Blackbird
by ladyunebarton
Summary: AU.-CF-OF-MP-RM. Despues de la muerte de su madre, Draco Malfoy recibe la importante mision de destruir los Horrocrux. Y aprehenderá el dolor del silencio. Pero sobre todo, el significado del Sacrificio H/D.
1. Mother Nature's Son

Blackbird.

Summary: AU.-CF-OF-MP-RM. Despues de la muerte de su madre, Draco Malfoy recibe la importante mision de destruir los Horrocrux. Y aprehenderá el dolor del silencio. Pero sobre todo, el significado del Sacrificio.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno desde el Caliz de Fuego, la Orden del Fenix. El misterio del Principe. Y las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-1-

_Nacido un pobre chico del campo- hijo de la madre naturaleza._

_Sentado junto a la corriente de la montaña – ver sus aguas aumentar_

_Escuchando el bello sonido de la música mientras ella vuela_

_Encuéntrame en mi campo de pasto- hijo de la madre naturaleza. _

_Mother Nature's son. The Beatles. _

Era una horrible noche de verano. El ambiente era caluroso incluso con la ventana abierta. Y no había realmente viento que trajera algún alivio. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas pero rítmicas. Y la luz de las velas se bamboleaban por ellas.

"Rab….." dijo su madre en un suspiro.

Draco dudo de haberla escuchado. Pero bajo el libro de todas maneras y concentro su atención.

"Rab…"

Sus hermosos ojos estaban vidriados y febriles. Lentamente una gota de sudor escurrió de su rostro. Draco tomo un pañuelo y se inclino ante ella para limpiarla.

"shhh, todo esta bien…"

Draco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad. Pero estaba lejos de estar bien.

"Rab lo logro…."

"¿Logro que cosa?, ¿Quién es Rab?..."

"¡Lo logro!, ¡lo logro!, tiene que escapar…puedo escuchar a Lucius…"

Draco alzo la mirada instintivamente hacia la puerta. Pero ahí no estaba la sombría figura de su padre. Tembloroso se levanto a revisar. Abriendo la puerta tan solo un poco. Nada. No había ningún sonido viniendo por las escaleras. Todo estaba tan vacío.

Hace tan poco que el Dark Lord volvió a la vida. Draco se retuerce en escalofríos todas las noches. Imaginando la muerte de Cedric Diaggory. Y aun más saber que su padre estuvo ahí.

Y aun esta ahí….

El ni si quiera viene por que Narcisa esta enferma. Draco no quiere pensar en ello. Pero ella empeora cada día.

"¡Rab!" grita ella. mientras se retuerce.

Draco la abraza y le toma la mano. Pero parece que ayuda poco.

"Draco!" ella abre sus ojos de imprevisto.

"¿Madre?"

"¡Draco!, tienes que terminar lo que empezamos!, tienes que terminarlo, nadie puede…"

"sssshhh, madre, cálmate, estarás bien.."

"¡Draco!, ¡el cofre esta debajo del rosal negro!, la llave para abrirlo es tu sangre, ¡Tienes que encontrarlo!…"

Draco abre los ojos espantado. No entiende lo que su madre quiere decirle. Pero aun así un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

"¡Promételo Draco!, Iras a sacar el cofre y veras lo que hay en su interior. ¡Pero no lo hagas aquí y no le digas a Lucius!, lleva el cofre a Hogwarts, y descubre la verdad."

"lo-lo prometo…" dice inseguro. Por que no sabe que agregar para calmarla. Ella poco a poco se deja caerse en las sabanas. Su respiración se calma.

"Te amo hijo. El también te amaba…pero todo termino mal…"

"shhhh…"

"Todo termino mal…" murmura con voz cansada.

Ella cierra los ojos. Se tenso un momento, y luego con un ultimo y horrible espasmo. Dejo de respirar.

Draco abrió los ojos de inmediato. Ahora rojos, y llorosos.

"¿Madre?..., ¡¿Madre?"

Pero era tarde. Ella ya había pasado.

-2-

Desde ese día. poco tiempo había tenido Draco. Con los servicios funerarios. Y lidiar con personas hipócritas todo el tiempo. Dándole condolencias y palabras vacías.

Estaba realmente furioso, por que Lucius puede pararse ahí, con su impecable traje negro, y hablar en tonos tan calmados y fríos. Casi como si no le importara. Tratando negocios y cerrando tratos como se hace en un baile, una cena o una recepción.

Pero esto se supone es diferente. Es el entierro de Narcisa, su amada esposa.

"Draco…ven a saludar…" ordena con ese tono estirado y elegante.

Lo hace de todos modos, por que su padre tiene el bastón apuntado hacia el. Pero después de eso se permite a si mismo escapar hacia los jardines. Y vagar durante dos horas sin rumbo.

Le prometió a su madre que buscaría cualquier cosa que ella hubiera ocultado debajo del rosal negro. Ella amaba tanto aquel arbusto de rosas negras que parecía brillar durante las noches de luna llena.

Cuando era niño, ella lo llevaba a caminar por el laberinto, y finalmente terminar frente al rosal. Y ella le obligaba a decirle cosas. Mientras ella misma le hablaba a la planta.

Cuando Draco entro a Hogwarts ella dejo de obligarlo. Después de una discusión en la que el, le grito lo horrible que era caminar a media noche para hablarle a un estupido Rosal.

A esa edad Draco era un impertinente, y poco sentimiento tuvo por lastimar a su madre. Por que recuerda bien sus ojos dolidos. Y lo muy poco que le había importado.

Pero ahora, se arrepiente con todas sus fuerzas. Daria todo por pasar tan solo otra noche con su madre.

¿Que tiene de especial el rosal?, se pregunta Draco cuando se sienta enfrente de el. La tierra esta fría, y puede sentir la humedad lentamente filtrándose por las capas de tunica que lleva puesta.

Sabe que las rosas siempre florean. Y también sabe que nunca se marchitan. Como hace dos años, y el especialmente crudo invierno arraso con toda clase de flores en el jardín.

Incluso los rosales rojos. Blancos, y amarillos murieron. Los árboles se marchitaron, y algunos nunca enverdecieron el siguiente verano. Sin embargo. La deliciosa rosa negra seguía en flor cuando eso sucedio.

Se ve mas increíble en esta temporada, resaltado entre la blanca nieve. y ser la única flor viviente.

Es una lastima pues no sabe si la rosa seguirá viviendo sin su madre aquí para cuidarla. Draco siempre pensó que ella la cuidaba como su alma. Quizás por eso la planta nunca moría.

Por el lado romántico. Draco quería pensar que la planta esta encantada. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro ante tal pensamiento. Y deja jugar sus manos con la tierra lodosa.

Su mano encuentra una fría cadena enterrada entre el lodo. Curioso la jala, pero la cadena no revelara mas de su forma, pues esta enterrada mas a fondo.

Ahora esta mucho mas curioso. Quizás esto es lo que el esta buscando. Entierra las manos y siente como la suciedad se entierra dolorosamente entre sus uñas. Las pequeñas piedras le raspan las palmas. Y la tierra esta tan fría que le entume los dedos.

Pero a pesar de ello, raspa y rasca para desenterrar lo que busca.

Lo que busca no esta enterrado tan profundo. Y se trata del cofre. Es de madera negra y tiene en relieves grabados perros aun lado de la chapa. La cual tiene forma de rubí.

Draco no entiende mucho. Pero siente que no debería abrir el cofre. Además de las advertencias de su madre. Hay algo misterioso que le hace temblar las manos. También el sentimiento de propiedad. Pues su madre se lo ah dejado a el.

Los siguientes días Draco los pasa observando a su padre. No hay mucho de lo que ellos puedan hablar en las comidas. Por lo que estas se convierten en la misma rutina desde que su madre enfermo.

Draco tampoco quiere pensar en ello. Pero su madre se ha enfermado en extrañas circunstancias. Y su paranoia y soledad le obligaron a sospechar de la otra única persona que habita en la casa.

Su madre fue envenenada, y Draco lo sabe. Solo lamente haberse dado cuenta tan tarde. Sin embargo se previene. El no come nada que Tibity no haya probado antes.

Tibity prueba los alimentos en las cocinas. A escondidas de los demás elfos. Y le trae especialmente el plato a Draco. El confía en ella. y espera que ella tampoco muera envenenada.

"Regresas al colegio en tres días…" anuncia su padre.

Draco levanta una ceja. Lucius no ha tocado el estofado. Y aun que parezca sospechoso. El tampoco a tocado nada de la cena.

"Siento que perdieras a tu madre…" aquellas palabras son tan vacías y falsas que hacen a Draco estallar en furia.

"¿Quieres decir que sientes haberla matado?" pregunta el. Sabe que eso sonó frío. Controlado incluso, por la sorpresa que refleja su padre. Pero Draco esta lejos de sentirse en control. De hecho. Teme haber dicho algo que lo ponga en peligro.

"No entiendes….El Señor Oscuro me lo ordeno…, no era de confianza Draco.."

"¿Acaso su aroma a vainilla lo ponía enfermo?, O quizás le cocino unas galletas en forma de fénix…"

Su padre azoto la mesa con el puño. Draco intento no retorcerse de miedo.

"Ella hizo cosas que no entiendes…"siseo molesto. "ahora escucha esto…"

Draco miro la mesa. Se sentía débil ante la fuerza de su padre.

"Tu….al igual que ella, eres innecesario. Puedo conseguir una mujer joven, ¡y tener otro heredero con mejor sangre que tu!..., Tienes quince años Draco. Y es hora de que escojas la clase de vida que quiere llevar. O no tener una para vivir"

Por fin, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su padre sonrío triunfante.

"Dejare que lo pienses, para que te sientas agradecido cuando veas a mi Señor Oscuro…"

Draco no tiene que despegar la mirada de la mesa para saber que esta solo. Su padre se ha desaparecido con un sonido hueco. Y el sigue ahí frente a una cena olvidada.

El aroma aun ronda la habitación, pero no tiene apetito. Lame sus labios lastimados y secos de manera nerviosa. Su pecho esta apretado.

Los ojos le arden. Pero la luz de la vela no tiene nada que ver. Y su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente. La presión en la mandíbula es demasiada.

Sin embargo se levanta. Y logra llegar a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Los tres días se pasaron realmente rápido. Aun cuando Draco los paso encerrado en su habitación mirando la caja negra. Tibity le trae comida, pero no se siente como para comer aun.

Y antes si quiera esperarlo. Sus cosas ya están empacadas para regresar a Hogwarts.

Draco se encarga personalmente de meter el cofre negro dentro de su baúl. Y se arregla sin ganas enfrente del espejo.

Su padre le espera al filo de las escaleras. Y ambos bajan en silencio. El baúl siguiéndolos detrás. Su padre se encarga de aparecerlos a King Cross. Entre el bullido del anden 9 ¾.

Pero Draco se aleja rápidamente. Como si tocar a su padre le pudiera quemar las manos.

"Piénsalo.." es lo único que dice su padre en despedida.

Pero es suficiente para que Draco este temblando de nuevo.

"¡Draco!..." grita Pansy emocionada antes de abrazarlo. "Siento tanto lo de tu madre…"

Draco frunce el ceño. Durante su encierro había olvidado lo pronto que tendría que escuchar más palabras vacías. Nadie realmente había conocido las bondades de su madre. Aun así se dejo abrazar por la chica.

Es reconfortante la tibieza de sus senos, presionados contra su pecho. Pero mas allá de eso siente que ella no entiende lo que su corazón realmente siente, de todos modos los esfuerzos de la chica por reconfortarlo eran agradecidos.

Ella lo guía hasta un compartimiento. Durante el trayecto muchos otros entraron a decirle unas palabras. Draco medio las escucho. Sus pensamientos encerrados en sus dos únicas opciones.

Eventualmente la pasarela de compañeros se detuvo y ya no vinieron más. Fueron pocos los que se quedaron en el compartimiento junto a el. Pocos privilegiados que le vieron derrumbarse.

Draco se sintió en una extensión del funeral de su madre. Pero este era diferente. Por lo menos sus amigos respetaban su pérdida. Y trataban de entenderlo a un que nunca podrían lograrlo. Guardaron silencio a pesar de las lagrimas que por fin dejo caer. Las lagrimas que había estado guardando.

-3-

Es octubre cuando Draco por fin se decide a abrir la caja. Los días se han pasado como una caricia perezosa sobre algo rugoso. Llenos de un dolor innecesario del cual no se ha podido deshacer.

La constante opresión en el pecho sigue ahí. Después de todo Draco no se permite mas lagrimas ni momentos de debilidad enfrente de otros. A tratado de seguir adelante.

_¡La vida sigue!, y dejara de doler con el tiempo. _Le han dicho constantemente. Pero ninguno de estos consejos vacíos ha venido de la experiencia misma.

Nadie que realmente haya perdido a alguien se lo ha dicho. Lo que le hace pensar que nadie entiende lo que significa un dolor tan grande como este. Por el otro lado los que pudieran si acaso decir algo. No han dicho nada.

Draco se pregunta como Harry Potter, puede verse en el espejo todas las mañanas y no estallar en lágrimas por su desgracia de perder a los padres que ni si quiera conoció.

Como es que _el _camina despreocupado por el mar de hojas secas que deja el otoño sobre los caminos hacia los invernaderos, su cabello negro revuelto al viento. O como puede comer con tanto gusto durante la cena, cerrando los ojos mientras prueba el postre. ¿Como puede vivir sin pensar en cuan diferente hubiera sido su vida con ellos?.

El no lo sabe. Y se retuerce dentro de su muda miseria. Alejando a los que le quieren ayudar.

Draco mira la caja con morbo. "Tu sangre es la llave.." había dicho su moribunda madre. Y con la punta de sus dedos recorre los relieves. Y llega hasta la cerradura que solo consiste en un pequeño agujero del tamaño de uno de sus dedos.

Deja deslizar uno hacia adentro. Y un inesperado piquete le hace saltar en su lugar. El dolor es intenso y quiere alejarse. Pero es imposible pues la caja lo tiene bien asegurado.

El dolor disminuye lentamente hasta dejarlo con pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas. Hasta que esta seguro que la sangre comienza a secarse. Y la caja le libera con un sonido.

"Click"

La madera se retuerce, pero cede de inmediato a la presión. Y Draco mira fascinado el contenido. Pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

La caja tiene cuatro llaves doradas. Draco las reconoce. Son las llaves de bóvedas de seguridad en Gringotts. Las mira fascinado con la luz de las vela. Y se pregunta que clase de tesoro hay escondido en cada una de ellas.

Las llaves tienen los números de las bóvedas, "28" , "04" , "198" , "1112"

El otro contenido es una sola fotografía añadida a un pedazo de pergamino viejo.

Es un hombre joven y sonriente el que le devuelve la mirada a Draco. Su cabello esta arreglado y es de intenso color negro. Sus ojos son verdes. No la clase de verde que Potter luce en los suyos.

Este hombre tiene ojos verde opaco. Y en cierto sentido sombríos. Su ropa es elegante pero no deja de ser triste. En la foto el hombre sonríe apenas y luego mira un reloj de oro que cuelga de su bolsillo. Alza una ceja calculador. Y la escena se vuelve a repetir.

"_**Para mi querida Narcissa.-**_

_** - R.A.B."**_

La pequeña nota en pergamino esta escrita por su madre.

"_Termina lo que comenzamos…"_

Eso es todo lo que dice. Y ni una pista mas. Draco no entiende. Pero esta claro que las llaves deben de ser el siguiente punto de información.

Sin embargo, no podrá abrirlas hasta las vacaciones de invierno. De las cuales Draco no esta seguro de tomar. Quizás es mas seguro quedarse en el castillo.

"_Ella hizo cosas que no entiendes…"_

Resuenan las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué hizo ella?. ¿Quién es RAB?.

-4-

Draco puede decir que todos están impresionados cuando su nombre apareció en la lista de estudiantes a pasar las festividades en el castillo. Y es que sus planes incluso sorprendieron a sus compañeros de casa. A los que no ha dicho una palabra de sus problemas por que siente que no puede confiar en nadie.

Es mejor de esta manera, pues no esta seguro si podrá enfrentar a su padre nuevamente. No es tan estupido como para volverlo a verlo sin preparación. Y para el fin de semana, el castillo esta completamente vacío. A excepción de unos pocos.

Hoy el profesor Snape escoltara a los pocos estudiantes que se han quedado, a hacer compras navideñas. Y Draco sabe que es el momento perfecto para actuar. No cree que nadie note su ausencia de Hogsmade.

Y el se apresura a caminar mas rápido entre el medio metro de nieve que cubre el camino del pueblo. Los zapatos están lodosos y húmedos pero no se detiene. Lleva puestos tan solo unos pantalones y una chaqueta a pesar del frío. Y la tunica a quedado descartada, metros atrás cuando decidió que le estorbaba.

El trasladador lo llevara a donde quiera. Pues es un artefacto de precedencia oscura. Uno siempre puede confiar en estas cosas que se encuentran en la bóveda secreta debajo del comedor de la mansión para que cumplan con romper las reglas.

Puede sentir el pulso acelerado. Y se mira las mejillas rojas en el reflejo de una tienda Muggle cuando llega a su destino. Londres Muggle siempre causa pánico en Draco. Pero no quiere decir que no sepa caminar en el.

Trata de relajarse y de parecer uno como ellos. Y caminar despacio sin prisas hasta el caldero chorreante. Sus manos tiemblan cuando empuja la puerta. Y nota que olvido ponerse guantes de invierno.

Pero la adrenalina y los nervios no lo dejaron pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si el corre para encontrarse de frente con su padre?. O peor, ¿Qué sucedería si descubren que se escapo de la escuela?.

Si alguien lo reconoció, nadie se ocupo de hacerlo saber. Draco camino derecho hacia la parte trasera, con los ojos firmes en su objetivo, y no dio ni una sola mirada a los presentes.

Suspiro aliviado cuando enfrento la pared de ladrillos. Y nunca se imagino estar tan agradecido de verla. Golpeo la combinación. Y esta lo dejo pasar al Callejón Diagon.

El callejón esta arreglado como uno espera en Navidad. Lleno de adornos silbantes y luminosos. Y coros navideños que parecen venir de ningún lado. Colores y música festiva, y en general lleno de vida.

El lugar esta tan concurrido que es difícil caminar entre las personas que se abarrotan de ves en cuando enfrente de un escaparate. Y gritan y se emocionan. Pues encuentran regalos perfectos e ilusiones maravillosas.

Es por eso que Draco siente un escalofrío cuando entra en el gran salón de Gringotts. Que esta sumergido en silencio y paz. Sus pasos resuenan con eco mientras se acerca hacia una ventanilla.

"Le puedo ayudar…" dice un duende con una nariz larga y torcida, que por un segundo recuerda al profesor Dumbledore. Y Draco mira nervioso al duende.

"Quiero…quiero ver el contenido de la siguiente dos bóvedas…" dice nervioso tratando de encontrar la compostura.

"¿Tiene el señor las llaves, verdad?"

Draco las extendió al duende las llaves con los números "28" y "04".

El duende miro las llaves, luego miro a Draco con sus diminutos y penetrantes ojos.

"Bastante bien entonces…, pero debo llamar a un empleado especial para la bóveda "04".."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Pero el duende escribió en un papel con rapidez, y lo envío con otro duende, a donde quiera que estuviera ese otro empleado.

Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Y casi grita o sale corriendo cuando un alto y varonil pelirrojo se aparece a su lado. Sin embargo su miedo es tal, que se queda parado ahí, sin decir nada.

"Bueno…la bóveda "04" ¿eh?..." pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa calida.

El duende le extiende las llaves. Y comienza a caminar sin mirar a Draco, que se ha quedado atrás. Frunce el ceño y trata de darle alcance. Tiene tantas preguntas. Y le sorprende la facilidad con la que lo llevan hacia las bóvedas.

¿Y se pregunta si no será todo una trampa?.

Draco tarda en reconocerlo. Hasta que pasan por una farola en una de las alocadas vueltas en el carrito que los lleva hacia abajo. Y la luz amarilla le alumbra las pecas.

Es un Weasley. Y de repente Draco quiere saltar del carrito, pero la velocidad en la que viajan seguro lo mataría. Y prefiere quedarse ahí mirando al extraño pelirrojo.

Arete, cabello largo atado en una coleta. Y botas de piel de Dragon, como las que Draco compro hace mucho tiempo.

"Debo advertirle señor…"

"Malfoy…." Dice Draco apresurado.

El pelirrojo manda una mirada dudosa en su dirección, pero no dice nada, ni una palabra de odio como cualquier otro Weasley.

"Debo decirle que la Cámara "04" es una de nuestras bóvedas de mas seguridad.., y como sabrá pertenece al estado Black. Ha permanecido cerrada por un numero considerable de años por lo que siempre nos preguntamos que hay en su interior. "

Draco no esta impresionado. Pero si curioso pues el aparente tesoro proviene de su lado materno. El cual le provoca más fascinación que el paterno. Por lo que mira mas interesado al pelirrojo mientras hace una serie de encantamientos.

"Ahora pasaremos por la zona del dragón, le recomiendo mantener manos y piernas dentro del carro"

El rubio se encogió se inmediato. Y se refugio en la sombra del alto Weasley. Como si este con su aspecto de cazador, pudiera salvarlo del peligro.

Fue solo un instante cuando pasaron por ahí. Fue tan rápido que Draco solo vio un segundo de llamaradas de fuego y piel verde. Antes de aterrizar de golpe enfrente de la Bóveda "¡O4!" Dice Weasley con emoción.

La excitación lo invade y baja apresurado. Pero Weasley lo hace eterno. Mientras acomoda la antorcha en la pared y limpia la cerradura de la puerta. Y examina cualquier otra cosa de seguridad que pueda tener.

Hasta que por fin, están dándole vueltas a la llave. Y el crujido del edificio es tal que Draco piensa por segundos que se caerá. Y de repente. Las puertas están abiertas. Y adentro.

Una solitaria, y simple copa.

Puede ser de oro, pues el resplandor hace que Draco cierre los ojos deslumbrado, y se acerco con cierta incertidumbre hacia ella.

¡Seguro no puede ser solo eso!.

Copas de oro hay miles en Mansión Malfoy. Incluso algunas mucho más valiosas que esta baratija.

Draco la levanta del piso. Y por alguna extraña razón es mas pesada de lo que aparenta, y debería ser.

El Weasley mira curioso desde la puerta, pero seguro vio la decepción del rubio pues se anima a entrar. Y ponerle su asquerosa mano sobre su hombro. Pero Draco no se aleja, por que esta tan necesitado de respuestas en este momento. Que siente que aceptara incluso lo que Weasley diga.

"Eh visto magos volverse locos de rabia al abrir viejas bóvedas familiares, y encontrar cosas peores que esta…., Muchos esperan encontrar grandes tesoros, o cámaras repletas de Oro azteca. Pero en vez de eso, solo viejos peluquines.., y cepillos de dientes. O cremas de zapatos. Y viejos encendedores…"

Draco sonríe torpemente. Y mira con ojos suaves la copa.

A pesar de tener ningún valor, la copa es parte de algo que su madre quería que el tuviera. Y quizás cuando tenga el contenido de las cuatro bóvedas, el sabrá el mensaje.

"Entonces señor Malfoy…¿desea hacer un retiro?"

"Creo que si…, me llevare esto.."

"Excelente…, ahora, tengo entendido que debe pasar también a la bóveda N.28…"

Draco asiente. Y en el camino a la segunda bóveda no deja de mirar la brillante copa entre sus manos. Y cada ves que la mira la encuentra más hermosa y extraña.

Es como si tuviera una sombra fantasmal, llena de poder alrededor. Y eso la hiciera brillar con halos verdes, rojos y amarillos mientras mas la mira.

"Esta es una caja de ahorros…, estoy seguro que encontrara una suma considerable de oro, pues los intereses de 15 años que se han creado por el deposito."

Draco asiente vagamente a lo que dice Weasley. Pero pronto tiene que bajar del carro de nuevo y abrir otra puerta vieja, y maltrecha. Que esta vez si le muestra montañas de oro. Que lo hacen abrir la boca de la impresión.

Si señor, mucho, mucho oro acumulado en una sola cuenta bancaria. Durante 15 años.

Hay una vieja mesa apostada en medio de la cámara y tiene un viejo cuaderno de cuero abandonado encima. También una vela vieja que ha dejado cera embarrada sobre la superficie de madera. Pero el pabilo esta lleno de polvo que nadie se ha atrevido a encender de nuevo.

Draco a pesar de todo, nunca ah visto tanto oro.

Seguro ha tenido sumas considerables de dinero en el bolsillo. Quizás ah visto a su padre mas de una vez manejando galeones en su despacho, como si fueran granos de arroz en bolsas de kilos.

Pero esto es diferente. Por que todo este dinero es de Draco. Y solo de Draco.

"Bueno, aquí esta tu tesoro…" dice Weasley con una sonrisa calida.

Draco frunce el ceño, por que el pelirrojo esta siendo sincero. En vez de odioso ante la visión de tanto dinero que nunca tendrá su familia.

"Si desea hacer otro retiro, aquí hay un saco.." dice extendiéndole un saco simple de tela, en el que Draco tira varias cantidades de oro, y plata.

Y no se olvida de tomar el cuaderno de cuero de la mesa. Pero ese lo guarda entre sus brazos junto a la copa dorada. Y sonríe enormemente. Por que esta feliz.

Su madre no lo ah dejado tan solo, y desamparado como pensó meses atrás. Y quizás.

Solo quizás. Pueda sobrevivir la guerra por si mismo.

Al final del día Draco esta de vuelta en Hogwarts con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una bolsa llena de galeones. También tiene la inocente esperanza naciendo por primera vez en su mundo de sombras.

Además algo le dice que la copa encierra misterios que solo le llevaran a la aventura. Y se siente lo suficientemente osado como para intentarlo.

Continuara….

No se si sepan, pero el horrible Error Type 2. Esta atacando a todos los fandoms en todas las categorías. Y es terrible. Prácticamente se cayó el sistema de publicación.

De todos modos, trate de saltarme el error, haciendo unas cuantas operaciones extrañas. Dejen Reviews!


	2. Glass Onion

Capitulo Dos.

_Te dije sobre los campos de fresas, _

_Tú sabes, el lugar donde nada es real_

_Bueno aquí hay otro lugar a donde puedes ir_

_Donde todo fluye_

_Mirando através de los tulipanes torcidos_

_Para ver como vive la otra mitad. _

_Glass Onion. The Beatles. _

El fuego crepita y chispea mientras Draco trata de arrimarse lo mas que puede, su cuerpo tiembla, no solo por la humedad y frío, pero también la rabia que lo envuelve.

A pasado apenas un día desde que los alumnos regresaron a la escuela. Para las clases de enero. Y el ya fue victima de un ataque inconsiderado de parte de la casa común de Gryffindor.

Paseaba inocentemente por los terrenos congelados del Castillo. Con mucha mas ropa invernal pues presiente que pronto pescara un resfriado. Pensando en el amargo recuerdo de su Madre.

Cuando una bola de nieve le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza.

Generalmente no se sentiría tan mal. Por que es el quien comienza estas tontas discusiones normalmente. Debe admitir que quizás hubo ocasiones en las que merecía haber sido atacado sin piedad por sus acciones.

Draco siempre ha aceptado la responsabilidad de lo que hace. Muy en el fondo y quizás no ante los demás.

Pero esta vez su pecado fue estar dentro de esos estados taciturnos donde piensa en su madre sin control. Y la extraña con toda su alma, rechazando la simple idea de su muerte. Se siente débil, triste, y quiere estar solo inundado de nostalgia.

Y Potter le pega con una bola de nieve. y como buenos seguidores descerebrados. Weasley le pega después, y el chico negro. El sangre sucia. Y el tarado de Longbottom.

En poco tiempo Draco esta cubierto de nieve. Mientras ellos se burlan. Y Draco cruza por error ojos con Potter.

Sabe que en estos estados depresivos sus ojos son todo un poema a la tristeza. Su patético color gris resalta con ese brillo de desesperación. Y de repente.

Harry Potter podría sentir lastima de el. No hay nada mas patético como eso. Y es algo que nunca permitirá.

Entonces corre con todas sus fuerzas antes de que Potter apenas y extienda su mano para tocarlo. Y huye con la cola entre las patas. Con burlas de parte de los demás acariciándole la espalda.

Y ahora Draco esta sentado frente al fuego del dormitorio intentando detener los escalofríos y la tos, el dolor dentro de su pecho mas real, físico, casi imposible de soportar..

Necesita calmarse. Y quizás es el momento de abrir por fin aquel cuaderno de cuero encontrado en Gringotts. El que se ah negado a abrir desde hace días, demasiado temeroso de su contenido. El nota que la cubierta aun tiene polvo acumulado y nota que las hojas de pergamino están amarillentas, marchitas.

"Diario de Regulus Arcturus Black…"

Dice la primera página. Y Draco entiende de inmediato que se trata, del hombre que su madre mencionaba. Las siguientes páginas son la boba escritura de un niño de once años que inicia Hogwarts. Pero Draco vuela las paginas hasta la parte del final.

Donde el diario cambia a una firme y segura escritura. Las letras estilizadas casi perfectas.

"_ Pensé que no saldría vivo. Y cada segundo que la criatura me apretó el alma. No podía dejar de ver el rostro de Narcissa como un halo enfrente de mis ojos. _

_ Con sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello rubio atado en ese inocente moño que solía ponerse para las grandes fiestas y que mi odioso hermano le arruinaba. Recordé _

_entre mis delirios las promesas que le hice aquel día. Y el pensamiento de dejarla abandonada es algo que me revuelve las entrañas aun ahora sentado en esta solitaria bóveda."_

Draco miro confundido las letras que seguían en un relato que el no entendía. Así que regreso mas paginas en busca de una explicación. Pero en todas ellas. El nombre de su madre aparecía más de tres veces. Y el se pregunta que significa esto con el ceño fruncido y desconcertado.

"_ Ah sido un día horrible. La eh visto llorar toda la ceremonia. Y mi lucha para detener mis propias lagrimas a sido igual de devastadora. Ese hombre la ha paseado como una muñeca colgada de su brazo. Pero mi amada Narcissa no deja de llorar. Y el no tiene mucha paciencia. _

_ Pronto le levantara la mano para callarla. Y supe que tenía que hacer algo para detener sus lagrimas. Así que la robe mientras bailaban. Y ella se sorprendió de verme, y le trate de sonreír mientras dábamos vueltas. Y la gente cambiaba de parejas nuevamente, Pero no se la regrese a Lucius. _

_ Caminamos una buena distancia entre este laberinto de flores. Hasta que encontramos el centro. Y la senté en la pequeña banca con una sonrisa. Y ella llora de nuevo. Pensé que un beso la calmaría. _

_ Se que es peligroso besar a la esposa de un Mortifago estrella el día de su boda. Pero eh arriesgado mi vida en cosas peores estos meses. Realmente no siento miedo de hacerlo. Y creo que ella necesita tanto sentir las cosas bien, que todo estará bien en el futuro. Que nuestros besos nos llevaron a algo mucho mas profundo. _

_ Algo de lo que tampoco me arrepiento. Y ahí, con los pantalones abajo. Y ella con el vestido recogido, le prometí que siempre la protegería. Que mi amor y mi sacrificio salvaría a ambos. Que todos caerían con el Señor Oscuro. Que no tuviera miedo. _

_ Se que ella cree en mi como en nadie mas. Y sus ojos se cerraron en un suspiro sobre mi oído. Y no pude resistir más. Tampoco me arrepiento de eso. Por que si Narcissa esta embarazada. Sabre con seguridad de que el niño es mío. Y no de Lucius."_

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas, Draco cambia las páginas de golpe. No necesita leer eso. Se niega a creerlo. Y decide continuar leyendo en la última página.

"_ Trate de buscar a mi hermano por ultima vez. Pero su ceguera e idiotez Gryffindor. Y esos despreciables amigos que tiene lo alejaron de mi irremediablemente._

_ Me pregunto si Draco vivirá en un mundo en el que los Slytherins no sean discriminados de esta manera….. Si tan solo ellos supieran lo que he estado haciendo todos estos meses.., Si supieran quien es su verdadero héroe. _

_ Yo arriesgo mi vida todos los días igual que ellos. Solo para que ellos me llamen sucio mortifago. Pero no importa. Ya habrá un tiempo en que se sepa todo. Un tiempo en el cual se aclaren las cosas, y que este sacrificio cobre sentido._

_ Por ahora, lo único seguro es que el guarda pelo de Slytherin esta bien asegurado dentro de Grimmauld Place. De esta manera ya tengo la mitad de los Horrocruxs. _

_ A veces pienso que destruirlos me quitara la vida. Por lo que he decidido esperar. Es mejor si los juntos todos y luego los destruyo. Pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que objeto será el siguiente pedazo del alma del Dark Lord. O que hacer para destruirlos una vez que los tenga todos. _

_Sin embargo las secuelas de mi enfrentamiento en la cueva, me han debilitado tanto, el veneno esta actuando de manera tan lenta por ahora, pero no se cuanto tiempo me quede, me aterra dejar esto inconcluso…"_

Draco tiembla sin control. Y de repente esta sumergido entre las páginas del diario. Desde que Regulus inicio su desesperada búsqueda, y todas las notas de investigación que hizo para entenderlo.

Es muy tarde cuando Draco se queda dormido con el diario en las manos. Y en sus sueños puede ver a su padre Regulus corriendo dentro de cámaras secretas. Y cuevas malditas llenas de inferi.

Los siguientes días, la copa tomo un nuevo significado. Y aquello aterraba a Draco por completo. Ahora entendía las palabras de su madre.

"Termina lo que comenzamos".

Termina de destruir los Horrocrux. Termina de deshacerte del Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo este es el tipo de cosas que Potter hace. Y el se pregunta si debería ir con el. Y decirle algo como "¡Hey Potter, tengo todas las claves para terminar a Lord Voldemort!, ¿que te parece si comparamos notas hoy a las 3?".

Una sonrisa irónica se forma en su rostro. Y Potter frunce el ceño disgustado. Y Draco despierta de su fantasía. Y se da cuenta que ah estado viendo directo a Potter de nuevo.

Y es que no puede evitarlo. El tema parece llevarlo hacia Potter como un magneto. Y recuerda las historias escritas en el diario. Y como Regulus intento recurrir a su hermano Sirius, y sus amigos. James Potter quien le hacia la vida imposible a todo el mundo. Y quizás Harry Potter es igual que el.

Pero Draco no esta interesado en comprobarlo. Si decide o no terminar con los Horrocruxs no pedirá la ayuda de Potter.

Con ese único punto bien establecido. Draco regresa a su desayuno y se olvida por completo de Potter, Horrocruxes. Y la relación secreta de su madre con su primo.

-2-

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se de cuenta. Y es que con el estudio de los TIMOS. Y las clases regulares. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y la vida normal de un adolescente. No ah pensado en salvar el mundo realmente.

No es como si el hubiera nacido para ello. O tuviera una cicatriz recordándole.

Y pronto esta de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy en la pequeña semana de vacaciones en pascua antes de los TIMOS. Y todo se convierte en incertidumbre.

Draco no ah visto a su padre Lucius. Pero puede sentirse nervioso por que sabe que esta noche el vendrá a casa. Trata de mantener control al verlo a la cara, y no se deja impresionar cuando Lucius mueve el bastón de manera amenazante.

"Gusto en verte hijo…" dice con desden. Draco sabe perfectamente que no es ningún gusto tan solo por el tono de su voz.

Draco esta tan enojado de nuevo, que tiene ganas de gritarle todo lo que sabe. Pero en ves de eso logra mantener un tono frío y serio cuando se dirigen al comedor. Y sirven la cena.

"Tu no eres mi padre…."

"¿Perdón?" pregunta Lucius sorprendido.

"Dije que tu no eres mi padre…"

Lucius Malfoy tiene una manera de sonreír maléfica. Y es precisamente lo que hizo en ese momento. Mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, tan afilados como los de una criatura.

"Ahhh ya veo…" dice el. Limpiando sus labios con una servilleta. Y dejándola sobre su rodilla con una elegancia magnifica.

"No se como te enteraste de eso…., pero es obvio para mi que tu madre ni siquiera se encargo de dejarte la historia propiamente contada…."

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Si te interesa saberla…creo que yo puedo contártela…"

El chico se queda callado. Y Lucius lo mira profundamente retándolo a negarse. Pero Draco necesita saber toda la verdad. Y desgraciadamente el único que puede decírsela es Lucius.

"Lo siento mucho hijo…." Escupe la última palabra. "Pero para tu desgracia, yo soy tu legitimo padre…, Me encargue de que lo fueras Draco…., deberías estar agradecido, ¿No creo que soportaras tener un hermano bastardo que se quedara con tu herencia, o si?"

Draco abrió los ojos espantado.

"Así es Draco, tuve que terminar con tu querido hermano antes si quiera se convirtiera en una amenaza. Es una lastima que naciera bastardo, por que era el hijo legitimo de Regulus Black. Fue trágico realmente, la perdida del bebe, lo enterramos en la cripta de los Black como una ultima ironía…"

Draco se sentía asqueado. Ser la misma sangre que el verdugo de su madre, su tio, y aquel infante. También decepcionado al mismo tiempo de una manera irremediable.

Se percato con horror, que a pesar de todo. Su madre y Regulus lo amaban como su hijo. Aun cuando su padre no era el hombre que ella tanto amaba. El lo había querido, y se refería a el constantemente en sus últimos días.

"¿Por que los mataste?" pregunta débil.

"Primero mate a ese pequeño bastardo. ¿Acaso no iba notar la humedad entre las piernas de tu madre?. Soy un hombre, Draco…."

"Eres un desgraciado…."

"Ella era hermosa, joven…y muy tonta…, Por un tiempo pensé que funcionaria…, pero después de la boda me di cuenta que era una puta. Y tuve que vengarme de alguna manera. Y disfrute el momento cuando el Señor Oscuro me pidió matar a Regulus por incompetente tiempo después. El cobarde no opuso resistencia"

A este punto la pérdida mirada de Draco estaba llena de lágrimas. Y comienza a temblar como un bebe en un llanto amargo. Esta desperado. Quizás su padre va a matarlo al final de esta plática.

Y su mente corre hacia la copa de Hufflepuff guardada en Hogwarts. Convirtiéndose en la única oportunidad de venganza.

"Y ahora Draco…., No se que hizo tu madre para hacerte llegar la información., pero te advierto que te estas metiendo en cosas peligrosas y muy serias. Te llevaran a la muerte igual que a toda tu familia…"

Lucius se levanta de golpe. La servilleta es aventada sobre el plato de sopa. Y Draco tiembla más. Esta seguro que este es su final. Pero su padre no hace nada. Más que mirarlo con asco escrito en el rostro.

"Regresa a Hogwarts antes de que me arrepienta…" ordena el hombre antes de salir a paso lento. Y dejar a Draco de nuevo sentado en una mesa vacía.

¿Draco se pregunta por que no lo matan también?. La sangre hierve y sabe que es su oportunidad de escapar.

No importa a donde.

Se levanta de golpe y limpia sus ojos. Aun así, los pequeños gemidos de bebe no los puede reprimir. Se tiene que ir de inmediato. Y corre escaleras arriba para tirar en el baúl las cosas que puede cargar.

"¡Tibity!" grita desperado. Y el elfo aparece de inmediato. "Sácame de aquí"

Puede dejar todo ahora y la toma de su diminuta mano. Una ultima mirada a su habitación y luego esta solo.

Es una noche fría en callejón Diagon cuando el aparece detrás de un cubo de basura. Y Tibity le pregunta con voz aguda si el señor se encuentra bien.

A Draco no le importa pasar la noche ahí, escondido y mirando atento las sombras de prostitutas y magos ancianos, con olor a orines y sudor que pululan el callejón durante las noches. "Regresa a la mansión Tibity". Ordena con voz quebrada.

Y por la mañana Draco esta rodeado de Aurores del Ministerio. Mientras el trata de levantarse y escapar. Mira nervioso a todos esperando encontrar una brecha. Pero no hay ninguna.

"Es ilegal vagabundear en Callejón Diagon" Dice uno de ellos con desden.

Como si Draco fuera otro de esos mendigos apestosos.

"¿Por que no te vas a casa crío?" pregunta otro.

"Escape de mi padre…"

"¿Acaso te golpea?"

Draco niega con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿entonces abuso de ti?"

"No, pero si regreso con el, me matara…"

"Debes tener mas familiares…" Dijo el Auror con incredulidad. Y de inmediato lo llevan al Ministerio.

A Draco no le gusta la gente del ministerio. Hacen preguntas incomodas, y algunos lo acusan de mentir. No creen que Lucius Malfoy haya tirado a su hijo a la calle.

Pero el grita desesperado, que no lo lleven de vuelta a la mansión.

Al final. Uno sugirió que quizás Draco podía ir con otros familiares. El no tenia ni idea de a quien recurrir, alguien que no estuviera frío dentro de las criptas de la familia.

"¿Por que no lo mandamos con la familia de Tonks?"

Draco frunció el ceño. Y los hombres del ministerio mandaron por una chica extravagante que saludo efusivamente a Draco. Pero el solo la veía desconcertado, ella tuvo que aclarar.

"¡Soy tu prima!"

"¿Mi prima?" Pregunto extrañado, la palabra extraña en su vocabulario.

"Mi madre es hermana de la tuya…"

"Mi madre esta muerta…" corto bruscamente.

La chica se sonrojo de inmediato. "Perdona…"

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Mientras Draco trataba de recordar a la madre de Tonks.

Draco solo tenía dos tías. Una era la peligrosa y extraña Bellatrix. Y la otra la misteriosa y nunca mencionada Andrómeda.

Era obvio que no lo mandarían con la Mortifaga en Azkaban, así que concluyo que Andrómeda era la madre de esta tonta y desesperante bruja que no dejaba de sonrojarse por su error.

"Bueno mira….nuestra familia no es muy unida, ¿no?" Termino ella diciendo después de interminables minutos de exploración. Ella mirándolo con curiosidad abierta. Draco con pesadumbre.

Draco sonrío sarcásticamente al final, y dijo. "Tu madre fue borrada del tapiz por casarse con un sangre sucia.."

Tonks chasqueo la lengua. "podríamos ponerlo así….si…"

"Eso quiere decir que tu también eres una mestiza…" aclaro Draco.

Ella hizo un gesto de enfado. Pero se mantuvo callada mientras parecía pensar. Hasta que por fin dijo en un tono muy serio que hizo a Draco temblar.

"Puedes ir conmigo a casa lo que resta de la semana. Y luego regresar a Hogwarts tranquilamente. Sin problemas…., O ir de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy…"

Draco frunció el ceño derrotado. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro de inmediato. No tenia ganas de hacerla sonreír mas de lo que ya hacia. Así que Draco solo se digno a contestar con la cabeza.

Aun así, ella sonrío triunfante. "Bueno, podemos ir cuando termine mi turno. Mientras me temo, tendrás que quedarte aquí…"

Draco abrió su baúl. Y tomo el primer libro que encontró., antes de sentarse en las horribles sillas del ministerio. Y fingir que leía aburrido. Sin embargo su cabeza daba mas vueltas que nunca.

Por la noche Tonks lo hizo viajar por polvos Flu. Era bastante tarde y se sentía cansado. Ella le indico que no hiciera nada de ruido. Pero resulto una medida bastante idiota. Pues la chica fue la que tropezó contra una lámpara y la hizo estallar en pedazos.

"TONKS" grito una mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras principales.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, incluso por las rudas marcas de tiempo sobre su rostro. Su cabello era pelirrojo de un intenso mucho más hermoso que cualquier Weasley. Sus ojos eran plateados. Como los de Draco.

Tonks no se parecía en nada a su madre. Andrómeda Black se cerró el camisón rosa por inercia, al ver al chico plantado en la sala. Ella lo miro sorprendido varios minutos.

"Oh dios…eres idéntico a Lucius.."

Draco hubiera deseado escuchar otra cosa. Sus ojos se cayeron de inmediato al piso. Y sus labios se tensaron, la decepción aun rondaba cerca de el, como una sombra sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento ma, te desperté…."

"No dormía, estaba preocupada por el desde que me llamaste…" ella avanzo de inmediato al chico. Y le levanto el rostro para ver los acuosos ojos plata. "Debes tener hambre…¿quieres algo de cenar?"

Draco solo había comido unos emparedados rancios que le dieron en el ministerio. Así que asintió de inmediato. Con una media sonrisa escapando de sus facciones.

"Pobre de ti…" dijo ella con una mirada de preocupación sincera.

La mujer era muy amable, y una maga de la cocina increíblemente hábil. Le preparo una sopa caliente. Y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Incluso lo animo a comer un pan dulce.

Tonks y su madre hablaron mientras Draco cenaba. Pero eran cosas tan tontas que el mejor se sumergió en su cena.

"Es muy tarde…, es mejor que vayas a dormir. Tu ocuparas el cuarto de invitados…"

El asintió. y siguió a las dos mujeres escaleras arriba sintiendo que su peso lo aferraba hacia el suelo, haciendo sus pasos mas torpes y lentos. Apenas se acostó en la almohada. Se quedo dormido.

Aquella noche soñó a su madre cargando a una versión miniatura de Regulus Black. Era un poco bizarro pues el bebe tenia facciones de hombre. Y entre ambos le enseñaban las llaves de Gringotts.

A la mañana siguiente despertó confundido. Y salio hacia el baño del pasillo con el cabello revuelto de la almohada.

Un rayo de luz entra por la ventana haciendo brillar múltiples partículas de polvo. Y el se lavo el rostro después de hacer sus necesidades.

"Así que tu eres el fugitivo…"

Draco volteo de inmediato a la puerta del baño. Ahí estaba un inconfundible hombre. Su cabello era rubio y lleno de canas grises alrededor de las sienes. Su rostro era bondadoso y en forma de corazón, pero daba un aire que lo hacia parecer estupido como Longbottom.

El entendió de inmediato de donde habían salido las facciones de Nymphadora.

"Baja a desayunar. ¡Creo que Andrómeda esta haciendo unos huevos revueltos!, le quedan deliciosos…."

El asintió. El hombre lo dejo pasar por la puerta. Y bajo desconcertado hacia la sala, y en dirección a la cocina. Donde efectivamente la mujer preparaba huevos revueltos en una gran sartén.

El se sentó en silencio sintiéndose extraño como si fuera un intruso en la normalidad de la casa, y ella le puso un plato extraño delante. El lo tomo curioso. Era de alguna extraña goma verde. Casi con una gelatina. Pero dura.

"¿Por que los platos son de gelatina dura?"

"¡O no!, no son ninguna gelatina, ¡Son de Plástico!"

"¿Plástico?"

"Si, es una cosa Muggle con la que hacen un montón de cosas. ¡Carros, muebles, botellas, ventanas, cajas, televisores, muñecos!"

Draco miro desconcertado el plástico verde de su plato. "¿Y por que son de plástico?"

"Ya lo veras…." Dijo ella resignada.

Draco no comento nada más, y espero paciente, incomodo. Hasta que entro el señor Tonks vestido como cualquier Muggle. Camisa, zapatos y pantalones. No llevaba ninguna capa, ni tunica.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de pedazos de papel higiénico machado de sangre. Y una sonrisa bonachona cuando se sentó.

"¿Te has cortado de nuevo?" pregunto su mujer mientras lo veía con una mirada de incredulidad.

"¡Es la navaja!"

"¡Juro que un día de estos, te cortaras la yugular!" dijo ella enojada.

Draco comprendía a su tía. El hombre estaba todo cortado. Ella saco la varita y de un solo movimiento desaparecieron las heridas. El hombre sonrío agradecido con un sentimiento calido brillándole en los ojos.

A Draco le sirvieron una apetitosa porción y comenzó a desayunar en silencio, mirando desconcertado al señor Tonks de vez en cuando. El cual trataba de ignorar las miradas curiosas del muchacho.

De repente. El techo de la cocina retumbo. Alguien abrió y cerro puertas en el piso de arriba. Y luego los pasos corriendo escaleras abajo. Hasta que el sonido ya no fue el de pies, si no el un cuerpo rodando por las escaleras.

Draco miro nervioso la puerta. Mientras los señores Tonks se miraban desconcertados.

"¡¿Tonks? ¿Cariño te encuentras bien? !" pregunto ella.

"¡SI! Bien…" contesto Nymphadora.

Entro poco después a la cocina sujetándose la espalda.

"Se me ah hecho tarde para el ministerio!" dijo ella apresurada.

Fue entonces que comenzó una verdadera sinfonía. Y para el asombro de Draco. La

explicación para los platos de plástico se contesto sola.

Entre Nymphadora y su padre lograron tirar dos vasos de platico y un plato lleno de comida. La chica además dejo caer un cubo de leche al suelo, y su padre rompió el mango del sartén.

Lo mas caótico de todo fue que entre los dos hicieron explotar la azucarera que los dejo a todos bañados de una lluvia de color blanco.

Draco miro a su tía con una sonrisa. Ella tenía el rostro afligido, con los labios torcidos como hacia Narcissa. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas pero aun así, sus ojos resaltaban una tibieza y un cariño que el no podía entender.

El la ha estado observando. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?. Si ella es todo el porte y elegancia de un Black. Ella es incluso demasiado bella para un hombre como el señor Tonks. Por ahora es un misterio porque una mujer como ella se casaría con un perdedor como el. Pero Draco sospechaba que tendría que ver con una historia increíblemente romántica de la cual el realmente no quiere saber.

Esa pequeña sonrisa no se borro del rostro de Draco. Incluso cuando Nymphadora. y el señor Tonks se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Y el se quedo solo con tía Andrómeda.

La gran parte de la mañana la mujer la pasaba arreglando los destrozos del desayuno. Cuando estaba lista con eso. Se dirigía al jardín trasero para encargarse de las flores y plantas. A Draco no le importo ayudarla a cambiar masetas de lugar, regando o cortando el césped. Y en general siguiéndola a todas partes como un cachorro perdido.

"Eso es todo, gracias…, ahora si quieres puedes volver a la casa a estudiar para tus TIMOS"

Draco la obedeció. Y eso fue lo que mayor mente hizo esa semana. Estudiar. Ayudar a su tía de ves en cuando en las labores de la casa. Ver el Tv junto al señor Tonks con una distancia considerable entre ellos en el sillon.

Los Muggles causan pánico terrible en Draco desde que tenía cinco años. Y aun que sabe que el señor Tonks no le hará daño. En especial por su incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien. El no deja de tenerle miedo. Y mirarlo con curiosidad cuando el hombre no lo ve.

La primera vez que encendió el televisor. Tuvo que correr a esconderse detrás del sofá. Pues una cantidad horrible de Muggles hablaban y gritaban, y corrían dentro de la pequeña pantalla. Y el señor Tonks se carcajeo ante su reacción. Luego, con una mirada dulce, el hombre lo había animado a acercarse nuevo como si el fuera un animal del bosque.

Y tras pasar el susto inicial descubrió que los Muggles no le veían a el. Su tía le explico que era un juego de soccer que se encontraba a kilómetros, y que podía ser visto através del aparato mediante una explicación sobre comunicaciones y cables de la que el no entendió nada.

La ultima noche antes de volver al colegio, Tío Ted – Así había comenzado a llamarlo sin proponérselo, el hombre le había insistido demasiado-; Se sentó junto a el durante la tarde y lo ayudo con su ultimo estudio para los TIMOs. Y para sorpresa de todos, el hombre de hecho si le enseño cosas útiles.

Luego cuando terminaron el estudio, -Tio Ted- lo obligo a sentarse con el y ver la _televisión_. En lo que dijo era un acto de unidad varonil pues lo había visto en el Jardín plantando rosas como una niña.

El hombre miro sobre su hombro, buscando a su esposa, la cual no estaba a la vista. Luego volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Y dijo.

"Hijo, creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que los jóvenes aprenden una lección de la vida…"

Draco lo miro alarmado. No estaba acostumbrado al extraño trato "_Paternal"_

"Ten, tu primer cerveza"

El hombre le destapo una botella y lo apuro a tomar su primer trago. El cual era asqueroso. Sin embargo a la mitad de haber bebido el contenido, había comenzado a sentirse tranquilo, entumido. Y los nervios que había sentido en un segundo plano durante toda la semana se desvanecieron.

Cuando Tía Andrómeda lo mando a la cama. Tío Ted le dijo.

"Vas a hacerlo muy bien en los exámenes, no te preocupes, sea cual sea el resultado nosotros estaremos orgullosos de ti…"

Al día siguiente lo llevaron a King Cross, y el volvió a Hogwarts con depresión insoportable.

Continuara..

N/A:

Tratare de no ser grosera, pero en serio, no soy una maquina de escribir, yo se quieren orden y capítulos publicados cada semana. Pero incluso cuando tengo mucho del fic avanzado, el editar los capítulos para la publicación, toma tiempo. No es necesario que me pregunten si lo voy a terminar o no. Creo que es irrelevante en este punto.

En fin. ¿Qué puedo decir?. Me enamore de esta historia mientras la escribía, y como mi nuevo lema es "GET SHIT DONE". Realmente me he puesto los pantalones y he escrito como autómata.

Solo sean pacientes conmigo, muchos de ustedes saben que tengo problemas personales. Así que relájense y disfruten de mi nueva, y muy, muy larga nueva novela.

REVIEWS!, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS; DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Foro Los Malos Fics y sus Autores

MIS CARTAS Y DEBATES CON LOS QUE POSTEAN EN LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES, A CAUSA DE QUE AGREGARON BLACKBIRD COMO BADFIC. 

**Prueba No.1. **

Vaya…wow….

No me había pasado por aquí, y así hubiera continuado si no me hubiera dado cuenta que ya postearon Blackbird.

Pero bueno, no se por que son tan nazis. Realmente no le veo el sentido de tener un foro. En fin, no hay que ponerle sal a las heridas.

Ahora tengo curiosidad. Ustedes deben escribir los fics más hermosos del universo. Por favor, para aprender de su maravillosa sabiduría, ¿en donde puedo encontrar sus trabajos?.

Si son tan amables me gustaría que me dieran las direcciones. Es injusto que viva en un mundo sin sus maravillosos trabajos. ¿Publican en Fanfiction?. ¿Slasheaven?.

Realmente no leo nada en español. (Yo se que el fandom apesta, inundado de Mary y Gary Sues.). Por eso, en lugar de dedicarme a cazar a los autores, decidí leer en ingles. Y son muy, muy feliz. No tengo frustración. Pero quizás me estoy perdiendo lo más hermoso del mundo y no lo sabia.

No se preocupen, yo no trolleo, sus fics están seguros. Solo quiero leer, no les voy a poner groserías en los reviews.

Puesto en su post de "Hollow". En el foro de los malos fics y sus autores.

Por ladyunebarton. (Si tengo cuenta ahí, por tantas veces que me han flameado_.)_

_**Re**__**: **__**Hola, Lady. Los que escriben, generalmente tienen links a sus porfiles, blogs, livejournals y demás en sus firmas. Te recomiendo mirar por allí, seguro encuentras uno.**_

(¿SOLAMENTE UNO?, ¿QUE LOS QUE CRITICAN NO ESCRIBEN?)

_**Y por supuesto, siempre y cuando te plantees con argumentos, nadie negará tus críticas a sus trabajos (o al menos, yo pienso así y estoy segura, mis compañeros igual). En su defecto, hay quienes tienen, debajo de su avatar, un ícono con un planeta, como el mío: ese también te lleva a la página personal del autor (quizás no publique sus historias allí, pero puedes probar).**_

Suerte con las historias en inglés Qué bueno que no tengas frustraciones, sacan arrugas. Por suerte, no tengo ninguna de las dos, y eso que no me gusta el inglés xD. Si crees que "cazar autores" te estresará, menos mal que no lo haces. No tenemos plan social por aquí  
Te cuidas

(QUE BUENO QUE LES DA GRACIA EL ACEPTAR QUE CAZAN AUTORES). __

**Prueba No. 2**.

**Mensaje privado. **

**Por ladyunebarton. A Moira. **

¡Hola!.

Err….Espero que estés bien.

Ya se que me amas, después de todo, lees todos mis fanfics, y con mucho cuidado posteas toda mi actividad, no podría limpiarme el trasero sin que tu lo supieras. Haha.

Pero en serio, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no los leas mas?. Nunca voy a llenar la perfección que buscas y eso probablemente te hará infeliz durante años si continúas. Es realmente inútil. ¿Vas a la escuela?. Mejor estudia, dedícate a ello. ¿Escribes fics?. Pues crea joyas de la literatura. Es mas, escribe una novela. Estoy segura que con tus conocimientos de español y literatura, lograrías ser una autora reconocida.

Yo por mi parte, seguiré escribiendo fics realmente malos. Digamos que estoy ocupada con la escuela, también con un proyecto muy importante en la ciudad de México. Dedico tiempo a la música, toco un instrumento. Te aseguro que dibujo mejor de lo que escribo. Me gusta leer novelas, nada existencialista. Solo me gusta leer novelas que me dejen pasar el rato. Nunca he pretendido decir que se mucho de literatura solo por que se leer.

¿Conoces a Perla Negra?. Creo que ella podría complacer tus gustos. He escuchado que es la mejor en lo que hace.

¿Sabes ingles?. Por que si es así, creo que podría darte links a muchos fics que son clásicos en el Guns and Handcuffs.

De verdad, ya no se que hacer, obviamente decirles groserías es irrelevante. Solo demostraría que no he madurado nada en absoluto. Creo que tienes 19. Yo tengo 23 años (escribo fics desde que tenia 15). Lo de las comillas en los diálogos es algo que aprendí leyendo fics en ingles. Es correcto usarlos en los diálogos. Se que rompe las reglas del español. Pero es una costumbre mía, y me gusta.

No se, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el respeto. No pretendo ofenderte. Y sin embargo tu si lo haces. Y simplemente no puedo entender ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué dedicarle tanto tiempo a algo que no te gusta?.

Bien dice el dicho, si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos. Es mi nueva estrategia. Así que, ¿Quién eres?. Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber por que te embarcarías en esta misión sin sentido. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?. ¿Qué te gusta mas en el mundo?. ¿De que país eres?. ¿Qué estudias?. ¿Dónde puedo leer tus fics?.

Finalmente, y corto esta carta por el simple hecho de que se le esta saliendo tinta a mi tatuaje. Haha. Creo que apreté demasiado el brazo contra la silla y no me di cuenta.

Quiero compartirte el basto, basto mundo del fandom en ingles. Desgraciadamente, hay muchos fics Ooc. Pero si logras quitarte esa concepción tan dura de cómo "deben" ser las cosas. Quizás puedas sentarte un largo rato a leer.

Es probable que descubras que hay fics escritos antes de que salieran los libros finales, y que de ahí viene mucho del Ooc. A mi me paso con Hollow. Por que cuando lo escribí no había canon aun. Fue inevitable que sucediera.

h ttp : / / painles s-j . net / blog /20 07/10/01 / hp-recs -harrydraco-long- fics/

Espero recibir respuesta, estoy realmente interesada en construir puentes.

**Att. Lady Une Barton. **

**Mensaje privado a Moira. **

**Respuesta. **

**De ****NinfaMoira**** Para ladyunebarton, Hoy a las 9:03**

**Hola;**

Supongo que me escribes a raíz de la actualización del archivo en la Atalaya. Antes de darte mi punto de vista respecto a lo que comentas, te aclaro que no voy a contestar a nada sobre mi vida privada. Porque igual que a mí no me interesa la tuya, considero que a ti no tiene por qué interesarte la mía. Me intereso por las historias; la vida de la persona que las escribe no es de mi incumbencia. No me meto en vidas ajenas; no critico a personas, critico historias. Y no lo digo en mal tono, conste.

De todos modos, ya que comentabas que dedicas tu tiempo a otras cosas a parte de escribir, que tienes otras obligaciones y responsabilidades... bueno, lo cierto es que yo también. Estudio, tengo compromisos y otras aficiones además de leer y escribir. Sin embargo, una cosa no quita la otra. Me explico: nunca he visto qué tiene que ver que escribir sea una afición más, que tengamos obligaciones u otras aficiones y no tiempo suficiente, con escribir correctamente. A mí no me importa tardar semanas en publicar una historia acabada si sé que, aunque esté acabada, no está pulida, si sé que hay errores, si sé que hay cositas que puedo mejorar. Me gusta que mis relatos tengan la mayor calidad que puedo darles, igual que busco relatos de calidad cuando me apetece leer. No significa que quiera perfección. Ni mucho menos. Significa que me gusta leer historias bien escritas, con un argumento interesante, con unos personajes con una personalidad psicológica,… Del mismo modo, me esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí misma cuando escribo. Y disfruto haciéndolo, ¿sabes? Porque creo que cuando algo te gusta, cuando te gusta de verdad, das lo mejor de ti en eso. Me gusta tocar le piano, y me esfuerzo por sacar música cuando toco. Es lo mismo cuando te pones ante un folio en blanco y escribes una historia. La idea es que salga eso, una historia. Una historia capaz de atrapar al lector en un mundo fantástico, de hacer vivir la historia, de que disfrute. Igual que se disfruta escuchando música.

Es mi visión personal, no tienes por qué compartirla. Igual que yo no comparto la tuya (al menos, por lo que he entendido de lo que me has comentado en tu mensaje). Sin embargo, creo que debes pensar una cosa: al publicar tus escritos en un lugar, valga la redundancia, público, los dejas expuestos a las opiniones. Siempre y cuando sea desde el respeto, cualquier lector puede opinar acerca de tu historia. Lo que se hace en este foro no es más que eso, opiniones. No se te ha faltado al respeto en ningún momento (no te hemos insultado; y si te fijas, no hemos insultado tus relatos). Y al menos hablando por mí, no saldrá insulto de mis dedos ni hacia ti ni hacia tu obra. Porque igual que yo quiero respeto cuando opinen acerca de mis escritos, creo que debo darlo cuando dé mi opinión acerca de relatos ajenos.

No hace falta ser crítico profesional ni catedrático en literatura para poder dar una opinión, sólo faltaría. Entonces, que la humanidad se abstenga de opinar acerca de nada, pues sólo las personas con título pueden dar su visión de las cosas (de aquellas materias que hayan estudiado, claro). Bien iríamos entonces. No tiene nada de malo que te señalen cosas que no gusten de tus relatos, igual que no tiene nada de malo que te señalen las que sí agradan. Y cada persona es un mundo y cada persona tendrá unas preferencias y unos gustos. Te toca a ti, como autora de tus propios relatos, saber discernir. Saber qué cae en lo meramente subjetivo, qué es más objetivo. Saber plantearte si, de aquellas opiniones que caen más en aspectos subjetivos, hay algunas que merezca la pena tener en cuenta. Si tienen razón, si no. Si piensas que tú no lo ves así, si vas a cambiar algo, si no. Es cosa tuya. Yo no voy a meterme ahí.

Ahora, no voy a dejar de opinar. Igual que no voy a dejar de escribir, de publicar y de estar dispuesta a recibir opiniones sobre mis escritos. Porque así se crece y se mejora.

Te agradezco el link, pero no tengo ningún interés en leer historias en inglés. Me gusta más leer en español.

Por último, no te sientas agredida. Nadie te está agrediendo con lo que aquí se hace. En serio. Yo fui criticada hace harto tiempo en este foro. A día de hoy, agradezco que se trajese una de mis historias aquí. Porque de no ser así no hubiese aprendido y mejorado todo lo que aprendido y progresado. Me queda mucho camino; camino que seguiré recorriendo hacia adelante si sé escuchar lo que otros tienen que decir. Y si sé mantener mi propio criterio ante todas las voces que me llegan cada vez que publico una historia.

Gracias por tu mensaje y por expresarte. Y espero, por mi parte, no haberte ofendido en ningún momento en todo lo dicho.

Atentamente,  
Moira.

**Mensaje privado para Moira. Por Ladyunebarton. **(SI UNA CARTA MAS). 

Hola de nuevo.

Mira, es extraño. ¿Cuál es el propósito del foro?. Dices que es para ayudar a mejorar. Pero al mismo tiempo me aclaras que no te importa mi vida. Si no puedes sentir empatía por como es mi vida. ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme?. Además, el foro no tiene una sección especial para reclutamiento de Betas Readers. Las críticas que hacen no cambian las cosas en ningún sentido. Quizás solo para hacer sentir mal al autor con comentarios un poco rudos. No digo que es tu caso particular. Pero he visto que hay cierta intención de burlarse. Y créeme, no se necesitan palabras altisonantes para faltarle el respeto alguien.

Mi siguiente punto es este. Has dicho que eres libre de criticar lo que quieras. Lo cual es absolutamente verdad. Y que eres libre lectora. Lo cual también es cierto. Pero nunca has comentado en mis fics, y tampoco me has mandado mensajes personales. No te interesa la historia en absoluto, ni tampoco mi persona. Por lo tanto, tú no eres mi lectora.

Puedes ir por tu vida leyendo y criticando, yo nunca he dicho que dejes de hacerlo, ni mucho menos obligarte a ver mi punto de vista. Solo digo que me evites a mí, si en realidad no te intereso. Tu preocupación mensual por mi progreso se siente vacío. Y en cierto sentido me pone los pelos de punta, es como si me acosaran.

Digamos, metafóricamente, que me planto afuera de tu casa para mirar por la ventana. No es ilegal pararse en un jardín, ni tampoco mirar por las ventanas de las personas. Pero en algún punto saldrías con un balde de agua para ahuyentarme. Ya que hablamos de estas "líneas imaginarias". De acuerdo con tu lógica de que lo que esta en Internet es libre, y por lo tanto violable. (Aun que sea mi nick y mis fics en un archivero). Quiere decir entonces que cualquiera puede plagiar fics a su gusto, por que están en Internet y por lo tanto son de todos. O hacer de todo con ellos.

Tener un archivo con mi nombre, es sin dudas, una forma de agresión. Literalmente están hablando de las personas atrás de sus espaldas. Y me incomoda enormemente. Por ello, te pido amablemente que me ignores. Si lees mis fics y no los disfrutas. ¿Que daño te hago existiendo?.

Yo tengo mis propios lectores, escribo para ellos. Para los que si pueden sumergirse en mis tramas, y ser tolerantes con los errores, o aceptar mi estilo. Yo hago vivir las historias a mi modo, y siento mucho que no te haya atrapado. Pero si tu eres firme en no cambiar tu actitud. Lo cual es valido. ¿No es entonces valido mi punto también?.

Si he de cambiar y mejorar, no será por ti, te lo aseguro. Será el tiempo quizás. O la ayuda de las personas que me apoyan con sinceridad. Y no es que reciba mal la crítica. Se escuchar cuando la voz habla con lógica.

Y si, si me siento agredida cuando alguien lee mi fic solo para botar su opinión en otro lado. Bien por tu progreso. Yo sigo esperando que me des un link a tus historias. Dame el link a la mejor que tengas. Debe valer la pena mucho. Y lo digo en serio, así de curiosa soy.

Finalmente te vuelvo a pedir, que dejes de leerme. No merezco tus atenciones, en serio. Es como una relación enferma. Y no me gusta tu acoso. Si no pretendes ofenderme, ni ayudarme, entonces deja de buscar mis actualizaciones.

Att. Mariana. C.Z.R.

Prueba No. 3

**Mensaje de ****Ahgness Black. Publicado en el Post de Hollow en el foro de los malos fics y sus autores. **(TE AMO POR DENFENDERME COMO LO HACES. CREO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, TODA LA DEDICATORIA DE BLACKBIRD ES TUYA.)

No veo ni recomendaciones ni un ofrecimiento a beta. Han pasado de la crítica constructiva al acoso.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Así que la gente con ganas de salvar al mundo de las garras de la mala ortografía sigue causando estragos en la autoestima y los sueños de las personas normales. LadyUneBarton no es normal así que no se preocupen, no le hacen nada.

¿Han considerado la posibilidad de comprarse una vida? Digo, no son como las originales, pero a veces sí ayudan, depende también de la persona, en su caso no sé si valga la pena, pero sería bueno intentarlo. Es que de eso a hacer comentarios tan negativos por una historia que no deja ganancias, ni aspira a la publicación internacional y sin embargo es mucho, mucho mejor que otras historias que he leído con ortografía impecable

Y es que gracias a gente perfecta como ustedes muchos fics con buena trama se han detenido y no saben cómo las detesto.

En el tema de Mariana. El hecho de que en español se usen las rallas para marcar un dialogo no quiere decir que sea lo ÚNICO correcto. Si algún día se animan y agarran un libro en inglés se darán cuenta de que allá se usan las comillas, que los signos son unilaterales y, ¡ah! Que sus ganancias son de muchos DOLARES. No sé qué ganas de estar molestando, dedíquense a escribir sus novelas que pronto veremos en los escaparates de las librerías más famosas, a la mejor y hasta les toca una cena con JKR o con Stephenie Meyer.

Esto que ustedes hacen se llama **acoso**. Por Dios, incluso le hicieron un treat y la checan cada mes como si fueran qué, sus papás. No inventen, así aunque ella no quiera, va a ser grosera y los va a mandar pero derechito a la ching*d*. (PROBABLEMENTE CUANDO SE ME TERMINE LA PACIENCIA.). 

Hay que saber criticar, y sí, lamento decirles que necesitan un poquito de cerebro para ello.

**¿QUE OPINAN LOS LECTORES?. ¿SOY UNA AMENAZA DEL FANDOM?. **

**¿DEBO DEJAR BLACKBIRD Y TODOS MIS FICS SIN FINAL SOLO POR QUE ME FLAMEARON EN UN FORO?. **

**HAHA, ESTEN ALERTAS DE ESTE EMOCIONANTE DRAMA DEL FANDOM. **

**POR CIERTO, B****LACKBIRD SE ACTULIZA PRONTO, TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA, LO PROMETO, EN COMPENSACION DE ESTE INCONVENIENTE. QUIZAS EL LUNES SI ME APURO. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION..**

**El siguiente capitulo se llama "Cry baby Cry"**


	4. Cry Baby Cry

_Llora, bebe llora. _

_Llora, llora, llora. _

_Has a tu madre suspirar. _

_Ella es suficientemente grande para saber mejor. _

_Así que llora, bebe llora. _

-Cry baby cry. The Beatles.

Los TIMOS llegaron como un remolino de actividad. La noche anterior al primer examen no pudo conciliar el sueño, en la mañana hizo el examen en un estado de alerta que termino cuando entrego el pergamino. Y se entrego al sueño toda la tarde sobre su cama, pero luego despertó después de la cena y se mantuvo en vigilia durante la madrugada de nuevo, reiniciando un ciclo interminable que lo dejaba agotado, deprimido y sin esperanzas.

Y el ultimo día de la semana, durante la noche, se dio cuenta que pasaba algo en el castillo, la insistencia de Umbridge por encontrar a Potter era la mayor indicación. Pero su corazón no estaba en ello, así que camino por los pasillos tontamente sin realmente buscarlo.

Se fue a dormir tarde junto a sus compañeros de casa que eran parte del grupo de Umbridge. Y en la mañana siguiente despertó para encontrar la lechuza de los Tonks esperándolo al filo de su cama.

Su tía le expresaba el intenso dolor que le provocaba la muerte de Sirius Black durante los eventos que habían sucedido en el ministerio de Magia. Y la noticia de que su padre había sido atrapado y enviado a Azkaban durante la madrugada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Pues ella le notificaba, que los Aurores les habían cedido su custodia permanente. Y se sintió inmediatamente sobrecogido por un sentimiento de seguridad y alivio inmensos.

Cuando fue a desayunar al comedor, se percato del ajetreo que alborotaba a todos los estudiantes. Y recordó que la mayoría no sabían que el Señor Oscuro había regresado. Los estudiantes lo miraron airados por que la noticia sobre su padre había ocupado un escandaloso espacio en el profeta.

Pero el se sentó como si nada, buscando en la mesa de Gryffindor las cabezas de Potter, Granger y Weasley. Pero no los encontró por ningún lado. Quizás, si se lo hubiera encontrado, el hubiera expresado un poco de gratitud.

Pero ellos estaban en la enfermería si el rumor era cierto. Y para cuando los dejaron regresar a clases, el sentimiento se había desvanecido, y se mantuvo alejado de ellos.

Las últimas clases pasaron en una calma sorprendente. Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había terminado su quinto curso. Volviendo a la casa de los Tonks a pasar el verano.

+5+

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place había pertenecido a Sirius Black. Y durante las primeras semanas de vacaciones pensó hasta provocarse jaqueca las maneras de encontrar el lugar, pues se había escapado y había ido solo para encontrar el numero once y el trece. Pero ningún edificio en medio.

Regulus había escrito que el guardapelo de Slytherin se encontraba ahí. Y necesitaba recuperarlo de inmediato pues no sabia que sucedería con la propiedad, o con todas las cosas dentro de la casa.

Hasta que una tarde, Nymphadora le informo a su madre. Que el servicio funerario de Sirius Black se llevaría a cabo en Grimmauld Place.

"Yo quiero ir…" dijo interrumpiendo los desconsolados lloriqueos de las mujeres.

Ambas se detuvieron de inmediato a mirarlo.

"Yo..quiero ir…" repitió suavizando su voz. Fingiendo dolor.

"Oh Merlín, No conociste a Sirius" dijo Andromeda llorando. "¡Te habría querido tanto!"

Debido a las notas de Regulus sobre su hermano, Draco lo dudaba seriamente. El hombre había odiado todo lo relacionado con la familia Black, y la casa de Slytherin. Pero no comento en el error de su tía.

"_Los hombres muertos en batalla se convierten en santos"_. Recordó la cita de un libro de caballería medieval.

Y dejo que las mujeres le describieran al hombre durante horas. Hasta que el Tío Ted las consoló y las animo a dejar de llorar.

Había un aire melancólico y solemne cuando entraron a la casa, quizás por que ellos eran los únicos parientes sanguíneos cercanos que Sirius Black tenia. La gente abrió el paso mientras los veían acercarse hacia el salón.

Un estremecimiento se apodero de su cuerpo. La muerte de su madre lo sobrecogió con un dolor intenso. Las lágrimas amenazaron salir de sus ojos. Pero Tía Andrómeda le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Necesito tiempo…" dijo alarmado, había planeado que eso fuera su escusa para husmear la casa en busca del guardapelo. Pero la realidad es que el funeral le traía muchos recuerdos sobre su madre, y se sintió con la verdadera necesidad de marcharse, y olvidar todo por que la garganta se le había cerrado, los ojos le picaban con lagrimas.

La mujer asintió, y lo dejaron atrás en el pasillo donde comenzaban las escaleras. La gente lo ignoro de inmediato por que seguían la trayectoria de Andrómeda y por los lamentos que se escuchaban desde el salón, la mujer había terminado con su aplomo, y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tratando de ignorar su propio dolor, Draco tomo bocanadas de aire y subió las escaleras mirando hacia los pisos superiores. Conocía vagamente la casa, su madre lo había llevado cuando niño. Navego por las escaleras con rapidez, saltando cada dos escalones para apresurarse. Y luego fue al lugar más lógico de la casa. Las viejas estanterías de la anciana Walburga.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, la sangre bombeaba y su respiración agitada. Los pisos estaban limpios, y los muebles habían sido usados, comprendió que había gente que estaba habitando la casa, y podía escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba.

No quería ser encontrado robando algo de la propiedad. Así que comenzó a buscar erráticamente sobre las repisas de cristal, haciendo hacia un lado los objetos inservibles. Pequeñas cajas de Rape que tenían residuos de polvo blanco, los candelabros, y otras baratijas.

El mismo se condujo a un verdadero estado de pánico mientras mas pasaba el tiempo. Rompiendo copas en el proceso. El sudor ahora le escurría de las sienes, mientras gruñía en un murmullo _"¡¿donde esta?"_

Su nariz y garganta ardían debido a la reacción alérgica del polvo que cubría los objetos. Las personas viviendo en la casa aparentemente no habían tenido interés ninguno en las estanterías. Y su presencia seria fácilmente detectable por que sus palmas y dedos dejaban grandes espectros, pero estaba tan preocupado de regresar al salón del funeral, que mando al diablo cualquier tipo de precaución.

Finalmente, encontró un guardapelo grande con una "S" en el frente, dentro de una caja mucho más grande de plata y que requirió dos maldiciones para abrir. El objeto pesaba más de lo que debería, y podía sentir la magia negra pulsando como si tuviera vida. Regulus había dibujado torpemente una descripción en uno de sus experimentos por abrirlo.

Sonrío como un maniaco, el medallón balanceándose delante de sus ojos. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Y se disponía a salir corriendo. Cuando los apurados pasos en la escalera se hicieron prominentes.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero al final se oculto torpemente detrás del sillón que tenía en frente. Recogió las piernas en una difícil posición y espero paciente.

"Sirius…" dijo una voz descompuesta.

Una voz que Draco reconocía a la perfección. Era Potter.

Era Harry Potter llorando inconsolablemente.

+6+

Harry Potter, lloro inconsolablemente durante diez muy largos minutos. Sus rodillas le dolían de estar en esa posición detrás del sillón. Y se sentía incomodo de escuchar los lamentos, y preguntas que Potter le hacia a un hombre muerto.

Draco siempre pensó que Potter, siendo un Gryffindor, se rodearía de sus amigos, y dejaría que lo mimaran. Sin embargo el estaba solo. Granger y Weasley no había venido en todo el rato.

Se sonrojo por que a pesar de todo, cuando su madre había muerto, después de días de no llorar ni una lagrima, había terminado descompuesto en el tren a Hogwarts. Mientras sus amigos lo acariciaban y le murmuraban que todo estaría bien.

Incluso Draco puede dejar de lado las fachadas externas, y darse un momento de contacto humano aun que fuera y lo dejara vacío como antes. Pero aparentemente la carga que lleva Potter sobre sus hombros no lo deja ser otra cosa que un valiente héroe, si es que necesito ocultarse aquí para llorar como un humano.

Algo en su interior se revolvió incomodo. Por un minuto entero, pensó que se levantaría de su lugar secreto, se acercaría y trataría de consolarlo. Por que nadie más ha tenido el privilegio. La necesidad de ser único para el era tan perturbadora. Que de inmediato como se dio cuenta de la línea de sus pensamientos. Que reacciono de forma contraria. Ocultando la cabeza pegándola al suelo como si así también pudiera ocultar su vergüenza.

Miro los pies de Potter temblar sobre el piso. Si saliera de su escondite, el niño-que vivió- probablemente lo hechizaría en el mejor de los casos. A juzgar por la carga de magia que los rodeaba, fuertemente empaquetada en el aire que le erizaban los vellos del brazo. Potter tenia la suficiente fuerza y sentimiento, como para incluso matarlo con un rayo verde.

No era prudente, y termino desechando la idea e ignorando la decepción que se albergo en su estomago.

Eventualmente, Potter subió los pies sobre el sillón donde se encontraba. Refugio el rostro dentro de sus brazos, y su respiración errática se calmo en un suave murmullo que termino cuando se durmió.

Draco tuvo que esperar un indeterminable tiempo, su cuerpo aletargado. Su mejilla congelada contra el suelo. Se hubiera dormido el mismo gracias al silencio, y al ritmo de la respiración de Potter.

Pero recuperando su determinación, se levanto en silencio y marcho hacia la puerta dando una última mirada al salvador del mundo.

+7+

Los días que siguieron, Draco no pudo quitarse de la cabeza su pequeña aventura en Grimmauld Place numero 12.

Después de haber salido de aquella habitación con el corazón inexplicablemente apretado, bajo corriendo las escaleras, y busco a toda costa, no encontrarse con cualquier Gryffindor.

Los adultos lo habían visto, por supuesto. Los padres de Weasley. Los cuales habían estado hablando con tía Andrómeda. Y el pudo sentir las miradas de lastima que parecían lanzarle, parecía que la mujer gorda y pelirroja quería abrazarlo, si sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho indicaban algo.

Probablemente pensaban de el como otro huérfano. Así que Draco frunció el ceño, puso una mascara de aburrida indiferencia, y luego les mano una mirada irritada. Pero al mismo tiempo Weasley salió corriendo de la nada para hablar con sus padres. Y Draco se oculto detrás de una cortina como un cobarde.

Finalmente, después de unas horas de estarse escondiendo en la casa. Lo cual no era difícil considerando la gran cantidad de lugares oscuros que había en la casa. Los Tonks decidieron marcharse.

Pero a partir de que volvieron a casa. Draco seguía, y seguía oyendo los lloriqueos de Potter. Y la imagen que parecía haber poseído su mente. Cuando vio al chico dormido sobre aquel sillón viejo.

Irritado, volvió la vista hacia el diario que se suponía su principal prioridad.

"_ Ahora puedo decir con seguridad, Que el señor Oscuro es predecible. Su crueldad excede cualquier limite. Pero en su interior, no es nada más que un hombre. _

_Un sangre sucia común y corriente, desesperado por encontrar conexiones que lo aten a nuestro mundo. Pero no importa que ancestral sea la sangre de su madre. Sus venas están sucias, y aun que haya intentado eliminar sus raíces muggles. _

_Sin embargo, es el mago más poderoso que he visto, y lo que mas lo hace diferente de nosotros, es su desesperación de ser aceptado. _

_He pensado en las viejas discusiones con Sirius. Quizás el tiene razón, quizás si nuestra sociedad simplemente los aceptara…_

_Lo he visto asesinar magos sangre limpia y pura como si fueran ratas. Todos han caído ante su magnifico poder. El hombre no guarda ningún respeto. Solo es un loco sediento de poder y sangre. _

_Su error, por supuesto, es desestimar a la gran y noble casa de los Black. Carezco del poder que el posee por supuesto. -Es obvio ahora que los mestizos y magos nacidos de muggles son mágicamente más fuertes, la sangre nueva es como un respiro fresco para la vieja y deteriorada sangre limpia.-._

_Pero eso no detendrá su caída una vez que me haya encargado de los Horrocruxes. _

_Por el momento, he podido localizar un anillo dentro de la vieja casa de los Gaunt. La copa esta a salvo en Gringotts. Y el diario de Tom Riddle se encuentra en posesión de Narcissa. _

_Tengo fuertes sospechas de que intenta hacer más. Recientemente ha puesto demasiado interés en unas reliquias de Hogwarts. Me entere de una buena fuente que se tratan de un medallón, el cual solo puede pertenecer a Slytherin. Y la diadema de Ravenclaw. Por supuesto, no tacho la posibilidad de que la información sea errónea. Pero parece demasiado orgulloso como para utilizar la espada de Gryffindor ahora que ha a aumentado el numero de sangre sucias en esa casa en particular. Y estoy seguro que nadie sabe de la existencia de la daga de Hufflepuff que robo Phineas cuando era director."_

La entrada era una de las últimas antes de que el diario terminara. Regulus había muerto después de recuperar el medallón, envenenado lentamente por los contenidos en la caverna de donde lo había sacado. El no había tenido oportunidad de comprobar acerca de la diadema de Ravenclaw, la espada de Gryffindor, ni la daga de Hufflepuff.

Lo cual era un gran problema por que simplemente no sabia donde empezar a buscar por si mismo. Medito lo que Regulus había escrito.

Por un lado, explicaba perfectamente por que Granger y Potter siempre habían sido inexplicablemente buenos en los hechizo con y sin varita.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. En las primeras paginas del diario, las ideas de Regulus eran exactamente iguales a las suyas. El hombre se había cuestionado y respondido con elocuencia. Y había escrito largos discursos a favor de la teoría de las razas limpias que Draco había estudiado a los trece años como cualquier chico sangre limpia.

Regulus había tenido, y tenía incluso al final, el orgullo de ser un mago limpio. La ancestral y noble casa de los Black. Se expresaba de la misma manera que Draco había hecho sobre la Ancestral e Ilustre casa de los Malfoy.

Súbitamente las palabras de Regulus aceptando que los sangre sucia eran más fuertes, y mejores que ellos. Lo hacían sentirse frustrado. Tenia envidia de Potter. El poder que había sentido como una cortina eléctrica en la habitación de Grimmauld Place era algo que el nunca iba a poder tener.

Regulus lo había aceptado. Pero su orgullo radicaba en lograr derribar al Mestizo más peligroso de todos. Voldemort.

Quien era un monstruo que ellos mismos habían liberado a la sociedad. Si tan solo hubieran aceptado e integrado a los sangre sucias. Ningún maniático como el estaría ahora destruyendo lo que había quedado del mundo mágico.

Era ridículo. Pero cierto. El rechazo es lo que había separado a los magos. Y en consecuencia vuelto vulnerable su mundo.

Si el señor tenebroso continuaba. Los magos continuarían muriendo, y con ellos, los últimos vestigios de su cultura. Hasta que no hubiera nadie que pudiera relatar las viejas tradiciones que los sangre limpia resguardaban. Lo realmente importante a salvar, no la pureza de una sangre debilitada.

Sirius y Regulus habían muerto sin descendencia. Y con ellos había desaparecido una de las familias más viejas, mas históricas, mas importantes del mundo mágico. Y habían luchado hasta el final. Aquella era la familia de su madre, quien había sido una victima.

Su familia.

+8+

Los siguientes días. Draco se sintió deprimido, había llegado a aceptar la posibilidad de morir en el cumplimiento de su misión.

Pero no significaba que fuera algo sencillo. Al contrario. Se sintió abrumado con la responsabilidad. Había una parte de el que no quería morir. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad.

Regulus y Sirius habían sido adultos mucho mas capacitados y se habían muerto. ¿Cuáles eran sus chances de sobrevivir?. Si no menos que cero.

Por el otro lado, su furia se fue acumulando con la parte de el que quería ver muerto al señor oscuro a toda costa.

" Draco…." Dijo tía Andrómeda.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba varios minutos sentado sobre el pasto, mirando a la nada. El la volteo a ver confundido. Era una verano caluroso y ella había insistido que usara una vieja playera del tío Ted y unos pantalones holgados que se le pegaban a la piel por el sudor.

"No he tenido el coraje…" dijo la mujer dejando de lado las herramientas para el jardín. "Para hablar contigo sobre lo que esta pasando…"

El no contesto nada. Pero por un minuto se le ocurrió que quizás ellos sospechaban que estaba haciendo algo.

"Debes estar aterrado.., creo que todos lo estamos a decir verdad. La guerra se siente más real ahora que ha muerto Sirius, y aquel chico Diaggory que murió el año pasado, además de todas esas muertes en el periódico. Y lo que sucedió con tu padre…"

Los Tonks realmente no habían hecho muchas preguntas sobre por que Draco había huido de casa. Lucius lo había querido matar, y con eso les bastaba para recibirlo.

"Sin embargo, hay un grupo de gente que esta trabajando para luchar en contra de Voldemort.." ella lucio perturbada. Draco se estremeció de escuchar su nombre.

_-Potter- _pensó enojado.

"Se trata sobre una sociedad secreta.., la Orden del Fenix, Tonks es parte de ella ahora…" dijo la mujer afligida. Preocupada por su hija. "Y están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para proteger a la gente de sus ataques. Así que mientras estés con nosotros, la Orden a accedido a protegerte, por que eres solo un niño, y no dejaremos que te pase nada…"

Draco frunció el ceño. La estúpida sociedad secreta de Potter, nunca podría si quiera imaginar que los Horrocruxes existían. No importaba si el niño-que-vivió venciera al señor tenebroso. Mientras los objetos con su alma estuvieran regados por el mundo.

El hombre volvería, una y otra vez, incluso aun que Potter peleara eternamente en su contra. Eventualmente no abría magos que defender- el prospecto de una guerra eterna. Lo sacudió tanto, que su interior se sintió apretado de miedo y preocupación. Se sintió mucho más viejo que solo quince años.

Pero aquello entonces solamente lo hizo decidirse más en conseguir el éxito.

"Quiero unirme…" dijo con seriedad.

La mujer se sorprendió tanto. "Oh, no Draco, no; Solo eres un niño, es demasiado peligroso."

"Potter es un niño" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Y todos están esperando que el derrote al señor oscuro. Apuesto que a el, nadie le dice que es solo un niño, estoy seguro que nadie le va evitar pelear…"

"Es diferente" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

"Pero la profecía…" comenzó a decir el.

"Ni si quiera sabemos si el rumor de la profecía es cierto" dijo ella cortante. "Y es el final de la discusión, tu no puedes pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, eres demasiado joven"

"¿Entonces se supone que espere mi muerte quietamente?" pregunto el exaltado. "Mi madre esta muerta, envenenada por las manos de mi padre. Ordenado por el Señor Oscuro"

Andrómeda exclamo aterrada. Ella no sabía nada sobre eso. El dolor, la confusión se revolvieron en sus ojos grises.

Draco suavizo su voz. "Solo tengo quince años, lo se. Pero la guerra se ha involucrado conmigo en maneras que no imaginas. Pronto, estará tocando esta puerta también. Simplemente quiero ser capas de defender lo ultimo que me queda…"

El se acerco a su tía, y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su regazo, su complexión era demasiado parecida al de su madre. Cerró los ojos recordando la seguridad que este acto traía.

"Oh Draco…" dijo ella acariciándole el cabello. "Todo va a estar bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo no soy nada débil, ¿sabes?" ella soltó una carcajada. "Sobreviví mi infancia junto a Bellatrix y la tía Walburga, pero sobretodo, he logrado vivir con Ted y Nymphadora"

El no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada. Y sintió por un momento que su estrés se desvanecía así que dejo que los rayos del sol del verano lo entibiaran por dentro.

Continuaraaaa….

**Notas: **

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. Como verán hay gente que me vigila, y están entre nosotros, haha. Pero en serio. No entiendo cual es el propósito de ese foro.

Deberían dedicar su tiempo a hacer listas de fics que SI les gustan. No al contrario. Pero bueno, son ociosos. Pero YO lo soy aun más.

Y como he comentado privadamente, la verdad Blackbird esta muy avanzada en mi archivo como para dejarla ahí. O nunca terminarla. Publique esas cartas y mensajes por que creo que tienen derecho a saber que pasa con esta historia.

**Además de que supongo no soy la única acosada. Lo publique para que aquellos ahí afuera, autores nuevos, no se dejen amedrentar por cosas como esta. **

**NO LOS MANDE COMO SOLDADOS EN UNA GUERRA SANTA. **

Contrario a lo que mi novia de los malos fics y sus autores. (SI de ahora en adelante MOIRA, esa chica es oficialmente mi novia, nadie me dedica tanto tiempo como ella.). Piensa que Blackbird es un badfic. No se quizás lo es. Yo no soy precisamente Cervantes. Pero hay gente muy amable leyendo, muchos que me han acompañado en otros fics, y que demonios, somos una comunidad de FANS. Quizás tiene derecho a exigirme calidad. Pero lo cierto es que yo ya doy lo mejor de mí. Dedico mucho tiempo a la trama y a la idea y trato de traerles historias frescas. Puramente para todos ustedes que están leyendo.

¡Así que esto es por ustedes lectores **de y Slasheaven**!

Finalmente, me gustaría agradecer públicamente a **Ahgness Black. **Me ha levantado mucho su apoyo, su compañía, y su amistad. Y quiero dedicarle Blackbird.

I do love you **Ahgness Black. You are my light in my darkest path. You found me mourning friends, drowning in my own regrets. You know I'm an addict, and alcoholic with very poor self-esteem, and yet here you are. It scares me sometimes how much alike we are, but at the same time, it makes me want to share more and more with you. So I want you to know I value your friendship more than anything in my life. And of course you can use the flog on me wherever you like. **


	5. Everybody's got something to hide

Todos tienen algo que ocultar excepto por mi y mi mono.

Tu interior esta afuera cuando tu exterior esta adentro.

Tu exterior esta adentro cuando tu interior esta afuera.

_Everybody's got something to hide except for me and  
my monkey.__ The Beatles. _

+8+

Los días se pasaron realmente lentos durante el verano. A veces solamente se la pasaba en su habitación jugando con el medallón de Slytherin, dándole vueltas con la cadena.

Una vez soltó la cadena cuando había estado dándole fuertes vueltas, tan solo por la curiosidad de observar que sucedía. El medallón salió volando con mucha fuerza y se estrelló en contra de la pared de madera. Un destello de magia pareció protegerlo de cualquier daño que hubiera podido recibir.

No sabía que había albergado la esperanza de que fuera algo fácil el destruirlos. Eso es hasta que sintió la decepción como una cachetada.

Pero ya tenía suficientes problemas por ahora y muy poco material de investigación. Supuso que encontraría algo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts en la sección prohibida.

Finamente, una semana antes de volver al colegio, Draco decidió investigar las últimas dos bóvedas que Regulus había dejado.

Decidió no comentarle nada a su tía, convenciéndola de que sólo iba a visitar a un amigo. Ella le creyó con inocencia y se sintió culpable pero alejó esos pensamientos mientras se alistaba para marcharse.

Cuando ingresó a Gringotts, el duende que lo atendió la primera vez le dijo que tendría que esperar. Bill Weasley, su acompañante a las bóvedas, estaba atendiendo a otro cliente. Así que se sentó en una pequeña sala de espera frente a las puertas de acceso.

Sin embargo, para su horror Harry Potter, el mismo que no había podido quitar de su cabeza, había caminado hacia los sillones con un aire pesado, arrastrando los pies, mirando hacia el suelo con derrota. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí sentado.

Tenía ojeras muy marcadas debajo de los ojos, lucía cansado ¿acaso la muerte de Sirius Back lo había afectado de tal manera?

Se revolvió incomodo en el sillón. Potter se sentó frente a él en el sillón opuesto, pero no hizo ningún gesto para reconocer que el estaba ahí. Draco frunció el ceño enojado. Odiaba cuando la gente lo ignoraba.

"Estas hecho una mierda cara rajada" dijo sonriendo.

Potter lo miró con sus ojos verdes y sus horribles lentes y sus labios rojos.

"Púdrete Malfoy" respondió el chico con voz monótona.

"¿Acaso ya te sientes derrotado por el señor oscuro?"

"¿Nunca sabes cuando callarte Malfoy?" preguntó Potter con un tono particularmente frío. Uno que no sabía que él era capaz de emitir.

Su pecho se contrajo con emociones que parecían más bien una maldición. Se sintió muy ofendido y con ganas de hacerle saber a Potter sobre los sacrificios de la familia Black.

Tratar de explicar los sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

Pero entonces pensó en Regulus quien, a pesar de amar y al final entender a su hermano, tuvo que lidiar con su desprecio porque los Horrocruxes eran un asunto mortal y serio. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, menos probabilidad de que el señor Oscuro se enterara. Por lo tanto, era una cuestión de seguridad.

Quizás cuando estuvieran destruidos, Draco iría hacia él con calma y le diría algo importante como _"¡Es ahora o nunca Potter!"_ o tal vez con dramatismo, _"La hora ha llegado"_. Pero por el momento se conformó de volver a las viejas costumbres porque no había otro modo de hablar con él.

"Claro que no, miserable enano marcado"

Potter hizo el rápido gesto de alcanzar su varita pero fue entonces cuando el alto pelirrojo Weasley entró en escena. Tan exótico como siempre, su pelo en una coleta y su chamarra de cuero negro reluciendo.

"¡Harry!" saludó con entusiasmo, su arete bamboleándose con él. "Con ganas de volver a Hogwarts, puedo apostar"

Potter sonrió melancólico.

"Oh el señor Malfoy…" dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Draco. El pelirrojo le tendió la mano, y para la sorpresa de Potter él le tomó la mano con una sonrisa. "Por favor síganme"

Ambos jóvenes lo siguieron dándose miradas mortales. Especialmente maliciosas en el caso de Potter quien de hecho pareció dudar el subirse al carrito, pero al final Potter se sentó en el reducido espacio junto a él. Sus hombros y piernas chocaron por un breve instante y Draco sintió la calidez de su cuerpo través de la túnica pero fue demasiado rápido y en un segundo, Potter se había recorrido alarmado hacia su extremo del transporte como si tocarlo fuera algo absolutamente asqueroso.

Por supuesto no quiso meditar el sentimiento de rechazo. Envuelto en negación se decidió a ignorarlo.

"Es muy curioso" dijo el Weasley mientras accionaba el carrito, "pero ambos van a la misma sección. La bóveda 198 y 112 para el señor Malfoy y la bóveda 199 y113 para Harry."

"Son las cuentas personales de Sirius" aclaró Potter al Weasley, "me han pedido en el ministerio que revise el contenido."

"Sí me lo han dicho los duendes. Me pidieron que les explique su particular situación." dijo refiriéndose a ambos chicos.

Draco miró confundido.

"La herencia de los Black esta compuesta de una larga serie de bóvedas. Sirius había sido el titular de unas bóvedas propias pero dado que es el hijo primogénito las cuentas de la familia le pertenecían y te ha nombrado heredero Harry. Por el otro lado el señor Malfoy fue nombrado heredero del segundo hijo. Respectivamente cada quien tiene en su poder las cuentas personales de los difuntos. Sin embargo, la situación con la cuenta general Black es compartida. Ambos pueden accesar al dinero de los Black…"

"_¡¿Qué?"_ pregunto Harry mirándolo alarmado. "¿Qué hay de la casa?"

"Hablando legalmente, Harry eres el titular principal. Puedes decidir sobre la casa y prohibirle la entrada, el dinero, todo, aunque hablando sinceramente, la casa le pertenece a Draco tanto como a ti."

"No quiero la casa, Potter puede tenerla y puede tener el dinero de los Black si quiere también." Dijo Draco apurado. "Pero quiero estar seguro de que el no puede acceder a las cuentas de Regulus…"

"No, esas son tuyas completamente. Como tú no puedes acceder a las que están a nombre de Sirius."

Draco asintió aliviado. Pero duró poco tiempo porque Potter lo veía con sospecha.

"¿Y qué pueden tener esas cuentas que no quieres que vea?" preguntó con fuerza.

"No te importa." Respondió inseguro, revolviéndose inquieto ante su mirada. "Y no tienes de que preocuparte cuatro ojos, no pienso ir a rogarte por dinero aunque me muera de hambre."

"¿Qué hay en esas cuentas?" preguntó el levantando la voz. "¡Soy el heredero principal, exijo acceso!"

"En serio Potter; recibes dinero que no te pertenece bajo ningún derecho. El dinero en todo caso debería ser absolutamente mío. Soy familiar y heredero titular y tú sólo eres un arrimado. ¿Y sin embargo tienes el nervio de ordenarme?"

Harry saltó sobre él, sujetándolo de la túnica y acercándolo hacia su rostro. Su corazón se aceleró alocado pero tuvo miedo del puño que se había levantado en su contra. Cerró los ojos como si eso pudiera evitar el dolor de un golpe. O el dolor en el pecho.

"Chicos…" dijo el Weasley preocupado. "Tranquilos…"

"El podría estar planeando algo peligroso" dijo Harry

Draco abrió los ojos para mirar al pelirrojo quien tenía una expresión de confusión. Por supuesto que el Weasley lo había visto en el funeral con la tía Andrómeda. Habían intercambiado un breve asentimiento antes de que Draco tuviera que esconderse.

"Harry…" dijo como si estuviera a punto de explicarle.

Él aprovechó que Potter no lo miraba para negar rotundamente con la cabeza. Sabía que si Potter se enteraba acerca de su situación nunca podría quitarse de encima la mirada de lástima que era seguro, recibiría. O peor aún, las risas.

"No lo creo Harry," dijo el pelirrojo lentamente. "De todos modos, hemos llegado. Creo que es mejor si nos separamos un poco para aliviar la tensión. Draco, si no te molesta, tu cámara es en esa puerta"

Bajó apresurado del transporte pero no se acercó hacia la puerta hasta que el Weasley accionó el carro unos metros más antes de volverse a detener y atender la cuenta de Potter.

Pero él tampoco parecía ir hacia su respectiva bóveda y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos minutos en silencio, con la separación de los rieles y las columnas del banco entre ellos.

Lentamente, Draco caminó hacia atrás nunca quitándole la vista al otro chico. Temía que Potter le lanzara una maldición si le daba la espalda. Los ojos verdes del chico lo siguieron durante todo su camino y finalmente se perdieron cuando Draco cruzó un pequeño arco antes de la puerta de la cámara.

Echando miradas hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Potter no lo había seguido, Draco introdujo la llave y entró apresurado cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

La iluminación de la bóveda se encendió. Las antorchas revelaron una cámara vacía. A excepción de un pequeño paquete en el suelo. Lo abrió con desesperación.

Adentro encontró un anillo.

El anillo de los Gaunt. Supuso mirándolo detenidamente con la luz de las antorchas. Regulus había escrito que el anillo era muy importante para el señor Oscuro, sin embargo, en algún punto había dejado de usarlo para convertirlo en un Horrocrux.

Se puso el anillo cerrando el puño y admirando la piedra. No sabía por qué pero las súbitas ganas de llorar lo invadieron. Suprimió cualquier lloriqueo desesperado que pudiera escapar. Su cuerpo se sacudió. Puso las manos sobre su rostro y se sacudió el cabello.

Se calmó con lentitud. Respiró agitadamente hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se iba romper en un momento como este.

Con el peso de la piedra en la mano, salió a enfrentarse con Potter de nuevo quien, obviamente lo había estado esperando. Lo ignoró completamente, puso el rostro más duro que pudo formar y no volvió a dirigirle ni una mirada.

En la siguiente bóveda, Draco no se preocupó acerca de Potter. Salió del carro a paso firme y no volteó ni un segundo hasta que estuvo del otro lado de la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

La cámara 112 no tenía nada extraordinario tampoco. Había una vieja daga de metal brillante. Y un libro.

Sin embargo el libro estaba tejido de piel humana para su inmenso terror y tenía escrito en la primera página:

"_El terrible secreto de separar la propia alma"_

Abajo, alguien había escrito con una pluma la palabra "Horrocruxes" en una caligrafía alargada y bamboleante.

Revisó las páginas sintiéndose enfermo por lo que veía. Era un tomo pesado, lleno de oscuras anotaciones de color rojo que parecía sangre seca y hablaba sobre encantamientos para sujetar el alma a un objeto. Pentagramas que, estaba seguro rayaban más allá de las artes oscuras, si estas tuvieran un límite

Y tembló asustado cuando notó los nombres diabólicos. El sabía que existía magia especial para convocar demonios. Demonios de verdad. De la clase que se poseen de tu alma y te destruyen. La clase que te arrastran a lo más profundo de la oscuridad si no te cuidas.

Repentinamente mientras arrastraba un dedo sobre uno de los nombres, las letras marrones cobraron un tono escarlatas y comenzaron a escurrirse, como si alguien hubiera derramado agua sobre la tinta. Notó con creciente alarma que las letras realmente eran sangre y comenzaban a escurrirse por las páginas.

Para su horror, la sangre comenzó a escurrir de todas las páginas. Litros y litros que salpicaron sus zapatos y le mancharon las manos.

Tiró al suelo el libro, mientras este creaba un inmenso charco rojo. Tomo la varita con la mano temblando.

Extraños rostros habían comenzado a formarse en la sangre.

"_Fi...nite..."_ dijo con la garganta seca.

Murmullos habían comenzado a invadir la bóveda como el murmullo de un panal de abejas.

"_FINITE"_ gritó lanzando con fuerza el hechizo.

Un horrible coro de voces protestaron pero de inmediato la sangre fue succionada por el libro hasta que su cubierta se cerró.

Sacudido, se dejó caer en el piso y vomitó. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando. Sudando terriblemente. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y se escurrió el rostro con la manga de la túnica.

Miró consternado el libro. Decidió amarrarlo con una cuerda conjurada y luego lo puso en un saco negro que amarró más de tres veces con lazos diferentes y que no le dio ninguna seguridad.

Salió de la cámara sintiendo que sus pies se iban a rendir en cualquier momento.

"¡Oh Merlín!" Exclamó el Weasley cuando lo miró salir. "¿Draco, estás bien?"

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Potter, frunciendo el ceño y con un tono confuso.

Draco se dejo caer en el carrito. "Vámonos…"

El Weasley lo miró consternado pero asintió. El viaje le pareció mas rápido que al llegar pero no pudo comentar absolutamente nada. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido.

Asustado.

Cuando llegaron al salón del banco él se fue directamente hacia los sillones de espera, donde había visto un cubo de basura junto a una mesa. Lo tomó desesperado y volvió a vomitar con fuertes arcadas.

"No te ves bien, quizás deba llamar a…" comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

"¡NO!"Gritó el. Luego volviendo el rostro al cubo. "Estoy bien"

"¿Es sangre lo que tienes en los zapatos?" pregunto Potter con tono de sospecha.

"Es tinta…" murmuro. "Deje caer un tintero, ahora lárgate Potter. Me gustaría hablar con Weasley en privado."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó el chico petulante.

"Lo siento Harry, tendrás que dejarnos. Draco es mi cliente…"

Potter lució sorprendido, luego absolutamente iracundo. Draco sonrío hacia sus adentros. Parecía que su carácter estaba cambiando a uno de constante estado de enojo, como las chicas en sala común de Slytherin cuando estaban en sus periodos y todo el mundo sabía que era mejor comportarse porque los gritos y maldiciones explotaban por cualquier cosa.

El chico se marchó por fin, lanzándole su, tan conocida mirada de odio y sospecha. El Weasley carraspeó la garganta, esperando pacientemente.

"Weasley…" dijo levantándose del suelo reconociendo que ya no podía vomitar mas. "Quiero entrar en la Orden."

"Solo hay un problema…" respondió el pelirrojo. "La Orden está al servicio y protección de Harry."

"Lo sé…" dijo Draco moviendo la mano vagamente "pero también por la protección de otros, además nadie dijo que tenia que amar al sujeto para estar en ella.."

"Supongo que no." respondió el, sonriéndole como si entendiera.

Como si él entendiera que Draco mentía.

+9+

Tonks lo apareció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos más temprano de lo normal. Pero aparentemente la Orden tenía que tomar medidas para el regreso del chico de oro. Así que tuvo un largo rato para musitar acerca del contenido de su baúl.

Eventualmente sus amigos fueron apareciendo en el compartimiento del tren y se dejó llevar por su emoción. Ellos le contaron todos los eventos durante el verano. La mayoría era cotilleos de Parkinson sobre chicos, chicas y citas.

Y aparentemente todos evitaron hablar sobre la guerra. Lo cual le venía perfecto, porque de sólo pensarlo su mirada se concentraba en el anillo que coronaba su mano.

Goyle estaba en medio de un chiste gesticulando airadamente cuando Draco lo notó. El leve movimiento en la rejilla del compartimiento.

_Potter._

¿Qué acaso no podía tener Draco un momento de descanso?

No sabia exactamente por que fue poseído de una increíble furia. Pero podía sentirla hirviendo en sus venas. Ardiendo con el deseo de atrapar a Potter en su propio juego.

Sin embargo, no sería propio de él armar un escándalo. Dejó vagar la mirada con resignación armando una estrategia adecuada y cuando el tren se detuvo, se quedó pasivamente esperando.

"¿Vienes Draco?"

"En un momento…" dijo. Haciendo el gesto de buscarse en los bolsillos de la túnica como si no pudiera encontrar algo. Pansy se marchó sin regresar la mirada. Rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a Potter, Draco tomó la varita de su túnica y le lanzó un hechizo que funcionó. Había tenido la duda de fallar la puntería.

Pero Potter cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Se inclinó tanteando el suelo hasta que sintió la suave tela de la capa.

El había sospechado que Potter tenía una y le había dado una envidia inmensa que revivió en ese instante. Le dio un jalón para descubrir a Potter tirado en el suelo.

"¿Nunca te enseñó tu madre a no escuchar las conversaciones privadas?" preguntó arrastrando las palabras y viendo los ojos iracundos de Potter.

Ni siquiera por la obvia desventaja. El maldito no demostraba temor.

"Ah sí, está muerta" dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Nunca había observado su rostro tan cercano como ahora. Se sumergió en los detalles. Como sus increíblemente brillantes ojos verdes. El desorden de su cabello, incluso la textura de sus mejillas rojas de ira. Quería tocarlas sólo para saber como se sentían.

La curvatura de su nariz, suave y perfecta. Y los labios rojos congelados en su rostro.

Frunció el ceño pensando que Potter se podía considerar atractivo. Si no fuera un pomposo petulante idiota.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi" le murmuró como si fuera un niño. Como si el '_Es por tu propio bien'_ estuviera implicado en su tono.

Le sonrío una última vez antes de alzar el puño.

La nariz de Potter se rompió con un sonido y la sangre comenzó a fluir de inmediato. Draco soltó una carcajada. Se sentía libre, como si los últimos días hubiera estado bajo un hechizo que había logrado romper.

Sabía que había gente que cuidaba de Potter en todo el camino y que en algún punto lo encontrarían, pero incluso así, se sintió victorioso mientras echaba la capa invisible sobre su rostro congelado. El anillo brillando sobre su puño.

Es como si todos esos momentos estuvieran dominados por unas sensaciones que no reconoció como suyas, hasta que estuvo sentado en el comedor en el banquete de ceremonia, hasta después de que los primerizos habían sido sorteados. Y Potter entró con la camisa manchada. Realmente no había decepción ahí, era obvio. Potter tenia niñeros.

Sin embargo, miró confundido el anillo.

+10+

Los primeros días se desvanecieron rápidamente consumidos en la excitación general de estar de vuelta en el colegio, sin embargo, su actitud y su resolución del inicio de curso, se drenaron casi de inmediato.

No había explicación. Desde que se había puesto el anillo en la mano sentía su magia drenada; la otra mitad del día se sentía enojado.

Contempló el anillo como si fuera la primera vez.

Para ese momento, la aburrida clase de pociones con Slughorn había iniciado mal así que aceptó que su poción era una porquería y que nunca ganaría el Felix Felixis. Incluso peor que la de Granger, eso en sí mismo era una revelación. Miró la tranquilidad de Potter al mezclar los ingredientes.

Al demonio con él. Al demonio con Granger.

Se resignó a sacar la primera nota mala en todo su historial académico. El periodo no estaba perdido, pero bien podría ser un presagio de ello.

Y le importaba una mierda. Su baúl estaba lleno de pequeños pedazos del alma de Voldemort. La escuela bien podría esperar.

De todos modos, no tenía a nadie quien revisara sus notas del periodo. Quizás los Tonks podrían considerarse pero ellos ni siquiera habían demostrado una verdadera preocupación respecto a sus calificaciones. Como si no les importara el resultado mientras se esforzara. Su hija era un misterio, no podía imaginarla con grados mejores que los suyos. Seguramente eran unos padres conformistas; contrario a lo que antes Lucius solía exigirle.

Dejó los ingredientes de la poción. Aún había tiempo, pero no oportunidad de terminarla así que se quedó quieto pensado en los Horrocruxes hasta que se agotó el tiempo y el profesor comenzó a examinar los resultados y pasando de largo la suya con una mirada de desaprobación. Sintió decepción, porque de todos los años en los que pudo fracasar una poción, éste tenía que ser el año en la que la poción de Potter resultó perfecta. Él gana la suerte liquida, como si el bastardo necesitara más.

Notas:

Estoy muy agradecida por la buena recepción que esta historia esta teniendo. Y tiene razón Ahgness Black, ahora siento un poco de presión por estar publicando, veo los cortes en el documento y me alarma que me vayan alcanzar….

Hay mucha gente conocida leyendo este fic, pero también muchos lectores nuevos al menos para mí. Creo que debo agradecérselo a Flores en Marzo que lentamente ha dejado huella en el fandom. Lo cual es irónico por que cuando escribía y publicaba esa historia, hubo muchos días de soledad, pero bueno, por los reviews se que muchos aun suspiran con esa trama. En eso también me incluyo, me gustaría hacer una continuación, y de hecho intente hacerlo, pero hay algo sobre violar una historia que termino taaaan bien, el temor de echarla a perder, pero no he dejado esa esperanza de lado. Sin embargo mientras mas tiempo pasa y mas me sumerjo en otras historias, esa continuación se ve más y más lejana.

**Ahora, unos agradecimientos especiales a esos lectores que me han acompañado por muchas aventuras. **

**lintu asakura** : Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes como aprecio tu presencia en otro de mis fics, no se si te he agradecido públicamente antes. Pero GRACIAS. Siempre busco tus reviews.

**Enigmatek **: Mi querida amiga, tsssk, ya perdí la cuenta de hace cuantos años nos conocemos, y es extraño que diga años, por que pareciera que fue ayer. ¿verdad?. Haha. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que siempre cruzamos caminos al menos una vez al año. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ross Rice : **Gracias por seguirme en otra aventura, te siento como una amiga, haha, gracias por tus reviews. Quería decírtelo públicamente. Te estimo demasiado!. Así que déjame mas reviews!. xD

**SARAHI : Mujer….créate una cuenta en ff, muchas, muchas, muchas veces he deseado escribirte contestaciones a tus magníficos reviews. Y agradecerte tus valiosas palabras, y pero nunca he podido!. Así que públicamente, muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics. **

**KASANDRA POTTER: **Kasandra, tu entusiasmo me hace feliz. No se, como que irradias alegría en tus comentarios, y siempre me haces sonreír. No creo que nos conozcamos de mucho tiempo. Había descuidado por años mi cuenta en slasheaven. Y a pesar de eso, de alguna manera has encontrado tu lugar especial en esta lista de agradecimientos. Gracias por considerarme una mejor persona o escritora de lo que realmente soy. Pero el simple hecho de que me apoyes es suficiente. Gracias.

**Lector: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER BLACKBIRD. Como comprenderán, no puedo mencionar a todas las personas que me escriben reviews aun que me gustaría hacerlo. ¡Pero es una lista tan larga!. Gracias por tus reviews. **

**De ahora en adelante tratare de contestar todos los reviews de manera personal, por supuesto algunas veces sus comentarios solo me hacen sonreír y son imposibles de contestar por no revelar el final de la historia. Pero aun así lo intentare!. **


	6. I'm so tired

_Estoy tan cansado, no se que hacer. _

_Estoy tan cansado, me siento muy decepcionado. _

_Estoy tan casando, mi mente se fija en ti._

_Me pregunto si debería llamarte, pero se lo que harás. _

_I'm so tired- The Beatles. _

Su cansancio aumentaba, la noche se plagaba de pesadillas de muerte y sufrimiento, como si la energía del libro demoniaco se escurriera através de la madera de su baúl e impregnara su cama durante sus sueños.

Una mañana Teo recibe una carta que lo ilumina como un árbol de navidad y cuando Pansy le pregunta de qué se trata, su súbito buen humor. Él sólo responde vagamente mientras mira directo a los ojos de Draco: -_Amigos más grandes y poderosos lo han contactado._ Y con esa declaración, ellos saben de quién se trata y se ponen tensos con el rostro perturbado.

Y él se pregunta vagamente si tiene que cuidarse la espalda, pero como los días pasan, la sonrisa triunfante de Nott se va borrando hasta que un día desaparece de la escuela durante el primer fin de semana en Hogsmade. Cuando vuelve todos parecen brevemente asombrados y complacidos, algunos le felicitan por su elección. Pero la sonrisa de Teo al respecto, se ha borrado. De hecho, cualquier sonrisa desde ese día parece tensa y falsa remplazada por preocupación.

Draco supone que nada pasa desapercibido para el ex maestro de pociones, porque desde ese día, el hombre mira con el ceño fruncido hacia Nott. Luego su mirada se escurre silenciosa hacia él, como si le advirtiera que se mantuviera alejado. Como si a Snape le importara su suerte.

Resulta, que él tenia razón sobre la mirada del profesor. Cuando unos días más tarde lo detiene después de la junta de perfectos y lo penetra con su intensa mirada pero él no es ningún tonto y está preparado para el ataque de Legilimancia. El profesor presiona con tanta fuerza que Draco se siente débil y con ganas de vomitar. Él sin embargo, habiendo amaestrado la Oclumancia tres cursos antes se defendió con una fuerza similar a la que era atacado. Tanto que el profesor Snape suda gruesas gotas durante el asalto. Hasta que su resolución termina y exclama.

"Ya veo…"

Pero Draco quiere apuntar que de hecho, él no ha visto nada en _absoluto,_ pero se siente tan débil que sólo puede suspirar aliviado de poder romper el contacto visual.

"Se me ha informado que deseas ser parte de la Orden…" murmura el hombre arrastrando las palabras. "Oh sí, puedo ver por tu sorpresa que mi cubierta no ha sido comprometida y que no corro peligro de que el secreto escape por tu mente. De lo contrario, por supuesto, tendría que matarte."

A Draco lo recorre un escalofrío. "¿Todo éste tiempo?"

"Si te refieres a ser doble agente. Sí, todo éste tiempo…"

"Pero mi padre piensa…" dijo confundido y extrañamente perturbado.

"Sinceramente pensé que tu ridícula idea de ser parte de la Orden del Fénix provenía de la necesidad de _No_ creer en lo que tu padre piensa"

Repentinamente se siente aliviado. "Sí…" murmura.

"No tienes ni idea…" dijo el profesor como si le tuviera lástima. "No tienes ni la más minima idea de lo que estás a punto de sacrificar."

Mira al hombre con furia. Quiere gritarle que sabe exactamente lo que el sacrificio significa. Venganza. Sn embargo, el color verde de unos ojos ocultos por gafas cruza su mente al mismo tiempo.

"Pero si estas seguro; Albus te recibirá pronto."

Una semana después, sentado frente al director, sufre de un ataque incluso mas intenso que lo deja llorando en el suelo. Sin embargo, su mente no ha sido penetrada ni un segundo y todos sus secretos se mantienen ocultos y enterrados junto con sus más secretos anhelos. Vagos sueños sobre chicos con ojos verdes y cabello negro.

Oclumancia es para Draco, como el encantamiento Patronus para Potter. Es tan natural en él, que incluso olvidó que no es una habilidad común.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillan con excitación y cuando sale de la dirección tiene su primera misión en la guerra. Él también esta secretamente complacido de haber logrado ser aceptado, de obtener la confianza y la responsabilidad. El pensamiento pesado de haber decido lo correcto, quizás no por los motivos correctos o las convicciones correctas. Porque después de todo, él aún odiaba a los muggles, los sangre sucia y a Granger con pasión.

Y a pesar de todo, haber decidido entregar su vida a una causa mucho más grande, por el bien común.

De entre las escasas sombras y el eco en el pasillo, Draco se da cuenta que esa noche Potter lo está siguiendo. Quizás desde que entró en la dirección. Tal vez solamente los últimos diez metros.

Decide ignorarlo, dejarlo seguir sus pasos en los abandonados corredores, hasta que la paciencia de Potter se termina y siente la mano que lo apresa de forma violenta.

"¿Qué estas planeando?" gruñe la voz fantasma. Uno pensaría que al menos quitarse la capa invisible para hablarle es la etiqueta correcta. Pero Potter no lo hace y Draco no sabe a donde dirigir la mirada.

Decide no contestar. No tiene caso. Se suelta con violencia de su agarre y apunta la varita en todas direcciones. Meneándola en el aire.

"Aléjate de mí." Dice por fin, juntando todo el resentimiento. El que vibra através de su pecho, aumentado por el brillo de la piedra en el anillo de su mano.

De todos modos no existe nada en el mundo que pueda ayudarlo a construir puentes que lo acerquen a Potter. Suena ridículo hasta en sus más alocados sueños.

"Te estaré vigilando." Gruñe Potter en advertencia.

Él se encoge de hombros. "Como quieras…". Porque aunque Potter encuentre, si quiera las pistas hacia la verdad, su odio y prejuicios lo convencerán de sólo ver el exterior cuidadosamente construido, el rostro de un espía y nunca la verdad aunque porte su alma y su corazón en las manos.

+13+

No era seguro abrir el libro demoniaco alrededor de otros, así que decide ir a la sala de los menesteres que Potter había usado el curso pasado para jugar de profesor.

Con el libro guardado en la bolsa, se coloca frente a la pared y piensa desesperado que necesita un lugar seguro. Repitiendo las palabras en su mente como un mantra.

La puerta aparece en un instante. La sala decidió que, por seguridad Draco necesitaba tan sólo un escritorio y una silla en una cámara vacía con un techo abovedado. Con miedo recorriéndole el alma saca por fin el libro de su prisión tratando de no vomitar ante la vista del libro cubierto de piel humana.

No hay sangre, ni almas atrapadas gritando esta vez. El libro se queda quieto y sombrío sobre la plana superficie del escritorio. Cuando recorre las páginas, las letras rojas se quedan quietas, esperando pacientes mientras él recorre los contenidos del libro en la primera hoja.

Básicamente la información lo enferma. Para dividir el alma se necesita quebrantarla por medio del asesinato de una persona -un aspecto en el que el señor Oscuro no tenía ningún problema por supuesto-. Y un simple objeto al cual aferrarla. Se necesita un pentagrama dividido con diecisiete símbolos como sello para no dejarla desvanecer y luego un hechizo para hacerla penetrar el material del objeto.

Agregue al final, el alma del sacrificio anteriormente utilizado como aura de protección y listo. Usted tiene un Horrocrux.

Horriblemente sencillo en teoría. Como preparar una poción si se tienen las instrucciones correctas. Pero por supuesto, sospechaba que mantener el pentagrama funcionando necesitaba de un poder extraordinario que magos comunes no tenían.

Hizo una breve pausa para admirar el anillo. El único Horrocrux que siempre tiene consigo. Acarició la piedra con un gesto ausente, sin embargo se distrajo de inmediato por el aterrador sonido que vino de algún lugar dentro de la habitación.

El chillido de un animal. Una criatura enfurecida.

El alma se le congeló.

Salió corriendo de la habitación como un cobarde. Sabiendo que nadie encontraría el libro pues su último pensamiento antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala de los menesteres fue que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

Una semana después de la aterradora visita del demonio, Draco decidió que no era seguro continuar leyendo el libro sin alguna clase de protección. Bastaba decir que incluso con su escasa interacción con el libro, había comenzado a notar que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono amarillo enfermizo.

Las pesadillas habían sido peores que nunca y había escuchado tres veces más el chillido del demonio a sus espaldas, cuando estaba solo. Asustado de haber liberado _algo, _comenzó a pasar todo su tiempo en la compañía de alguien.

Ahora seguía como una sombra a Crabbe y Goyle. Como si sus masivas formas pudieran protegerlo. Los ojos de Potter lo seguían con atención, y por si no fuera poco, parecía que Snape estuviera esperando que le diera alguna clase de adelanto en su _misión._

Misión a la que no había dado ni siquiera un pensamiento, porque parecía estar tan asustado sobre el libro como para recordar que él se había embarcado también en ese otro asunto.

Sin mencionar que había comenzado a fallar miserablemente en todas sus clases y que se sentía absolutamente solo.

Al final de la semana, decidió que necesitaba otros libros. Poderosos libros que sólo podían ser encontrar en la sección prohibida. Pero el sólo pensar en recorrer la escuela de noche, sin la compañía de alguien lo estremecía.

Así que decidió involucrar a Crabbe y Goyle porque no podía pensar en nadie más que le ayudara sin hacer preguntas. Durante la noche del sábado, corriendo más riesgos de los necesarios, lograron escabullirse en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida.

De todos los libros que se robaron esa noche sólo uno parecía ser el indicado. Era un libro de rituales de protección, magia negra poderosa pero no estaba seguro si podría protegerlo del libro de los Horrocruxes, el cual era una de las piezas más desagradables de oscuridad.

Cuando uno piensa en las artes oscuras, uno sabe vagamente a que se refieren. Ahora que él se rodeaba de estos libros comprendió en plenitud por qué uno no debía si quiera adentrarse en ellas. Cómo la oscuridad se alberga en el sufrimiento.

Terminó sacrificando al gato de una niña de primer año que había secuestrado de la sala común. Y se sentía absolutamente enfermo de haberlo hecho. Había tenido que clavarle una daga en el estomago repetidas veces, cantando un hechizo para luego sumergir un amuleto de protección; además de otros varios detalles que prefería nunca más volver a recordar.

Pero, cuando se adentró de nuevo en la sala de los menesteres no cabía duda de que se sentía mucho mas seguro. Su puño se cerró alrededor del pequeño amuleto alrededor de su cuello y rogó; rogó por que el demonio no estuviera ahí esa noche.

Trató de concentrarse en la lectura que había abandonado previamente, intentando ignorar durante una hora los chillidos de la criatura a sus espaldas. Consolándose en la esperanza de que el amuleto había comenzado a brillar y que había dibujado un intrincado circulo a su alrededor apenas el demonio había aparecido.

+14+

Draco no era el único abrumado por la misión impuesta sobre sus hombros. Pudo notar cuando el aspecto abrumado había aparecido en Nott.

No había sido una sorpresa para nadie que el señor Oscuro se hubiera acercado a un joven para imponerle una misión así que Dumbledore y Snape tenían tantas sospechas como él sobre el pobre Theodore Nott.

Por lo tanto, su misión era conseguir información a toda costa, sobre el encargo que el señor Oscuro había impuesto en el pobre Theo.

Hacía algunos años Teo había sido un amigo muy cercano, sus padres habían tenido negocios juntos y se habían visto diario durante dos o tres años seguidos. Pero luego, cuando entraron en Hogwarts su amistad fue decayendo hasta sólo ser simples compañeros de casa. Nott había cambiado y se había vuelto reservado. A él nunca le importó en absoluto el motivo.

Es probable, -ahora reflexiona-, que de haber sido las cosas diferentes, de no haber muerto su madre, él habría sido el lógico elegido para llevar a cabo la misión de Voldemort.

Crabbe le había dicho que su padre le había comentado que el señor Oscuro ahora no parecía interesado en los asuntos de los Malfoy desde que Lucius estaba encerrado en Azkaban y la nueva mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado era Theodore Nott Padre. Por lo tanto, había sido premiado con la honorable misión entregada a su joven hijo. Esto probablemente Snape lo sabía.

Lo que nadie sabía, sin embargo era la naturaleza de dicho encargo y era preocupante pensar en un ataque mortifago en una escuela llena de niños.

"Puedes confiar en mi..." le dijo durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Eso lo había planeado sin dudas el maestro, pues los había emparejando en la asignatura para presionarlo en obtener la información.

Nott lo miró unos instantes. Sus ojos desorbitados y sorprendidos no había estado prestando atención a clase. Ni siquiera a Draco.

"Tú ahora no eres nadie para el señor Oscuro…" murmuró Theodore. "Tu padre demostró lo patéticamente inútiles que son."

"¡Yo no soy como mi padre!" su respuesta fue muy convincente. La furia, la agonía, la desesperación; eran todas reales.

Nott lo miró apreciativamente durante unos minutos. "Quieres probarte ante el señor oscuro." aseguró. Draco lo miró con una expresión cuidadosamente cerrada y el joven continuó sin que él dijera una palabra en afirmación. "Lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré que arruines esto. Es mi victoria, mi más noble honor. Quieres robarte mi gloria"

"Sólo quiero servir a nuestro señor" contestó. "Quiero ver muertos a los sangre sucias, quiero ver muerta a Granger."

"¿No es lo que queremos todos?" preguntó Nott volteando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors. Draco lanzó una mirada rápida y vio que Potter los observaba cuidadosamente. Esperó desesperadamente que Nott ni Potter pudieran ver através de sus mentiras.

Nott sonrío, un lejano recordatorio de sus días infantiles cuando habían sido amigos.

"El señor Oscuro no te recibirá."

"Lo sé, pero si tengo tus favores de mi lado" murmuró Draco. "Si escucha de tu labios mi interés de ser útil…"

"Así que ahora quieres mis favores, después de ignorarme todos estos años…" respondió Thedore sonriendo abiertamente. Sus ojos amargados. "Bien, si estás dispuesto a todo…"

"A todo por el señor tenebroso." Contestó de inmediato, alzando el rostro con elegancia y arrogancia como había practicado en tercer año.

"Veamos, tu única oportunidad con él depende de que tan servible seas para mí."

Draco asintió sintiéndose furioso. Por supuesto que Nott le iba a pedir algo. Algo para reducirlo a una mísera masa suplicante. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo para humillar a su enemigo. Lo cierto era que Nott había sido un irritable y taciturno primerizo en Hogwarts y le habían hecho burla incesantemente durante los primeros tres años. Si esto era su venganza, tendría que aceptarla.

"Quiero lo que nadie nunca ha tenido de ti." dice Nott con una mirada cargada de sentido. Pero es muy claro porque también le ha puesto una mano sobre el cuello como un maestro sujetando la correa de un perro. Es muy simbólico. "Lo que nunca nadie ha sido merecedor de recibir."

Supuso que tenía sentido. Desde el baile de cuarto año había recibido numerosas propuestas amorosas, las chicas lo seguían todo el tiempo, pero las había encontrado tan vacías a todas que siempre se había negado, los demás pensaban que era porque se sentía superior a todos, como protegiendo su virtud de todas las almas inferiores. Pero en realidad había un motivo mas profundo que no parecía importante en ese momento. Uno que tenía que ver con el chico de sus sueños y que era tan inaceptable que prefería ignorarlo.

Por el otro lado su madre había sido la esposa hermosa que Lucius había jaloneado del brazo. Ahora que su padre había destruido su reputación con los mortifagos, tenía sentido que un hijo en desgracia como él no fuera otra cosa que una sucia y hermosa concubina para el brillante y honorable joven que el que no debe ser nombrado había escogido.

Y después de todo, ¿no habían sido ellos los que habían marcado a Theo como afeminado? ¿Los que lo habían obligado a admitir que era extraño y le gustaban los hombres?

Tenía mucho sentido, trató de convencerse, y por eso acarició la mano sobre su cuello lentamente, sintiendo su tibiez; los ojos de Nott penetrándolo mientras hacía que la mano soltara su agarre para llevarla hacia sus labios donde puso un beso sobre sus nudillos.

Como el sello de cera sobre un nuevo contrato, Nott sonrió triunfante. Draco no se atrevió a investigar que había hecho Harry Potter de este inusual intercambio. Tenía miedo de encontrar sus ojos y mucho más miedo en el fondo de admitir que quizás Nott y él no eran tan diferentes.

+14+

Draco no sabía si era una buena fortuna que Nott sintiera atracción hacia él. Por un lado podía ser una ventaja, si lograba que esa atracción se convirtiera en un tórrido romance en una sola dirección, pues admitir sentimientos era sin dudas una debilidad que tenía la puerta abierta, lista para ser manipulada.

Podía ver la suavidad con la que a veces Nott lo miraba, habían comenzado a sentarse en todas las clases juntos y el chico hacía ridículos gestos como acariciarlo.

Nott era un torpe que ya había caído en la red probablemente incluso antes del contrato. Si él fuera el bastardo que pretende ser, la máscara de arrogancia e importancia que siempre usa -si de verdad fuera así-, Draco seria un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades y no habría necesitado en absoluto el cariñoso cortejo que ahora usaba en privado. Sabía que Nott nunca había tenido una relación tampoco, con eso de ser el único afeminado de Slytherin debía estar desesperado por el contacto físico.

Sin embargo, quizás él sabía de dicha debilidad, pues interpretaba su papel en frente de otros. Esa mañana Nott lo había cacheteado justo cuando se había sentado junto a él en el gran comedor. Hubo muchas risas entre sus compañeros de casa. Los mismos que se habían reído cuando Blaise y él abusaban de Theodore tirando su plato de comida el año anterior.

"Te ves horrible" había dicho con fuerza. "¡Quiero que hagas algo para verte hermoso, siempre!"

"Sí…" había dicho Draco mirando al suelo con sumisión, se sentía humillando ante los ojos de todo el comedor. Y como si Nott necesitara reafirmar su punto, lo cacheteó una segunda vez. La fuerza que uso le volteó el rostro y le dejó una horrible marca roja.

"¿Sí, qué?"

"Sí, me arreglaré mejor para ti…" respondió temblando de ira y del esfuerzo de no responder con un puñetazo.

Nott asintió con satisfacción. Los alumnos de séptimo asintieron con aprobación y los hijos de los mortifagos se carcajearon. Theo era un héroe para ellos y habían aceptado con gusto el espectáculo de su humillación. Ahora le repetían todas las absurdas palabras que el mismo le había gritado a Nott. Era lo que Draco Malfoy merecía por el fracaso de su padre.

Habían deseado verlo caer en la escala social y ver convertido al victimario en la victima. Por primera vez sintió lo que era estar del otro lado de las burlas.

"Eso está mejor." dijo Theo con un asentimiento. "Siéntate, hoy los elfos han preparado tu favorito."

"Sí Theo." Sonrió Draco rígidamente, sentándose más cerca fingiendo aceptar las caricias como un perro desesperado por atención.

Theodore lo sujetó del cabello y lo manipuló con fuerza, Draco guardó la furia y el dolor y peleó en contra de las lágrimas traicioneras que querían escapar de sus ojos simplemente por el daño en su cabeza.

Luego, lo estaba besando con fuerza, con desesperación; sólo pudo abrir la boca y aceptarlo todo. Y sentirse vacío.

El vacío de su primer beso.

+15+

El nuevo desarrollo de las cosas provocó que la vigilancia de Potter aumentara. Era extraño porque ahora pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en compañía de Theodore y cuando abría los ojos durante las largas sesiones de besos forzados, tenía que enfrentarse a la mirada vigilante de Potter atrás de la espalda de Theo.

Se sostenían la mirada durante unos segundos y entonces Potter parecía recordar que estaba tratando de ser furtivo y se escondía detrás de una estantería de la biblioteca fingiendo que estaba buscando por un libro. O pretendía estar admirando las plantas en el invernadero. O tiraba cosas en el espacio cerca de ellos.

Pero sólo él lo notaba, porque Potter y él siempre se habían notado el uno al otro. Theo permanecía benditamente ignorante. Parecía haber recordado la misión del señor oscuro. Irritado y taciturno de nuevo, se volvía cada día mas violento.

Desafortunadamente, sus dos nuevos guardianes difícilmente le daban tiempo para dedicarlo a descifrar el libro y sentía que no podía estar desperdiciando sus oportunidades. Lo cual significaba que ahora sólo durante la noche podía ir a la sala de los menesteres.

Su salud siguió empeorando, pero era difícil saber que era lo que le sucedía más allá del terrible cansancio. Su aspecto difícilmente podía considerar bello así que todas las mañanas tenía que aplicarse pesados hechizos estéticos para complacer a Theo.

Su vida nunca había estado tan jodida.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que por fin había encontrado la manera de descubrir los Horrocrux restantes.

Era complicado y requería de materiales que sólo podrían ser encontrados en el callejón Diagon y al parecer ese fin de semana Theo necesitaba presentarse ante el señor oscuro. Era una afortunada coincidencia que no podía dejar pasar.

Theo y él abandonaron el castillo juntos, pero se separaron en el pueblo. El le siguió los pasos durante unas calles hasta que lo vio irse con un traslador. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba solo, caminó en la dirección contraria hacia la vieja tienda de Roy Trump, el único establecimiento en el pueblo que rayaba en la ilegalidad.

El viejo hombre lo vio entrar, pero Draco se fue hacia la chimenea, dejó una moneda dentro del jarrón de barro y tomó los polvos flu dentro de una elaborada caja de madera. El dependiente lo miró con un asentimiento.

Draco usó la chimenea para viajar al caldero chorreante y de ahí se fue en dirección de callejón Knockturn. La vieja que vendía uñas lo siguió durante varios minutos.

"Uñas, uñas frescas, ¡compre uñas!"

"No quiero malditas uñas, ¡vieja estúpida!" le contestó desesperado amenazándola con la varita.

"Ladronzuelo desconsiderado…" farfulló ella. "Veo grandes desgracias en tu futuro, llueven miserias y penas para ti, veo un mirlo sin pierna cruzando una marea, ¡veo un llanto amargo en medio de la noche! ¡Veo vacío y oscuridad en tu propia alma!"

"Como sea…" le gruñó, empujándola de su camino con fuerza, pero no volteó a mirarla, se había cruzado con un hombre de aspecto deforme. Tuvo que esquivarlo con cuidado a punta de varita y siguió hacia la botica.

Le dio la lista de materiales al dependiente sintiendo su mirada penetrante, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"Estos son materiales oscuros, oscuros sin duda" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa con dientes faltantes. "¿Experimentando con las artes oscuras, umm? ¿Planeando algo grande? ¿La muerte para alguien quizás?"

"Tengo prisa." dijo cortante.

"Ciertamente…" Contestó el hombre. "Pero creo que necesitara un pequeño extra si quiere introducirlas en el colegio, le pondré todo en un bolso indetectable."

El hombre se tomó su tiempo, envolviendo los ingredientes delicados. Luego lo guardó todo dentro de un bolso de piel.

"Ciento setenta y cinco galeones serán…" dijo, "¿busca algo más?"

"Es todo." Dijo Draco entregándole el dinero. Esperando que se callara de una buena maldita vez.

+15+

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó la voz de Potter proveniente de la nada cuando él salía de la tienda de Hogsmade, con el bolso de piel sobre el hombro.

Draco comenzaba a odiar su capa invisible. Si tan sólo pudiera prenderle fuego y terminar con ella. Él se la quitó al menos esta vez.

"Siempre son las mismas preguntas." Contestó Draco sonriendo torcidamente. " ¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Dónde has estado?" imitó su voz en un falsete.

Potter frunció el ceño aún más, si era posible.

"Potter, eres incluso mas celoso que Theo" dijo él con sarcasmo.

"¡Yo no siento celos de ti!" gritó el moreno con furia y sonrojándose.

"Lo siento de verdad, pero soy de un solo hombre" dijo Draco intentando marcharse, pero Potter le cortó el camino.

"¿A qué demonios estás jugando con Nott?"

"Que seas un huérfano desprovisto de amor, no significa que los demás no puedan amar."

Potter soltó una carcajada. "Tú no sabrías cómo es el amor aunque te golpeara en el rostro. O quizás si, después de todo Nott te golpea todo el tiempo."

"¿Has estado viéndonos eh? Seguro te masturbas deseando poder hacerme lo mismo" respondió él en un gruñido.

Y entonces las cosas comenzaron a ponerse violentas. Draco intentó marcharse, pero Potter lo sujetó de los hombros y lo arrojó hacia la pared de ladrillos afuera de la tienda de Roy. Él no podía encontrar una razón lógica del por qué había estado dejando que Potter lo zarandeara a su gusto. Pensó molesto que aunque fuera ahora un miembro de la orden, no significaba que estuviera prohibido darle unos cuantos golpes a Potter. Quería hacerlo sufrir como el día en que le había roto la nariz.

¿Entonces por qué no podía levantar los puños en su contra? Por el rabillo del ojo pensó haber visto delineados los símbolos del amuleto de protección, centrándose sobre el anillo en su mano, como si contuvieran la energía negativa.

Tratando de mantener la calma, contestó con suavidad. "No necesito que me salves de Nott."

"Tú no eres nada para mí. No eres nadie" respondió Potter con el rostro tenso. "Tú no me importas."

"Ya lo sé." dijo él, sorprendido de que su respuesta tuviera un toque tan amargo y tan triste.

Parecía que a Potter también le había sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron y por ellos uno casi podía ver su mente trabajando con velocidad. Draco forcejeó para escapar de su intensa inspección pero entonces casi en un segundo, Potter se abalanzó sobre él. Forcejearon durante unos momentos, hasta que Draco perdió el control, dejando que Potter lo apretara en contra del muro y lo besara.

Con sus dientes le lastimó los labios y luego había invadido con su lengua. Draco sintió demasiado; tanto que era atemorizante y no entendía que sucedía. Sus manos se escurrieron alrededor de su cuello y apretó a Potter contra su cuerpo en lugar de aventarlo lejos.

Tan confuso, pero al mismo tiempo tan increíble. Tan intenso. Sus piernas amenazaron con soltarlo contra el piso.

Y entonces todo terminó tan súbito como había sucedido. Los ojos maniáticos de Potter lo miraron, luego su rostro se fue deformando hasta que parecía reflejar puro odio. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

"No eres más que una sucia ramera."

Sus manos no opusieron resistencia cuando Potter lo despegó de su cuerpo y se marchó escupiendo sobre el suelo.

Cuando estuvo solo las piernas cedieron ante su peso y se deslizó por el muro, hasta el suelo junto a la olvidada bolsa de materiales. Se sentía tan destruido que ni siquiera podía encontrar suficiente fuerza para llorar.

Notas:

Odio los finales de semestre. Específicamente este, en serio, me siento agotada y deprimida, he vuelto a hacer mi examen en la Unam. Mi segunda vuelta y FUCK IT. Odio hacer exámenes. Pero supongo que en algún punto me he de quedar.

Sobre el anillo de los Gaunt.

Errr. Libertades creativas.

Verán, yo se que el anillo tenia una maldición, pero decidí cambiar eso en este fic, por que Dumbledore, siendo el, no pudo encontrar una solución a la maldición, y se estaba muriendo por ella. Creo que Draco no habría tenido mejor suerte. Además, esta historia por ser AUish, habrá puntos en los que sea totalmente diferente del canon. Y otros donde sea muy parecido. Similar, pero no lo mismo.

Ósea que si Draco ha de morir por una maldición, no será esa, haha. Se que muchos encuentran difícil ignorar este pequeño hecho. Pero puedo prometerles otras tramas sustitutas.

Dejen Revieews!


	7. Harry My Dear

_Extiende tu mano tu tonta chica, mira lo que has hecho. _

_Cuando te encuentres en lo peor de ello. _

_Ayúdate y mira un poco de lo que hay a tu alrededor_

_Tonta chica. _

_Martha mi cariño, tu siempre has sido mi inspiración. _

_Por favor. _

_Se buena conmigo, Martha mi amor. _

_No me olvides, Marta cariño. _

_**Martha my dear – The Beatles. **_

Esa noche, después de pasar gran parte del día tirado junto al muro, decidió que al volver al castillo no podía regresar a la sala común. Estaba tan perturbado que Theo lo notaría de inmediato.

Decidió ir a la sala de los menesteres.

Tenía que terminar con todos sus pendientes y distraerse. No podía seguir pensando en Potter o en lo que el dolor significaba. Caminó por la escuela sintiéndose extraño, como si fuera otra persona y su mente estaba aturdida por tantos pensamientos dolorosos. Entro mecánicamente en la habitación y preparó todos los contenidos.

Luego dibujó con ceniza blanca un sextagrama. Colocó un caldero de oro puro en el centro alimentado con una flama lenta y le añadió un litro entero de grasa de Abraxan y fue agregando el fino polvo molido de Bowtrukle.

Iniciado el ritual no podría detenerse y la cocción de la poción duraría alrededor de tres horas. Cosa que no le preocupaba porque de todos modos no podría conciliar el sueño. Encendió velas negras a su alrededor admirando las flamas que danzaron luz a su al rededor.

Esperó a que el demonio dentro de la sala hiciera su presencia pero no sucedió nada. El amuleto alrededor de su cuerpo estaba tranquilo. Considerando que eso era la mejor señal continuó las largas horas hasta la media noche. Las instrucciones eran muy específicas y su mente no tuvo otra opción más que concentrarse con la tarea.

El elemento final era la introducción de un Horrocrux que serviría de señalador para cualquier hermano que éste tuviera.

Si el innombrable señor Oscuro había creado otros después de las notas de Regulus, quizás este ritual lo diría.

La poción burbujeó cuando hundió el anillo sujetado con un hilo muy fino de seda. Las velas negras danzaron como arrastradas por un viento imposible en una habitación sin ventanas y las sombras que se dibujaron sobre las esquinas lo asustaron pero no lo apartaron de su tarea.

Como en reacción en cadena, las paginas del libro maldito se revolvieron sobre la mesa pero él dentro del círculo no podía ver con claridad que sucedía en el escritorio. Su interior se consumió con terror e incertidumbre.

Su estómago se revolcó nervioso mientras la habitación se llenaba de murmullos. Los graznidos nasales de un animal sobrepasaron a las voces. Entonces el sonido del cerdo silencio a los demás.

Pensó horrorizado que quizás no había sido una buena idea tener el libro en la misma habitación en la que hacia el ritual de revelación. Pero ya era tarde. Los pasos de pesuñas sobre las baldosas comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

El amuleto reaccionó de inmediato. El círculo rojo de protección se dibujó brillante sobre el sextagrama del ritual. Por unos momentos ambos dibujos se unieron y crecieron, palpitando como una barrera con vida.

La cuerda alrededor de su cuello se tensó, el amuleto levitó como atraído por una fuerza fantasma. El cerdo inició su espeluznante chillido de advertencia, violento y enojado.

"Oh Merlín…" gimió cerrando los ojos. "Por favor… por favor protégeme."

Las patas del demonio comenzaron a hacer eco a su alrededor como si investigara la barrera en busca de debilidades en ella. La tensión de la cuerda parecía ahora imposible de sostener. Su cuello comenzó a ser lastimado por la cuerda, casi ahorcado, pero sujetó el amuleto con ambas manos para que no lo abandonara.

Abrió los ojos solamente para ser recibido con la más horrorosa de las visiones. El demonio se había hecho presente. Se había hecho visible. Y era aterrador.

Comenzó a llorar de la desesperación. Miró que la poción burbujeaba y sobrepasaba los bordes del caldero. De adentro el anillo había emitido una poderosa luz verde como la maldición asesina. El ritual continuaba imperturbado por la presencia del demonio.

"¡ALEJATE!" gritó él. "¡VETE!"

El demonio torció la cabeza y lo miró con sus vacantes ojos negros.

"¡VETE!" volvió a gritar con histeria. "¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"

El siguiente chillido fue algo más gutural. Más profundo, más aterrador. Una clara contestación. Y el demonio no se iba.

Seguía ahí dando vueltas con sus asquerosas extremidades que acariciaban la barrera.

La poción se tornó negra y la luz verde que había iluminado la habitación murió repentinamente como había comenzado, dejando solamente la débil luz de las velas negras. Las cenizas blancas del sextagrama se consumieron como si fueran pólvora en un destello que las desapareció de su unión con el círculo rojo de protección. Y entonces, para su más absoluto horror, el amuleto entre sus manos explotó quemándole las manos. El círculo rojo desapareció casi inmediatamente después.

Estaba solo. Y así iba a morir.

Lo último que vio fue al demonio acercándose hacia él antes de que todo se volviera negrura.

+17+

Despertó iluminado por los rayos del sol. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el estómago revuelto. Notó que la sala de los menesteres lo había provisto de una ventana como si sintiera que necesitaba los rayos del sol para salir de su comatoso estado.

El caldero seguía en su lugar y las velas se habían consumido dejando solamente deformes plastas negras sobre el suelo. Todo estaba en la más absoluta quietud.

Tenía las manos lastimadas con quemaduras grandes y rojas, miró confundido las huellas de las pesuñas marcadas sobre una delgada capa de polvo.

Un violento estremecimiento lo sacudió. Miró en todas direcciones. Todo en paz como en una tumba. Quizás estaba muerto y se había aferrado a la vida quedando en medio entre éste mundo y el otro.

Pero el malestar físico era muy real, lo cual sólo indicaba que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la noche.

La poción dentro del caldero ahora era tan negra y espesa como la tinta y el anillo aún continuaba sumergido en ella. Lo sacó, lo limpió con cuidado y lo puso sobre su dedo, sintiendo de inmediato la pesada presión sobre sus hombros. Como dos manos que lo hundían al piso.

Después, con cuidado puso el contenido del caldero dentro de una botella de cristal cortado, cerrando el corcho con un hechizo.

Estaba confundido. No sabía qué había sucedido. Pero al menos el ritual de revelación había funcionado. Ahora podía encontrar los Horrocrux restantes.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres con las piernas débiles. Los alumnos que se encontró en el camino lo miraron atentamente, algunos incluso abandonaron conversaciones y detuvieron su camino para mirarlo.

Se le ocurrió que quizás ahora estaba desfigurado de alguna manera y no lo había notado. Con creciente alarma, trató de apresurar su caminata hacia la sal común. Una vez adentro de la sala, sus compañeros de casa lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Draco?" pregunto Pansy dando un tentativo paso hacia él. "¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó confundido.

"¡Desapareciste una semana!"

"¿Qué?" dijo en un murmullo.

"¡Tú!" gritó Pansy a un alumno de primero. "¡Tienes que avisarle al profesor Snape! ¡Ve! ¿Qué estás esperando? Ven Draco siéntate, estas pálido"

Dejó que ella lo guiara hacia un sofá. Se sentó abrumado.

"Yo pensé que Theodore te había…." Dijo ella mirando nerviosa hacia los demás y luego le murmuró: "Pensé que te había sacrificado…"

"¿Sacrificado?" preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

"Cuando volvió del viaje a Hogsmade, él volvió marcado"

Así que Theo ahora era oficialmente un Mortifago.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó ella con preocupación.

"No lo sé…" dijo con seguridad. "Me perdí."

"¿En dónde?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada, simplemente me perdí" insistió el. Escondiendo la mano dentro de la túnica donde guardaba el frasco con la poción reveladora.

Pero Pansy no pudo continuar su interrogatorio porque Snape había entrado con dramatismo y ondeando el dobladillo de su tunica.

"¡Enfermería! ¡Ahora!" dijo con hosquedad.

Pansy lo ayudó a levantarse. Ahora parecía dolorosamente obvio que estaba debilitado. Hicieron un penoso recorrido, porque supuso que el rumor había recorrido a la escuela entera y todos lo miraban como a un fenómeno.

Una vez en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey revoloteó sobre el, revisándolo de pies a cabeza y curado las heridas de sus manos. Pero ella no encontró nada más. Él estaba bien según ella. Obviamente era una estúpida bruja que no estaba calificada para el trabajo. Pero no dijo nada. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estar detenido en la enfermería.

Cuando ella terminó, lo dejó solo con Snape.

"Naturalmente pensamos que Nott había descubierto tu alianza."

"No sabe nada," dijo él. "Sin embargo, sé que fue a recibir la marca oscura ese día."

"Lo sé," dijo Snape. "Fui llamado a presenciarlo."

Draco asintió, recargándose en la suavidad de las almohadas. "No tengo nada más acerca del plan del señor tenebroso."

"Muchacho idiota, desapareciste una semana"

"Eso me han dicho."

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Perdido. Me adentré en el armario en el que se perdió Montague el año pasado."

"¿Y qué demonios pudo motivarte a entrar ahí?" dijo Snape con enojo.

"Necesitaba estar solo." Dijo, elaborando una historia. "Me he sentido abrumado por la responsabilidad, me he sentido deprimido y solo, creo que…que sólo quería desaparecer."

"Los profesores te buscaron toda la noche, espero que estés feliz, lograste desaparecer una semana entera" dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. "Una muy histérica señorita Parkinson me ha ido a ver constantemente a la oficina para decirme que Nott te había matado. Había empezado a creer que ella tenía razón y que nunca encontraríamos tu cadáver. Así que, de ahora en adelante tomaras pociones calmantes y antidepresivas. Puedes recogerlas mañana a primera hora en mi oficina."

"Si señor…" respondió Draco con seriedad, pero no pensaba hacerlo y si el profesor insistía en que las tuviera, no las bebería. No podía inundarse en su falsa tranquilidad, no cuando tenía tantos pendientes.

Snape lo miró largos minutos en silencio, luego se marchó azotando la puerta. Él se acomodó mejor entre las mantas de la cama. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado y decidió que lo mejor era descansar.

Las visitas estaban prohibidas así que tuvo una noche muy tranquila. Al día siguiente, regresó a clases como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A excepción de los golpes que le propinó Nott enfrente de todos. Él siempre había sido exhibicionista con los maltratos, era una advertencia para que nadie se entrometiera y una confirmación ante los hijos de los otros mortífagos. El rumor del accidente con el armario se había esparcido efectivamente por supuesto por toda la escuela, pero él parecía no creerlo en absoluto.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó por fin, cuando pareció mas tranquilo después de descargar su furia y que no tenía una audiencia a la cual impresionar.

"Me perdí en el armario en el que se perdió Montague el añ…"

Theo lo golpeó de nuevo.

"No me mientas, Draco; sé que no estabas ahí" gruñó él, sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida. Con verdadera preocupación.

Y entonces lo entendió. Theo había estado asustado y enfermo de preocupación, de verdad lo había afectado su desaparición.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó confundido. "Recuerdo haber entrado en el armario y…"

Un nuevo golpe sobre la mejilla lo silenció.

"Draco…" gimió Nott. "No me hagas esto, por favor; sé que no estabas en el armario. Y el señor Oscuro me amenazó. Me dijo que si no cumplía la misión, me quitaría lo que más me importa en el mundo."

"¿Él sabe sobre nosotros, entonces?" preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

"Claro que lo sabe, él lo sabe todo. Tiene poderes que no imaginas, tiene armas que no imaginas" Lo sujetó del rostro entonces. Sus ojos derramaron una brillante y solitaria lágrima. "Pensé que lo había hecho. Pensé que te había secuestrado de la escuela."

Draco guardó silencio mientras Theo lo acariciaba. Luego, se dejó besar con un hueco en el estómago. Se sentía incomodo con la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Theodore.

"Lo siento," le murmuró Draco. "Pero si tú no me dices tus secretos, no puedo decirte los míos."

"Está bien." gimió Theo sobre su hombro. Abrazándolo con desesperación. "Te diré todo."

+18+

Nott sin embargo, no cumplió su promesa ese día. Ni el siguiente, ni la semana siguiente. Pareció reconsiderar su promesa. A cambio dejó en paz el asunto de su desaparición.

Todo volvió a su abrumante rutina de clases fallidas. Decidió dejar de lado los Horrocrux por temor a lo que había sucedido. En especial después de su pequeño encuentro con el demonio. Incluso lo sucedido con Potter había quedado en un segundo plano.

Potter lucía furioso cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, esperaba que en algún punto viniera con más preguntas, pero sentía que nunca más podría enfrentarlo. Como ahora rara vez estaba solo, Theo más celoso que nunca, no lo dejaba en paz en todo el día y era un alivio.

Weasley lo acosó una vez afuera de una clase durante la semana, gritándole que ellos sabían que su desaparición había sido por culpa de su iniciación con Lord Voldemort. En respuesta Theo se había tensado como un gato y se había agarrado, inconscientemente de su brazo izquierdo. Su rostro palideció pero Draco lo abrazó para ocultar el gesto.

Eso no evitó que las maldiciones salieran volando y todos terminaron con detención después de clases. Snape no estaba complacido.

Trató de aparentar que podía disfrutar la relativa calma de las siguientes semanas pero sus preocupaciones realmente nunca lo dejaban. Tampoco las pesadillas. Ni la furia de Potter. Ni la decepción dentro de su pecho. Era demasiado.

Era simplemente una carga abrumadora.

Un secreto tan terrible.

+18+

En Octubre, Theodore se sumergió en su misión dejando a Draco de lado. Una molestia menos y más tiempo para retomar su trabajo.

La sala de los menesteres ya no era segura así que tuvo que buscar un nuevo escondite y se decidió por el baño descompuesto del segundo piso, el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona visitaba frecuentemente.

Era estresante, chillona y molesta, pero lo hacía sentirse acompañado de alguien. Tenía miedo de estar solo en ese momento.

Así fue como comenzó a contarle _cosas_. No exactamente todo. Lo suficientemente vagas como para que ella entendiera que tenía problemas y una carga enorme sobre los hombros. Y ella le daba consejos. La mayoría eran estupideces que nunca pensaba seguir.

"Debes hablarle de tus sentimientos." le decía ella en ese momento.

"Estoy rodeado de tantas mentiras. Mentiras que yo construí."

"Draco" dijo ella afligida, "deberías morirte y venir a vivir conmigo"

"Quizás lo haga. Estoy mas seguro que nunca de que moriré antes de cumplir dieciocho."

Ella le sonrío. "Podremos compartir mi retrete,"

El sonrío divertido pero volvió la vista de inmediato al pergamino en blanco sobre el suelo. Vertió cuidadosamente el contenido de la botella de poción. Lo suficiente como para dejar una mancha negra. Con el anillo colgado de un nuevo cordel de seda, ésta vez de color rojo, comenzó a oscilarlo como un péndulo.

"¡A capillo usque ad ungues!"

La punta del anillo comenzó a trazar líneas con la tinta cuando el cordel se había tensado. El poder de la radiestesia comenzó a dibujar un mapa en el pergamino, cada vuelta dejaba más detalles e instrucciones.

"¡Draco!" grito Myrtle. "¡Eso es magia negra!"

"Es la única manera" contestó distraído. El anillo había dibujado la sala de los menesteres. "¿Qué significa ésto? No puede ser."

Sin embargo la sala de los menesteres señalada en el mapa, no tenía la misma distribución que el cuarto que el conocía. Parecía que esa otra sala; tenía una arquitectura diferente, una bóveda mas grande. Aparentemente la sala podía contener diferentes áreas ocupando el mismo lugar en el espacio.

La puerta del baño se abrió, pensó desesperado que nadie venía aquí por la presencia de Myrtle, con rapidez se colocó el anillo de nuevo en el dedo. Doblando patéticamente el pergamino dentro el bolsillo de su túnica.

Y de repente Potter había entrado como atacando a la puerta, se preguntó por qué nadie nunca parecía notar su expresión maniática y su ira descontrolada. Sintió sus propios pasos retroceder hacia los lavabos mientras Potter continuaba azotando los pies y acortando la distancia. Hasta que las manos de Potter se cerraron en el frente de su camisa.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" escupió las palabras mientras cerraba los puños alrededor de la tela de su camisa y la jalaba para crear énfasis a sus palabras, golpeándole el pecho con fuerza. Potter bajó el rostro entonces ocultándose detrás de las hebras de su flequillo.

Sus manos dejaron en paz los pliegues de su camisa y sus palmas se extendieron através de su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir estúpidamente pero en su mente tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que pudiera suceder de nuevo.

De que Potter pudiera romperle el corazón una vez más.

Y entonces notó con cierta ironía. Que el anillo en su mano aun tenía colgado el delicado listón de seda rojo. Dicen que un hilo rojo atado en el dedo se conecta invisiblemente con el corazón del que amas.

Pero el hilo que estaba sobre el brazo de Potter estaba cercenado. Roto y perdido entre ambos. El listón ni si quiera estaba propiamente atado a su dedo, solo estaba ahí por culpa del anillo. Por culpa de los Horrocrux.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando respirar con calma. Suspirando, juntó toda la fuerza que podía tener y lanzó a Potter lejos de su cuerpo sólo para tener a Potter forcejeando en un abrazo de regreso.

"¡Estoy harto, no lo soporto más!" le gruñó, mostrándole de nuevo la fiereza de sus ojos verdes. "¡No puedo dejar que Nott te tenga! ¡Nadie te puede tener! ¡Ni Voldemort, ni Nott!"

Se sintió como un balón que era inevitablemente lazado entre los dos bandos de la guerra. Lo que Potter no sabía era que Albus Dumbledore, su mentor era quien lo había aventado a los brazos de Nott y de Voldemort.

Él era solamente una pieza y con coraje decidió que no sería una pieza sacrificada debajo de Potter. De todos, pero nunca una posesión de Potter.

"No" le dijo con calma. Con resignación. Porque causaba dolor. "Suéltame…"

"No me importa lo que digas, no te dejaré. Te robaré, te robaré de sus brazos, te haré mío a la fuerza si es necesario."

Draco soltó una carcajada. "No tienes lo que se necesita Potter, te destruiría por dentro."

Y Potter lo sabía también. Vio que tenía razón reflejada en el verde.

"De todos modos, no soy nadie para ti, quizás hoy te has engañado pensando que soy lo que quieres pero en algún punto te darás cuenta que soy un cobarde y me harás a un lado. Me arrojaras en un sufrimiento incluso mas grande que los golpes de Nott o el castigo del señor oscuro."

Potter lo soltó sorprendido. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar con un gran vacío en el pecho.

Pero estaba tranquilo, quizás era tanto sufrimiento que había sobrepasado su capacidad de sentir. Estaba entumecido. Incapaz de comprender que había rechazado lo que más deseaba. Como si uno pudiera olvidar.

+19+

El aturdimiento le duró unos días más hasta que él fue a la sala de los menesteres y deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la habitación delineada en el mapa.

La sala de los menesteres se abrió, revelando un cuarto abarrotado de baratijas rotas apiladas en grandes montañas. Parecía que cientos de generaciones de alumnos habían buscado un escondite para el centenar de cosas de dudosa intención. Un escondite para pruebas de culpabilidad con una bóveda enorme.

Un escondite perfecto para el pedazo de un alma.

Había esperado con miedo cruzarse con el demonio pero evidentemente, estaba encerrado en la cámara del ritual, o quizás se había desvanecido en el momento en que el amuleto había estallado, pero no estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas. Aquí estaba completamente solo en esa tumba de objetos apilados en gigantescas torres.

Fue extraño.

Despertó como golpeado por una cachetada cuando puso la mano sobre el Horrocrux. El primero que el mismo había encontrado.

Era una corona. La corona de Ravenclaw sobre un busto con una peluca, tal como sospechaba Regulus.

Y comenzó a llorar. Su vida había adquirido un color tan gris que en ese momento se preguntó si algún día podría ver el mundo de nuevo. Si existía la felicidad después de soportar tanto. Se preguntó si valía la pena su sacrificio.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas. Salió con la corona en la mano hacia la sala común de Slytherin pero no lograba componerse. Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Tuvo que detenerse en un baño para enfrentar su rostro en el espejo. Sumergió el rostro bajo la llave del agua, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

La puerta se azotó. Miró alarmado hacia el reflejo del intruso en el espejo. Pero era Theo.

"¡¿Dónde has estado?" dijo el enojado. "Te he estado buscando. Oh merlín, ¿Estas bien?"

El asintió frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El señor tenebroso. Mandó mando una lechuza." dijo Nott luciendo furioso, pero en sus ojos pudo ver el temor. "Él dijo… él dijo que te mataría si no cumplía la misión más rápido. Y cuando fui a buscarte no podía encontrarte por ningún lado. ¡¿Qué pretendes escondiéndote así?"

"Lo siento" murmuró limpiando su rostro con las mangas de su camisa.

"¿Lo sientes de verdad?" preguntó Nott suavizando la voz.

El asintió. De inmediato Nott lo abrazó con fuerza, posesivamente. Él enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Dime qué te pasa, yo puedo ayudarte…"

"Nadie puede ayudarme" respondió Nott con fuerza. "No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no funciona y si no lo hago pronto, nos matará, nos matará a ambos…"

"¿Qué te pidió que hicieras, Theo?" dijo él, murmurando sobre su cuello.

Sintió que Theo se estremecía entre sus brazos. No había esperado que le contestara pero así fue, un murmullo quieto y casi mudo, incluso si los labios de Nott estaban cerca de su oído.

"Los mortifagos necesitan entrar en el castillo através del armario evanescente, está descompuesto y no funciona, necesito repararlo."

Draco se sorprendió. Así que ése era el motivo del por qué Theo no le había creído cuando desapareció. Sintió un escalofrío. Pero entonces alzó la vista sobre el hombro de Theo para encontrarse con un muy furioso Harry Potter.

"No" murmuró él con nerviosismo.

Pero era tarde. Nott, sintiendo desconcierto, había alzado el rostro y había visto a Potter através del espejo. Potter había alzado el brazo con la varita en un instante.

"¡_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Todo sucedió tan rápido que al principio no se dio cuenta de que Nott lo había volteado para usarlo como un escudo. Lo comprendió cuando alzó el rostro desde el piso cubierto de agua y miró consternado la creciente mancha roja que se extendía por su pecho.

Nott y Potter se enfrentaron con más hechizos, rompiendo tuberías y espejos. Ambos ignorando la sangre que escurría de Draco hasta que el suelo se había cubierto de un gran mar rojo y su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse. Entonces se detuvieron respirando pesadamente.

"¡Draco!" dijo Theo salpicando con sus zapatos cuando se acercó.

"¡No te acerques un paso más!" gritó Potter.

Theo miró confundido a Potter, luego miró la sangre. Su rostro lucía aterrado. Desesperado entre ir hacia él o marcharse. Su lucha no duró mucho. Quizás decidiendo que era peor ser expulsado, salió corriendo del baño para no estár involucrado.

Entonces Potter estaba inclinado sobre él.

"No me dejes…" gimió Potter. "No me dejes aún."

"Nunca tuyo" murmuró el frunciendo el ceño.

"No puedes terminar algo que aún no empieza" protestó Potter enojado.

Pero la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y un pequeño alumno de primero había entrado. Había visto la sangre y había salido huyendo gritando a todo pulmón "¡Asesinato, alguien ha cometido un asesinato!"

"Lo siento, no pude contenerme, quería lastimar a Nott por tenerte de la manera en que yo no puedo. ¡Quería matarle a él!"

En respuesta alzó una pálida mano mojada y acarició el rostro de Potter. Él se inclinó hasta que sus narices se tocaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

La clase de besos que una pareja mayor se da para reafirmar su afecto antes de marcharse al trabajo. Sólo que Potter no era su pareja y Draco no se marchaba por un rato. En retrospectiva sin embargo, ese realmente fue un beso de despedida.

El profesor Snape entró al baño. No recuerda las palabras que escuchó. Ni siquiera las propias. Pero de alguna manera, cuando el profesor lo llevaba a la enfermería, él le dijo sobre el armario, sobre el plan de los mortífagos. Y cree que también le dijo que _Harry_ era inocente.

Continuara…

N-A:

Lo he dicho muchas veces, y lo diré de nuevo. Escribir es fácil. Editar, eso, eso es mucho trabajo….

Un saludo a mis fans **de los malos fics y sus autores**. Siguen con sus reportes mensuales, a pesar de mi expreso deseo de que no lo hagan. Aparentemente yo solamente me "Quejo mucho".

Le he comentado a mi padre sobre ese foro, y me contesto con lógica, "¡Eso limita la creatividad!". En efecto todos podemos ver eso, menos ellos. Parece que se pasan por el culo el hecho de que hasta los mejores escritores tienen una armada de editores que son proporcionados por la casa editorial. Nosotras solo somos dos fans de Harry Potter.

En este momento editar nos esta consumiendo mucho, mi trabajo consiste de agregar líneas, reducir las paradojas y encontrar errores con la trama. **Ahgness Black** continúa su batalla eterna en la ortografía. Cosa que le agradezco mucho, dado que cuando yo escribo no veo palabras en el monitor. Me apasiona contar historias, escuchar voces y ver escenas de colores. Por lo que su esfuerzo es muy importante para mi. ¡BRAVOO BETA READER!.

Finalmente, he notado la aparición de todos esos botoncitos al principio de los fics. Ohhh las redes sociales han invadido fanfiction, y se me ocurrió que podríamos **tener un grupo en Facebook. **

**Blackbird fanfic **

Búsquenlo así en la pagina, y con gusto les dejare entrar. Ahí podrán leer mis quejas, y adelantos de las próximas actualizaciones, así como también saber que tan progresada esta la historia. ¡Pero no solo eso!.

Como he dicho, **yo me considero una Fan**. Y me encantaría compartir con otros, fan art, links a otras historias que consideren que están buenísimas, y apasionantes discusiones sobre los personajes, fanfics, sobre los libros y las películas. Etc. Etc.

Por favor, mi alimento no es el dinero, ni la fama, solo sus maravillosos comentarios. Dejen reviews con sus observaciones sobre la trama. Gracias.


	8. Yer Blues

_Si, estoy solo, quiero morir. _

_Si no estoy muerto aun. _

_Ohhh chica, ya sabes por que. _

_En la mañana quiero morir. _

_En la noche quiero morir. _

_Si no estoy muerto aun. _

_Ohh chica ya sabes por que. _

_Nubes negras cruzan mi mente. _

_Azul neblina alrededor de mi alma. _

_Me siento suicida. _

_Quiero morir, Yeah quiero morir. _

_Si no estoy muerto aun. _

_Ohh chica, ya sabes por que. _

_**Yer Blues- The Beatles. **_

Despertó de golpe, en sus oídos aún podía escuchar el chillido del demonio. Miró frenético en todas las direcciones y se topó con el profesor Dumbledore cuidando su cama.

Lentamente, tragando saliva se recargó en las sabanas de la cama.

"Bebe un poco de agua." le ofreció el hombre con una sonrisa.

Draco obedeció, dio un pequeño trago que desvaneció la sensación acartonada de su garganta.

"Los mortifagos…" inició tambaleándose en la cama.

"Lo sabemos, ya le has contado al profesor Snape."

Draco asintió parpadeando un poco su confusión.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Draco. Muy orgulloso…" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que duró muy poco. El hombre se entristeció. "Desafortunadamente, Thedore Nott se escondió dentro de los terrenos de la escuela y no podemos encontrar ni una pista del armario evanescente."

"¿No podrán evitar el ataque?" preguntó decepcionado.

"No, pero estamos preparados" contestó el anciano con tono cortante. "Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo. Has probado tu lealtad a la orden. Tu valentía ha demostrado que estás dispuesto a todo… a todo, incluso tu relación con Thedore"

Draco se encogió en las cobijas sonrojándose.

"Cada quien tiene sus manera; no importa en realidad, lo que importa es que lo lograste y que mi orgullo no tiene limite. Sin embargo, hay algo más que debo pedirte, mas de ti me temo. Aunque me haga infeliz pedírtelo."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, sintiéndose inquieto.

"Veras, estamos seguros que el joven Nott realmente siente algo profundo por ti," Dumbledore entrelazó los dedos sobre su túnica, como si explicara el clima. "Incluso a pesar de sus desafortunadas acciones."

"Como usarme como escudo quiere decir, O quizás los golpes" apuntó él con sarcasmo.

"Así es, a pesar de eso." dijo el hombre con una sonrisa débil. "Estamos seguros que durante el ataque, o incluso antes intentará venir por ti."

Como Draco guardo silencio. El profesor continúo.

"Quiero que vayas con él."

"¿A los cuarteles del señor Oscuro?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Si, es de extrema importancia. Podrás darnos información que Severus no puede recibir. No desde que Nott padre se volvió mano derecha del señor oscuro. En cambio, si tú te introduces en el circulo mas cercano, tendremos información excepcionalmente valiosa para la causa, sería de lo mas infortunado dejarla pasar."

"¿Tendré que dejar la escuela?"

"Sé que es mucho pedir." comenzó el anciano.

Pero Draco lo cortó con un ademán de la mano. "Iré, solamente pido una cosa."

"Lo que sea, ciertamente te lo mereces."

Draco pensó que eso sonaba a la última petición de un condenado a muerte.

"Quiero que protejan a la familia Tonks. Quiero que tía Andrómeda esté segura. Pero también quiero que ella sepa la verdad. No me importan los demás. No me importa tomar la marca oscura. Pero ella debe saber toda la verdad. Que decidí ser un espía para la causa."

"Por supuesto" dijo Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, siento mucho que no puedas despedirte de ellos por ti mismo."

"Da igual." dijo con frialdad.

Pero esa noche no sintió nada parecido a la compostura. Estaba tan decepcionado, tan cansado que deseo que todo terminara.

Y sabía que terminaría en un rayo verde, en las manos feroces de las artes oscuras, muerto de mal de amores. Alguna de ellas o todas al mismo tiempo harían el trabajo. Pero acostado sobre la cama, deseó que fuera más temprano que tarde. Que pudiera escoger la muerte acostado en la paz de la enfermería.

Porque dejar todo de lado dolía en vida más que el sueño eterno. Abandonar a su tía, a su idiótica prima, incluso al estúpido sangre sucia del señor Tonks. Dolía dejar a sus amigos y a su última inocencia con ellos. La despedida de Potter.

Quizás sobre todas las cosas a Potter.

+21+

Las secuelas de la maldición de Potter le dieron el indulto de no asistir a las clases hasta Febrero. Pasó sus días estudiando las notas de Regulus acostado en la enfermería. No pudo volver a casa de los Tonks en navidad, pero recibió una alegre carta de sus tíos. Dumbledore aún no les había avisado de su partida, probablemente para que no intentaran interferir con el plan hasta que él ya no estuviera ahí.

No supo nada de Theodore esos meses y no pudo entrar a la sala de los menesteres con el ocupándola. Mientras tanto, Potter estaba tan mortificado y avergonzado de lo sucedido en el baño que parecía demasiado asustado para acercarse. Él no quería tampoco hablar de lo sucedido, ni siquiera lo pensaba.

Finalmente, casi al terminó del ciclo escolar, Theo logró hacer funcionar el armario. Una hora antes de la batalla final en el colegio, vino por él como el profesor Dumbledore había previsto.

Quería dar algún tipo de último aviso. Pero como siempre en el juego del destino, las cosas van mal una tras otra como piezas de domino apiladas en hilera. Por supuesto, era obvio que el fatídico día, en el más importante de todos, el director no estuviera en la escuela por haber sacado de picnic a Potter.

Mientras corría junto a Theo con su baúl encogido en un bolsillo y los horrocruxes adentro, se sentía incierto y enojado. Pero no se cruzó nunca con Potter, porque quizás las cosas no estaban planeadas así.

Después de todo, ellos ya habían tenido una dramática despedida rodeados de sangre como para tener una repetición. Y si le viera su interior se derrumbaría, no tendría la voluntad de marcharse como le había dicho a Dumbledore. Preferiría estar a su lado aunque fuera sin tocarlo nunca, pero los mortifagos pelean su camino a la escuela como una gran maquinaria que viene por él.

Tendría que confortarse con el sentimiento que vio reflejado en sus ojos en el baño. ¿Sería eso amor? ¿Sería amor reflejado en sus ojos verdes mientras el agua amenazaba con ahogarlo cuando lo había rodeado?

Esa noche fue como si un huracán azotara a la escuela y lo separara de él. Pero el sentimiento que había entre ellos lo podía llevar consigo.

Sonrío tontamente ante sus propios dramatismos.

La escuela se sacudió con corazones sangrantes y luces de colores. Pero el sentimiento en los ojos de Potter lo hacían sentirse bien. Esperanzado de que quizás existía la minima chispa de interés.

Era el momento de irse a una locación desconocida, a enfrentar batallas peligrosas, peleando solitario hasta el amargo final. Pero quizás entonces, cuando todo termine, podrá sentir su manera de regresar a él.

Necesitaba fervientemente creer en sus propias palabras. Potter iba a estar bien. Y él también. En algún lugar juntos.

Segunda Parte.

Cuando el libro apareció dentro de sus aposentos en la mansión Malfoy, no estaba sorprendido. No podía estarlo realmente. Tenía días soñando al demonio. Incluso creyó escucharlo una vez cuando pasó cerca del comedor donde el señor Oscuro había instalado su charada de trono frente a la gran chimenea.

No es desconocido para nadie que ciertos objetos tienen magia propia donada por algún desgraciado idiota en el pasado. Pues el libro _Como separar la propia alma _no era una excepción, con sus cientos de almas atrapadas y su piel humana_._ El libro había encontrado su camino hacia él. Y estaba en cierto grado aliviado. Los Horrocrux necesitaban ser destruidos. Sin mencionar que de todos modos pensaba que el demonio nunca lo dejaría en paz mientras viviera.

Vio al libro con cierta indiferencia esa tarde incapaz de sentir miedo. Viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el señor tenebroso, realmente cambiaba las perspectivas personales de lo que el peligro realmente significaba. Comprendió que antes siempre había pensado de la muerte, como un punto mas allá, mientras uno está parado aquí. Cuando en realidad la muerte existía alrededor de él. En él, mientras respira, come y duerme. Una parte absoluta de su vida.

Estar de vuelta en casa también significa el cruzarse con el recuerdo fantasmal de su madre. Más tenue de lo que él quisiera. Pero el dolor ahí latente como un constante recordatorio de su misión.

Los aposentos de su madre fueron violados por Bellatrix y se aguanta la rabia de ver a una horripilante y vulgar mujer usando los vestidos, las joyas incluso los camisones. Pero ella había dicho a modo de explicación:

"Draco, no usar estas cosas es un desperdicio."

Y es casi extraño que su padre las mantuviera intactas en su ausencia. Pero ahora, el no puede ni siquiera proteger lo últimos indicios de su vida mientras que su tía se pasea por la mansión como la usurpadora del puesto de la señora. Como una imitación horrible con nariz marcada y su risa maniaca.

Son sólo cosas materiales al final de cuentas, la vida de su madre no se encuentra en ellas y atesora mejor la voz tenue dentro de su cabeza. Y visita los lugares de su infancia como si los muebles entonaran las palabras hace tiempo dichas. Ecos lejanos de una vida que ya casi no recuerda.

Cuando Theo lo deja en paz, Draco se encierra en su habitación y alinea los Horrocruxes sobre su baúl de la escuela. El libro dice que el señor Oscuro ha roto su alma y por lo tanto, no existe comunicación entre las partes. No se trata de un corazón latiendo debajo de las baldosas que lo delate a su dueño.

Y los mira durante horas, relucientes y malditos. Todo el tiempo pensando en Potter.

+2+

La noche que abandono el colegio. Theo le lanzó la maldición imperdonable al viejo Dumbledore cuando éste había llegado casi al final del desastre.

El éxito de su misión fue tan rotundo, que él mismo señor Tenebroso le llenó de exclamaciones de admiración. Como un profesor admirando la increíble mejora del más lento de sus discípulos.

El señor tenebroso lo recompensó con un pesado reloj de oro en su cumpleaños, y lo proclamó lleno de victoria, de grandeza, le prometió todo lo que pudiera desear. Porque el chico había vencido ahí donde otros mucho mas experimentados habían fallado. Y le daría riquezas, fama, mujeres. Cualquier cosa que Theo pudiera pedir.

-Pero sólo había una sola cosa que Theodore pidió.

"Quiero a Draco Malfoy."

Los mortifagos se revolvieron inquietos, algunos gritando su desaprobación. Su odio proclamado. Draco sabía que el señor tenebroso había asesinado a todos los hombres homosexuales dentro de su ejército durante la primera guerra. Los consideraba poco humanos, totales aberraciones y tenía un brillante plan de educación para los jóvenes de linajes importantes, el cual consistía a base de torturas que proclamaba curarlos. La suerte sin embargo al final era la misma, la muerte.

Era una humillación, decía. Que los sangre limpias desperdiciaran la semilla por la que tanto luchaban en un acto de depravación. Por supuesto no era la única moral torcida que el señor tenebroso ejecutaba. Así que todos modos había decapitado sin miramientos a los jóvenes limpios cuando se canso de reeducarlos.

El silencio se apoderó de la reunión. El señor tenebroso soltó una carcajada.

"¡Pero que nervio!" grito entre risas. "He aquí el mortifago mas joven de todos, el único que ha podido cumplir su misión de terminar con Albus Dumbledore. Y se para ante mí, pidiendo cosas que sabe no apruebo y que de todos modos hace a mi espalda."

Hubo un par de risas nerviosas.

"Eso me agrada, un Slytherin de corazón, haces muy feliz a tu maestro" dijo Voldemort sonriendo con sus horribles facciones.

"Te he prometido recompensas y me has pedido la que deseas. Tienes mi bendición Nott, puedes tener a Draco Malfoy de la manera que quieras" Dijo levantando su mano con dramatismo.

"Pero sólo con dos pequeñas condiciones."

Y muy, muy en el fondo, Draco sabía que esas pequeñas condiciones no le iban a agradar en absoluto. Sin embargo, se quedó de rodillas en el suelo sin levantar el rostro. Siéndose canjeado ante sus ojos como una propiedad. La única ventaja, es que estaría un poco más seguro de los otros mortífagos.

Aunque nunca del señor oscuro. Nadie nunca ha estado a salvo de el.

+3+

Hay cierta ironía, piensa él, que Theodore sea un héroe de la causa. Cuando sabe que todos piensan que es él quien muerde la almohada y alza el culo para Nott. Cuando siempre ha sido absolutamente lo contrario.

Es el quien entierra su miembro en el cuerpo de Theo. Y cierra los ojos y mueve las caderas para penetrarlo con fuerza. Sin un rastro de cariño ni un gesto de alegría. Es una fortuna que Theo sea el que hunde el rostro en la almohada y no lo vea con ese gesto de asco que lo aborda mientras comete el acto como una maquina. Él nunca podría entregarle eso a Nott.

Le piensan débil. Pero él cree que es la cubierta perfecta. Nadie lo considera un hombre y por lo tanto, no hay ninguna sospecha. Si tan solo supieran piensa divertido, que es él quien está ayudando a derrocar al señor oscuro.

Al final de Julio, la gran operación de rescate de Harry Potter es organizada por la Orden del Fénix. Y por supuesto la operación de ataque se organiza. La mansión respira ansiedad. Los Mortífagos entran y salen por las puertas a todas horas del día y de la noche. El da unos pequeños detalles escuchados en los pasillos a Snape. Quien de alguna manera informa aún a la Orden. Y solamente esa es su participación para cualquier de los dos bandos porque Nott cree que él no está listo para acompañarlo. Probablemente tiene razón.

Y finalmente, el esperado día. La mansión se queda en silencio absoluto. Incluso el señor tenebroso dejó su trono para encontrarse con Potter.

Los nervios lo consumen. No sabe qué está sucediendo, tiene miedo de que todo fracase y que Potter muera. Pero se consuela convenciéndose que la Orden esta esperando el ataque. Será una batalla dura, pero no remotamente final. Y tiene que ser así piensa con fervor.

Solo le queda aprovechar la soledad de la mansión para hacer el ritual de invocación por segunda vez. El anillo lo cuelga de un listón limpio y lo sumerge en la poción que casi le cuesta la vida. El demonio no se aparece. Y ante sus ojos el mapa muestra otro de los Horrocruxes.

Es casi una sorpresa que haya estado todo este tiempo bajo su nariz. Porque lo que el mapa le muestra, es el salón comedor de la mansión. El Horrocrux esta dentro de la casa. Y cuando abre las puertas dobles de roble del comedor lo encuentra deslizándose por el suelo como una visión.

La gran serpiente de Voldemort. Nagini. Se desliza hacia él. Sus brillantes ojos rojos lo miran con hambre y él corre como un idiota, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí. Porque en ese momento está tan solo, que la gran serpiente lo podría devorar de un sólo bocado.

Quizás no puede deshacerse todavía de ellos. Pero ahora saben donde están y eso lo hace sentirse más seguro.

En la madrugada, cuando Nott vuelve bañado en sangre y le dice que han fracaso en matar a Potter es Draco quien hunde el rostro en las almohadas para ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa.

+5+

El primero de Agosto cae el ministerio de Magia y la noticia se festeja con torturas y alcohol en la mansión Malfoy.

"Un paso a la vez" dice el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa. "Primero el reino. Luego el mundo."

Y usa su varita para torturar a los invitados capturados en la lucha. La mansión amanece hecha un desastre de alcohólicos y los muebles del salón de dibujo están destruidos, apestosos a perro y a sexo por que ahí han festejado los hombres lobo. Su piel se llena de ronchas de solo pensarlo y apura el paso disgustado por la casa. Evitando los cuerpos desnudos olorosos y los grandes charcos de sangre que son testigos de los horrores cometidos.

¿Es esto a lo que se reduce nuestra familia? se pregunta mientras mira la herencia centenaria ultrajada por una bandada de salvajes e ignorantes.

Y es curioso que lo piense, porque en los primeros rayos del alba su padre entra en la mansión junto con su tío Rodolphus. Su corazón se oprime de odio y de lástima, porque no parece el hombre que lo corrió de la casa, un año entero en Azkaban puede romper la voluntad de cualquier hombre.

Es un momento extraño cuando sus ojos se cruzan, un silencio casi tenso. Y luego su padre avanza los últimos metros que los separan, para encerrarlo en un duro y tieso abrazo. Sus manos tiemblan de nervios pero su padre respira en su cabello.

"Oh hijo" dice con reverencia. Como si él fuera el hijo prodigio que ha vuelto a sentarse en la derecha del padre.

"Padre." reconoce con voz monótona. Porque no hay manera de que lo perdone. Pero tampoco de que lo rechace. En este momento están en toda regla en el mismo bando. Si hiciera algo estúpido como asesinarle en un acto de venganza, terminaría con la misión de los Black.

"Draco, que alegría verte" saluda su tío. "Escuchamos las mas increíbles historias en Azkaban."

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunta alejando las manos de su padre con disgusto.

"Sobre el chico Nott" responde su padre. "Si el señor oscuro lo aprueba, no podemos hacer más que obedecerle."

"Debo admitir que es una gran elección" dice su tío con una sonrisa. "Cuando todo esté en orden, tú podrías deshacerte de él y ganar el favor del señor tenebroso."

"Asesinar a mi…" dijo Draco dudoso. "¿Amante?"

"¿No es ese tu plan en absoluto?" preguntó su padre con alarma. "¿Estás con él por elección?"

"Por supuesto que no" dijo con la verdad. "Es conveniente."

"Y es conveniente matarlo" dijo Lucius. "Pero para esos planes, ya habrá mejor tiempo. Por ahora es mejor incorporarse al esfuerzo de guerra y restablecer nuestra posición con el maestro."

Y Draco sintió algo extraño. No amaba a Nott en ningún sentido pero había entre ellos mucho mas intimidad de la que alguna vez había tenido con otra persona. La idea de matar al hombre con quien cogía, parecía extrañamente incomoda. Pero sabía que llegaría una batalla final, en la que Draco voltearía la varita en contra de todos sus aliados y se enfrentarían como enemigos. Quizás si tendría que matar a Nott pero por ahora, su valiente acción para proclamarlo lo hacía sentirse perturbado. Nadie se había arriesgado así por él antes.

"Yo no lucho Padre, no me dejan asistirles" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Que tonterías, pero no te preocupes hijo. Yo te guiaré en el camino…"

El regreso de su padre trae de vuelta las costosas apariencias. El señor Tenebroso tiene acceso a las túnicas rojas y satinadas. Y a tesoros de oro que apila en repisas a su espalda. Como un nuevo rico desesperado por el brillo metálico.

Bellatrix deja en paz las ropas viejas de su madre y las quema en una llamarada de odio. Su esposo la sigue como una sombra bañándose en la fortuna de su padre. Pero eso no impide que la mujer se escabullas en las noches al gran comedor en sus rutinarias visitas como concubina.

Él ahora duerme todas las noches en la cama de Theo y nadie se atreve siquiera a hacer comentarios. Hay días en los que todo parece completamente erróneo. Pero con sus tíos y su padre en la casa, se unen como un frente uniforme de arrogancia que lo protege de los demás mortífagos.

Su padre expulsa a los hombres lobo de la mansión y los instala en el bosque. Los Mortífagos sufren terribles maldiciones cuando toman objetos de las habitaciones. Hasta que los robos disminuyen cada día y luego completamente se detienen.

Al final del periodo vacacional el señor Tenebroso anuncia que quiere que Theodore regrese a Hogwarts para el último año. Y él tiene que seguirle para ser parte de la comitiva que lo acompaña. Sospecha que es gracias a las palabras a favor dichas por su padre quien quiere que él se incorpore de inmediato en el esfuerzo de guerra. Que sobresalga y deje de ser la sombra de Nott.

La noche anterior al primero de septiembre el señor Oscuro le ordena extender el brazo y recibir la marca oscura como fue su primera condición para dejarlos vivir.

Todos los presentes en la ceremonia son ordenados a abandonar la habitación. Él se queda con el señor Oscuro y no puede darle la mirada. Le aterra incluso que su Oclumencia no sirva y que él encuentre todos sus secretos através de una mirada.

Sudor frío empapa su camisa. Extiende el brazo con terror, como si quisiera quitar el brazo de inmediato y se pregunta, ¿Por qué el demonio no aparece ahora y proclama su alma en vez del señor Oscuro?

"No importa cuál sea tu absurda relación con Nott, joven Malfoy, tu verdadero maestro, al que le debes tu lealtad, es a mí" Dijo el señor Tenebroso con una voz tenue, con una voz encantadora. "El amor a tu maestro es primero. Porque ¿tú me amas, cierto? ¿Tú quieres que viva eternamente y cambie el mundo por ti?"

"Sí, maestro" murmura temblando de pies a cabeza.

"Eso es Draco. Mis órdenes deben ser obedecidas y ahora te concedo el gran honor de estar ligado a mi alma. Porque esta marca soy yo en tu cuerpo. Y has de honrarme sobre tu piel."

"Sí, maestro" repite con un nudo en la garganta.

Y el señor tenebroso imprime su marca sobre su piel. Y quema mucho más profundo que la superficie. El dolor es incontenible y se suelta en el suelo de rodillas mientras el maestro aferra su muñeca con más fuerza de la que es posible. Y está gritando despavorido.

Y se retuerce de dolor. El dolor tan intenso que lo hace vomitar. Es peor, piensa, mucho peor que un _Cruciatus_. Y se desvanece a los pies pálidos del señor tenebroso.

Continuara…

Notas:

Hello de nuevo mis lectores. Deben estar preguntándose por que me tardo tanto en subir capitulo.

Bueno, me di unos cuantos días libres para ver si terminaba el fic. Y ahora, me da orgullo decir que esta listo. Acabo de terminar hace unos minutos de escribir el epilogo.

El resultado. 187 paginas de emocionante fic. Creo que ahora ya nos podemos ir rápido con los capítulos.

A los lectores aquí en fanfiction y slasheaven, ¿Por qué el súbito silencio?.

**¡Espero paciente sus comentarios!. **


	9. While my guitar gently weeps

_No se por que nadie te dijo. _

_Como desarrollar tu amor. _

_No se como alguien te controlo. _

_Te compraron y vendieron. _

_Miro al mundo y noto que se esta volteando. _

_Mientras mi guitarra gentilmente llora. _

_Miro al mundo y noto que esta cambiando._

_Mientras mi guitarra gentilmente llora. _

_Con cada error debemos estar seguramente aprendiendo. _

_Mientras mi guitarra gentilmente llora. _

_No se como te distrajeron. _

_Como nadie te alerto. _

_No se como fuiste invertido. _

_Te pervirtieron del mismo modo. _

_**While my guitar gently weeps – The Beatles. **_

Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin Potter y sin Dumbledore.

Es como volver a un lugar conocido y sentir que todos los muebles han sido movidos de su lugar sin tu permiso. Y no, no es lo mismo porque las cosas se hacen diferentes ahora. Muchos alumnos ni siquiera han vuelto éste año.

Los asientos en el comedor están vacíos en todas las mesas, incluyendo Slytherin -"Ya era hora de deshacernos de esa basura" -había dicho Theo.

Los nuevos alumnos de primero son sometidos a un periodo de educación sobre supremacía mágica y una clase en estudios muggles que alimenta las mentes de los once años a creer que han sido escogidos para cumplir la sagrada misión del señor Tenebroso.

En la primera semana los Carrow demuestran una tortura pública en el comedor y advierten a la escuela que cualquiera que traspase las reglas será castigado de manera similar.

Es Longbottom quien le escupe a Alecto y el segundo en ser torturado. Su acto de valentía inspira a otros estúpidos de Gryffindor a demostrar lo mismo las siguientes semanas. Y Draco piensa que son unos idiotas que anhelan la muerte sobre todas las cosas.

Durante las noches, Draco siempre mira el techo del gran comedor, mostrando la belleza de las estrellas afuera y se pregunta si Potter esta durmiendo bajo ese manto de constelaciones en un lugar seguro. Imagina que por esos breves segundos, ambos estarán viendo la misma escena conectándolos através de los cientos de kilómetros entre ellos y aún así estar juntos de esa pequeña manera.

Pero luego piensa en las posibilidades y en lo estúpido que son sus pensamientos, como si le pertenecieran a una chica Hufflepuff de segundo año con un tremendo romance en un chico de poster.

Sin embargo, es una ventaja estar de vuelta en la escuela, los horarios fijos y mejores noches de sueño lo han restablecido un poco, recopilando la fuerza para seguir luchando. Incluso cuando un mes después, el ministerio le anuncia que la custodia de Andrómeda sobre él ha sido remitida a su familia nuclear de nuevo.

Le hubiera gustado poder ver el rostro familiar de tía Andrómeda, de su prima Tonks, y del tonto sangre sucia de su tío. Pasar unos días con gente que no está sedienta de muerte, gente que es capaz de expresar sentimientos en lugar de las frías órdenes de su padre, cada vez más desesperado por su caída de las gracias del maestro. Al hombre se le ha metido en la cabeza que él debería poder manejar a Theo como una marioneta y robarle el triunfo y los favores del señor tenebroso.

Él piensa que su padre nunca recuperará su posición en las filas oscuras. El padre de Theodore ahora disfrutaba de mucha más atención al igual que su hijo y no había manera de que Lucius pudiera hacer algo al respecto para regresar al círculo interno; muchas cosas habían sucedido durante un año y ningún regalo era suficiente para llamar la atención del señor Tenebroso. A menos claro que trajera a Potter a sus pies.

Trata de fingir normalidad y de participar activamente con Theodore en las infantiles persecuciones de los demás alumnos. Pequeñas batallas que no afectan el curso de la guerra pero que parecen tan importantes aquí que casi, casi vale la pena la estupidez de Longbottom, ya que nunca pensó verlo como el líder campante de la resistencia en la escuela. No sabía en qué momento le habían crecido las bolas al chico, pero era admirable, cosa que nunca iba a expresar en voz alta.

En Octubre Draco y Theodore son llamados através de la marca oscura para la gran fiesta de Halloween. No ha visto mucho de Snape desde el término del curso pasado y cuando Theodore lo deja a solas con el director le dice:

"Me he de suponer que aún no sabes lo que esto significa."

"¿Es una advertencia sobre esta noche?"

"¿Qué harás cuando te pidan lazar un Cruciatus? ¿Lo haz hecho antes?"

"Nunca en mi vida" admite frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué me harán si no lo hago?"

El profesor suspira. "Te torturaran a ti."

"Tendré que hacerlo entonces" dijo alzando el rostro con orgullo. "Después de todo, siempre supe que habría que hacer sacrificios."

"¡Deja de ser un niño idiota!" exclama Snape con fuerza. "¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Espiar para la orden no es un juego!"

"El profesor Dumbledore pensó que podía hacerlo" contesta desesperado. "¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!"

"Eso habrá sido el término pasado, las cosas son diferentes ahora. El señor tenebroso ni siquiera te consideraba. Ahora estará esperando resultados. ¿Realmente piensas que deseando con todas tus fuerzas lo lograras? ¡Necesitas hacerlo con intención!"

"No soy una noble persona. Siento odio y rencor, siento furia dentro de mí. ¡Puedo lastimar a alguien si lo deseo!"

"Escúchame Draco, es mejor que tengamos un plan. Si ésta noche fallas ésta prueba, será tu fin. El señor Tenebroso no necesita afeminados que no puedan luchar, ¿pensaste que estabas seguro ocultándote en las cobijas de Nott? Porque tengo noticias Draco, el señor Tenebroso no cumple ninguna de sus promesas. Puede romperlas cuando le plazca. Y tú ya eres un objetivo."

Draco se dejó caer sobre la silla de la oficina. "¿Qué debo hacer entonces?"

"Yo lanzaré el Cruciatus por ti." dijo el profesor bajando la voz. "No debes dejar mi lado para nada cuando inicie la procesión."

"¿Pero que hay de Theodore?"

"Estará demasiado ocupado festejando. Asegúrate de que beba de más durante la celebración."

"Esta bien" admite.

+7+

El viento casi invernal hacía que las grandes fogatas danzaran en todas direcciones repartiendo las sombras con un halo sobrenatural. Él fue muy insistente en que Theodore bebiera lo cual hizo levantar sospecha de su parte. Pero le dijo:

"Te lo mereces Theo, tu trabajo en la escuela ha sido impecable. Todos te respetan y eres tan joven, tan poderoso."

Theo sonrío y extendió su vaso con una expresión juvenil "Así es. Tengo el respeto de todas las basuras en el mundo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo tenerte a ti."

El quiso rodar los ojos. Theodore era estúpido e infantil cuando sobrio y aún peor cuando ebrio. Le sirvió mas vino hasta rebosar el borde y el chico se lamió los dedos de forma erótica. Él no sintió ningún deseo en respuesta. Sentía nervios y pánico mientras la noche avanzaba.

"Podríamos ir a los arbustos y podrías cogerme, nadie lo notaría."

"Podría hacerlo, si es lo que quieres, pero he bebido tanto que no creo pararla" dijo levantando su propio vaso, había estado haciendo desaparecer el contenido con la varita, cuando el chico le daba la espalda.

Theo pronto se distrajo con una conversación de su padre. Ellos estaban cerca del señor Oscuro, pero toda la atención de la horrible creatura se concentraba en Bellatrix quien danzaba exóticamente sobre sus piernas. Era una visión de lo más repulsiva.

Finalmente, el director Snape se plantó a su lado. Su expresión dura no revelaba nada, mientras que sentía su propio cuerpo quebrarse ante la presión. Comenzó a sudar nervioso y se escurrió las palmas de las manos sobre la tunica. Snape le dio un codazo y cuando volteo a mirarlo, su expresión estoica continuaba sin expresar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de serenarse. Trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que iba a suceder, pero el terror a fracasar lo estaba matando con lentitud.

"Es hora, ¡es hora!" dijo el señor Oscuro con un toque de alegría juvenil. Era asqueroso porque sus facciones de serpiente, pálidas se contraían en una expresión que aterrorizaba.

Entonces los Mortifagos restantes se aparecieron con una multitud atrapada en poderosos hechizos. Los muggles, -porque no había duda de que lo eran- gritando patéticamente confundidos. Se retorcían entre sus captores.

"El fuerte debe alimentarse de los débiles. Porque es así. ¡Escrito está! en las reglas del universo. Su delito es ser ignorantes, su castigo es la muerte. Mis queridos discípulos aliméntense de su sangre. ¡Regocíjense en su sufrimiento!"

Los muggles fueron liberados através del campo. Los Mortifagos corrieron detrás de ellos en risas maniacas como si fuera el juego de atrapar el cerdo por la corte francesa. Se habían puesto las grotescas mascaras y su respiración agitada quedaba atrapada dentro de ella. Un grupo entero de muggles fue encerrado dentro de una torre de hierbas y pasto seco.

El Señor Tenebroso lanzo un _"¡INCENDIO!_". Y la pira mortal se encendió con una llamarada horrible y el eco de terribles lamentos.

Theodore se tambaleó sobre sus pies, mientras seguía a una niña de no más de quince años. Pero sólo podía ver el brillo alegre de sus ojos. Snape lo tomó del codo y lo llevó a través del campo, lanzando Cruciatus con una habilidad sólo aprendida de la misma practica. Tan rápido que Draco sólo alzó la mano y apuntó torpemente en todas direcciones fingiendo el movimiento de muñeca como una marioneta.

Pero las situaciones siempre encuentran la manera de arruinarse solas. Pensó amargado.

"¡Draco!" gritó Theodore cuando se reencontraron, tomándolo forzosamente del brazo, alejándolo de Snape con fuerza y tironeándolo en direcciones opuestas. Se resistió inútilmente y finalmente, cuando Snape trataba de seguirlo colagusano salió de la nada y se lo llevó en la otra dirección.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" exigió saber Theodore con palabras arrastradas. "El maestro quiere que se cumplan las condiciones que nos han impuesto."

"¿Qué?" preguntó aturdido.

En ese instante, un muggle debilucho cayó a sus pies. A la luz verde de un _Avada Kedavra e__l chico estaba muerto con sus vacantes ojos viéndolo. Fue perturbador, pero su mente trataba de procesar lo dicho por Theodore. _

_"¿La segunda condición?"_

_"No estoy saltando de alegría tampoco, pero el señor lo ha impuesto."_

_"No, no me hagas hacerlo, por favor" gimió como un inútil. Como un niño débil._

_Theodore se detuvo, lo mir_ó_ a los ojos a través de la máscara y dijo: "Lo siento, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo Draco, pero es una orden de nuestro maestro. Y su palabra debe cumplirse…"_

_¡No!. ¡NO!. ¡No podía suceder!_

_Había esperado que para cuando el señor tenebroso exigiera su segunda condición, los Horrocruxes estuvieran destruidos y él pudiera escapar con la familia Tonks. Esto era demasiado pronto. ¡Súbito!_

_Opuso más resistencia a Theodore pero el chico en un instante se volte_ó_. _

_"¡Crucio!"_

_Fue duro, fugaz como un puñetazo. Y suficientemente doloroso para que Theodore terminara de arrastrarlo hacia el círculo interno del señor Tenebroso. _

_No quería que sucediera. Sin embargo, delante del maestro, se dej_ó_ caer de rodillas. Sentía lagrimas correr dentro de la máscara y esperaba que no le pidieran que se la quitara. _

_"Finalmente se nos uni_ó_" dijo el señor Tenebroso. "Puedo imaginar su intransigencia. No es su lasciva forma de entretenimiento."_

_Hubo unas carcajadas fuertes alrededor. Theodore tembló de ira y Lucius reconocible por la estatura, apretó los puños alrededor de su varita. _

_"Tenemos una presa especial para ti Draco. Tu padre ha insistido que tu poder, tu capacidad y sed de tortura corren tan profundo dentro de tus venas ya que eres su brillante heredero y me ha presionado sin descanso para dejarte demostrármelo. Y siendo muy curioso" paus_ó_ el señor tenebroso, los demás mortífagos soltaron otra carcajada. "He querido ver por mi mismo tu sed de sangre. Eres un jovencito viril y atractivo, que necesita impresionar a las damas presentes."_

_Su sangre se congel_ó_ por un instante. Su pecho se oprimió. Esa era una prueba que probablemente era incapaz de superar. Una cosa era correr por el campo como un idiota lanzando maldiciones que nadie podía asegurar de donde venían y otra debutar delante del señor oscuro y su maldita corte. _

_Su lengua se llen_ó_ del amargo sabor metálico de la sangre en el aire y supo en ese instante que probablemente moriría. _

_Estaba seguro. No había manera de que lo lograra. Snape tenía razón, era un idiota y no tenía las agallas para lanzar un cruciatus. Mucho menos un __Avada Kedavra. __Ese era el fin. _

_Voldemort mismo lo terminaría. Todo había terminado. Su idiota aventura. Sus sueños. _

_Su vida. _

_Había fallado al final. Igual que Regulus, igual que su madre, igual que Sirius. _

_Theodore lo levant_ó_ del suelo con un empujón terrible. Se tambale_ó_ en sus talones y mir_ó_ el centro del círculo. _

_Ahí, como un cordero para sacrificio, yacía un niño. Pequeño, de cabello castaño. Sus ojos despiertos y su expresión de horror. Luego, súbitamente alguien dej_ó_ caer el hechizo silenciador y su pequeña voz se dej_ó_ escuchar. _

_"¡Mami!" lloraba el niño y dijo otras cosas, que eran tan dolorosas, que casi no podían entenderse. _

_"¿Quieres a tu mami?" pregunt_ó_ Bella con un falsete. _

_El niño asintió, rojo por su llanto. Las lágrimas escurriendo por sus redondas mejillas. _

_Bellatrix levant_ó_ la sangrienta y cercenada cabeza de una mujer. Era terrible. Su boca abierta en una eterna expresión de horror. El niño grit_ó_ aterrorizado y se revolcó encima de la roca que lo tenía preso pero nada podría liberarlo y las carcajadas de Bellatrix eran atronadoras._

_Y luego, detrás del terrible sufrimiento que sentía su alma pensó que quizás era más rápido matarlo. Quizás era justo hacerlo. Liberarlo del dolor. Liberar su alma. Pero estaba seguro que no lo dejarían hacerlo de la manera fácil o rápida. _

_Querían verlo torturar al niño. Y no iba a poder. _

_"Draco" dijo su padre, "No tenemos toda la noche hijo."_

_"¿Es tu primera vez Draco?" pregunt_ó_ el señor tenebroso con burla. "¿Estás considerando las cosas?"_

_"No" murmur_ó_ patéticamente. _

_"Es normal, suelen confundirnos. Se ven inocentes ahí llorando pero piensa en nuestra herencia cultural. Piensa en nuestras costumbres, amenazadas por un pequeño como este. Un mestizo que luce inocente pero si lo dejamos crecer ¿qué será de nuestros hijos?"_

_"¡Es una amenaza!" grit_ó_ un hombre a su derecha. Otros canturrearon insultos similares. _

_"¿Puedes hacerlo Draco?" Pregunt_ó_ el señor tenebroso. "¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!"_

Y lo hizo, porque su voz era aterradora. Sintió la fuerza de un ataque terrible através de las ventanas de su alma. El señor tenebroso trataba de penetrarlo. De violar su mente. De terminar con sus defensas.

Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra solución. Es por el bien de los demás, se trató de convencer. Sólo por el bien común, sólo está noche. Y luego, luego se encargaría de vengar al niño. Se encargaría de hacerlos pagar por su sufrimiento. ¡Pagarían por obligarlo a hacerlo!

Su cuerpo tembló con escalofríos, con furia apenas contenida. Miró los ojos del señor tenebroso. Rojos como la sangre pero apuntó su varita hacia el niño y dijo un muy quebrado "Cu-Crucio."

Los gritos asaltaron sus oídos. No volteó a verlo. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que fijarse en los ojos rojos. Pensar en cuanto odiaba estar haciendo eso. Pensar en la venganza que tendría sobre ellos.

Luego, el niño se calló.

No supo qué fue lo que sucedió pero decidió no averiguarlo o no podría vivir un solo día sin recordar lo que había hecho.

"Bien, bien" dijo el señor Tenebroso. "Realmente eres un chico poderoso."

"Mi Lord. Mi hijo merece oportunidades" sugirió Lucius en el fondo.

"Tu hijo será recompensado esta noche Lucius. Con la mejor oportunidad de todas."

"¡Mi Lord! ¡Gracias!"

"Se ha probado útil después de todo. Tenía mis preocupaciones. Siendo tan joven, tan amanerado. Pero al parecer, los cobardes ocultan las mejor de las sorpresas. Como es mi querido Colagusano."

Hubo risas de nuevo, él cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía mareado y exhausto. La maldición se había llevado mucho de su energía.

"Verán, esto no es conocimiento público aún" explicó Voldemort con una sonrisa. "Pero he decidido extender mi maravillosa línea."

"¿Mi señor?" preguntó el padre de Theodore con interés.

"Siempre ha sido una preocupación mía lo debilitado que se encuentra mi ejercito. No puedo por supuesto, dividirme en dos" Voldemort soltó una carcajada irónica que nadie entendió.

El cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que sintió su palma adolorida.

"Y pensé nombrar un general"

Varios mortífagos en el círculo reaccionaron ante la noticia. Se enderezaron, respiraron agitadamente. Podía escuchar su ansiedad.

"Pero lo cierto es que todos me han decepcionado al menos una vez. Y es inconcebible que sea así. Sin embargo, si tuviera sangre de la mía dirigiendo mi ejercito, no podría fallarme nunca."

"¿Qué quiere decir mi señor?" preguntó Lucius inquieto.

"Y por supuesto terminaría con las tontas luchas de poder entre mis discípulos. Por ello, he decidido tener un descendiente propio. ¿Imaginan eso? Otro pequeño Lord."

Hubo un silencio espectral y el temor dentro de él se incrementó. Abrió los ojos y miró que todos estaban tensos. El señor Nott lucía decepcionado, se había quitado la mascara al igual que Lucius.

"¿Qué esperan para alegrarse?" Preguntó el señor Oscuro con hosquedad.

"Fe-Felicidades mi señor" dijo Lucius, recuperándose. "Es una excelente idea mi señor. Sería fantástico. ¡Servir al valioso niño de mi amado maestro!"

"En efecto."

Y entonces, comenzó a sentir el temor regresar a él. Apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su mente. De todo.

"Pero no puede estar solo. Necesita una fiel mano derecha y pensé ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no darle el mejor regalo de todos? Que sean dos. Dos fieles seguidores que hayan nacido y crecido sólo para servirle."

"Mi señor, le ha dado mucho pensamiento a esto" dijo el señor Nott con sorpresa.

"Lo sé, es una idea magnifica. ¿Y qué mejor que sean los descendientes de dos de mis más leales servidores?" Continuó el señor tenebroso con su suave y tersa voz. "Pero Theodore y Draco son demasiado viejos para servir ese propósito. Y luego vinó la solución. Tener una valiosa y hermosa tercera generación al servicio de su maestro."

"Oh mi señor. ¡Gracias!" dijo el señor Nott con alegría. "Un heredero de Theodore es un regalo precioso para mi. ¡Es Magnifico!"

"¿Por eso nos ha puesto esa condición mi señor?" Preguntó Theodore con una nota de sorpresa.

"Te prometí que podías tener a Draco Malfoy con sólo dos condiciones. La primera siendo que él tomara la marca oscura y perteneciera a mis discípulos. La segunda, que me entregaran cada quien un hijo de la sagrada unión con una mujer limpia para que su depravación no manche nuestro mundo."

"Es brillante su majestad. Es absolutamente brillante. Acepto. ¡Lo acepto!" Exclamó Theodore con emoción. "No queríamos hacerlo mi señor debido a nuestro amor. Pero esto cambia mucho las cosas, es un honor entregarle un servidor al hijo de mi maestro"

"¡No!" exclamó él por fin.

No iba dejar que lo obligaran a embarazar a una mujer por el más nefasto de los planes. Era absolutamente erróneo por tantos motivos, que prefería la muerte a hacerle eso a alguien que ni siquiera había nacido.

"¡Draco!" exclamó Bella horrorizada. "No le hables al maestro de esa forma."

"Déjalo mi amada. Tiene sus motivos. Tiene esos sucios gustos suyos. Es una vergüenza que no puede combatir. Está podrido por dentro, pero cumplirá con su deber aunque no lo quiera."

"Así es mi señor. Draco cumplirá" dijo Lucius poniendo una mano dura sobre su hombro.

"¡No!" gritó ál. "¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ENTREGARLE NINGUN NIÑO!"

"Tanto drama por una mujer" dijo Voldemort rodando los ojos. "Estás perdonando chico. Por la generosidad de mi corazón pero cumplirás tu deber esta noche. ¡BELLA!"

Su padre lo agarró en un abrazo forzándolo. Intentó escapar, intentó morder, patear y golpear al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, pero alguien le quitó la varita de las manos y lo dejaron indefenso.

"CRUCIO" gritó Bellatrix.

Y el dolor de toda la noche lo tumbó en el piso. Su mente no conocía nada en ese momento que no fuera el horripilante dolor. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en el ferviente deseo de morir. Pero no fue exactamente lo que pasó con él.

Los detalles se volvieron difusos pero supo vagamente que le administraron una poción esa noche. Y recuerda luego, los gritos de placer de un coro extraño de voces que quizás sólo eran una sola voz. Pero era tan confuso el recuerdo del cuerpo que le cubrió su desnudes y se empaló en su miembro erecto a la fuerza. Tan extraño que no supo qué pasaba.

Luego, perdió la conciencia y cuando despertó, un muy desnudo Theodore lo esperaba.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó alarmado. Confundido.

Por las cortinas de la habitación se filtraba la luz de la mañana como si lo sucedido durante la noche sólo hubiera sido una horripilante pesadilla pero su corazón estaba apretado y el dolor en su cuerpo desnudo. Eran tan terriblemente reales.

"No te preocupes Draco. Cumpliste sus deseos."

En ese instante se rompió a llorar. Había sido violado.

Continuara…

Err…si…Violado por una mujer…..

En fin, no diré nada sobre eso, por que mejor les anuncio que acabo de publicar una nueva historia llamada **"El Camino más largo a la Felicidad". **

Como saben mi club de fans de los malos fics y sus autores tendrán una carcajada con el. Pero yo les invito a apoyarme en esa historia que afortunadamente fue muy fácil de escribir y terminar.

Quizás después de escribir algo tan grande como Blackbird, algo pequeño me resulto como un respiro. No lo se.

Pero puedo asegurarles un pequeño drama que les gustara mucho.

REVIEWS; REVIEWS, REVIEWS.


	10. Blackbird

_Mirlo canta en la tranquilidad de la noche._

_Toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar. _

_Toda tu vida. _

_Estuviste esperando por este momento para levantarte. _

_Ave negra cantando en la tranquilidad de la noche. _

_Toma estos ojos hundidos y aprende a mirar_

_Toda tu vida. _

_Solo esperabas este momento para ser libre._

**Blackbird** _The Beatles_.

+8+

"Es terrible que sucediera, por supuesto pero el señor Oscuro no me incluyó en los planes de esa noche. Comienzo a pensar que mi cubierta está comprometida y sería mejor si no reportamos más a la Orden cosas que me haya dicho personalmente. Tendremos que filtrar la información que tu escuches…"

"¿Qué pasara con el niño?" preguntó afligido.

"No lo sé, Draco" contestó Snape con una expresión triste. "Quizás Potter termine con todo esto antes y podamos encontrarlo. Pero como no sabes quién es la madre y están siendo extremadamente cuidadosos con esto, no hay nada de información al respecto."

"Debe de haber algo" contestó frunciendo el ceño. "¡Tienes que encontrarlo!"

"Si lo que me dices es correcto, no te dejaran ver al niño nunca, tampoco a la madre."

"¡Merlín!" exclamó cansado. "No puede estar pasado."

"Es un plan extraño del señor tenebroso" contestó el director. "Pero tengo mis sospechas sobre la madre que ha escogido para sí"

"Es Bellatrix" contestó con fuerza. "Estoy seguro que es ella. Desapareció esa noche" dijo con una expresión de asco.

"Sí, es exactamente lo que pensaba. No es secreto que ha sido su mujer desde hace años."

"¿No es demasiado vieja?"

"Es obvio que hay magia oscura involucrada en todo esto."

El dolor en su corazón se incrementó. Pensó en la criatura que nacería de esa horrible unión. Luego pensó en el hijo suyo que nacería de otra horrible unión. Todos se salían de control como una espiral con cada día más que transcurría en esta guerra. Todo esto tenía que terminar. ¡Tenía que terminar!

Se despidió de Snape con vaguedad. Caminó por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts sintiéndose extraño. Como si no perteneciera a ese mundo. La experiencia había terminado de matar una parte de su alma. Estaba roto y cansado mientras que su relación con Theodore se volvió tensa y parecía una locura absoluta.

¿Qué pensaría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría Potter si lo supiera?

+9+

En Noviembre, mientras Theodore correteaba a los chicos de Gryffindor escondidos en un salón en desusó, encontró una radio mágica encendida con las palabras aún colgando en el aire.

"_La esperanza nunca muere y mientras Harry viva, la esperanza vive con él ¡Eso es todo por hoy en Potterwach!"_

Cuando se fue a la cama esa noche, las palabras continuaban rondando por su mente. Fue lo primero que pensó al despertar pero había algo fresco en él esa mañana, como si esas palabras hubieran quitado un peso que lo había estado hundiendo en el más negro de los océanos.

Tenía fuerzas por fin para lograrlo. Habían sucedido cosas horribles, pero ese no era el momento para detenerse, al contrario, tenía que redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Ese día, mientras Longbottom le escupía no sintió furia, sólo admiración por su capacidad para luchar, para seguir rebelándose en contra de los Mortifagos a pesar de todo el dolor al cual lo habían sometido, de la posibilidad de que se cansaran y lo mataran.

"Vete Longbottom" le dijo con una voz suave.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Goyle confundido.

"Déjenlo" ordenó con fuerza.

"No tomamos ordenes de ti" gruñó Crabbe.

"Quizás no" contestó frunciendo el ceño. "Pero solíamos ser amigos."

"Eso fue antes, ahora eres una basura" aseguró Crabbe.

"Haz lo que dice, Crabbe" ordenó Theodore frunciendo el ceño.

Últimamente Theodore se había vuelto muy taciturno, perdido en un mundo de arrepentimientos. Ya no podían verse mucho tiempo a los ojos porque él bajaba la mirada, culpable.

Él no había sido el único violado esa noche. Theo había querido servir, pero hacerlo con una chica cuando se engañaba diciendo que amaba a Draco había dejado una marca muy grande en él.

Los habían drogado esa noche y no parecía recordar tampoco. Quizás sí lo hacía, pero cuando él le preguntó detalles, le contestó con un puñetazo como si trata de ahuyentar su vergüenza.

Quizás era mejor así. Le dolería menos cuando lo traicionara.

Ese día dejaron ir a Longbottom y el idiota se alejó mirándolos con sospecha. Pero él tenía otros planes y se alejó de los Slytherins frunciendo el ceño hacia los baños del tercer piso, pero luego, haciendo el camino mas largo, fue a la sala de los menesteres.

Potter estaba luchando ahí afuera y la mejor manera de ayudarlo, era destruyendo los Horrocruxes, pero no se le había ocurrido nada desde hacía meses y el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra.

Había revisado el libro sobre ellos, pero por supuesto, no venía escrito ningún método para destruirlos. Era un manual para crearlos y le parecía que iba en contra de la magia del libro incluir su destrucción.

No más juegos, se dijo. No más depresión y arrepentimientos por lo que sucedió, no era un crío que necesita ser protegido. Él había decidido sacrificarse igual que sus familiares antes que él y ya había recorrido un largo camino. Un lento y horrible camino. Pero seguiría caminando con la esperanza de Potterwach en el fondo.

+10+

Su relación con Snape, nunca había sido realmente cercana. El hombre era horrible con todos y nunca había sido un buen padrino para el.

Aún así cuando era niño solía admirarlo un poco. Quería ser frío e insultar a la gente sin que pudieran defenderse. Destruirlos con un sólo comentario. Pero habían pasado años en los que él mismo sintió resentimiento hacia el hombre cuando comenzó a dirigir sus comentarios ácidos y amargados hacia él.

Ahora, las cosas volvían a sentirse diferentes. Snape era un gran actor. Su cubierta como espía había perdido fuerza porque el señor Oscuro lo había puesto como director de Hogwarts y el señor oscuro ya no le decía cosas importantes, pero tenía el control de la escuela y manejaba lo que sucedía dentro de sus paredes, como el maestro de las marionetas en su interior.

Sólo bastaba comprobar que ningún alumno había muerto aún a manos de los demás Mortifagos.

Oh seguro que seguía siendo un horrible bastardo y nunca dudaba en lanzar "_Cruciatus_", como diciendo buenos días, pero había algo que el podía ver quizás por que tenía una pieza clave de información. Era un pequeño toque dentro de sus ojos y ninguno de los chicos que maldijo sufrió demasiado tiempo en la enfermería. Lo que decía que se controlaba de una manera extraordinaria para no causarles daño real.

Se acercó mucho a él en esos días porque si había alguien en el universo que comprendía el dolor de tener que infringirle dolor a otros, ese era Snape. Y sentía curiosidad de saber, cuál había sido el motivo para que el hombre escogiera el camino más solitario de todos.

Por supuesto, preguntarle de sus motivos estaba fuera de consideración así que sólo se concentró en disfrutar sus momentos juntos y admirarlo como un mentor.

El pensaba que no había lógica para que Snape soportara todo ese dolor durante todos estos años. O no podía encontrarla la razón aún.

"¿Qué hará cuando todo esto termine?" le preguntó un día mientras tomaban una taza de té en su oficina, como si el mundo no estuviera derrumbándose afuera.

Al principio había algo perturbador con la oficina que antes había sido de Dumbledore pero Snape mantenía todo en orden adentro y lentamente, había colocado propias cosas que ya no lucían incomodas entre las cosas de Albus Dumbledore.

"Tomar unas vacaciones en las Bahamas" contestó con sarcasmo.

Pero sintió que había un extraño dejo de tristeza en esa respuesta. Así que dijo. "No puedo imaginarlo tomando el sol."

"Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme."

Y entonces lo comprendió como una bofetada. Snape no podía verse vivo después de la guerra. Su garganta se contrajo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería gritarle que tenían que salir vivos. Que tenían que hacerlo juntos. Pero eso sonó idiota e infantil incluso para sí mismo.

Snape soltó un suspiro largo como si le exasperara tenerlo en su oficina. "¿A que has venido hoy?"

"Y-yo…" tartamudeó aún concentrado en la idea de que Snape aceptaba la muerte. "er… sí… vine porque necesito ayuda"

"No tengo todo el día, señor Malfoy"

"Sí… es, necesito encontrar un modo para destruir algo."

"¿No sería, quizás, la solución un simple _Deffindo_?" Contestó el profesor como si le hablara a un primerizo especialmente estúpido.

"No señor. Necesito un método… _Oscuro_"

Snape lo miró a los ojos como tratando de leerle la mente. No fue por falta de intentos que no lo logro.

"Ya veo" dijo con ese tono frustrado que decía lo contrario. "¿Para que necesitas este método _'Oscuro'_?"

"No puedo decirle." Contestó con simpleza.

"Escucha, Draco; entiendo que estas sufriendo por lo que sucedió en Halloween. Y las artes oscuras son tentadoras cuando uno se encuentra más débil, pero no debes dejarte caer en ellas."

"¡No señor!" contestó indignado. "Es un misión para la Orden. Es… es algo que me encomendó el profesor Dumbledore"

"Esa es una mentira Draco. Manchar el nombre de Albus de esa manera."

"¡Esto es por la Orden!" gritó exaltado. "¡Tenemos que hacer cosas horribles por ellos!"

Hubo un silencio incomodo y finalmente Snape respondió.

"La forma mas definitiva de destruir un objeto o sujeto…" pausó con pesadez. "Es utilizando un fuego demoniaco que lo reduzca a cenizas y luego esas cenizas sean destruidas por el fuego. Pero es demasiado peligroso de utilizar y sólo debes hacerlo si crees que es la única manera"

"No hay otras maneras" contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Para invocarlo sólo debes decir _Fiendfyre_. Pero no podrás apagarlo con nada. Tampoco controlarlo por mucho tiempo así que tienes que apresurarte en lo que haces, tener mucho cuidado y lanzar el contrahechizo. _Fiendlocked._ Si no lo haces el fuego se lanzara hacia ti y te matara."

"Si señor" respondió con seriedad.

"No olvides el contra hechizo"

"No señor. Gracias"

"Ahora vete de aquí" ordenó Snape frunciendo el ceño.

+11+

Una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad, las cuales Theodore y él pasarían en la mansión Malfoy por ordenes del señor tenebroso, decidió terminar de una vez con los Horrocruxes.

Snape le había advertido que sería extremadamente peligroso el invocar un fuego demoniaco y decidió que necesitaba estar en un espacio abierto en el cual correr con libertad si tuviera que hacerlo. Sabía que el agua no serviría de nada pero pensó que si necesitaba encontrar refugio para lanzar el contra hechizo, su mejor oportunidad sería sumergiéndose en el lago.

No podía haber nadie alrededor y la oscuridad de la noche aseguraría que podía ver todas las llamas.

Se deslizó de su cama a las tres de la madrugada. El silencio de la sala común y de la escuela en la noche lo ponía nervioso y por el rabillo del ojo había visto la horrible presencia del demonio.

Quizás el demonio solo aparecía cuando él tenía la intención de invocar magia oscura o cuando estaba apunto de involucrarse directamente con los Horrocruxes. Sin embargo el demonio no se acercó a él mientras atravesaba la escuela y trató de ignorar el miedo y el nerviosismo.

Se plantó en una de las orillas del lago, en específico la que tenía un banco de arena extenso y conjuró un pedestal donde colocó los Horrocruxes con reverencia. Como voces de anunciación, las criaturas dentro del bosque prohibido chillaron, aullaron y gruñeron con aterradora potencia y estaba seguro que nadie en la escuela las había oído debido a la distancia.

Un viento silbó através de la copa de los árboles y él se estremeció apretando su tunica. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"_Fiendfyre" _Conjuró con suavidad. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el poder, con la negrura de la maldición misma.

De la punta de la varita, surgió una llama que cobró vida y se lanzó en contra del pedestal con fuerza. La luz iluminó el bosque con destellos y entonces, las llamas formaron extrañas formas animales que abrieron la boca y expulsaron más fuego.

Por unos minutos, el fuego se concentró sobre los Horrocruxes. Los rodeó con fuerza. Y las llamas se elevaron veinte metros en el aire.

Un potente grito se apoderó de la noche y escapando de las llamas, una humareda negra se alzó. Tenía forma horrible.

"_Eres un desperdicio, morirás haciendo esto, morirás y nadie te recordara. Nadie sabrá lo que has hecho, morirás solo."_Dijo una horrible voz.

"_Estas solo en el mundo. A nadie le interesas. Eres un desperdicio."_

Estaba tan aterrado en ese instante, que se quedó congelado mientras el humo y llamas luchaban en el aire. El fuego se empeñó por tragar a la fantasmal figura de humo, pero parecía casi imposible.

"_Eres débil. Eres muy débil, Draco. Y morirás solo porque nadie te ama"_ Dijo una voz que sonaba como su madre.

Una potente explosión de luz y de fuego se derramó alrededor. El pasto se incendió de inmediato. Las llamas comenzaron a acercarse a él y con un rugido la nube de humo cobró forma diferente. Era Harry Potter quien le hablaba.

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que me importas? ¡No me importas! ¡Eres basura!"_

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo. Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y su pecho tan contraído que no podía respirar. Estaba tan aturdido por lo dolorosas que eran esas palabras, que poco le importó cuando el círculo de fuego se cerró a su espalda.

"_Morirás"_ sentenció Potter. _"Solo, porque tú no me importas."_

"¡No!" gritó con fuerza. "¡No!"

Y se levantó tambaleante. El fuego parecía estar perdiendo la batalla. Los Horrocruxes parecían estar intactos en el pedestal cubierto de llamas.

Ante su fervor, las llamas retomaron su tarea de comerse el pedestal pero también en cubrir de fuego todo a su alrededor. El círculo de fuego se cerró más apretado. Con la varita se bañó de agua y trató de escapar.

Podría sentir el fuego lamiendo su ropa y su piel siendo quemada pero no le importó, saltó el fuego y cayó del otro lado con fuerza. El fuego lo seguía por el pasto con fuerza y se arrastró hacia el banco de arena hasta que estuvo con las rodillas enterradas en el agua. Se resbaló entre el lodo en el fondo del lago.

La respiración se le cortó unos instantes cuando sumergió la cabeza. Y cuando salió por una bocanada de aire escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. El demonio estaba en el agua con él. Esperándolo con sus ojos vacíos.

"¡VETE!" le gritó. "¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"

Pero el demonio se acercó a él. Estaba atrapado. El fuego en la orilla del lago le esperaba y el demonio en el agua, en su único santuario para protegerse de las llamas y del fantasma que protegía a los Horrocruxes. La nube de humo tomó fuerza de nuevo y habló.

"_Somos demasiados para ti Malfoy. Morirás."_

"¡VETE!" le gritó de nuevo al demonio. "¡TENDRAS MI ALMA OTRO DIA!"

Pero el demonio avanzó en su dirección imperturbado. "VETE" gimió.

Y luego todo fue muy confuso. Algo en el fondo del lago lo tomó de los pies y lo sumergió de nuevo. La sorpresa lo hizo gritar y tragar agua cuando su rostro golpeó la superficie.

Abrió los ojos mientras era arrastrado hacia el fondo del lago pero sólo vio lodo revuelto por el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas, visible solamente por llamas que iluminaban todo.

Era difícil pelear, enredado entre su tunica, la capa y la ropa tan pesada. El suministro de aire se terminó y sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos. No podía pensar en nada masque la necesidad y la ansiedad de respirar.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero su pierna estaba apresadaza por una fuerza fantasma. No había nada que lo sujetara y, sin embargo, se hundía cada vez más en la profundidad.

El pánico lo consumió. Giró hacia la superficie y trató de nadar de vuelta pero no parecía funcionar en nada. Cuando ya no podía más, su cuerpo se sacudió por la necesidad de aire. Sus pensamientos confusos sintieron un horrible último dolor.

Terrible y desgarrador. Estaba casi inconsciente y casi no pudo procesarlo junto al dolor en los pulmones y la adrenalina. Pateó en todas direcciones una última vez y se dio cuenta que la presión que lo hundía había desaparecido. Agitó los brazos para escapar en desesperantes segundos y saco la cabeza sobre la superficie del agua.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire frío y sintió dagas que le quemaba por dentro con cada bocanada desesperada.

Volteó hacia la orilla y pataleó sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. En el pedestal seguía una lucha encarnizada de fuego en contra de la nube de humo mientras las flamas se propagaban más y más en el campo y en dirección del bosque prohibido.

Apuntó la varita temblando y gritó: "¡_Fiendfyre!". _Una vez más, llamas salieron disparadas hacia el pedestal. El fuego recobró fuerzas en su lucha contra los Horrocruxes.

"¡_Fiendfyre!"_Gritó por tercera vez.

"_¡Morirás!"_ gritó por última vez la figura de Potter, antes de ser devorada por el fuego finalmente.

Hubo horribles gritos pero los Horrocruxes se consumieron entre las llamas por fin. El fuego se encargó durante unos segundos hasta que el pedestal se derrumbó y parecía que todo había terminado.

Frenéticamente utilizó lo último de su energía para arrastrarse por el banco de arena. Y alzando una mano que le temblaba mucho, concentró toda su magia en decir. "_Fiendlocked"_

La luz que iluminaba la noche se apagó tan súbita. Chispas crepitaron débiles entre las cenizas. Pero el fuego no retomó más fuerza.

Los parpados se le cerraron con fuerza. El agotamiento lo consumía y sentía dolor en sus piernas pero se dejó caer en la negrura de la inconciencia.

+12+

Despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba acostado en la enfermería con la camisa del pijama empapada de sudor.

"Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido, Draco" dijo Snape sentado a su lado. "¿Quemado y ahogado en una sola noche?"

"¿Se extinguió el fuego?" preguntó preocupado.

"Sí" dijo el hombre, soltando un suspiro. "Casi no lo logras Draco. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"No puedo decirle" contestó recargándose en las almohadas.

"Será mejor que haya sido así de importante." Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño. "Para arriesgar tu vida de esa manera."

Snape sacó de entre su bolsillo el horrocrux que había sido el anillo. El metal estaba roto en algunos lugares y deforme en otros de tal manera que seria imposible volver a usarlo en el dedo, pero la piedra seguía ahí, verde brillante como los ojos de Potter

"Pero estoy vivo" contestó arrogante. "Lo logré." Cerrando el puño alrededor del anillo arruinado.

Snape pareció contemplativo unos minutos y luego dijo con voz suave. "Perdiste una pierna."

Su corazón dio un vuelco. "¿Qué?"

"Algo te la arrancó" dijo el profesor con pesadez.

"No es verdad" dijo temblando. "No es verdad."

Y luego, alzó las cobijas para encontrar que era una terrorífica verdad. Casi toda su pierna izquierda faltaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Crecerá de vuelta, pero no te servirá de mucho ya" aseguró el hombre.

No pudo soportar otro minuto. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y su cuerpo se contrajo. La respiración se le agitó tanto que casi no podía respirar y sus pulmones dolieron por esa acción.

"Cálmate, aun estas delicado. Tienes quemaduras y los pulmones casi colapsados."

"N-no… no puedo respirar" dijo de manera ahogada y debilitada.

"Bebe esto" ordenó el profesor, ayudándolo a beber de una poción.

El dolor se consumió con el brebaje, su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente y sus parpados le pesaban. Estaba agotado.

"Me recuerdas una canción que Lily solía cantar todo el tiempo" dijo Snape con lentitud. Sus palabras resonando como un eco en la distancia. "Sobre un mirlo."

"Un mirlo" repitió cansado.

"_Mirlo que cantas en plena noche, toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar. Durante toda tu vida, Sólo esperabas este momento para volar."_ Recitó Snape con una voz tan suave y dulce que parecía imposible.

Sintió dedos acariciar su frente y luego se desmayó.

+13+

Dos días después su pierna había crecido hasta la rodilla y como había dicho el profesor Snape, ya no le servía de mucho. No tenía sensibilidad y no podría moverla a menos que usara una serie de arneses ortopédicos que lo hacían sentirse como un caballo.

Los demás alumnos lo veían sorprendidos todo el tiempo. No era una vista agradable, verlo cojear con muletas por los pasillos sin una pierna. Pero seguía siendo del equipo de tortura y nadie le ayudaba para nada.

Theodore no se había molestado de verlo en la enfermería y cuando volvió a las mazmorras, no le dirigió ni una palabra. Comprendió que ese era el fin definitivo de lo que había entre ellos.

Debilitado aún tenía permiso de faltar a clases. En su primera mañana fuera de la enfermería, se dirigió tambaleante hacia la oficina del director. Snape lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y todo rastro de sentimiento, desprovisto de su rostro. Pero ahora sabía mejor que nadie que Snape era capas de sentir.

"¿Quién es Lily?" preguntó con casualidad, dejando las muletas a un lado de su silla.

"¿Recuerdas eso?" preguntó el profesor, interesado.

"Sí, sobre el Mirlo."

"¿Quieres oír la canción?" preguntó Snape con tono extraño. El asintió con el rostro duro.

Esa fue la primera vez que escucharon Blackbird en la dirección. Snape tenía un extraño mecanismo que requería discos negros y una aguja para funcionar. El aparato estaba extremadamente bien cuidado y lo tenía en una caja de seguridad bajo una magia negra muy pesada.

"Es de Lily" mencionó mientras lo hacía funcionar.

Las notas suaves de una música que nunca había escuchado antes, lo levantaron del piso. O eso pareció que sucedía, mientras los acordes tocaban haciendo temblar su alma y suavizando su corazón.

En el fondo de la canción, el cantó de un mirlo.

"_Sólo esperabas este momento para ser libre" _dijo el verso cantado por la dulce voz de un hombre.

Y le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Era verdad. Se había librado finalmente del peso de los Horrocruxes. Y al final de ese camino le esperaban estas dulces notas.

'Soy libre.'

Como había pasado esa noche en la enfermería, se derrumbó sobre sí mismo, llorando y gimiendo con un sentimiento increíble. Snape no dijo nada ni trató de consolarlo pero se encargó de repetir la canción dos veces más. Luego dejo correr el disco completo como un soundtrack de su miseria.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó al final el hombre, cuando él se quitó el río de lágrimas de las mejillas.

"Un poco" trató de sonreír. "¿Entonces quien es Lily?"

"No lo vas a dejar, ¿cierto?" preguntó el hombre sonando divertido. "No debí decir nada, si lo ibas recordar."

Él le dio una sonrisa apenada.

"Lily Evans" dijo Snape

"¿No es…?" preguntó confundido. "¿La madre de Potter?"

"Tenía una obsesión con este grupo de Liverpool llamado los Beatles. Trajo su tocadiscos a Hogwarts y solía ponerlo sin parar. Es portable, ¿vez?" dijo mostrándole el aparato que en un acercamiento mejor era una maleta.

"Tocadiscos" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Muggles?"

"Sí" dijo Snape. "Y la noche en que murió, no podía soportar el pensamiento de que alguien más lo tuviera. Fue una noche confusa, con la caída del señor tenebroso y Dumbledore rescatando al niño."

"¿Fue por el tocadiscos?" preguntó interesado. "¿Nunca se lo ha mostrado a Potter?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" dijo de forma dura el hombre. "Él nunca conoció a su madre y es un idiota desconsiderado. Simplemente no lo merece…"

"Señor. ¿Entonces por qué…?" dijo confundido. "¿Por qué ayudarle, entonces?"

Snape suspiró. "Es lo único que puedo hacer por Lily."

Lo que restó de la última semana antes de las vacaciones, Draco volvió a la dirección para escuchar mas del _White Álbum_ del profesor Snape y podía sentir que el mismo comenzaba a sentirse obsesionado por los Beatles.

El día que regresaron a la mansión Malfoy, su corazón seguía cantando las notas, como el mirlo en el fondo.

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios. Haha, no es que este inflando el contador de reviews al actualizar tan esporádicamente. Lo que sucede es que aun cuando la historia ya se termino de escribir. Como he dicho pasa por una edición leve, y luego por las manos de mi amada Beta. Por lo que el proceso nos toma algunos días. (Sin mencionar la flojera que me da).

Usualmente no considero que escribo historias Angst, pero no puedo negar que Draco ha pasado cosas tan malas hasta el momento. Pero ese es el _dolor del sacrificio_. El dolor del silencio, el dolor, dolor, dolor de vivir.


	11. The Continuing Story Of Bungalow Bill

_Hey, Bungalow Bill_

_¿__Que__ has __matado_

_Bungalow Bill? _

_Los niños le preguntaron si matar no es un pecado. _

"_No cuando el luce tan bravo", y su madre se interfirió. _

"_Si las miradas mataran, habríamos sido nosotros en lugar de el"_

_The Continuing Story Of Bungalow Bill__. __**The Beatles**__. _

La mansión Malfoy estaba sumida en un estado de histeria terrible. Algo había provocado la furia del señor oscuro y había asesinado a cuatro de sus seguidores. Entre ellos el señor Nott. Además había herido de muerte a su padre.

Draco se llenó de tanta furia que casi lo dejaba ciego. Theodore lo apretó duro del brazo y dijo:

"No puedes hacer nada por tu padre."

"Suéltame" dijo, con voz dura.

Theodore lo soltó de inmediato. Con fuerza, arrastrando patéticamente su pierna, subió las escaleras de la mansión en dirección de la recamara principal. Afuera, su tío Rodolphus hacía guardia solemne.

"Lo siento, Draco." dijo distraído.

"No importa" dijo abriendo la puerta sin mirarlo. Cerró con llave la habitación y cojeó hacia la gran cama, donde su padre yacía pálido.

"Maldito Bastardo" murmuró con enojo. "No te dejaré ir así, ¡TIENEN QUE SER MIS MANOS!"

"¿Draco?" murmuró la voz de su padre.

"Hijo de perra" escupió. "¡MATASTE A MI MADRE!"

"Tenía que hacerlo" murmuró Lucius. "Ella me convenció de darle el diario a Ginny Weasley. El señor Oscuro estaba furioso cuando lo descubrió. Tenía que matarla."

"¿Cuál diario?" gruñó.

"El diario del maestro, era muy importante" dijo Lucius. "Me lo confió hace años."

"¿Por qué era tan importante?"

"Es… creo… no lo sé…" dijo Lucius agitando el rostro como si tuviera un delirio. "Una parte del señor oscuro."

Se congeló y olvidó sus ganas asesinas por un largo momento de silencio.

"¿Qué sabes sobre eso?"

"Sólo sé que eran objetos, un anillo, una copa, un medallón, una tiara, el diario. Eran de extrema importancia para el señor oscuro. Sólo asumí que eran un pedazo de él cuando Colagusano dijo que eran necesarios para revivir al maestro hace unos años."

"¿Qué le pasó al diario?" preguntó afligido.

"Lo destruyó Potter en 1992, el maestro estaba furioso y me ordenó matarla."

"¿Sabías que mi madre los robó?"

Lucius abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "No, no."

"Sí, le ayudó a Regulus a hacerlo cuando él murió. No sé cuales encontró ella por su cuenta, pero lo hizo justo debajo de tu nariz. Quizás el señor oscuro tenía razón en ordenarla muerta."

"¡TRAIDOR!" gritó Lucius. "Esto es tu culpa. Pero te arrepentirás. ¡ÉL YA SABE QUE FUERON ROBADOS!"

"¡¿Ya sabe que fueron destruidos también?" exigió saber.

"¿QUE HAZ HECHO?" gritó su padre. "¡TRAIDOR! ¡TRAIDOR!"

"_¡Crucio!"_ dijo él. Y nunca en su vida lo había dicho con tanta intención como en ese momento. En ese breve instante, supo que iba a matar a su padre. Pero no sería con algo tan piadoso. Tenía que irse de este mundo con todo el dolor que había provocado.

Su padre se quedó quieto, respirando agitadamente y se arrastró por la cama.

"¿Quién es la madre de mi hijo?" preguntó con voz dura.

"Nunca lo sabrás" gruñó Lucius.

"_**Legeremens**_**" **murmuró con tranquilidad.

Entre las imágenes que pudo descifrar de la mente de su padre, vio el ataque del señor oscuro consumido en una rabia increíble. Los cuerpos volando en todas direcciones mientras gritaba '_¡¿Donde están mis Horrocruxes?'_

Luego, las imágenes se movieron a unos días atrás, y el nombre botó hacia el frente como atraído por un _Accio_.

"Astoria Greengrass" aseguró él, saboreando las palabras.

"Vas a morir terriblemente, Draco" aseguró su padre. "Él lo sabe todo."

"Hemos hablado suficiente. Nos veremos en el infierno, padre."

Asesinar a su padre fue otra experiencia extracorpórea. Un momento estaba ahí y en el siguiente sus manos cobraron vida por sí solas, conducidas por la furia. Cerró los puños alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretar, sintiendo las venas latiendo en sus palmas.

Lucius luchó débilmente y luego, se revolcaba sobre las cobijas hasta que se quedó quieto. Pero él siguió apretado durante mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente le escupió en el rostro y se levantó con lentitud, cojeó hacia la puerta y miró al tío Rodolphus.

"Le he matado yo mismo. He sido piadoso."

"Entiendo" dijo su tío asintiendo. "Generoso de tu parte."

Las habitaciones de la mansión tenían hechizos que no dejaban salir ningún sonido. Siempre había horribles cosas sucediendo atrás de sus puertas através de los siglos. Y ese día había sucedido de nuevo. Un hijo había cometido parricidio.

+14+

Solo faltaba uno. 

_Nagini._

Pero había algo muy difícil con eso. El señor Tenebroso realmente nunca la alejaba de su vista. Especialmente ahora que sabía que los demás Horrocruxes habían sido robados.

Se vio atado de manos durante días. Finalmente, Voldemort se fue en un viaje durante días pero la serpiente se fue con él. Y ellos se quedaron solos en la mansión. Theodore se había derrumbado en depresión por la muerte de su padre.

El ambiente era tenso, inquieto, infestado por la muerte. Ya nadie se sentía seguro con el señor tenebroso, no después de que asesinara a su círculo interno. La lucha de poder fue casi nula. No había nadie que quisiera los puestos abiertos.

Finalmente, por consejo de Rodolphus, Theodore asumió el puesto vacante de su padre muy a pesar de sus negaciones iniciales. Draco sabía que el chico no estaba preparado para el puesto. Todo el mundo parecía saberlo también, pero lo usaron como cordero sacrificial. Un escudo que Rabastan y Rodolphus planeaban usar como marioneta.

Se planeó un ataque a la Orden del Fénix. Y Draco, involucrado en las operaciones, se encargo de filtrar absolutamente todo a Snape.

Cuando la operación falló, para la sorpresa de sus familiares, los ojos desorbitados de Theodore lo encontraron en uno de los salones. El chico fue directo hacia él y sin detenerse un segundo le propinó una cachetada.

"¿Qué demonios has hecho?" gruñó Theodore.

"No sé de qué hablas" dijo, frunciendo el ceño y sujetando su mejilla.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Theodore con los labios casi apretados de disgusto. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. "¿Qué crees, que soy un idiota?" su voz se quebró al final.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo con fingida preocupación.

"¡¿Piensas que soy un idiota?" volvió a preguntar con fuerza.

"N-no…" dijo tartamudeando.

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo Draco, desde el inicio. Realmente no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo"

"No tengo idea de lo…"

"¡CALLATE!" gritó Theodore. "Eres un espía de la puta Orden"

Los ojos desorbitados de Theodore, de un profundo y brillante color azul, derramaron dos largas lágrimas. Su labio temblaba con ira. Y él se encontraba congelado en su lugar. No sabía qué responder.

"Todo lo que he hecho por ti" gimió Theodore. "Y no me importó saber que eras un traidor. No en absoluto. Me abría puesto en los rieles de un tren si me lo hubieras pedido. Pero lo has arruinado todo, todo."

Frunció el ceño. Se sintió frío por dentro. Luego sonrió con sarcasmo. "¿Qué se siente dormir en la misma cama con el enemigo?"

"¡Demonios Draco!" Dijo Theodore con fuerza. "¿No sabes lo que pudimos haber alcanzado juntos?"

"¿No te das cuenta que el fin se acerca Theodore?" preguntó Draco con suavidad. "¿No vez que pronto el señor tenebroso caerá?"

"Hubiéramos reinado juntos" se lamentó el chico soltando una carcajada. "Si tan sólo me hubieras amado como yo lo hago."

"¿Vas a matarme?" preguntó con dureza.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho Draco?" preguntó el chico cayendo de rodillas. "¿Por qué me has traicionado así? ¡Mi vida está en peligro."

"Es una guerra Theodore" respondió el. "Tu vida, mi vida… no importan. Sólo importa el bando ganador."

"¿Y quién va a ganar, Draco?"

"Harry Potter."

Theodore cerró los ojos. "Vamos a morir juntos."

"Quizás" dijo Draco con una sonrisa suave. "Todo depende de lo que harás a partir de éste punto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el señor oscuro cuando sepa que su brillante joven segundo fue engañado durante meses por su afeminado homosexual?" El soltó una risa amarga. "Nos matará a ambos en un segundo."

"Es verdad" dijo Theodore, acunando el rostro sobre sus rodillas. "Moriremos."

"Eso no es necesariamente verdad" dijo acariciando el cabello rubio de Theodore.

"¿Quieres que traicione al maestro?" preguntó Theodore, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con nervios. "Sólo no digas nada, podemos culpar a Rabastan y Rodolphus por el resultado de la misión."

"Nunca lo creerá" gimió Theodore con dolor. "Nunca me creerá y me matará porque es mi culpa. Es mi culpa por dejarte estar en esa junta. Sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Quizás es lo que he querido desde el inicio, que todo termine y descansemos juntos."

"Sé que estas cansado y triste por lo de tu padre" dijo el pasando los brazos por el cuello de Theodore. "Pero sólo debes resistir un poco más."

"Está bien, haré lo que dices" dijo Theodore temblando dentro del abrazo. "Oh Merlín, te amo tanto."

"Lo siento" dijo él, con verdadero sentimiento. Se preguntó vagamente por qué no pudo amar a Theodore.

Por qué nunca pudo sentir por él lo que sentía por Potter, si en realidad ambos lo habían tratado de la misma forma. "Hay algo más" dijo Draco. "Lo que sucedió en Halloween. Necesitamos encontrar a los niños"

"No sé nada más de eso que tú" dijo Theodore murmurando. "Sólo sé sus nombres. Hanna _Bulstrode _y Astoria Greengrass"

"Tenemos que encontrarlas. ¿Lo sabes? Por los niños…"

"Sí, son nuestros" dijo Theodore. "Son nuestros. Tuyo y mío."

"Todo estará bien Theo, sólo haz lo que yo digo."

"Está bien." "Ojala pudiera amarte de vuelta" dijo con sinceridad.

+15+

Quizás si su padre no hubiera sido un bastardo y no hubiera muerto en sus propias manos, estaría muy orgulloso en ese instante.

Theodore repitió palabra por palabra lo que él había dicho. El señor Oscuro, fastidiado, y con sus fuerzas tan debilitadas, se dejó convencer de que todo el error en la operación contra la Orden había sido culpa, específicamente de los Langstrange.

"No se apegaron al plan mi Lord" había dicho Theodore. Mientras que él, posado a su espalda, repasaba las palabras en su mente. Era como tocar un instrumento.

Fue perfecto.

El señor Oscuro aceptó las palabras de Theodore como si fueran la verdad, quizás en parte por el resentimiento que albergaba por el marido de su amante. Y un instante, el castigo lo recibieron los Langstrange quienes fueron torturados durante horas y horas sin cesar, tumbándolos al borde de la locura.

"Tenías razón" murmuro Theodore, desde su lado en la cama.

Habían comenzado a compartirla de nuevo, aunque ahora había otra clase de intimidad. Theodore lo buscó solamente para abrazos y ligeros toques nada sexuales. Y él aceptó sus atenciones solamente porque tenía su propia soledad en ese instante. Sin la compañía del profesor Snape.

Al terminar las vacaciones, regresaron a Hogwarts con tranquilidad. Era como si hubieran ganado una lucha interna. Habían sobrevivido al menos un día mas.

+16+

Durante el primer fin de semana en Hogsmade, se apareció en Londres por primera vez después de haber obtenido su licencia de aparición. Fue a una tienda de música muggle y pidió el _White Album_. Estaba seguro que el profesor Snape lo dejaría escucharlo cuando quisiera.

Pero había algo realmente íntimo en el aparato del profesor. Y siempre que escuchaban las canciones, el hombre se sumergía en recuerdos que eran sólo suyos. A veces lo descubría murmurando _"Lily" _con un anhelo que él entendía muy bien. También sabía que el hombre se enfurecía escuchando el disco y gruñía cargado de odio _"Potter"._ Y era muy incomodo para ambos el derrumbarse juntos.

Sin embargo, el hombre de la tienda le dio una cajita mucho más pequeña de lo que él esperaba.

"¿No se supone que son como de este tamaño?" preguntó, señalando las medidas del disco del profesor.

"Eso es un Vinyl" contestó el hombre con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué ha vivido bajo una roca?"

"No en una roca" murmuró. "Sólo en un mundo imaginario."

"Esto es un disco compacto" anunció el vendedor abriendo la cajita y mostrándole un disco muy pequeño y plateado.

"¿Puede venderme una maquina que lo toque?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el hombre, entregándole una cajita. Pasó una hora completa escuchando las desesperadas indicaciones del hombre y luego experimento un terrible susto cuando el hombre le puso los auriculares.

Pero al final salió de la tienda sorprendido. La música en sus oídos y el aparato en el bolsillo. No habían festejado la navidad y en cierto sentido era como si no hubiera ocurrido para nada. Pero sonrió para sí mismo y dijo: "Feliz navidad, Draco."

Y comenzó a usar el anillo destruido como un amuleto que le recordaba lo que había logrado. Quizás también porque siempre le recordaba a Potter. Cualquiera de las dos, o ambas.

Continuara…

Una actualización corta por desgracia. Esto se debe a que la siguiente escena es sumamente importante e intensa, y esta historia se volverá así por los siguientes capítulos. La buena noticia, es que probablemente agregare el nuevo capitulo esta misma semana y que las ediciones ya no requieren tanto detalle. Estoy muy satisfecha de cómo suceden las cosas a partir de este punto hasta el final. Me encanto el final y creo que les gustara también.

Gracias por sus reviews, y nos vemos pronto, creo..


	12. Don't pass me by

Trato de escuchar tus pasos.  
Venir hacia la entrada.  
Trato de escuchar tus pasos  
Pero ellos no llegan.  
Esperando a que toques cariño.  
En mi puerta de entrada.  
No los escucho.  
Significa que ya no me amas?.  
Don't pass me by - The Beatles.

Tercera Parte.

Su pierna terminó de regenerarse en Febrero. Pero era sólo un miembro colgando inútilmente de su cuerpo. Snape le entregó los arneses ortopédicos especialmente diseñados para sus medidas.

Eran incómodos y le quitaban diez minutos cada mañana. El resultado es que pasó dos semanas cayéndose en todos lados aún con la ayuda de un bastón. Los Gryffindors encontraron eso muy gracioso y solían desequilibrarlo para verlo caer.

Hasta que un día, Longbottom lo recogió del piso con una mirada de lastima.

"¿Cómo perdiste la pierna?" le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Un raro accidente que involucró unos petardos Weasley y una zanahoria" respondió con sarcasmo.

"Eres un idiota Malfoy" sentenció el chico. "Das lastima, caminando como un bebé."

"No sabía que te preocupabas, Longbottom."

"Ahora estamos a mano Malfoy" el chico se mordió el labio y dijo. "¿Por qué hiciste lo de aquel día?"

"No pienses nada de eso" le respondió. "Sólo estaba cansado y aburrido de torturarte."

"Como sea, trata de no volver a caer."

"Trata de no ser un idiota" remarcó él con una sonrisa. Luego, alejando las manos del chico con fuerza, se fue cojeando por el pasillo hasta alcanzar las escaleras.

Sin la preocupación de los Horcruxes y estando muy, muy alejado del señor tenebroso, se indultó en la música de su aparato productor de música. Generalmente sentado muy alejado del castillo, recargado contra un árbol y un pedazo de suelo que no estaba cubierto de nieve debido a lo espeso de las copas del bosque. Se quitaba los arneses que le picaban y le daban calor y se dejaba descansar hasta dormir.

Durmió mucho en esos días a pesar del inconveniente del invierno aun presente. Theodore también se recuperó un poco del terror que lo había controlado en la mansión Malfoy y comenzó a verlo sonreír más a menudo.

Su relación continuó siendo estrictamente amigable y en San Valentín, fiesta promovida por la incestuosa relación de los Carrow, intercambiaron un breve, casto e inocente beso. Aunque él insistió en mantenerlo platónico.

Se sumergieron en las rutinas y en la seguridad de Hogwarts e hicieron de su tiempo lo mejor que pudieron. Ambos estrecharon los lazos con sus amigos en Slytherin. Y jugaron como chiquillos.

Hasta que fueron llamados para las vacaciones de pascua.

+2+

Algo extraño sucedía y él compartió una mirada con Theodore cuando fueron recibidos por Bellatrix. Una muy embarazada Bellatrix. La imagen era perturbadora.

"Oh Draco" dijo ella como bienvenida. "Siento lo de tu padre pero el señor Tenebroso tiene razón ¿sabes? Se tiene que castigar a los culpables. Y está enfadado, muy enfadado"

"¿Por eso has vuelto, tía?" preguntó con voz tranquila. Aunque su interior estaba aturdido.

"He vuelto porque el señor Tenebroso me necesita."

"¿Qué hay del bebé?" preguntó Theodore. "¿Cómo va eso?"

"Oh Magníficamente, mejor de lo que se podría esperar. Todos son niños, lo hemos confirmado. Pero el maestro se encargó de eso aquella noche, ¿no es así?"

"¿Cómo están… las chicas?" preguntó Theodore.

"Ellas están bien. Son unas quejosas. Considerando todo creo que son muy afortunadas, pero el embarazo quizás es una carga muy dura para unas chicas de quince años."

Draco apretó los puños. No solo lo habían forzado a hacerlo con una chica sino con una chica menor que él. Una chica que quizás tampoco lo había querido.

"Quita ese rostro Draco. ¡Alégrate! Serás tío y padre de los próximos grandes lideres. ¡Seguirán los pasos del maestro!"

"Por supuesto" respondió haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

"Es bueno estar con la familia" dijo Bella. "Estar encerrada en una mugrosa casa con dos chiquillas es estresante. Merlín que quería azotarlas con unas cuantas maldiciones pero están tan delicadas las pobres. Como dos pequeños gorriones."

"¿Está el señor Oscuro en sus aposentos?" preguntó Theodore, temblando ligeramente.

"No por el momento, el querido maestro ha tenido que marcharse y nadie ha de llamarlo amenos que se trate de Potter."  
Ambos respiraron aliviados de inmediato.

"En ese caso, estaremos descansando en nuestros aposentos."

Bella frunció el rostro y no oculto su disgusto pero se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Era extraño verla en ese estado.

"Solo será una semana y podremos volver a Hogwarts…" dijo él, con una sonrisa. Theodore asintió.

+3+

Era tarde cuando sucedió. Las velas en la habitación casi se habían consumido. El viejo reloj de cuerda dominaba el silencio con sus rítmicas manecillas. Las alarmas se activaron y ambos voltearon a ver hacia el vestíbulo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un golpe duro y los gritos alocados de un grupo de secuestradores. Theodore frunció el ceño con disgusto. Aquellos nunca habían sido considerados merecedores de la marca oscura. Eran rapaces, asquerosos y vulgares.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó con voz autoritaria.

"Nott" dijo burlonamente Fenrir Greyback.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" preguntó señalando al desorden en el vestíbulo.

"Hemos traído un regalo especial para el maestro."

"El maestro no ha de ser perturbado por ningún motivo" señaló Theodore.

"Querrá ser molestado por esto" aseguró el hombre mostrando una sonrisa de dientes negros y faltantes. "Vamos, vamos ¡llámalo!"

"Por ningún motivo" repitió Theodore. Estaba a punto de maldecirlos cuando otro de los secuestradores entró al salón arrastrando un cuerpo que luchaba inútilmente.

"¡Creo que lo tenemos!" dijo el secuestrador con alegría. "¡Creo que es él!"

"¿Es quién?" preguntó Theodore, acercándose al suelo para mirarle el rostro.

"¡Es Potter!" gritó el hombre. "¡Harry Potter!"

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho. Se levantó de su sillón en un instante y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo posando todo su peso en su bastón.

En efecto era Potter. Pero tres veces más hinchado y desfigurado.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó nervioso.

"Ni idea" dijo el hombre con una carcajada. "Pero tiene la cicatriz!"

"Eso podría ser cualquier cosa" dijo Theodore, frunciendo el ceño. "No vamos a llamar al maestro por nada."

"¡Estoy seguro que es Potter!" gritó el hombre.

Pasos se escucharon bajando de las escaleras. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Tenían que sacar a Potter lo mas rápido posible. Si alguien más lo veía y lo confirmaba.

"Déjenlo aquí" anunció, con voz quebrada.

"No vamos a dejarlo aquí, se le entregaremos nosotros mismos al maestro" dijo el secuestrador. "Además, el regalo no viene solo."

Otros dos secuestradores entraron arrastrando a Weasley y Granger en el peor estado que los había visto. Sin embargo, sus rostros estaban intactos y era imposible que Theodore no los reconociera.

Theodore sin embargo, se mantuvo impulsivo. Su cuerpo no traiciono ningún gesto.

"¿Dos chicos que encontraron en el bosque?" preguntó con sarcasmo. "Oh sí, el maestro estará muy impresionado. Pero cuando venga aquí y descubra que sólo son tres chicos, les asesinara a todos."

Los secuestradores se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo pero el líder negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Bellatrix entró tambaleándose.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó disgustada. "Ustedes no están permitidos aquí."

"Eso les he dicho, tía Bella" dijo él, con voz dulce. Luego volteó a mirar el rostro hinchado de Potter, quien lo miraba con una intensidad tan difícil de ignorar.

Su corazón estaba tan apretado, quería pasarle una mano por el rostro y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, un rastro prominente de barba y le faltaban sus lentes.

"Tenemos un regalo, madame" dijo el secuestrador, repitiendo cada palabra.

Bellatrix se acercó a Potter en el suelo. "Esta realmente desfigurado y no puedo decidirme."

"Es Potter, se lo aseguro."

"Tía Bella, las ordenes del maestro son muy especificas. Y no ha estado muy satisfecho en este momento. Realmente se enfadará si lo llamamos por algo de lo que no estamos seguros."

"Lleven a los otros dos al sótano" anunció Bella. "Creo que reconozco a la chica"

"¿La sangre sucia?" preguntó Theodore con tono interesado.

"Ustedes deberían saberlo. ¿Es ella?" preguntó Bella jalándole el cabello.

"¡DEJENLA!" Gritó Weasley.

Tenía que ser el idiota de Weasley el que arruinara todo, por supuesto.

"Llévenlos de inmediato."

Y cuando los secuestradores salían para llevar a los prisioneros, Draco vio que Thomas y un duende estaban con ellos pero Tía Bella dio un salto y fue casi corriendo hacia los secuestradores hasta quitarles una espada.

"¿De donde han sacado esto?" preguntó aterrada.

"Ellos la tenían" dijo el secuestrador. "El que la encuentra se la queda, es lo que dicen."

"No, no esta espada." Dijo Bella aterrorizada. "Lleven a los otros al sótano"

Intercambió una mirada con Potter, quien lucía aterrado y furioso en las mismas cantidades. Bellatrix tiró a Granger al suelo.  
"¡¿De dónde han sacado la espada?" exigió con un gruñido.

"¿Madame no piensa llamar al señor Oscuro?"

"¡No!" gritó ella. "¡No podemos llamarlo!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Greyback con un gruñido. "Hemos traído a Potter."

"Draco, esta espada estaba junto a los artículos del señor Oscuro que han sido robados. Estará furioso si descubre que estas basuras son responsables de la desaparición de sus…"

Bellatrix comenzó a patear el cuerpo de Granger quien gritó desgarradoramente. En el sótano, se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de Weasley en respuesta.

Y él se congeló en su lugar sin saber que hacer.

¿Era éste el momento que había estado esperando? Recordó por un momento sus infantiles anhelos de ir hacia Potter y decirle. 'Es hora' y realmente parecía ser el momento. Además, si Potter tenía la espada de Gryffindor que Bella había tenido en la misma bóveda en la que tenía la copa, quizás había estado buscando los Horcruxes durante todos estos meses.

Era necesario decirle que ya no existían. Que era libre de terminar con el señor Oscuro.

"No te preocupes Bella, ella hablará" dijo él, con un tono débil que cobró fuerza en las ultimas palabras. "Pero deja por favor que Theodore se encargue, en tu estado delicado no deberías esforzarte de mas."

"¿En mi estado?" dijo ella indignada.

"Piensa en el maestro" dijo con voz tersa. Mientras volteaba a ver a Theodore directo a los ojos. Con un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento del rostro le dijo que no dañara a Granger. En respuesta, Theodore hizo un asentimiento tan débil que sólo él pudo haberlo notado.

"Es verdad, debo pensar en el maestro" dijo Bella con asentimiento. "Es por el maestro."

"Yo iré a asegurarme de que se trata de Potter."

Salio al vestíbulo con paciencia, pero una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance, corrió escaleras abajo enterrando la punta de su bastón en el suelo de madera y dejando grandes marcas en su camino, aturdió a los dos secuestradores antes si quiera le dirigieran una palabra.

"¡Voy a entrar!" anunció con voz firme.

Pero quizás no fue su más brillante idea. Por supuesto, con el temor y los nervios que sentía en ese momento, difícilmente pensó que en el momento en el que abriera la puerta. Potter le saltaría encima y lo golpearía.

Potter uso una fuerza brutal que lo dejó viendo puntos de colores cuando cerró los ojos.

"Detente" dijo con una suplica.

"¡Perro!" gritó Potter enfurecido y con un toque herido como si le hubiera traicionado.

"¡Detente!" dijo el tratando de sujetarle las manos. Pero Weasley se unió a la lucha, sujetándolo con fuerza en el piso. Potter le dio un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro y sintió que le habían roto la nariz. "Tienes que huir Potter" gruñó.

Potter se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos y quedó aturdido. Después de todo este tiempo, había olvidado lo intensamente verdes y brillantes que eran. Hubo un momento de duda.

"No lo escuches. Lo mejor es desarmarlo y matarlo si es necesario" dijo Weasley con voz dura.

"No" dijo él, negando con la cabeza. "Potter tiene que huir, si el señor Oscuro lo encuentra aquí, es el fin. Y aún falta un Horrocrux que destruir."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Potter, sorprendido.

"¿Qué sabes de eso, huron de mierda?" completó Weasley.

"Todos están destruidos menos uno" dijo de forma gangosa, mientras la sangre comenzaba a ahogarlo.

La cara de incredulidad de Potter le hizo soltar una carcajada amarga. "¿Has estado todos estos meses buscándolos?"  
Potter asintió mudo.

"Sólo falta uno Potter" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Tienes que encargarte de Nagini."

"Es un trampa" dijo Weasley. "No hay manera que el sepa sobre esto."

"Estoy tratando de ayudarlos" gruñó. "Pero si no me sueltan ahora, el señor tenebroso vendrá y será el fin de todo."

"¿Cómo sabes de los Horcruxes?" exigió saber Potter. "¡Ni siquiera Dumbledore pudo encontrarlos!"

"Eso es porque Regulus los tenía."

"¿Regulus?" preguntó Potter sorprendido. "¿Regulus Black? ¿R.A.B?"

El asintió con la cabeza y luego la ladeó para escupir sangre.

"Déjalo Ron" anunció Potter.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Weasley con dramatismo.

"Necesitamos rescatar a Hermione" dijo Potter levantándolo del suelo con un forzado jalón.

Él se tambaleó, los golpes de Potter eran definitivamente poderosos.

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí?" preguntó Weasley mirando en todas direcciones. "¿Cómo sacamos a Ollivander, Luna, Dean?"

"¿Ollvidander?" preguntó sorprendido volteando hacia la esquina donde los demás habitantes de la celda habían buscado refugio.

"¿No sabías que estaban aquí?"

"No participo mucho de lo que sucede en la Mansión" dijo de forma defensiva. "He pasado todo el año en Hogwarts."

"¿Y bien?" exigió Weasley mirando alarmado hacia las escaleras donde un grito de Granger se escuchaba.

Súbitamente Potter miro su pecho, luego lo tomó con fuerza de la cadena que sujetaba el anillo destruido. Miro la piedra verde que era como sus ojos, a excepción de esa peculiar marca en forma de ojo que estaba tallado en la joya.

"¿Qué sabes de las reliquias de la muerte?" preguntó Potter con urgencia.

"¿Estamos comparando notas sobre como destruir al señor Tenebroso?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Había querido usar esa broma desde hace un tiempo ya.

Potter sin embargo, le propinó otro puñetazo que lo inclinó hacia un lado y lo hizo tambalear, se inclinó para recoger su olvidado bastón en el suelo y Potter aprovechó para quitarle el collar con fuerza, arrancándolo de su cuello.

"¿Qué sabes de las reliquias de la muerte?"

"¡Nada! ¡No sé qué me estás hablando!" contestó indignado.

No era para nada la escena que había imaginado. Potter no lo veía como un igual en esta lucha. Y eso lo enojó tanto como lo lastimó.

"La única manera de escapar de las bardas antiaparición es utilizando un elfo domestico. Ellos pueden llevar gente con ellos. Es un error que dejé deliberadamente abierto por si acaso" murmuró limpiándose la nariz con la chaqueta. Así es como había escapado de la mansión hace años.

"¡Dobby!" gritó Potter. "¡Dobby!"

Un diminuto y familiar elfo se apareció ante ellos. Él frunció el ceño.

"¡Harry Potter señor!" dijo el elfo emocionado.

"Dobby, necesito que saques a todos ellos de la mansión. Llévalos a Shell Cottage "

El elfo asintió con entusiasmo, fue directamente hacia los prisioneros y escapó de inmediato.

Sólo faltaba Granger.

"Bueno, no tendré que fingir que lograron escapar por su cuenta" murmuró escupiendo más sangre en el suelo.

Weasley subió de inmediato las escaleras, tratando de ser furtivo con las sombras de la mansión. Potter se volteó a mirarlo repentinamente y se detuvo sorprendido.

"Esto no significa que somos aliados. Ni siquiera sé si creer lo que dices."

Él gruñó con frustración."La Orden del Fenix…" comenzó a decir.

Potter abrió la boca para contestar pero cualquier cosa que ambos iban a decir se quedó para siempre en el silencio. Weasley había entrado como un idiota de vuelta escaleras arriba y tuvieron que seguirle de inmediato.

Weasley se arrojó sobre Theodore cuando estuvieron cerca del salón y Potter aturdió a Greyback. Bellatrix grito como una maldita loca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detener la escena. La mujer había alzado su brazo y había presionado la marca oscura.

De inmediato la marca oscura quemó su piel como la primera noche en que fue impresa sobre su piel. Y por un breve instante, Theodore y él se congelaron. Weasley volteó a mirarlo a él y lo desarmó aprovechando su confusión, él saliendo de su estupor provocado por el dolor, miró atónito la escena. Potter se había arrojado sobre Theodore en una lucha frenética, consumidos por la furia reprimida, una continuación de su lucha en el baño, esta vez con la intención de matarse.

Potter le dio puñetazos a Theo en el estomago sin disminuir ni un poco sus fuerzas hasta que cayo en el suelo respirando agitadamente y bañado de sangre. Weasley tenía su varita en una mano, y Potter la de Theo cuando todo termino.  
Luego, el elfo domestico apareció de vuelta. Potter y Weasley levantaron a Granger del suelo y se desvanecieron en un instante en el que le tomó a Bella lanzarles un cuchillo en medio de su aparición. Eso los dejó en un silencio casi espectral. Él se preguntó si esa daga había herido a alguien.

Theodore soltó un grito aterrado y ante ellos, el señor oscuro se apareció.

"¡Mi Lord!" gritó Bella aterrorizada, arrojándose hacia el hombre, pero el señor tenebroso la hizo a un lado con tal fuerza que ella botó en el suelo con estruendo. Vagamente se preguntó cuantos de esos golpes necesitaba la mujer para perder a la abominación que llevaba en el vientre.

"¡¿Y bien?" exigió el señor Oscuro, frunciendo el ceño.

"Potter. Era Potter mi señor. Estaba aquí" dijo Bella con histeria. Sus ojos desorbitados.

Él se acercó a Theodore aún tirado en el suelo. Lo que Potter le había hecho lo había dejado fuera de combate.

"¡¿Y dónde está?" exigió el señor tenebroso.

"Escaparon, mi señor" exclamó ella, tirándose a sus pies. "Fueron horribles mi señor. Atacaron con brutalidad."

"¿Me estas diciendo que tres chicos de diez y siete años los desarmaron a todos?" preguntó el señor tenebroso, con una nota de fría furia.

"No pude ayudar en mi estado, mi señor" dijo Bella con voz chillona.

"Estoy furioso" murmuró el señor Tenebroso. Luego volteó hacia ellos. Theodore se había recuperado. "¿¡CÓMO ESCAPARON!" gritó.

"No-Nos han atacado" tartamudeó él, dejando correr la sangre en sus labios para mayor efecto.

"¡MENTIRAS1" gritó el señor oscuro.

"Es mi culpa" sentenció Theodore. "Yo estoy a cargo mi señor pero mande a Yaxley y su grupo a Longroad para apoyar a Roncorn y ordené que Colagusano fuera a Hogwarts con un mensaje para Snape y los Carrow…"

"Ya veo" dijo el señor tenebroso con su voz dulce. "Me has fallado Theodore. Me has fallado igual que tu padre. Has tomado decisiones idiotas, la mansión tenía que estar protegida a toda costa, los prisioneros de la celda eran de vital importancia para mi misión."

"Lo sé, mi señor" dijo Theodore, bajando la cabeza.

Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado. '¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Theodore?' Quería gritar. En cambio, entrelazó sus dedos en un firme agarre. Theodore volteó a mirarlo aún con la cabeza baja y le dio una sonrisa. Apretó el enlace de sus dedos con suavidad.

"Es una lástima" sentenció el señor oscuro. "Avada Kedavra"

Theodore cayó en el suelo con un golpe seco. Su mano aún tibia y apretada entre la suya. Él se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido.

¡No! ¡No podía ser verdad!

Y se sorprendió. Porque a pesar de no haber amado a Theodore Nott su alma se sintió desgarrada e inútil. El dolor en el pecho insoportable.

"No quiero saber de mas tonterías de esta clase. Un fallo más y no me importará tu estado, Bella."

Con un súbito cambio en el aire, el señor oscuro se desapareció, dejándolos solos en medio del desorden. Los secuestradores comenzaron a despertar. Bellatrix se tumbo sobre un sofá a llorar.

Y él, él se quedó quitamente acunando el cuerpo de Nott.

Continuara…

Hullo lectores. Muchos de ustedes seguro que piensan "Ohhh shit!, la autora seguro que lo deja incompleto!"—Pues mis queridos lectores, he vuelto. Tuve unos días de apatía y depresión. Seguro que en este momento deben estar diciendo "Ohh fuck, no de nuevo con sus dramas".—Lo siento, pero no me podía acercar al documento ni por que tuve varios momentos en los que dije "tengo que actualizar…". Tenia la intención pero realmente no podía. En lugar de eso me tire de nuevo a mis pasatiempos decadentes de bebida y drogas. Pero ya comenzaron a llegarme chantajes emocionales y amenazas de muerte que afortunadamente me llevaron a esta actualización. La mala noticia para ustedes es que la Beta regresa a clases igual que muchos (No yo por supuesto, soy nini). Y las actualizaciones se volverán esporádicas.


	13. Revolution 1

_Dices que quieres una revolución. _

_Bueno, sabes, todos queremos cambiar al mundo. _

_Dices que es la evolución._

_Bueno, sabes, todos queremos cambiar al mundo. _

_Pero cuando hablas de destrucción. _

_¿Que no sabes que no puedes contar conmigo?. _

_Tú dices que tienes una solución real. _

_Bueno, sabes todos queremos ver el plan. _

_Tú me preguntas por contribución, _

_Bueno sabes, todos hacemos lo que podemos_

_¿Qué no sabes que todo estará bien?. _

_Revolution 1 – The Beatles. _

+4+

"Siento lo de Nott" dijo el profesor Snape.

Él se retorció visiblemente. Su nombre era su pecado personal. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver el golpe de luz verde que se había llevado su vida. Parecía que estaba en un mundo donde nada era verdad. Pero Theodore estaba muerto para siempre. Incomodo, jugueteó con la varita que había sido de su madre. Extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no" murmuró frunciendo el ceño. "Eventualmente tendría que matarle yo mismo .cuando no me sirviera mas."

"Sigue diciéndote eso, quizás lo creas" contestó Snape con una mirada.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó enojado. "¡Ambos hemos perdido posición con el señor Oscuro!"

"Reportar se ha vuelto inútil, estoy de acuerdo. Además, Remus Lupin a sido asesinado y era nuestro contacto con la Orden" dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño. "Estamos incomunicados."

"¿Es el final, entonces?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, rascándose desesperadamente la mejilla que estaba cubierta de una ligera sombra de vello rubio.

Snape soltó un suspiro profundo. Y luego asintió. "A partir de este punto, lo mejor es que te esfuerces por sobrevivir. Ya has dado suficiente y aún eres joven, nunca has vivido. Olvida tu lealtad a la Orden, sólo sé fiel a lo que creas correcto para ti. Como tu superior te libero de toda responsabilidad."

"¿No volvería eso inútil tanto sacrificio?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Tu vida vale mucho más."

"Me alegra saber que existe alguien que lo piensa."

"Has lo que te digo Draco" ordenó Snape.

"Y que se preocupa, además" completó él, soltando una carcajada.

Snape se levantó. Él lo hizo también y se dio cuenta que, durante el curso del año, había alcanzado al hombre en estatura, ahora que podía verlo directo a los ojos. La guerra lo había vuelto un hombre en el proceso, robándose su inocencia.

Se dieron un mudo abrazo de camaradería como iguales, una graduación que lo confirmaba como un hombre, ya no más el discípulo del profesor. El abrazo fue apretado y duró tan poco, pero significó mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieron hacer.

Así de inciertos eran sus futuros en ese momento.

+5+

Sólo quedó esperar. Era odioso tener que esperar. Sentía incertidumbre y eso lo volvía loco. Pero eventualmente, como el profesor Snape predijo, las cosas se resolvieron solas sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Esa mañana despertó como todos los días, mirando hacia la cama vacía de Theodore. Se arrastró al desayuno y luego a vagar por los campos de la escuela. Había abandonado totalmente la pretensión de que era un estudiante. Y de todos modos, Snape tenía meses modificando sus notas escolares.

Era 2 de Mayo y el ambiente estaba húmedo porque había llovido durante el almuerzo. Como el preludio de una sinfonía, el horizonte se tiñó de un rojo tan hermoso en el atardecer.

Finalmente, el sol murió dramáticamente entre las montañas con un espectacular tono naranja y la luna junto con el manto de estrellas tomaron prisionero al cielo. Era una noche tan clara, que se podían ver planetas brillando como con luz propia. Marte en específico chispeaba con energía, como una gota de sangre derramada.

En la profundidad del bosque, se podía escuchar el alocado galopar de los centauros. Sus gritos llenos de advertencia.

Lo que sea que iba a suceder esa noche, estaba tan marcado en el cielo, que era inútil tratar de negarlo.

'Es hora' se dijo. 'Es hoy. Todo terminara hoy.'

Y tuvo miedo, pero luego sólo resignación y soledad.

+6+

Despertó naturalmente al intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Se retorció entre las cobijas, se tiró sobre la cabecera y arremangó su pijama para ver que la piel usualmente pálida alrededor de la marca oscura, se había puesto color violencia, como si fuera un herida latente.

Alguien había llamado al señor oscuro.

Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron confundidos, sujetando sus brazos adoloridos.

Compartieron la mirada desconcertada por unos momentos y luego cerraron sus rostros en firme decisión. Salieron de sus camas de inmediato y comenzaron a vestirse.

Las antorchas se encendieron y se quedó unos segundos admirando su piel deformada por el tatuaje.

Blaise despertó con el ajetreo y preguntó: "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es la marca, el señor tenebroso ha sido invocado" contestó él, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y qué esperas Malfoy?" preguntó Crabbe. "¿Una invitación formal al baile?"

Con lentitud se levantó de su propia cama, era mucho mas difícil maniobrar con su pierna inútil pero finalmente, después de ponerse los arneses y la ropa salió a la sala común cojeando detrás de los otros dos.

Ahí se encontraron con los otros chicos marcados, todos eran de grados mucho menores que ellos y los miraron agitados en busca de instrucciones. Ninguno había estado en la lucha activa aún. Voldemort, en su desesperación por la debilidad de su ejército, los había reclutado una semana atrás. Snape había estado furioso y sólo había podido lograr que el reclutamiento no incluyera a los chicos de tercero, segundo y primer año.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir lastima por ellos, eran todos aún demasiado jóvenes. Crabbe y Goyle aunque habían peleado junto a sus padres, y no en el mismo círculo en el que Draco y Theodore se movían, eran unos completos descerebrados. Y si el señor Oscuro había sido invocado al castillo en ese momento, significaba que Potter estaba en el castillo también.

Esos niños no habían estado nunca demasiado tiempo con el señor oscuro. Aún lo veían como algo magnifico, su amado Lord. Y si esta era la batalla final, todos ellos morirían sirviendo, estaba escrito en sus rostros y en el brillo de sus ojos. No creía que pudieran dar mucha pelea en contra de sus enemigos y mucho menos bajo la dirección de los dos gorilas descerebrados.

Si Theodore estuviera vivo, el habría hecho algo, por lo menos, asegurarse de que pudieran sobrevivir de alguna manera. Desde su muerte, Draco había sido degradado de la línea de mando y le consideraban un maricón abandonado sin protección.

"¡Alecto y Amycus nos han dicho que el señor tenebroso debía ser informado de la presencia de Potter si este trataba de entrar en el castillo!"Dijo Crabbe, con pasión. "La marca ha sido alertada. ¡El señor tenebroso está en camino!"

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron grandes y esperanzados.

"Longbottom probablemente está detrás de esto, es hora de vengarnos de esas basuras" continuó Crabbe. "Habrá sangre esta noche. ¡Potter morirá!"

Un chico de cuarto grado gritó con emoción. Juntos marcharon detrás de los gorilas que habían abierto la puerta de la sala común. Muchas de las chicas no habían sido marcadas tampoco, pero aún así ellas salieron junto con los demás. Pansy le lazó una mirada desconsolada antes de salir.

Él se quedó plantado, mirando desconcertado. Pequeñas cabezas comenzaron a asomarse de las habitaciones de los grados menores.

"¡No se les ocurra salir de la sala común!" les gritó. "¡La batalla no los incluye a ustedes!"

Los niños se encerraron de inmediato en sus habitaciones, por lo menos aún conservaba su autoridad como perfecto con ellos. Aunque era probable que cuando él saliera, los chicos saldrían de todos modos.

"Yo me quedo con ellos, Draco" dijo Blaise, sentándose quietamente en un sillón. "Si éste es el final, me quedaré esperando mi suerte aquí."

"¿No tienes miedo?" preguntó él, usando el bastón para atravesar la puerta de la sala común.

"Por supuesto" contestó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta. Blaise siempre había sido así de misterioso. Como no tenía padre, nadie realmente lo había iniciado como un Mortifago. Por el otro lado, nunca había pretendido estar en contra de ellos. Participaba activamente en todas las actividades de tortura de la escuela. Había logrado hacer que el señor Oscuro lo ignorara pues siendo un bastardo, no era merecedor de un honor como la marca oscura.

Ahora Blaise podía esperar el desenlace con tranquilidad cualquiera que este fuera.

+7+

Mientras corría escaleras arriba, se encontró con Slughorn quien iba hacia abajo.

"Oh Merlín" exclamó el hombre, retorciéndose de temor. Mirando airadamente hacia su brazo marcado y luego hacia su mano con la varita.

Los pasillos de la escuela comenzaban a volverse caóticos al ser llenados por estudiantes de todas las casas. Con gritos temerosos se dirigían al gran comedor. Se miraron a los ojos y cuando no hubo hostilidad él le dijo.

"Los grados inferiores están barricados en la sala común"

El profesor asintió frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Dónde está el director Snape?"

"Él… se fue" dijo el hombre, sudando asquerosamente y jadeando por el esfuerzo. "Los niños serán evacuados."

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. "Creo que esos niños estarán mas seguros en las mazmorras, es realmente improbable que los Mortífagos vayan ahí durante el ataque y los grados superiores, se han marchado a luchar."

"Naturalmente" dijo Slughorn, asintiendo. "Han escogido su lealtad."

"Ninguno lo ha elegido con claridad" respondió él, sintiendo que tenía que defenderlos aunque ellos no lo apreciarían nunca. "Fueron persuadidos de que esto es lo que querían."

"No puedo hacer nada por ellos, señor Malfoy. La lucha será a muerte, sin embargo, creo que a los pequeños se les debe dar la opción de marcharse de todos modos."

"Puede intentarlo, pero estoy casi seguro que esperarán a sus padres."

Slughorn hizo el amago de continuar con su absurda carrera, cuando él dijo con desesperación. "¿Esta Potter realmente en el castillo?"

Hubo un momento de seria duda en los ojos del profesor. Pero luego él asintió con su rostro consumido en derrota. Su corazón en cambio, comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Impulsado por la adrenalina, corrió de inmediato al salón de pociones. Goyle planeaba una estúpida estrategia sobre el pizarrón. Mientras una chica de sexto grado repetía instrucciones que aparecían sobre un pergamino.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó de inmediato, buscando un rostro familiar. Pero sólo se encontró con Tracey Davis.

"Los adultos están afuera de las bardas del castillo, no pueden entrar, los malditos profesores han tomado el control y han puesto hechizos en todas partes. Sabemos que los Aurores y la Orden del Fenix están preparando un contraataque en el gran comedor"

"¿Dónde están las demás chicas?, ¿dónde está Pansy?" preguntó, mirando en todas direcciones.

"Han decidido irse" contestó Tracey, frunciendo el ceño. "Cobardes, nosotros hemos decido quedarnos a pelear." dijo ella, señalando a Daphne y Millicent. "¡Vamos a defender el castillo!"

Repentinamente, la voz del señor Oscuro se apoderó de todos los muros del castillo. Todos se quedaron quietos escuchando su mensaje. 'Entregar a Potter', exigía el señor Oscuro. 'Tienen hasta la media noche.'

"¡Ya lo oyeron!" gritó Goyle. "¡Nuestro Objetivo es Potter! Y cualquier idiota que se cruce en el camino!"

Los chicos corearon gritos de guerra y todos salieron en estampida por la puerta. Él miró su reloj de cadena y vio que faltaba menos de media hora para las doce de la noche. Frío sudor se escurrió por la base de su nuca.

"¡Daphne, espera!" gritó desesperado.

La chica se volteó con su rostro contraído de furia. "¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?"

"¿Sabes… dónde está tu hermana?"

Ella frunció el ceño de inmediato. "No desde hace meses."

"¿Sabes lo que le ha sucedido?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Tú eres el que la ha…?"

Él se sonrojó de inmediato. Sentía una vergüenza enorme y asintió desesperado.

"Bien, es por la causa" dijo ella con dureza. "Hubiera deseado que la semilla no proviniera de un maricón, pero debo admitir que pudo ser peor, Malfoy. No sé nada de mi hermana, el señor tenebroso no nos dejó tener contacto con ella. Es un gran honor para la familia el que fuera escogida."

Él se retorció incomodo. "Necesito encontrarla."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó ella, enojada. "Tú ya has cumplido tu papel. Nosotros criaremos al niño y no te necesitamos."

Ella no esperó a escucharlo más, salió corriendo detrás de los Slytherins y él se quedó solo en el salón vacio. Luego, encontrando el nervio para continuar, salió hacia los pasillos de nuevo.

En las escaleras principales se escuchaba un caótico desorden de estudiantes que parecían desesperados por accesar a la sala de los menesteres. El grupo que lideraban Crabbe y Goyle los habían alcanzado desde un piso superior y habían chocado en maldiciones que los perfectos de las otras casas repelían.

Eso pareció aumentar la desesperación de los alumnos por escapar de la zona de fuego y apretarse en estampida en las concurridas escaleras.

Por un breve instante, le pareció ver a Potter entre la multitud, pero luego un hechizo que le pasó rozando la oreja, lo obligó a buscar refugio detrás de una baranda. Al final de un pasillo, una armada de armaduras y estatuas habían comenzado a congregarse hasta que eran tan numerosas que atacaron al grupo de Slytherins y los obligaron a abandonar su puesto de ataque.

Hubo un momento de pánico dentro de él. Trató de calmar su alocado corazón, y decidir con la mente fría cual era la situación. Aún era muy pronto para volar su cubierta de espía y aún había cosas que podía manejar a favor de la Orden. Por el momento seguiría los pasos de los Slytherins, quienes se habían reagrupado e intentaban romper el cerco de armaduras y estatuas para ir hacia las escaleras.

Súbitamente, un grito alertó a todos y las luces de colores comenzaron a brillar entre las ventanas. El miró de nuevo su reloj. El tiempo se había acabado. Los mortífagos estaban tratando de entrar. La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

Corrió torpemente detrás de unos chicos de quinto curso y los ayudó a tirar una armadura sobre el riel de las escaleras que cayó hacia los pisos inferiores agitando sus brazos y piernas.

Pero luego uno de ellos cayó al piso sin un brazo en un reguero de sangre y un grupo liderado por el barman de cabeza de puerco los persiguió hacia los pisos inferiores. Los alumnos habían terminado de ser evacuados por fin y fue entonces cuando Crabbe señaló hacia el séptimo piso donde Potter, Weasley y Granger corrían enfrente de la entrada de la sala de los menesteres que finalmente había sido despejada de alumnos. Crabbe y Goyle abandonaron a los chicos y corrieron para alcanzar a Potter.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, lo cual era decir que fue un esfuerzo sobre humano de su parte. Su pierna muerta de toda sensación le pesaba en la cadera. El dolor naturalmente se concentró en la otra que cargaba el peso entero de su cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó a los gorilas afuera de la puerta de sala de los menesteres, su pantorrilla dolía como si le enterraran agujas en el músculo.

"Potter está dentro" advirtió Goyle.

"No podrá escapar" sonrió Crabbe. "Lo mataremos."

El sintió un escalofrió pero asintió. Goyle pateó la puerta y juntos entraron en la soledad de la sala de los menesteres. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, la sala quedó quieta y sólo perturbada por el eco de los pequeños pies de Potter, Granger y Weasley recorriendo los corredores de cosas abandonadas.

Potter estaba buscando la diadema.

Y no la encontraría, porque él la había destruido.

Sintió furia hacia Potter. Le había dicho que no tenia que preocuparse de los Horrocruxes y que se encargara solamente de Nagini. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, perdiendo su valioso tiempo.

Potter en una búsqueda infructuosa que costaría vidas. Sumergido en su rabia personal, siguió a Crabbe y Goyle por los pasillos. Al final, junto a un armario abandonado, encontraron a Potter que buscaba frenéticamente los alrededores del busto con la peluca.

"Suelta la varita, Potter."

El chico saltó sorprendido y volteó a mirarlos, apuntando la varita hacia ellos. Y cuando miró la varita que Potter sostenía, sintió un golpe fantasma en el estómago y las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos mientras su garganta se cerraba.

Rasposamente y sin elocuencia él dijo: "Esa varita es de Theodore."

"El que se la gana se la queda, Malfoy."

"No" dijo furioso. Su mano se apretó alrededor de su varita aunque su mano temblaba.n "¡Es la varita de Theodore!"

"¿Y dónde está tu novio para reclamarla?" preguntó Potter con una sonrisa irónica.

"Muerto" contestó el secamente. Una lágrima se escurrió de su rostro sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sin embargo se mantuvo firme. Potter soltó una carcajada forzada y sus ojos brillaban con incredulidad.

"¿Seguro que no está con su maestro? ¿Por qué no están ustedes con él, también?"

"Porque hemos venido por la gloria eterna." Contestó Crabbe. "El que lleve la cabeza de Potter, gana."

Ese último comentario de Crabbe lo sacó de la nube de sentimientos encontrados. En ese momento odiaba mucho a Potter y sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarlo muerto lo había sacudido con intensidad.

Recordó quien era y cuál era su misión en ese momento. Otro día podría sentir el duelo de haber perdido a su amigo. Otro día podría pensar en los sacrificios.

"Potter, la diadema no está aquí" dijo estresando las palabras para darles un profundo significado.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿De que hablas Malfoy?" preguntó Goyle, frunciendo sus horribles y grandes cejas, como si no comprendiera nada.

"¡Eso no importa!" contestó Crabbe. "¡Descendo!"

La pirámide de cosas comenzó a caer sobre ellos y por los gritos del otro lado del pasillo, también sobre Granger y Weasley. Hubo un momento de caos en los que todos se tiraron al piso.

Y luego él levantó su varita y gritó "FINITE"

"¡Malfoy!" gritó Crabbe, con furia.

"No seas idiota, Crabbe. Si continuas haciendo eso nos sepultaras a todos aquí"

"¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión, maricón! ¡Sin Theodore y tu padre para esconderte entre sus túnicas, no eres nada! ¡No tomamos ordenes de ti, escoria!"

Súbitamente, Potter saltó sobre Goyle para quitarle la varita. Crabbe recuperándose de su sorpresa, levantó la mano para lanzar un crucio que pasó muy cerca de los chicos en la lucha, si no hubiera sido porque él había aventado la mano de Crabbe en la otra dirección.

"¡Basta!" dijo él, apresurado. "¡El señor oscuro lo quiere vivo!"

"¡No importa la diferencia! ¡Vivo o Muerto!" gritó Crabbe.

Granger apareció del otro lado del pasillo lanzando maldiciones tan rápidas y tan descontroladas, que tuvieron que esquivarlas todos.

"¡Es Granger!" gritó Goyle, aún batallando con Potter por el control de su varita.

"Avada Kedavra" Gritó Crabbe.

"¡No lo mates! ¡NO LO MATES!" gritó él a voz de cuello.

Hubo un momento donde todos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y horror. Pero no hubo tiempo para que Crabbe y Goyle procesaran lo que su desesperado y furioso grito significaba.

Weasley apareció por fin, Potter le arrebató la varita a Goyle y todos se dispersaron entre los muebles rotos y los baúles vacíos.

Luego, la risa maniaca de Crabbe desconcertó a todos y gritó: "¡Fiendfyre!". Una llamarada explotó de entre los objetos y el fuego comenzó a consumir todo en la habitación con una fuerza aterradora.

Él se retorció de miedo, tirado en el suelo junto a una jaula doblada. Crabbe apareció junto a él, haciéndole sombra con una mirada maniaca.

"¿Conoces esa maldición, Draco?" preguntó con risa en su voz. "¿No es con la cual perdiste la pierna, come pitos?"

"¿Cómo sabes sobre el Fiendfyre?" sintió el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo. A lo lejos, creyó escuchar el graznido del demonio. Su cuerpo tembló en un escalofrío.

Las llamas comenzaron a formar horribles figuras en el aire.

"Me lo dijo Theodore" contestó Crabbe, quien comenzaba a sudar por el calor. Sus ojos sin embargo comenzaban a lucir preocupados mientras las llamas no reaccionaban a los desesperados hechizos que lanzaba Granger del otro lado de la habitación.

Apresuradamente, él levantó su varita y gritó con fuerza "Fiendlocked"

Pero el fuego demoniaco se estaba alimentando de un ilimitado banquete de objetos descompuestos y apilados en grandes murallas. El hechizo logró apagar una llamarada pero en segundos una nueva se había formado y había consumido una mesa con tres patas. Las figuras grotescas del fuego se hicieron más sólidas y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando un dragón casi cierra sus mandíbulas sobre Goyle.

"¡Corran!" gritó él con terror, levantándose del suelo con torpeza y corriendo en dirección contraria del fuego.

Crabbe lo empujó hacia un lado y tomó la delantera, dejándolo a él luchando con su pierna mala, no tan rápido como hubiera deseado, sintiendo las llamas a su espalda.  
En la lejanía escuchó a Granger hacer preguntas desesperadas, pero ninguno tenía idea de cómo deshacerse del fuego. Era un hechizo oscuro, muy oscuro. Y ahora ni siquiera el contra hechizo lo podía apagar.

Repentinamente, Goyle apareció de detrás de un baúl, lo tomó de un brazo y lo ayudó a correr hacia el extremo más seguro. Crabbe se había perdido en otro pasillo. Jadeando, Goyle intentó obligarlo a esconderse en un escritorio pero era inútil y él lo sabía.

El fuego se cerraba con estruendo en todas direcciones, el calor era insoportable. Era una terrible, terrible manera de morir. Si lo sabía él, mejor que nadie.

Pero entonces Potter, Granger y Weasley bajaron como flechas del techo de la habitación, surcando las nubes de humo negro que se concentraban arriba, sobre escobas que parecían débiles y rotas.

Potter intentó tomar su mano, pero estaba tan sudada que se le escaparon los dedos. Weasley aterrizó de inmediato.

"¡Súbete!" gritó el pelirrojo, como una orden. Goyle miró dudoso la opción. Pero luego asintió cuando el fuego destruyó por completo lo que parecía ser una gran estructura de madera.

Potter se detuvo a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y sin decirse nada, Draco subió a la escoba voladora y su pecho se oprimió con anhelo reprimido. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Potter.

Y sintió como si fuera la primera vez que sus cuerpos estaban así de juntos. Cerró los ojos cuando Potter levantó el vuelo con fuerza. Él apretó el agarre y sumergió el rostro en la espalda sudada.

La adrenalina bombeaba sus venas y su corazón latía tan agitado. Su respiración era pesada y laboriosa, no pensó que lo lograrían. El fuego era terrible pero Potter logró hacerlos atravesar por la diminuta puerta y el aire fresco en los pasillos del castillo lo hicieron estremecerse y sentirse aliviado.

Potter lo dejó caer en el suelo y se dejó desplomar en contra del piso de piedra. También los demás luchaban por recuperar el aliento tanto como él.

"¿Dónde esta Crabbe?" preguntó con esfuerzo sobre humano, sus pulmones infestados de humo.

"Muerto" respondió Weasley, con dureza.

El asintió, Goyle frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está la diadema, Malfoy?" preguntó Potter, levantándose y apuntándole con la varita.

"Solo encárgate de la serpiente Potter. Solo Nagini. Los demás Horrocruxes están destruidos desde hace semanas."

La duda, la desesperación y la incredulidad se mezclaron de una extraña manera en su rostro.

"Tienes que creerme" dijo él, no tanto como una súplica pero sí llena de fervor que reforzaba las palabras.

Potter lo miró a los ojos en otro de esos pequeños segundos y luego asintió.

"Nagini" dijo Potter con fuerza.

Él asintió y luego Potter rompió el breve lazo de comunicación y sintió anhelo por recuperarlo pero el chico le dio la espalda y se marchó por el pasillo. Aturdido por lo sucedido en la habitación, se levantó del suelo sin saber exactamente cuál era el camino que debía seguir.

Goyle lo miró en silencio, como esperando encontrar la solución a todos los rompecabezas pero era tan pobremente idiota que no podría nunca.

"Es hora de tomar decisiones, Goyle" dijo él con seriedad. "Crabbe escogió mal y ahora está muerto."

El chico frunció el ceño hacia la pared donde había estado la habitación y asintió.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Y quería decirle que existía un plan supremo, pero no lo había.

"Correr" respondió.

Continuaraaaa…..

Notas:

Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado. Por favor, un aplauso a **Pilikita y Kororito. Quien dejo el review numero 100 en ff,net.** Felicidades. Sin embargo debo aclarar que a pesar de que la batalla de Hogwarts ya empezó, y dura los siguientes episodios. Estos no son ni remotamente el final aun.

Me atrevería a decir que aun quedan unos….diez capítulos, pero la verdad no se, ha habido algunas inconsistencias con el numero de paginas, con capítulos de 9 a 11 paginas. Que pues, las cuentas no salen exactas hasta que se publique el epilogo.

Muchas gracias también por sus reviews en Slasheaven, han sido muy generosos en sus reviews ahí. Todos son un granito de arena, que me hace muy feliz, recuerden que si yo estoy feliz. Me pongo a escribir, editar y publicar. Hahaha.

Por ahí me dejaron un review que decía que había entrado buscando una historia de amor pero que se encontró que va en segundo plano. Esto me pasó muchas veces con Flores en Marzo, hubo mucha gente incrédula del valor romántico del fic. (Y no los culpo, por que tiendo a desarrollar la aventura y drama mucho mas). Pero yo sostenía y sostengo, que es una historia de amor. Lo mismo sobre Blackbird.

¡¿De que hablan?. ¡Si Blackbird tiene mucho amor!. –no correspondido claro. Pero si leen entre líneas, Draco esta muy enamorado de Potter, todo este tiempo, desde los primeros capítulos, hay cientos de líneas regadas por todos los capitulo en los que Draco piensa de alguna manera sobre Potter. Y de Potter, pues es ¡Potter!.

Hahaha, **Para mi Blackbird si es una historia de amor**, pero dominada un poco por la valentía, la superación personal, el sacrificio, la bondad y la esperaza. Si señor, cosas buenas para el mundo. Pero también con la oscuridad de la guerra, la soledad, los costos que trae el sacrificio, el dolor, horror y pena. Todo lo divertido de la vida, no?.

REVIEWS! GROAR.


	14. Good night

_Cierra tus ojos y yo cerrare los míos. _

_Buenas noches, duerme bien. _

_Ahora el sol apaga su luz. _

_Buenas noches, duerme bien. _

_Sueña cosas lindas por mi. _

_Sueña cosas lindas por ti. _

_Good night. __**The Beatles.**_

+8+

El castillo era un caos, con polvo oscureciendo los pasillos mientras los pedazos de muro explotaban en nubes de piedras y mas humo. De vez en cuando los hechizos iluminaban suficiente para ver lo que sucedía.

Goyle le ayudó a recuperar el paso varias veces, su pierna nunca había sido una molestia como lo era en ese momento. Uno de los arneses se había debilitado y con él, mucha de la fuerza que solía mantenerlo.

Con tantos escombros en el suelo, continuaba tropezando con torpeza horrible. Sentía el sudor escurriendo por sus sienes y humedeciendo su cuello hasta el collar de su camisa.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los descansos de las escaleras principales, tuvo que detenerse en un jadeo que lo dobló.

Un hechizo aturdió a Goyle con fuerza y se levantó buscando a su atacante para encontrarse con un enmascarado mortífago que, por sus improporcionadas medidas no reconocía.

Por un minuto pensó que alguien sabía que él había cambiado de bando y que ahora lo estaban cazando con ferocidad. Sospechaba que su lealtad a la Orden ya no era del todo un secreto porque se cruzó con Bill Weasley en el camino, quien le había guiñado el ojo. Y nadie los había atacado hasta ese momento.

Tuvo miedo de que los mortífagos lo hubieran notado, pero luego razonó con rapidez que no era posible. No era posible que dentro de esta confusión notaran algo como eso. Este mortífago sólo era un idiota nuevo iniciado, probablemente un estudiante de Durmstrang si las botas peludas decían algo.

"¡Soy Draco Malfoy! ¡Estoy de tu lado!" gritó con coraje.

El mortífago apuntó la varita y gritó algo en alemán que difícilmente entendió, pero no era nada positivo si continuaba apuntándole con la varita.

Súbitamente, un hechizo aturdió al mortífago. Volteó desesperado a su espalda y no vio quien lo había rescatado. Luego el dolor lo inundó cuando un golpe fantasma lo atacó y lo lanzó al suelo junto al mortifago.

"¡Malfoy! ¡Deja de cambiar de bandos, doble cara idiota!" Gritó la voz de Weasley.

"¡Nagini, Potter!" gritó al aire como recordatorio. En respuesta escuchó a Potter gruñir.  
Vio tres pares de pies pasar a su lado con rapidez y se quedó tirado en el suelo atendiendo su nariz rota.

El cansancio le hacía escocer los ojos. No quería nada en ese momento, más que dejarse desplomar y rendirse de esta lucha. Quería llorar, quería dormir, pero sólo se limpió el sudor lleno de mugre de la frente y luego de los ojos, embarrando la sangre sobre su rostro.

Se levantó con un jadeo cuando Goyle comenzó a sacudirse. El mortífago no tardaría en hacer lo mismo.

"Vamos Goyle" ordenó.

Decidió que era hora de terminar con su farsa. Se unió a un grupo de Mortífagos en una batalla y apuntó la varita hacia varios que le dieron la espalda, dentro de la confusión, nadie pareció prestar atención de que dirección los habían atacado. Lanzó un Avada Kadavra con suficiente intención como para mandar a Yaxley volando por un pasillo hacia las mazmorras.

Goyle pareció salir de su ensoñación, miró el cadáver de Yaxley tirado como un muñeco y pareció haber tomado su decisión en ese instante, porque en el siguiente ambos estaban caminado entre los mortífagos y matándolos con discreción como si fueran moscas. Lanzando hechizos infantiles a los miembros de la Orden y siguiendo un camino indefinido.

Tenía la intención de matar a Roncorn cuando Snape apareció súbitamente con dos dementores siguiéndole los talones.

"¡Profesor!" gritó él para alcanzarlo.

"Draco, te he estado buscando, tengo noticias" dijo, acercándose y murmurando tan bajo que sólo entendió. "Muertas, en la dirección con Bellatrix"

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó, alzando la voz ante el súbito grito de guerra de un gigante que parecía atacar las ventanas, asomando un gran ojo y metiendo el puño.

"¡Las chicas!" gritó Snape sobre el ruido que inundaba a la escuela.

Él se congeló, miró al profesor a los ojos. "¿Las chicas están muertas?"

"Bellatrix tiene a los niños en la direc…" Snape se detuvo a media oración. Se levantó la manga izquierda y ambos miraron la marca oscura cobrar vida y tintarse mas negra. El hombre gruñó de dolor y ambos la miraron sabiendo lo qué sucedía.

"El maestro me llama" continuó Snape. "No tengo mucho tiempo, escucha, los niños están vivos, si piensas hacer algo respecto a eso, éste es tu momento, usa la confusión para deshacerte de Bellatrix."

Snape miró hacia Goyle por primera vez y lo miró fijamente por varios segundos. El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Está conmigo, ha decidido diferente" dijo él con urgencia.

El hombre miró de nuevo la marca oscura que había tornado su piel roja. No podía siquiera imaginar el dolor.

"Tengo que irme" anunció mirando hacia una de las ventanas. "Mantente a salvo."  
Hubo un momento extraño en el que Snape lo miró con tantos sentimientos en el rostro, que fue muy extraño verlo con una expresión tan abierta. El quiso decir algo importante porque no cabía dudas que esta era una despedida definitiva. No sabía si lo había supuesto por el rostro del profesor o por el terror interno cubriendo su propio rostro.

Snape se marchó con esa actitud dura y orgullosa, él miró su dramático gesto de ondular la capa y vio su espalda marcharse. Sacudió el rostro para alejar el sentimiento.  
"Suerte" murmuró, aunque el hombre no lo había escuchado.

Miró hacia Goyle, sabía que sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero asintió y dijo. "Hay algo importante que hacer."

Goyle asintió, borrando brevemente el terror en su rostro. Ambos siguieron su camino en la caótica noche.

+9+

La gárgola que cuidaba la dirección estaba destruida en el suelo con su cabeza faltante reducida a pequeños pedazos de polvo y rocas.

Goyle le ayudó a sortear los escombros y cuando entraron en el cuadro de las escaleras, el silencio era casi aterrador. Ahí el ruido de la batalla ni siquiera se escuchaba. Igual que en la sala de los menesteres donde había muerto Crabbe.

Subieron los escalones mirando hacia arriba como esperando que Bellatrix apareciera en el último escalón. Cuando el abrió la puerta y miro la habitación oscurecida la encontró arrullando un bulto en mantas.

"Tía Bella" anunció con voz tranquila, aunque su pecho estaba agitado y temeroso.  
Parecía que nunca podría deshacerse de ese temor.

"¡Es hermoso!" dijo ella con una voz chillona. Arrullando el manto con fuerza, no existía en ella ni la más mínima sensibilidad, ni siquiera porque era una madre ahora. "Acércate a mirarlo…"

Él lo hizo obligando a sus piernas. Bellatrix alzó el manto y fue una de las más terribles visiones que había tenido en su vida. La cosa estaba viva y se revolcaba, pero era pálida y con horrible forma, mitad humano, mitad serpiente. Con escamas transparentes reluciendo sobre su piel cubierta de sangre seca con ojos rojos e hinchados.

Era una deformidad terrible y su cuerpo estaba empaquetado con terrible magia negra.  
Suprimió el escalofrió que se apoderó de él. Lentamente, comprendió que ese no era un bebé del todo, como si fuera una especie de Horrocrux vivo. Un pedazo del señor tenebroso.

Sintió furia y repulsión en grandes cantidades y luego miró los ojos enloquecidos de su tía.

"¿Y los otros dos?" preguntó despacio, como para no perturbar a la criatura.

"Oh, no tan lindos, por supuesto" dijo ella, "pero están ahí."

El miró en la dirección que ella señaló y encontró a dos muy diminutos bebés ensangrentados en el suelo. Tan quietos que podrían estar muertos pero luego uno sacudió una mano y trato de relajarse.

"Debo llevármelos" anunció, caminando hacia el pedazo de suelo donde los había abandonado.

Goyle exclamó sorprendido, él volteó a mirar que había sucedido y miró que los dos cuerpos de las chicas que los habían parido estaban apilados como troncos cubiertos de sangre.

"No seas absurdo Draco" dijo Bella. "Están seguros aquí, esperando la victoria del maestro."

"Debo llevármelos, son nuevas órdenes."

"El señor oscuro no pudo haber cambiado sus planes" dijo ella con fervor.

"Lo ha hecho, me lo ha ordenado él mismo."

"No."

El miró hacia el escritorio abandonado. La varita de la bruja estaba ahí, a un metro de distancia. Si ésta era su oportunidad, no podría encontrar una mejor.

"REDUCTO" gritó apuntando hacia el monstruo en sus brazos.

La sangre explotó hacia todas direcciones y Bellatrix soltó un grito, ensordecedor y agudo. Mirando atónita como los pedazos de la criatura se deshacían en sus manos.

El saltó hacia el escritorio, tomó la varita y la rompió en dos pedazos chispeantes. Goyle lanzó un Adava Kadavra que iluminó de verde la habitación. Bella cayó junto a los pedazos de su criatura, muerta y con una expresión horrible en su rostro congelado.  
Él se dejó caer junto a los niños. Los miró unos segundos como si no pudiera creerlo, luego sintió esas ganas de llorar de nuevo. Uno de ellos era de Theo, el otro era suyo. Ninguno los había querido y las madres estaban muertas.

Tomó a uno en sus brazos y supo lo que su madre una vez le había murmurado. 'Uno simplemente sabe'.

En ese entonces, no tenía idea a qué se refería. Pero ahora, la magia o el instinto le respondieron que sí, que esa criatura suave y frágil era un producto suyo. Sintió tanto pánico que quiso soltarlo de nuevo sobre el piso.

Luego, miró hacia el otro, el que habían dejado Theodore Nott y Hanna Bulstrode en el mundo. Soltó unas lágrimas, atónito. Goyle tomó al bebé con sus dos grandes manos como si no supiera que hacer tampoco.

Él se levantó con el niño en los brazos y miró el cuerpo muerto de Astoria Greengrass, por primera y última vez. Se preguntó si algún día tendría que contar esta historia. Por lo tanto gravó en su memoria todos los detalles que pudo absorber.

Envolvieron a los niños en un par de trapos conjurados y salieron a paso lento. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea, quizás el niño estaba más seguro ahí, pero abandonarlo ahora parecía tan irracional y lo sujetó con cuidado contra su pecho.

Súbitamente escucharon el segundo mensaje del seños Oscuro a través del castillo.  
Los ruidos se detuvieron, los vidrios dejaron de romperse y la marca oscura les quemó la piel con fuerza. Retirarse era una orden inmediata.

Bajó las escaleras tambaleándose. Buscando un rostro familiar, alguien que le dijera qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. Sus pensamientos revolviéndose en círculos confusos.

Entonces escuchó un grito a la lejanía. Su corazón se detuvo y su pecho jadeó.  
Tía Andromeda lo había encontrado y siguiéndole los talones iba tío Tedd.

"No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer" dijo llorando.

"¡¿Estas herido?" preguntó su tía frenética, revisándolo con cuidado. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos lloraban. Tocándolo como si se asegurara que él no era una visión y que el tiempo había borrado de la realidad.

"No sé qué hacer" repitió, mirando hacia tío Tedd.

El hombre lo miró con preocupación, luego el niño comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. Ambos lo miraron atónitos.

"¿Es…?" preguntó su tía, confundida.

El asintió y descubrió el rostro del niño. "Mio"

"Hay que sacarlo de aquí" decidió el tío Tedd, quitándole la carga de los brazos. El hombre se lo entregó a su tía con una expresión decidida. "Márchate a casa, Andrómeda. Recupera a Teddy y cierra las puertas"

Ella asintió decidida. Le dio un abrazo a su esposo, abrazó a Draco y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

"¿Qué hay de éste?" gruñó Goyle, señalando al otro niño.

"Hanna Bulstrode, su hermana es Millicent" dijo Draco, limpiándose el rostro. La nariz comenzó a arderle y a sangrarle de nuevo. Tío Tedd la curó con un movimiento de varita que la enderezó con fuerza.

"Es mejor que este con su familia" asintió el tío Tedd.

La marca oscura ardió con fuerza de nuevo, como si supiera que estaban desobedeciendo las órdenes.

"Tengo que volver con ellos" dijo, recuperando la calma. El momento caótico se había terminado. Sus pensamientos se aclararon. Tenía que asegurarse que Potter matara a Nagini.

"¿Y si te descubren?" pregunto tío Tedd, con necedad.

"No habrá sido en vano" dijo él tratando de sonreírle a su tío, pero el hombre asintió con el rostro duro.

"Cuídate hijo" dijo Tedd. "Cuando todo termine, nos encontraremos aquí. No te dejaré solo."

Él asintió. Tomó a Goyle del brazo y continuaron su camino hacia el bosque prohibido.

+10+

Cuando atravesaron el bosque prohibido, inusualmente silencioso, llegaron al claro donde el señor Tenebroso esperaba con un aire de impaciencia. Él se deslizó entre los nerviosos mortífagos, tratando de encontrar el rostro familiar de Millicent.

Encontró a la chica tumbada en un árbol, mientras que su padre la atendía de una profunda herida en la sien de donde sangraba como un rio.

"Millicent" dijo él, en un murmullo mucho mas bajo que la platica impaciente de los hombres y mujeres a sus alrededores.

"Malfoy" reconoció ella, mirándolo con disgusto.

"Encontré algo importante" dijo inclinándose en el suelo con debilidad.

Estaba tan cansado en ese momento, que recargó la cabeza en el mismo árbol que ella usaba y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" gruñó el señor Bulstrode.

Goyle se inclinó en ese momento y quietamente puso el bulto sobre sus brazos. De nueva cuenta, sintió la necesidad de deshacerse del cuerpo del niño porque rompería en lágrimas al recordar.

Con la garganta seca, abrió los ojos y enfrentó los rostros impacientes de los Bulstrode.  
"Hanna está muerta."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Millicent, volteándose violentamente a mirarlo, luego al bulto sobre sus brazos. Vio como sus rostros cambiaban llenos de dolor, pánico y finalmente, incertidumbre.

Él destapó el rostro del niño y Goyle le ayudó creando sombra para que nadie mas viera la escena.

"¿Es el bebé?" preguntó el señor Bulstrode con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas. "¿El bebé de mi Hanna?"

Él asintió. "Ella está muerta" hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el señor tenebroso que estaba tan concentrado en su impaciencia que no prestaba atención a sus seguidores. El señor Bulstrode miró hacia el maestro y tuvo un escalofrió.

"¿Quién lo ha hecho?" preguntó en un murmullo descompuesto.

"Bellatrix" dijo él, entregándole el paquete a Millicent.

Las manos de la chica temblaban y el padre miró a la criatura embelesado.

"Creo que Millicent puede dejar la batalla en este momento, llevarlo a un lugar seguro."  
"¡Pero la batalla!" exclamó Millicent, frunciendo el ceño con ira y odio.

"No" dijo el señor Bulstrode. "Es lo correcto, es lo correcto para el bebé de Hanna."

"Ellas no debieron estar aquí esta noche" dijo él, fingiendo gran arrepentimiento.

"Las cosas no han salido exactamente como el maestro las ha planeado, han dado mucha más resistencia" dijo el hombre con un asentimiento. "Es mejor que te vayas, Millicent."

"¡Pero padre!" dijo ella con un murmullo enfurecido.

"Vete hija, vete, de todas formas ya no eres útil en esta lucha, eres demasiado joven."  
Padre e hija sostuvieron una silenciosa batalla de voluntades, hasta que Millicent asintió.

Se tambaleó en sus pies y quietamente se fue por el bosque sin ser notada. Él se preguntó con vaguedad si eso había sido lo correcto. Si mejor hubiera sido que él se quedara con el niño. Pero ya era tarde, la chica se había ido con el.

"Gracias Malfoy…" dijo el señor Bulstrode con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado parecía despreciarlo de la misma manera que los demás mortífagos. Pero la familia para un sangre limpia era algo extremadamente importante y estaba agradecido de que el niño les fuera entregado.

Él asintió, se levantó con ayuda de Goyle y juntos buscaron un árbol en el cual encontrar descanso. El viento estaba súbitamente helado, enfriándole el cuerpo sudado y él miró su reloj maltratado, faltaban muy pocos minutos para que la hora de tregua se terminara.

Maldijo en silencio que Nagini siguiera flotando en el aire junto al señor oscuro, imperturbable y viva. Pensó nervioso en que tendría que ser él, después de todo, el que terminara con Nagini. El peligro era incalculable, moriría intentándolo en el minuto en el que se decidiera a hacerlo. Lentamente sintió como el miedo lo congeló en su lugar.

Los demás mortífagos checaron la hora y comenzaron a levantarse impacientes. Las voces se levantaron en pláticas más ruidosas y luego se detuvieron cuando el señor tenebroso hizo un movimiento impaciente.

"Pensé que vendría, esperaba que viniera" dijo el señor tenebroso con su voz siseante, "Parece ser que me equivoque."

"No estabas equivocado" dijo una voz en medio del silencio.

.  
Era Potter y había venido estúpidamente a enfrentar a Lord Voldemort solo. Nagini seguía viva y él sintió un pánico en lo más profundo de su ser.

+11+

El silencio era espectral, la tensión palpable. El aire frío congelando sus adentros. Trató de respirar, de encontrar la fuerza para hacer algo aunque no supiera que hacer. Algo, lo que fuera.

De saltar y rescatar a Potter.

Pero se quedó plantado en su lugar, nadie más se movió, todos miraban al chico, luego al señor oscuro. Finalmente el maestro exclamó.

"Harry Potter. El niño-que-vivió"

El viejo idiota de Hagrid exclamó horrorizado en medio de la oscuridad y del bosque. El único suficientemente valiente para expresar su horror. Sus alaridos le hicieron enchinar la piel y luego sacudirse en un escalofrió.

Dio un paso al frente pero en ese momento, el claro y duro tono del señor tenebroso gritó "¡Adava Kadravra!"

Potter se tensó en los microsegundos en los que el rayo verde cruzó la noche, listo para recibir el golpe. Su corazón se detuvo quizás en el mismo momento en el que el de Potter lo hizo.

En cámara lenta el cuerpo cayó en el suelo, su rostro hundido en la tierra fría.  
Jadeó unos instantes, como recordando que él estaba vivo y que Potter no. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su pecho se contrajo. Y era doloroso respirar, lentamente cada bocanada como una puñalada en el pecho.

Estaban muriendo todas, todas sus esperanzas. No podía ser verdad. Potter era el único que podía terminar con el señor tenebroso. Tenía que ser él, porque había una profecía que lo decía. Había estado tan seguro de eso. Tan seguro que era verdad. Y luego contempló en silencio que en realidad él nunca había escuchado las palabras exactas. Ni nadie más que le confirmara que eran verdad.

Había creído lo que él había querido creer sobre Potter. Sobre el salvador que yacía muerto en el suelo. El elegido.

Estaba tan aturdido y acabado que le tomó momentos mirar la incertidumbre de los demás, quienes salían de un estupor similar al notar que el señor oscuro había caído de espaldas también.

Y la esperanza dentro de su pecho nació débil entre tanto dolor. Tanto sacrificio.

Pero entonces, el señor tenebroso se levantó tambaleante y los gritos de júbilo comenzaron a escucharse. La esperanza en su pecho murió de nuevo y su alma cayó hasta sus pies como si pesara una tonelada. Se sintió frío por dentro, muerto.

"¿Y el chico?" preguntó el maestro. "¿Está muerto?, ¡Que alguien lo revise!"

Tembloroso, obligó a su pierna a moverse; en ese momento su izquierda muerta pesaba mucho más que nunca. Como si arrastrara los pedazos de su alma, caminando entre una corriente helada, atrapado en un sueño.

Draco se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Potter; quien había venido en esa oscura mañana.  
Quería decir en voz alta: ¿me esperarás en el otro mundo Potter? ¿Esperarás por mí?  
Supo que no quería vivir. Estaba cansado y derrotado. Theodore, probablemente Snape y Potter estaban muertos. ¿Qué había en el mundo para él, ahora? Era un cobarde que había alcanzado su límite. Deseba que la muerte llegara, que llegara en ese mismo instante. Aunque su alma se la llevara el demonio.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Voldemort con desesperación.

El puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo inerte. Luego, escurrió su mano debajo de la playera de Potter solamente para sentir sus últimos momentos de tibieza.

Y se sorprendió del latido que resonó en su alma a través de su palma expandida en el pecho amplio y calido. Ciertamente vivo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco presionado por tantas emociones en tan pocos minutos. Miró nervioso a Potter. Miró sus labios moverse casi fantasmales.

"Shh" dijo el murmullo, tan bajo como el viento.

"Está muerto" declaró de inmediato.

No sabía cuál era el plan en ese momento, pero era claro que la maldición no se lo había llevado. Su pecho se agitó y se compuso con fuerza renovada. Notó brevemente que dentro de la mano flácida de Potter se encontraba el anillo destruido. Torcido y derretido como la última vez que lo vio, colgando de la delgada cadena de plata. Potter lo sujetaba como un amuleto antes de morir.

Los demás mortífagos gritaron emocionados. Los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort brillaban con la victoria. Aunque se llevaría una pronta decepción.

Se vio a si mismo soltando una carcajada alegre. Mezclándose con las risas y la alegría alrededor. Pero el se reía de ellos, no con ellos.

Voldemort – y no sintió miedo de llamarlo así en su mente, nunca mas, en especial después de la increíble hazaña de Potter de volver de entre los muertos- Anunció que deseaba mostrar el cadáver en una ultima humillación.

Él le puso los lentes a Potter en el rostro con cuidado. El señor tenebroso lo lanzó en el aire y contuvo la respiración. Potter continuó fingiendo, botando en el aire, recibiendo crucios sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Finalmente el señor oscuro puso al mestizo gigante a llevar el cuerpo. El le siguió los talones con dificultad por el camino en el bosque.

Quería estar junto a Potter en el momento en el que se levantara y atacara, solamente para cuidarle la espalda, no más rayos verdes aunque pareciera sobrevivirlos.

Se llenó de emoción y de fervor. Quería verle los ojos verdes, brillando. A su lado.  
No podía parar de sonreír como si en ese momento fuera el único poseedor del más grande secreto que cambiaria la historia. Por supuesto, no fue muy bien visto por los defensores del castillo que salieron a enfrentarlos en las puertas.

Sintió satisfacción al ver los rostros abatidos de Granger y Weasley que ese momento sufrían todo lo que el mismo había pasado en el bosque, llenos de lágrima y alaridos. Pero la borró por completo cuando Longbottom se resistió a doblegarse.

"¡No más sombrero seleccionador!" anunció Voldemort, haciendo que el sombrero volara hasta sus pies. Se lo puso a Longbottom en la cabeza y le prendió fuego. Él se mordió el labio mientras las llamas comenzaban a acariciar su cabello. Su aberración al fuego pateándole las espinillas.

Potter no podía esperar más tiempo, no podía. Dio un nuevo paso al frente para intervenir, pero en ese instante, para la confusión de todos los espectadores los centauros y las criaturas del bosque renovaron la lucha. Se vio a sí mismo casi aplastado por uno increíblemente feroz.

Luego su brazo escoció con dolor y volteó para verlo atravesado por una flecha. Un diminuto gigante rompió la línea entre los dos bandos. Él se levantó y con la mano derecha temblándole, intentó quitar la flecha pero terminó empeorando la situación y haciendo que la sangre brotara entre sus dedos.

Miró el campo de batalla siendo desalojado para encontrar refugio en las ruinas del castillo. Las flechas como una lluvia intensa, una tras otra. Una más se le encajó en el hombro. Siseó de dolor y corrió hacia los escalones empujando a Rookwood.

Cuando miró por última vez hacia atrás, vio que Potter había desaparecido del piso. Que Nagini yacía muerta en el suelo, junto a Longbottom quien sostenía una espada afilada.  
Cuando alcanzó la puerta del comedor, los elfos domésticos se habían unido a la batalla. Un elfo muy viejo gritaba tonterías sobre Regulus. Él lo miró confundido, pero en el siguiente instante el maldito elfo lo había apuñalado en su pierna muerta de sensación. Que no pudiera sentir nada no significaba que no fuera una herida preocupante. Se vio escurrir charcos de sangre y se arrastró a un muro.

Con la varita ensangrentada, comenzó a matar mortífagos con desesperación. Casi al mismo tiempo tratando de encontrar a Potter en la multitud.

La lucha se volvió encarnizada por un breve instante, cuerpos cayendo al piso en el momento mas sangriento de la noche.

Finalmente Potter apareció en medio del salón. Hubo gritos y preguntas confusas, súbitamente todos detuvieron sus luchas y el gran salón quedó en silencio.  
"No puede ser" exclamó Voldemort, incrédulo.

Potter y él bailaron una tensa danza, describiendo círculos en el centro. Todos los ojos concentrados en ese último duelo. Su corazón palpitó nervioso, aterrado y también esperanzado.

El momento que él había esperado.

"Ya veo" dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa. "Has vuelto para que te mate una vez mas."

"No seas torpe Tom" dijo Potter con una sonrisa. "Esta vez terminará definitivamente, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida."

"Y has decidido ser tú, supongo" respondió con una burla. "Yo siempre viviré."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Potter con interés. "Porque todos tus Horcruxes están destruidos."

Los ojos de Potter lo buscaron entre el salón. El enderezo la espalda y le dio un muy serio asentimiento. Nadie más lo notó.

"¡No pudiste haberlos encontrado!" gritó el señor oscuro con furia.

"Tuve la más inesperada ayuda" murmuró Potter. "Pero se han ido"

"No, no puede ser" dijo el señor oscuro, temblando de ira. Levantó la mano con la varita y la apuntó a Potter. "¿Sabes lo que tengo?" preguntó alterado. "¿Sabes que es esto?"

"De hecho sí, lo sé" dijo Potter. "Crees tener la varita invencible."

"La tengo Potter, es mía, la robé de las heladas manos del cadáver de Dumbledore."

"Tom, de nuevo cometiendo errores. Piensa de nuevo, regresa sobre tus pasos y piensa.

Quien ganó en realidad la lealtad de esa varita."

Voldemort pareció meditarlo un segundo y luego sus ojos rojos se llenaron de furia.

"Nott" gruñó con furia.

"Así es, Nott mató a Dumbledore esa noche, bajo tus ordenes, tú mismo has cometido el error"

"Yo maté a Nott" declaró Voldemort recuperando la sonrisa. "La varita y su lealtad me pertenecen."

Potter pareció dudar por un segundo pero luego negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No Tom, esa noche estuvimos ahí, ¿Recuerdas? Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott resguardaban tu guarida, ¿sabes quién desarmó a Nott esa noche antes de que llegaras a matarle?"

Draco sintió un momento de increíble sorpresa. Él, al igual que muchos de los espectadores, no tenía idea de que hablaba Potter. Y luego recordó sus desesperadas preguntas esa noche.

Las reliquias de la muerte.

¿No eran esas las reliquias del cuento de los tres hermanos? ¿La varita invencible, la capa invisible y la piedra de la resurrección? ¿Potter era el poseedor de las reliquias? ¿El verdadero vencedor de la muerte?.

Era como si Theodore no hubiera muerto en vano después de todo. Él había tenido su pequeño papel en el gran engranaje del destino. Todos lo habían tenido. Sonrió satisfecho.

El sol entró, bañando todo con una gran luz. Él entrecerró los ojos y luego se forzó a abrirlos.

Escuchó el grito enfurecido de Voldemort.

"¡Avada Kadavra!"

"¡Expeliamus!" gritó Potter.

Los rayos se unieron en el aire entre ellos. Luego, el hechizo de Voldemort describió su camino de regreso e impactó en su cuerpo.

Voldemort cayó al suelo muerto como un horrible muñeco.

La luz bañó el cabello negro de Potter que pareció resplandecer con un halo de luz propia. Sus gafas refractando la luz y proyectando arcoíris en el suelo. Se quedó sin aliento unos segundos.

Hasta que el salón explotó en gritos de victoria y de furia y las batallas se resumieron. Los mortífagos lanzaron maldiciones desesperados, aunque otros muchos se rindieron, entre ellos el señor Bulstrode.

Súbitamente, un grupo de magos y brujas desconocidos lo rodearon, comenzaron a lanzarle piedras que lo tiraron al piso. Querían matarlo en ese instante de victoria.  
Él se dejó caer en el suelo. Ya no tenía miedo.

Un grito congeló la escena.

"¡NO, DEJEN A MI MUCHACHO, DÉJENLO!"

El señor Tonks se arrodilló a su lado, la varita en alto para defenderlo. Notó que el hombre lucía terrible. Herido y con surcos de lágrimas en su rostro.

"¡Déjenlo!" Gritó de nuevo.

"Es un mortífago" exclamó una bruja.

Y él no podía culparlos si lo querían ver muerto.

"No, no" dijo repentinamente Bill Weasley arrodillándose del otro lado.

"No puedo dejar que me quiten a mi muchacho" exclamó el señor Tonks, llorando, con su cabello rubio sucio. Se limpió las lágrimas y dijo. "Ya no pueden quitarme a otro."

"¿Otro?" preguntó alarmado. Su alma se congeló de nuevo, con ese terror horrible. La satisfacción del final desvaneciéndose ante la muerte y la destrucción que había dejado la guerra atrás.

"Nyphandora está muerta" exclamó el hombre. Su voz se escuchaba como un eco.  
¿Su prima Tonks había muerto?

El dolor lo consumió de nuevo. Las heridas le escocían, su hombro sangraba. Se sentía débil, cansado y hambriento. Y ahora si era demasiado.

Se desmayó por que la noticia era terrible.

Continuara…

_**Notas:**_

_**Estaba editando esta capitulo, y extrañamente me seguí leyendo hasta el final. Que hermoso final, creo que estoy orgullosa de el. Hahaha. Que cruel soy. Aun no pueden leerlo por que esta Raw. **_

_**En fin, la guerra ha terminado, pero no el fanfic. Así que no olviden dejar Reviews y estar alertas de los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron en "El camino mas largo a la felicidad", que resulto ser mas corto que el titulo. Muchas peticiones de epilogo, segundas partes, y ones shots. Lo cierto es que no se me había ocurrido para nada. Hay historias que terminan, y lamentablemente esa es una de ellas. Era un fic que no tenia contemplado del todo, y por eso mismo no hay epilogo. Así que por el momento no habrá nada al respecto, no descarto la posibilidad pero aun tengo muchas historias que contar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Vámonos a la siguiente historia todos felices, y disfrutemos mientras de Blackbird. **_

_**Dejen reviews antes de que se termine. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han publicitado Blackbird descaradamente en sus propios fanfics. Muchas gracias, nunca pensé ver el día en que alguien me recomendara. Haha. Pero no saben cuanto significa para mí tener el respaldo de la comunidad en español. (Aun mas después de que se me clasificara de Badficker en el foro de los malos fics y sus autores.)**_

_**Respecto a los reviews del capitulo pasado. No es que odie las historias rosas, de hecho me encantan, soy una ñoña de corazón blando. Pero Blackbird es otro asunto totalmente. Siempre supe que seria un fic épico, una historia larga y pesada. De hecho la historia se me había ocurrido hace ya unos años, pero aparentemente no estaba lista para desarrollarla, y ahora finalmente este año pude hacerla, me siento feliz. **_

_**Recuerden que no habría hecho nada, si nadie me hubiera dejado un review. ¡¿Quieren mas fics largos y extraños?. ¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	15. Dear Draco

Querida Prudence, por que no sales a jugar?

Querida Prudence, saluda al nuevo día

El sol esta en alto, el cielo azul

Es hermoso, y tu también

Querida Prudence, por que no sales jugar?

Querida Prudence abre tus ojos

Querida Prudence mira el soleado cielo

El viento es bajo, las aves cantaran

Que eres parte de todo

Querida Prudence por que no abres tus ojos?

Mira a tu alrededor. Mira a tu alrededor

Oh mira a tu alrededor.

Dear Prudence – The Beatles.

Cuarta Parte.

+1+

Cuando despertó, dos días después, no sabía qué sentía. El dolor era tanto de nuevo, que ya no podía sentirlo y en su lugar sólo había un gran vacío.

Todo era una confusión de recuerdos y de pesadillas. La voz de Theodore, a veces riendo, a veces llorando. Pero luego entendió que en realidad era el llanto de bebé que parecía inundar la casa a todas horas del día.

Su tía lo atendió de las heridas en casa. Nadie más se había interesado y de hecho probablemente se habían negado. Sabía que la noticia se había impreso en el profeta en la sección de historias amarillas.

Justo a un lado de la historia del chico de Slytherin de tercer año que mató a su propio hermano en la batalla. Esa había sido incluso más importante que su propia historia. "Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden."

Pero el artículo estaba lleno de imaginación, nada de realidad y ni siquiera se podía acercar a la verdad. Quizás sólo Potter, Weasley y Granger sabían sobre los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Por lo tanto sospechó que los prejuicios no se habían desvanecido en su contra.

No sabía qué sucedía con el pasar de los días, que eran inexplicablemente más cortos y mucho más oscuros. Y no había noticias del mundo que no fueran traídas por las fantasías del profeta. Nadie lo visitó. No había ningún festejo ni rostro familiar en alegría.

Tío Tedd y Tía Andrómeda pasaban un muy terrible duelo. Y él se sintió tan incomodo y tan excluido que decidió no dejar la cama de su convalecencia, incluso cuando sus heridas habían sanado y habían dejado diminutas cicatrices.

Tonks había muerto en la noche de la batalla, su marido, el ex profesor Lupin meses antes en una excursión en la que Theodore había asistido. Internamente le hubiera gustado conocer a Lupin como un hombre y no un profesor, ver el desarrollo de su romance con su prima. Pero había pasado tantos meses y años fuera de esta casa de madera, que no se sentía para nada como volver a su hogar si es que realmente lo había sido alguna vez.

Ellos habían dejado un bebé pequeño, unos meses mucho más grande que su propio "hijo". Lo habían llamado Teddy en honor del señor Tonks. Su "hijo" continuó sin nombre por tres semanas, hasta que la tía Andrómeda le preguntó cómo le gustaría llamarlo.

¿Cómo llamas a un niño que nunca deseaste tener?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Pensó que con el tío Tedd y el bebé Teddy, ya había suficientes Teds, como para llamarlo Theodore. Y de todos modos al niño no le quedaba ese nombre. Ni necesitaba más recordatorios sobre él.

Quería un gesto más personal. ¿Qué había dicho su madre siempre? Tantos años desde su muerte. Una guerra consumidora y aún podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que su nombre era una constelación brillando en el cielo. Una vieja tradición especial para los varones Black. Y quería ese honor de vuelta. En nombre de Sirius y de Regulus y todos los demás sacrificios en la guerra.

Había otras constelaciones cerca de la suya, pasando Hercules, estaba Scutum, Serpens Cauda, Serpens Caput, y ahí junto a Libra, esta Scorpius. Sonrió ante la familiaridad con la que ya podía sentir el nombre.

"Scorpius" dijo él. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Ella asintió con reconocimiento brillándole en los ojos. Su aprobación escrita en su rostro. Y luego ella dijo algo terrible:

"¿Quieres cargarlo?"

"No" contestó de inmediato. "No puedo."

"Pero es tuyo" dijo ella, confundida y preocupada.

"Lo sé, pero es difícil, aunque sé que algún día podré… amarlo" dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero no ahora, no puedo."

No se acercó mucho a Scorpius en las siguientes semanas. Lo escuchaba llorar, luego escuchaba a Teddy. Ambos huérfanos de alguna manera. Pero ellos tenían a sus tíos. Le pareció que ellos lo hacían mil veces mejor que si él intentara hacerlo. Él no quería saber nada del niño de todos modos.

Esos días recordó que él había matado a su propio padre y sintió odio hacia el hombre muerto. Y luego odio a sí mismo por tener que hacerlo. Por tener que manchar sus manos que se retorcían en las noches como si recordaran como se habían cerrado en la garganta del hombre.

Inexplicablemente, cada que veía a Scorpius en el día, imaginaba ese momento. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidar, pero la imagen se formaba como si fuera solida con los horribles detalles. Sus palmas sintiendo las venas bombeando desesperadas.

Pero cada día aumentaban esos súbitos momentos. Se volvió paranoico de la noche y la pasaba con los ojos abiertos hasta que el sol salía. Dormitaba de día, pero las pesadillas lo asaltaban de todos modos. No había descanso después de todo.

La preocupación de su tía aumentó. Podía leerlo en su rostro. Le dijeron que tenía que dejar de ocultarse en la cama y volver a caminar. Le consiguieron arneses nuevos y un bastón de color blanco, porque todos recordaban la horrible familiaridad con Lucius. Él se veía en el espejo del baño y cerraba los ojos para tratar de no ver las similitudes y se cortó el cabello desesperado. Tan cortó, que sentía frío a través de la delgada capa de cabello rubio.

Trató de hacer el esfuerzo por integrarse en la familia. Pero durante la cena, veía a Scorpius y sentía nauseas. Quería correr de la cocina y ocultarse.

Dos meses después, comenzó a evitar a Scorpius todo el tiempo. Enojado consigo mismo, una noche entró cojeando a la vieja habitación de Tonks que ahora se había convertido en una guardería.

Miró las cunas ocupadas, y los pequeños durmiendo ajenos al mundo y a los horrores que él no podía sacudirse.

"Siempre he dicho, que cuando dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana" dijo la voz del Tío Tedd desde la puerta.

Él dio un salto asustado, levantando la varita paranoico. El tío Tedd lo miró con suavidad e ignoró lo cerca que estuvo de ser maldecido.

"Dios se llevó a Nynphy, pero nos dio tres hijos" dijo él con una sonrisa.

Draco se retorció incomodo.

"La paz llegará" aseguró el hombre. "Puede que en este momento la guerra no haya abandonado tu mente."

Él soltó un suspiro. Esa era la manera amable de ponerlo, pensó.

"Pero las cosas están bien."

"No sé qué hacer" respondió. "Creo que en realidad, no puedo creer que todo se haya terminado."

"Tampoco yo, fueron unos días muy oscuros. Pero aquí estamos y hay que mirar hacia el futuro, somos una familia."

Su tío se recargó sobre la cuna de Scorpius. "¿Por qué sientes tanta aberración?"

"M-m-maté a mi padre" forzó las palabras en un tartamudeo.

Sintió terror de que su tío lo juzgara. Hasta ese momento, poco o casi nada sabían de lo que vivió en la mansión Malfoy. El señor Tonks se acercó a él, lo miró con ternura y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Hiciste lo correcto" dijo. "Sólo tienes que aceptarlo."

Estuvo a punto de soltar que también había violado a la madre de Scorpius, pero cerró la boca. Sacudió el brazo del tío Tedd y se encerró en su habitación.

No había manera de que aceptara eso.

+2+

Era sábado o lunes. Quizás en realidad viernes. No importaba, porque los días ya no tenían nombre. Todos eran una constante repetición. Se levantaba, desayunaba en silencio, se encerraba en su habitación. Miraba el techo hasta dormirse.

Tomaba el tiempo de otra forma, como ese día ya eran dos meses del final. Luego ya eran tres, cuatro, cinco.

No sabía cómo era el mundo fuera de las ventanas y de la vista del jardín. No sabía cómo era el mundo sin guerra. No había salido de la casa. De sus solidas paredes de madera.

Sabía al menos que Kingsley era el ministro oficial ahora. Sabía que estaban reconstruyendo Hogwarts y que todo estaban bienvenidos a volver a recursar. Pero él había aprobado el séptimo año. Y los oficiales ministeriales le informaron que gracias a sus servicios en la guerra y de acuerdo con el esclarecimiento del papel del director Snape, sus grados y sus títulos eran oficiales.

Era una amable manera de decirle que no volviera.

No tenía que hacerlo. El dinero de los Malfoy y todas sus herencias ahora le pertenecían. Pero debía ser el más ridículo de los millonarios, viviendo en la más pequeña de las casas. Lejos de encontrar la felicidad en las riquezas materiales. El dinero ya no le servia de nada.

Insistió en que los Tonks tomaran dinero libremente de sus cuentas. Ellos hacían demasiado por Scorpius que era impensable que no aceptaran. Quizás en algunos años, aceptaran una casa más grande y cómoda.

Pero por ahora, ni siquiera la ofreció. No podía porque las paredes estaban bañadas de fotografías de Tonks y de memorias, de las cuales él no podía desproveerlos. No podía obligarlos a olvidarla.

Se retiró a su mundo personal en la casa. Un día notó que Scorpoius podía arrastrarse por los suelos y perseguir las piernas de todos con gran alegría. Teddy por su cuenta, ahora se paraba solo y balbuceaba.

Comenzó a notarlo sólo un poco más. Pero sus impulsos de vomitar, de huir, de sentir odio, miedo y suciedad no se desvanecían.

Era martes, o un domingo, no lo sabía. Su tía tocó a la puerta de la habitación y entró cuando él respondió con lentitud.

"Harry Potter esta aquí" dijo ella mirándolo. "Ha venido a conocer a Teddy, su ahijado."

Él la miró unos minutos en silencio y luego trató de expresar su confusión.

"Esta por marcharse, pero antes quiere hablar contigo."

"Dile que se vaya" contestó él. "No quiero verlo."

Durante estos meses había crecido un resentimiento torcido y amargo hacia Potter. Mientras los días pasaban, el idiota nunca fue a verlo. Nunca fue a aprender sobre el sacrificio de Regulus. El sacrificio de su madre. Y mucho menos el que él mismo había hecho.

Estaba ofendido, no creía poder mirarlo sin escupirle, recriminarle y exigirle que reconociera la importancia que él había tenido en esa maldita guerra.

La pierna, la inocencia, las lágrimas, el sudor que entregó para asegurarse de que existía el mañana.

Su tía lo respetaba al menos, pues no incisito.

+3+

Potter volvió la semana siguiente. Y la semana después de esa. Podía escuchar su risa lejana a través de las paredes. Pero el idiota incrementó la ofensa simplemente por no volver a insistirle a hablar. Él no sintió nada entonces, nada tan intenso como lo que recordaba. Estaba muerto por dentro, ajeno a todo sentimiento cálido.

Huyo de su presencia acomodado sobre la cama, con las manos sobre el pecho, quieto como si en realidad sí hubiera muerto.

No recordaba cómo era la vida antes de la guerra. No encontraba satisfacción en los sabores de la comida, en las sonrisas de sus familiares. Ni en los colores, sonidos o aromas. Todo era un monótono gris como un gran bloque en su mente.

Una nube de sufrimiento inquietante.

Ahora ni siquiera el White Álbum podía reconfortarlo. Sucedía lo contrario. Recordaba a Snape, recordaba sus tardes en la oficina del director. Recordaba la angustia y la desesperación.

La guerra lo había cambiado sin remedio. Y sin guerra no era nadie ni nada, sólo una presencia sobre la cama. Ya no existían los propósitos y las esperanzas que lo habían motivado a luchar por vivir el siguiente día.

Las visitas de Potter eran tan constantes que finalmente aceptó que la confrontación sería inevitable. Aunque pasaran los días en la misma casa como dos mundos paralelos.

Era una de esas noches en las que no podía cerrar los ojos sin esperar voltear el rostro y encontrar al fantasma de Theodore en la cama con él. Se levantó frustrado. No se molestaba con túnicas en casa. Bajó a la cocina con lentitud, arrastrando la pierna muerta y el bastón haciendo leves golpes en las escaleras, como un fantasma.

"Así que realmente estas aquí y no eres solo una leyenda" murmuró una voz en la sala.

Él se paralizó, lanzó un cruciatus en dirección de la voz quien la esquivó con rapidez. Sus dedos temblaron sobre la madera de la varita, entumidos por la fuerza. Miró su mano sorprendido. No habían olvidado el movimiento, ni la facilidad, pero estaban débiles por los meses que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la había lanzado.

"¡¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Potter con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó enojado. "Pude haberte matado, no vuelvas a desconcertarme"

"¿Por qué tan nervioso?" preguntó Potter, sacudiéndose el cabello en esa manera despreocupada que antes le había gustado y que ahora encontraba envidiando con fuerza.

Él no se dignó a responder la pregunta, si Potter no le había contestado la suya. Continuó su lento andar hacia la cocina donde Potter lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa como si fuera un invitado con ese tipo de libertades.

Pero de nuevo, quizás él realmente lo era, la última vez que Andrómeda le había dicho al respecto, había dicho "Harry". Había notado la diferencia. Y ahora Potter había estado durmiendo en el sofá.

"Siento lo de tu pierna" comentó Potter. "Neville me contó, errr que la perdiste en un accidente extraño con unos petardos y una zanahoria…"

Él se detuvó en su camino a la alacena principal, volteó a mirar a Potter, quien tenía la ignorancia escrita en todo el rostro. No sabía qué sentir, si llorar o reír. Finalmente su cuerpo no expresó nada. Regresó a la alacena, tomó un vaso, se sirvió agua helada de la nevera muggle y dejó la cocina en silencio.

+4+

Eventualmente decidió que evadir la presencia de Potter era idiota. En especial si quería sentarse en el sofá a contemplar la tarde o en la cocina si tenía hambre. Su espacio era reducido y tía Andrómeda había comenzado de nuevo a animarlo a salir de su habitación. El quería complacerla de alguna manera.

Ahora podía mirar a Scorpius en la misma habitación, siempre y cuando el niño no se acercara a él con la esperanza de llamar su atención. Cuando sucedía, él se levantaba y simplemente encontraba otro espacio en el cual existir.

Cuando se dio cuenta una tarde, la primera nevada había caído en el pueblo. Las monótonas casas de los vecinos se adornaron con luces parpadeantes y muñecos de plástico que lucían translucidos inundados de la luz en sus interiores.

Potter tomó el hábito de invadir la misma habitación junto con Teddy y Scorpius, De hacer pláticas vacías y juegos idiotas de los que usualmente realmente no prestaba atención. Potter hablaba y hablaba, y de vez en cuando Andrómeda o Tedd le contestaban. Pero él era como un mueble más, en silencio.

Cuando Potter se dirigía a él, sólo bastaba con ignorarlo. No era difícil, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar. Su cabeza seguía recordando súbitamente cosas, como un pozo sin fondo de amargura determinado a mostrarle todo de nuevo. De revivirlo todo de nuevo. Sus errores que ya nunca podría cambiar, sus miedos, el dolor.

Una tarde, mirando la ventana sin moverse por al menos dos horas, Potter olvidó que seguía respirando en la misma habitación o que tenía la capacidad de escucharle, se dirigió a tía Andrómeda y dijo:

"¿Qué sucede con él?"

"Depresión" suspiró ella. "Creo que el estrés de estos años le destruyeron los nervios."

"¿Saben que se altera con los ruidos fuertes?" preguntó Potter, con tono preocupado.

Él frunció el ceño sin despegar la vista de la ventana, no sabía que Potter lo hubiera notado. Ni siquiera sabía que él tenía ese tipo de gestos.

"Sí" dijo ella con tristeza. "Lo que sea que haya visto, que haya vivido, debió ser terrible."

Potter meditó con una afirmación. "Creo que debería ver a un especialista, hablar con alguien, yo podría encont…"

Draco se levantó tan súbito que tía Andrómeda exclamó asustada. Los miró a los ojos y los vio sentirse culpables. Luego, se fue a su alcoba donde se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez.

Nadie lo iba a convencer de hablar sobre la guerra. Nadie.

+5+

Después de ese día, en la mañana ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza para levantarse de la cama.

Era un día oscuro, nublado. Podía escuchar ruidos y conversaciones, pero hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Por primera vez en meses sintió ganas de llorar.

¿Qué había esperado que fuera su vida?

Sus padres estaban muertos, uno de ellos por sus propias manos. Sabía que Blaise se había ido de Inglaterra, que Pansy había hecho lo mismo. Que Goyle pagaba cinco años en Azkaban. Que Millicent seguía viva en algún lado. Crabbe, Daphne, Tracey, y Theodore estaban muertos.

El profesor Snape había muerto justo en el momento en el que se despidieron esa noche. Tonks estaba muerta. Y con ella una parte de Andrómeda y Tedd.

No recordaba como sonreír, como sentirse feliz, nunca había sabido lo que era amar y ser correspondido. Y con el pasar de los meses, se fue convenciendo de que eso último, jamás sucedería.

¿Cómo podría alguien amarlo, si nadie nunca entendería lo que había tenido que vivir, lo que había tenido que soportar?

Y luego estaba el pequeño hecho de que todas las cosas por las que se convenció que valía la pena el sacrificio, sólo le habían dejado una profunda amargura. La venganza, el honor, pelear por evitar más muertes.

Pero su madre seguía muerta sin ninguna ceremonia, no tenía ningún laurel de victoria y todos habían muerto de todos modos.

Andrómeda y Tedd eran realmente amables, tratando de incluirlo en sus vidas como siempre. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero él era un extraño en sus vidas, un estorbo, un sobrante que les recordaba el sufrimiento de la guerra.

Pasó la primera navidad después de terminada la guerra en la soledad de su cama. Odiaba si quiera pensar en la festividad.

+6+

Quizás había estado tan concentrado en sus recuerdos, en las últimas palabras que Theodore le había estado contando en la noche de pascua, que no notó la figura que apareció por el rabillo de su ojo.

Teddy y Scorpius jugaban con una pila de cubos mágicos en el espacio ente los sillones, pero no tardó mucho en notar la energía negativa que despedía. Le era conocida después de todo y volteó con un violento movimiento.

Su corazón se agitó y su respiración se descontroló.

Había un niño recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia el interior. Cuando alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos sólo encontró un vacio tan horrible y negro en las cuencas de sus ojos, que no tuvo duda de la manifestación.

El niño se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo.

Aterrado, saltó del sillón y siguió al niño al pasillo para encontrarlo absolutamente vacio.

"¿Qué sucede Draco?" preguntó Andrómeda, asomándose por la cocina.

Él se retorció incomodo, su respiración no podía calmarse y comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba. Luego recordó como había muerto Lucius revolcándose en la cama.

El pánico remplazó el vacio emocional y perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó rodeado de rostros preocupados. Tedd y Andrómeda abrazados a la derecha. Potter a la izquierda en una silla.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio. Lo veían con lástima, con tristeza.

Pero entonces el niño asomó el rostro por la puerta del armario y su cuerpo se desconectó de todo pensamiento racional.

"¡VETE!" gritó.

Potter saltó en su lugar asustado. Pero luego miró en la dirección del armario. Sus tíos hicieron lo mismo y luego voltearon a mirarlo con desconcierto.

"¡VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE!" gritó a voz de cuello.

"¡¿A quién le gritas eso, Draco?" preguntó Tedd, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¡¿No lo ven? ¡Vino por mí! ¡Vino por mí!" gritó histérico. "¡Vino a llevarse mi alma!"

Potter frunció el ceño con atención, como si tratara de encontrar lo que sea que él estaba viendo pero el niño se mantuvo quieto, con la cabeza asomada en el armario.

Sus facciones eran rígidas, sin expresión. Sus ojos negros como la muerte. Su rostro pálido, delicado, con cabello rubio sucio. Potter fue al armario y el niño se introdujo de nuevo, cuando abrieron la puerta el armario estaba vacío de nuevo.

Potter de todos modos revisó los rincones pequeños y luego los cajones y las repisas como si buscara a un diminuto intruso. Pero no encontró nada y volteó a mirar a sus tíos con una expresión desconcertada.

"Es todo, esto no puedo continuar" dijo el Tío Tedd. "Iras a San Mungo. Necesitas ayuda"

"Nadie puede ayudarme" murmuró él, con la garganta seca. Se dejó caer en las

almohadas y miró el techo. "Nadie puede salvarme ahora."

Continuara….

Actualmente estoy deprimida y desconcertada. Y el capitulo no me ha puesto de mejor humor. Creo que entiendo a Draco en este momento.

Leí en un fic lo siguiente.

Escribir Toma HORAS. Dejar Reviews solo un MINUTO.

Tomen en consideración esas sabias palabras, y tengan en mente mi sacrificio.

Van catorce capítulos, y todos ellos llamados como las canciones del White Album de los Beatles. Creo que todos tienen sentido con el capitulo mas o menos. ¿Qué opinan?.


	16. Long, Long, Long

Ha pasado mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo,

Como pude si quiera perderte,

Cuando te amaba.

Tomo mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo

Ahora estoy feliz de encontrarte

Oh como te amo

Muchas lágrimas estaba buscando,

Muchas lágrimas que estaba desperdiciando, oh. oh-

Ahora te veo, ser tú,

Como pude si quiera perderte

Como te quiero

Oh te amo

Sabes que te necesito.

Oh te amo.

Long, Long, Long. Por The Beatles.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba la casa. Estaba poseído por la ansiedad pero Potter y Tedd lo sometieron y lo obligaron a viajar por la chimenea.

Sabía que se estaba hiperventilando de nuevo cuando llegaron al hospital. Los médicos le dieron calmantes poderosos y lo redujeron a una murmurante masa sentada en una silla. Pero estaba consciente y le diagnosticaron solamente una depresión severa.

Alucinaciones, declararon, cuando Andrómeda les describió el encuentro, causadas por el estrés y la fatiga.

"Hemos visto mucho casos últimamente." dijo el Sanador con tono profesional. "Remansos de la guerra."

Oh, pero él sabía mejor que nadie lo que vio. El niño no era ninguna alucinación, aunque le hubiera gustado creerlo.

Se había convencido inconscientemente que nunca volvería a ver al demonio. Había sido tan idiota como para suponerlo después de meses sin siquiera una manifestación. Pero el demonio quería su alma rota y arrastrarlo al mundo de las tinieblas como había prometido.

Ahí a donde su pierna original había partido.

Se sentía horrible estar bajo los efectos de las pociones calmantes. Indefenso ante el demonio.

Lo acostaron de vuelta en su cama, pero su mente estaba alterada y no conciliaba el sueño. Andrómeda pasó la primera noche con él.

Probablemente la más terrible. El niño se había parado en la esquina de la habitación y no se había movido, como si fuera una estatua horrible. Todo el tiempo mirándolo con esas cuencas vacías.

Su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar ante su histeria, como estar atrapado vivo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Quería comunicar su horror solamente con los ojos pero tía Andrómeda se acostó a su lado y le acarició la frente con delicadeza.

Ninguno de los dos durmió cuando la luz de la mañana entró por las ventanas. El niño se metió en el armario.

Las siguientes noches fueron una repetición similar. Sueños plagados de pesadillas en el día, más intensos y más crueles. Sometido a la inspección eterna del demonio.

Pensó que estaba a un paso de enloquecer. Lo peor fue que sus tíos se fueron cansando de la tediosa tarea de pasar la noche despiertos. Había dos niños pequeños en casa, eso de por sí les tomaba mucho tiempo. Ahora con Draco totalmente inválido en la cama, se la estaban pasando más difícil.

Con sus rostros con grandes sombras bajo los ojos, desalineados, agotados de tener que vigilar la noche en contra de una amenaza que ellos no veían.

Potter se ofreció a ayudar. Su primera noche con Draco inspeccionó varias veces el armario, hasta que él murmuró.

"En la esquina. Está en la esquina."

Súbitamente, Potter conjuró su Patronus en la habitación. Una fuente radiante de energía blanca que cegó sus ojos por unos segundos. El demonio desapareció ante la potencia del ciervo.

"¿Se fue?" preguntó Potter, mirando esperanzado.

El asintió usando todas sus fuerzas.

"Duerme Draco, dejare el patronus."

Cerró los ojos por primera vez en una semana. Y estaba tan agotado que durmió la noche entera. Abrió los ojos al amanecer para ver la luz del ciervo mezclarse con los tonos dorados que se filtraban por las ventanas.

Era una visión hermosa que le baño los ojos de lágrimas, Potter estaba despierto, mirando a la esquina como si pudiera ver la amenaza, pero el demonio no estaba ahí así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, soltó un suspiro y durmió ocho horas más con una seguridad que no quería reconocer.

Despertó en medio de la noche. La luz estaba apagada y el ciervo no estaba. Quería gritar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Miró hacia la esquina desesperado, y en efecto, el demonio estaba ahí.

Su cuerpo sintió pánico y terror. Pero sólo pudo levantar una mano débil de la cama. Era una tortura que lo llevaría a la demencia. Y quizás ese era realidad el plan del demonio. Matarlo de puro miedo pues su maldita presencia no hacía nada más que mirarlo.

Después de largos minutos de pánico, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar que nadie vendría a rescatarlo. Miró al demonio con furia.

"¿E-eres siquiera real?" preguntó con voz tan débil y rasposa.

Pero la criatura no habló, sólo sonrió y caminó fuera de la habitación, volteando en el marco de la puerta abierta como si lo esperara. Luego retomó su camino y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Desde la guardería se escuchó el llanto de Scorpius, tan vivo y tan desesperado como si sufriera. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se tensó.

"No…" murmuró. Y comenzó a luchar en contra de los efectos de la poción.

Se levantó como un animal herido, una pierna débil que lo tiro en el suelo. Pero se arrastró por el piso solamente con los brazos sintiendo sus músculos herirse. Llegó a la guardería sudando y con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

El niño de los ojos vacíos tenía una expresión infantil, sorprendida mientras pegaba su rostro en los barrotes de la cuna de Scorpius. Como si nunca en su existencia hubiera visto un banquete de inocencia pura. Sus manos se despegaron de la cuna y volteó a mirarlo.

"No, no." dijo él, desesperado. "Él no, a él no lo puedes tener."

Su expresión fue burlona. Se reía silenciosamente de él. Sacudió los efectos de la poción, no tenía varita así que su intento de patronus fue solamente una débil neblina blanca, el demonio la miro indiferente.

"DIJE QUE NO" gritó desesperado. "NO"

Su grito se escuchó en toda la casa. Súbitamente, desde de la planta de abajo el ciervo de Potter trotó hacia la habitación.

El demonio caminó hacia el armario de la guardería y se ocultó.

"No te dejaré" gruñó. "Voy a encontrar la manera de deshacerme de ti, voy a curarme. Voy a vivir."

Potter entró corriendo con Andrómeda siguiéndole los talones. Ambos lo miraron atónitos. Pero luego tenían los ojos llenos de duda. ¿Qué pensaban?, ¡¿Qué quería herir a Scorpius?

Scorpius lloraba y se había levantado de la cuna para que lo cargaran. Andrómeda tomó al niño y lo consoló en sus brazos. Potter se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó a levantarse para ir de regreso a su habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" preguntó Potter, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que te ataca…?"

Pero Potter no podía ayudar en contra de una amenaza que no veía y decidió que tenía que recuperarse, tenía que encontrar la manera de luchar y dejar el miedo. No podía dejar a Scorpius en manos del demonio.

Así que ignoró su respiración agitada y compuso un rostro sin expresiones.

"Nada." contestó. "No es nada, ya se ha ido."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Potter, con la duda escrita en el rostro.

"Sí" dijo, acostándose en la cama.

"Es mejor que tomes un calmante."

"¡No!" dijo alterado. "No, no quiero el calmante."

Potter asintió, no pasó la noche con él. Cuando la casa estaba en oscuridad de nuevo, escuchó los pequeños pasos del niño en el pasillo. Tomó su varita con la mano apretada, se levantó de la cama y entró de nuevo en la guardería.

El demonio lo miró expectante. Él se sentó en silencio en la mecedora.

+2+

Si Andrómeda y Tedd estaban en contra de su decisión, no dijeron, ni hicieron nada más que mirarlo preocupados.

La cuna de Scorpius levitó por el pasillo y se instaló en su habitación. Hubo un momento muy embarazoso cuando fue él quien levantó a Scorpius y le dio un biberón. Sus brazos tensos, débiles por el peso. Totalmente ignorantes sobre la posición correcta o la delicadeza de su carga.

Y Scorpius retorciéndose en sus brazos impaciente para que lo soltara no hacía las cosas fáciles, el niño lo desconocía. Pero no lo soltó, lo abrazó y se sentó en la cama a mirarlo.

Era un momento extraño de desconcierto. Sintió cariño y ternura, así que dejó que esos sentimientos llenaran su pecho. Los necesitaba. En ese momento reconoció que había sido un idiota por no acercarse a su hijo antes.

"Cuando era un niño, solía soñar que mis padres volvían, a veces sólo era mi padre…" Confesó Potter sentado en la silla de su habitación. "Anhelaba que volvieran y me rescataran."

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el demonio estaba en la habitación con ellos. Sus brazos se tensaron de nuevo y sintió una nota de pánico dentro de él. Pero se obligó a calmarse, a mantener el control y a vivir con la presencia del demonio a todas horas del día y de la noche.

"Nunca sucedió y es algo que tampoco sucederá para Teddy" continuó Potter ininterrumpido. "Pero me alegro que Scorpius haya recuperado a su padre."

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Potter? ¿Intentas hacerme sentir culpable?"

"No, sólo intento decirte que me alegro que hayas decidido recuperarte de lo que sea que estabas pasando, por el bien de tu hijo."

"¿Cómo lo haces Potter? ¿Cómo te has recuperado de todo lo que sucedió?" preguntó con recelo.

"No lo he hecho totalmente, tengo pesadillas sobre la última noche, sueño los rostros de los muertos y me culpo por no hacer las cosas de otra manera que pudieran evitar que sucedieran."

Él no contestó nada, miró hacia Potter quién lo veía con nerviosismo. Entendió que Potter quería hablar de cosas que no estaba seguro como las tomaría, pero su curiosidad se leía en sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro.

"No podía acercarme a Scorpius…" dijo finalmente. "Su madre era un joven a la que obligaron a copular conmigo, no quería hacerlo pero era una promesa que Thedore le había hecho a Voldemort, traté de negarme de todos modos, pero el señor oscuro tiene maneras de obligarte a hacer cosas que odias y luego odiarte a ti mismo por no detenerlas."

Potter asintió. "¿Es lo que sueñas?, Tus días en la mansión."

"Entre otras cosas…" contestó con una sonrisa débil.

"¿Sueñas sobre los Horrocruxes?" murmuró Potter con suavidad y sus ojos llenos de expectativa, con la esperanza de escuchar el relato.

"La guerra empezó para mí al final del cuarto curso Potter, mi madre había continuado el trabajo de Regulus Black y cuando ella murió, me transfirió la misión a mí."

"R.A.B." murmuró Potter, quietamente. "Dumbledore y yo encontramos su nota dentro de un medallón falso."

"Es porque Regulus lo había encontrado diecisiete años antes"

"Visitamos todos los lugares que Dumbledore pensaba que se encontraban los demás, pero había notas similares o a veces nada. Incluso entramos en Gringotts a revisar las cuentas de Bellatrix."

"Todos estaban en mis manos para ese momento, pero no podía decirle a nadie, no podía confiar en nadie"

"¿Ni si quiera en Thedore?" pregunto Potter con el ceño fruncido.

El soltó una carcajada irónica.

"Dumbledore sabía que el intentaría dejar entrar mortífagos en la escuela en sexto año. Mi primera misión para la Orden fue descubrir cuál era el plan sin importar los medios, él nunca supo sobre los Horrocruxes tampoco. "

"¿Tu relación con él era una misión?" pregunto Potter perturbado y furioso. Su ceño fruncido tanto que la cicatriz se delineaba prominente sobre su frente.

"El profesor Snape y yo fuimos los únicos espías que la Orden pudo introducir en el círculo interno. Por supuesto que fue una misión de Dumbledore. Fue una oportunidad única que Theodore estuviera interesado en ese tipo de relación."

"Dios, no puedo creer que todo esto paso bajo mi nariz y nunca note nada extraño, todo lo contrario, sólo sospechaba de ti, estaba tan convencido de que te habías unido a Voldemort. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te gustan los hombres." dijo Potter con decepción.

Meditó eso en silencio. En realidad nunca había sido una cuestión sobre gustos, nada en la guerra lo había sido, incluyendo a Theodore. Podía pensar en él como un amigo. Pero no sentía nada respecto a sus encuentros sexuales porque Theodore no lo había obligado, ni violado en el sentido tradicional, el había aceptado que tenía que hacerlo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a los estímulos sexuales, pero había sido como masturbarse y nunca se sintió disgustado de hacerlo.

El único encuentro que lo había afectado y que continuaría atormentándolo sin descanso seria aquel que había concebido a Scorpius. Quizás porque lo habían obligado a traer una vida inocente al mundo o solamente porque era una chica. Eso no lo pudo responder.

"Creo que eso al menos no era un problema" se encogió de hombros. "Si hubiera sido una chica lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Pero no, nunca fue un problema Theodore."

Potter se revolvió incomodo en la silla, abrió la boca para agregar algo más, luego la cerró meneando la cabeza. "Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, te debo tanto que creo que nunca podré pagártelo. Pero no puedo continuar aquí, necesito pensar."

Él lo vio irse y frunció el ceño. Había pensado que disfrutaría el momento en que Potter descubriera la verdad. Pero sólo le dejó una inquietante angustia.

+3+

Razonó que el encantamiento patronus era una fuente tan pura de magia, que el demonio no podía acercarse a ella, de la misma manera que los dementores no podían hacerlo. Ambos eran criaturas creadas de la profunda oscuridad que se alimentaban de los sentimientos humanos.

Probablemente era el motivo por el cual el demonio había tomado una forma tan corpórea y tan permanente. Había estado alimentándose de él durante meses hasta tener la fuerza necesaria para sus manifestaciones.

Conjuró su patronus que nunca había tenido una forma sólida, enfocándose en memorias muy lejanas de su madre. Distinguió dos pares de piernas animales, pero no el tipo de animal del que provenían.

Eso mantuvo al demonio alejado por dos noches seguidas, mientras él se mantenía despierto vigilando a Scorpius en la cama con él. Pero terminó decidiendo que tenía que encontrar una solución más permanente o simplemente se desplomaría agotado en medio de la noche, dejándolos indefensos a ambos en contra de la criatura antes de que pudiera encontrar la solución para deshacerse de él definitivamente.

Por primera vez en meses abrió su baúl y encontró el viejo tomo de magia oscura que había utilizado para encontrar un amuleto poderoso que pudiera cargar con él. Esta vez necesitaba una barrera mágica que se mantuviera toda la noche.

Movió su cama al centro de la habitación y con sal dibujo un círculo. Y dentro de él, un línea de runas que quemó en el suelo con la varita. Vertió tres gotas de su sangre y luego lanzó el Protego más poderoso que pudo.

Tío Tedd lo miró desde el pasillo. "Pensé que aquello que veías ya no estaba en la casa"

"No lo está, es sólo por si vuelve." dijo con vaguedad.

"¿No es algo oscuro lo que haces?" preguntó su tío, mirando la sangre expandirse entre las runas.

"Fuego contra fuego" respondió, poniendo a Scorpius en la cama sentado con un muñeco al cual babeaba en la cabeza. Salió del círculo dando un salto y luego sacó la varita.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó su tío con tono preocupado. "Seguro no piensas probarlo con Scorp ahí, ¿cierto?"

"CRUCIO" gritó el apuntando a Scorpius, quien volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos grises y brillantes.

La maldición salió como un rayo de su varita, voló por el aire y chocó en contra de la barrera que súbitamente se iluminó como una burbuja escarlata. La maldición rebotó en contra de la pared.

Su tío lo miró con pánico en el rostro. Él sólo sonrió. "Funciona."

"Dios" murmuró su tío entrando en la habitación, saltando el circulo y recogiendo a Scorp en sus brazos. "Si vas a hacer este tipo de cosas, una advertencia es bienvenida, casi se me sale el corazón hace un momento."

"Sabía que funcionaría" respondió satisfecho.

"¿Todo esto es por Scorpius?, ¿Es para protegerlo?" preguntó el hombre con una nota extraña de su acento natal. Raramente lo usaba y le pareció que su tío realmente se había llevado un susto si había olvidado usar su usual jerga Londinense.

Él asintió, miró a su tío y dijo. "Estuve en contacto con magia muy oscura en la guerra."

Su tío musitó con seriedad, luego, con una mano sacó un collar del cuello de su camisa. Se lo quitó y se lo colgó a Scorpius. "Esto era de mi madre."

Él frunció el ceño. "Ningún dios muggle es de ayuda en contra de la magia oscura."

"Ciertamente no" respondió el tío Tedd con una sonrisa. "Pero la plata sí lo es, y una capa extra de protección suena como una excelente idea. Creo que están pasando un juego del Arsenal contra Manchester, no te lo puedes perder, hijo"

El hombre pasó apresuradamente junto a él en la puerta con Scorpius balbuceando sobre su hombro. Él suspiró con una sonrisa y asintió. Se sentía casi completo después de meses como para apreciar el despreocupado carácter del señor Tonks. Lo siguió con una sonrisa.

+4+

Potter volvió a visitarlos la tarde siguiente. Pareció realmente sorprendido de verlo levantado, arreglado y andando por la casa.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él a donde fuera que se moviera. Inicialmente ambos querían pasar la tarde en la misma habitación que los niños. Así que no había escapatoria de su intensa inspección.

Se sentó en el escritorio de la sala a inspeccionar varios libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras. En su mayoría sólo hablaban en teoría sobre la defensa en contra de criaturas más problemáticas. Y se concentraban mucho en la magia que usaban los magos entre ellos.

El libro de rituales no incluía como deshacerse de las amenazas, y ni si quiera considero inspeccionar el libro original sobre los Horrocruxes que tenía escondido al final de su baúl. De ahí había salido la criatura en primer lugar, y sabía que no existían soluciones en ese libro.

Cerró el libro con un suspiro profundo y volteó a mirar a Scorpius, quien se distraía con la magia de Potter, quien era realmente bueno manejando niños. Pero en ese momento su mirada se volvió tan intensa y tan verde que se sintió derrotado e incómodo y volteó de nuevo a la cubierta del libro cerrado.

Vio vagamente que Potter se había levantado y sintió una creciente alarma cuando Potter se paró justo junto a él, a un espacio tan cercano que su respiración se agitó.

Sintió que había vivido en sueños durante meses, así que estaba sorprendido por la intensidad con la que Potter lo hacía reaccionar.

"Sé que debería estar pensando en todas las cosas importantes que has hecho, en todos tus sufrimientos, pero la verdad soy muy egoísta y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era como te había perdido, primero en las manos de Nott y luego en las manos de la madre de Scorpius. Y saber que ninguno de ellos realmente te tuvo completamente, me está volviendo loco."

Potter lo tomó del rostro para que enfrentara su mirada. Estaba temblando de nervios, su corazón corriendo un maratón que por primera vez en meses no tenían nada que ver con el peligro. Aún así tuvo temor de lo que sentía y el mero hecho de que "aquello" que siempre hubo entre ellos seguía existiendo. Peor aún porque Potter también lo sabía.

"He esperado tanto por esto" gruñó Potter. "Por favor dime que no lo has olvidado."

Y él sólo pudo exclamar patéticamente de la sorpresa, cuando Potter lo besó con fuerza. Disfrutó esos breves segundos antes de que el pánico lo hiciera reaccionar y alejar a Potter.

"Pensé que me odiabas."

"Y lo hacía" respondió Potter, frunciendo el ceño. "Porque pensé que estabas jodiendo conmigo, estaba furioso por la muerte de Sirius, aún mas furioso por la guerra y de repente tenía esta atracción incontrolable que no podía entender, al final sentí que había perdido, que habías escogido a Theodore y a Voldemort. Luego no volví a verte cuando la guerra comenzó llenando mi mente de desconfianza, por lo que no pude creerte al principio que sabías algo sobre los Horrocruxes."

"¿Por eso los buscaste de todos modos después de pascua?"

"Tenía que verificarlo yo mismo y encontrar en el camino las reliquias de la muerte. Pero en la última batalla decidí que tenía que confiar en ti, tenía que hacerlo porque había juzgado mal a Snape y estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo, no había otra alternativa que creerte y confiar en que lo habías hecho. Y cuando todo terminó y estabas aquí escondido con un niño, no podía entender que había pasado en los años que no nos vimos y estabas tan dañado que no me atrevía a acercarme."

Él suspiró de nuevo, tratando de asimilar la información. De hacerla cuadrar con su historia y darse cuenta que quizás después de todo sólo había sido una cadena de mal entendidos uno tras otro que los alejó sin sentido.

"Aún en los meses más difíciles de mi búsqueda, estaba pensando en ti, Draco, todo el tiempo" murmuró Potter, acercando de nuevo sus labios para un beso.

Esta vez él respondió con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo. Era increíble lo que sentía en ese momento, que todas sus preocupaciones sobre el demonio se desvanecieron. Todos sus malos recuerdos consumidos en un segundo. Y la atracción que sentía arremolinándose en su estómago y un poco más abajo.

Todo, todo había valido la pena por ese simple beso y ahora lo sabía. Había estado tan perdido en sus amargos recuerdos que no había notado a Potter y todo lo que sentía por él. Pero ahora podía reconocer sus sentimientos de nuevo y descubrió que aún a pesar del tiempo, se sentía profundamente atraído por él.

"Ya no puedo odiarte aunque me rompas el corazón, por todo lo que has hecho, la increíble valentía que tienes, tu capacidad de sacrificarte por otros y porque simplemente te amo tanto."

Y no sabía que decir al respecto, porque nunca pensó escuchar tales declaraciones. Así que simplemente se acercó a Potter y lo besó en silencio.

Continuara...

Después de casi tres largas semanas sin capitulo, por fin esta aquí. Debo decir que estoy preocupada pues no me mandaron mensajes con chantajes emocionales, advertencias, amenazas de muerte, quejas, demandas ni recordatorios sobre la actualización. Lo que quizás quiere decir que finalmente me quieren lo suficiente para sentir empatía por el retraso. Ooooo que ya me mandaron al diablo con esta historia.

Como sea...

Respecto a los malos fics y sus autores, (les prometí que los mencionaría siempre que pudiera). No cabe duda de que se dejan llevar por las primeras impresiones, juzgan al libro por la cubierta. Pero como mi beta odia sus criticas, se ha puesto la misión de limpiar en lo posible los capítulos de mis errores que básicamente son de acentos. (Me importan una mierda los acentos la verdad). Y por ende el retraso monumental.

No creo que ellos entiendan lo que es sumergirse de cabeza en los sentimientos del personaje. No quiero decir que yo soy una experta al respecto. Pero en general me concentro en que la trama tenga coherencia y que los diálogos sean humanos, por lo que me resulta muy difícil salirme de ese "Modo mental depresivo". Solo para poner un pequeño acento. Quizás estoy mal en ese sentido.

Y lo diré de nuevo, la perfección ortográfica, no es mi meta en la vida. Soy una escritora de fanfics, mi meta es entretener!.

Recuerden esto.

¡Ese foro trato de pisotearme!. ¡Y no pudieron!. ¡Que nadie se deje!.

Ahora, sobre el capitulo. Creo que nadie va a llorar después de esto. Tengo muy mala fama, me han comentado que yo hago finales tristes. Pero es extraño por que eso solía hacerlo en el fandom de Gundam Wing, la piedra de donde he salido. Y aquí en Harry Potter no he hecho nada por el estilo.

Por eso, en lugar de terminar Amor etc. Como se supone que iba a hacer. Me puse a escribir una comedia que Raw se conoce como "ANO". Naturalmente todas mis comedias terminan en el foro de los malos fics y sus autores.

Conclusión. El foro y yo, estamos en un infinito circulo vicioso.

¡FORO, AHÍ TE VA OTRO!. ¡MEJOR TE PREPARAS PARA EL OCC MASIVO!. ¡LOS CHISTES MALOS!. ¡Y LAS TRAMAS POLITIQUILLAS!.

Sip, anuncio mi nuevo fic que ha decidido ser intento de "Matrimonio forzado".

Mejor me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas, y todo lo demás, si no quieren perderse de esta comedia que la verdad, es muy graciosa, espiritual, metafísica, cosmogónica, paturra, exaltante, brillante, absurda, bizarra, idiota, y absolutamente brillante.


	17. I Will

Quien sabe cuando tiempo te he amado.

Tu sabes que aun lo hago.

Esperare una solitaria eternidad?.

Si quieres que lo haga, lo har_é_.

Por que si alguna vez te vi.

No escuche tu nombre.

Pero nunca realmente importo.

Siempre me sentiré así.

Te amo por siempre y por siempre.

Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Te amo cuando estamos juntos.

Te amo cuando estamos separados.

Y cuando por fin te encuentre.

Tu canción llenara el aire.

Cántalo fuerte para que pueda escucharte.

Hacer posible que este junto a ti.

Por que con lo que haces te tomo cariño.

Y sabes que lo har_é_.

Lo har_é_.

**I will. – Por los Beatles. **** +1+ **

Nada y todo al mismo tiempo había cambiado con Potter. Era extraño, tenían una historia juntos basada en la separación, la desconfianza, el enojo y la atracción sexual. Esto como muchas otras cosas que venían desde la guerra, había quedado flotando en la incertidumbre.

Potter parecía no saber decidir si quería un tipo de bizarro y tierno noviazgo o un tórrido y apasionado romance. Terminaron cayendo un limbo entre ambas. Había momentos en los que le brillaban los ojos y parecía sólo querer acariciarlo en las manos, el rostro, los hombros como si fuera una criatura delicada, lo cual lo incomodaba.

Y otros momentos en los que sin importarle la presencia de Scorpius y Teddy en el suelo. Se arrojaba sobre el en el sillón hasta tenerlo de espaldas y sin escapatoria de sus fogosos besos.

Su mente había olvidado por mucho tiempo su edad. Pero ciertamente su cuerpo no. Potter le provocaba erecciones que nunca habían sido tan enérgicas, desesperadas por atención. Se sentía perder la razón hasta sólo comprender la tibieza del cuerpo que lo cubría y querer estar desnudo para impregnar su piel.

Hundía el rostro en el cuello de Potter y aspiraba el aroma masculino hasta que su nariz dolía de la presión en contra de su clavícula. Sus brazos tensos como tenazas que no iban a dejar ir a Potter.

Pero así de súbitos como empezaban los asaltos, así recaían de nuevo en la búsqueda de consuelo. La flama se extinguía y los movimientos se alentaban, hasta que sólo eran largos, muy profundos besos, con caricias en el cabello.

"Ejem…" carraspeó tía Andrómeda en la puerta, llevaba consigo dos pequeños platos con fruta para los niños.

Potter se apartó con una sonrisa avergonzada y un sonrojo. Él suspiró y trató de alinearse la túnica.

"Déjame ayudarte" exclamó Potter, tomando uno de los platos y sentándose en el suelo junto a Scorpius, quien se acomodó sobre las piernas de Potter con naturalidad.

Se sintió un poco envidioso, Scorpius sentía recelo de él. Se alejaba y manoteaba para que lo soltara. Reprimió el sentimiento, miró unos momentos la interacción familiar y volteó a ver al niño intruso escondido en una esquina.

Podía confiar a Potter con Scorpius esa tarde. Había meditado al respecto y sabía que no tenía suficiente información en la casa. Tenía que ir al callejón Knockturn. Pero sabía cuál sería la reacción de los Tonks y de Potter al respecto. Sabía que no aprobaban en absoluto la magia oscura en su habitación.

Finalmente, disuadió a Potter diciéndole que necesitaba hacer su primer viaje oficial fuera de la casa él solo. Necesitaba tiempo para razonar como era el mundo ahora. Y esa parte fue sincera, no sabía que esperar una vez que pusiera un pie afuera. Luego presionó para que Potter se quedara con ambos niños toda la tarde.

Salió solo hacia el jardín, notó que había flores de colores, el sol brillaba y nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Y fue más eminente una vez que se apareció dentro de Callejón Diagon. Pero aun así le sorprendió encontrar a los edificios limpios y a la gente tranquila. Había venido sólo una vez durante el transcurso de la guerra y en ese entonces lo locales estaban cerrados, edificios destruidos y la gente se escurría entre las sombras azuladas y grises. Ese había sido un mundo desprovisto de luz.

Pero ahora todo lucía en orden y supo que su corazón podía encontrar paz. El mundo no había terminado, pensó en Potter, pensó en Scorpius y por primera vez razonó que existía un futuro para él. Ya no tenía que simplemente creer en que llegaría, ahora tenía solamente que vivirlo.

Había peleado y había sobrevivido para poder ver este día. Ahora sólo tenía que dar un

último esfuerzo y enfrentarse en contra del demonio que había invocado erróneamente.

+2+

La vieja anciana era tan fea como una gorgona, con su cabello enmarañado flotando místicamente a su alrededor.

"Tengo un problema con una presencia maligna en mi vida" dijo él, con seriedad.

La anciana asintió en silencio, como perforándolo con unos ojos negros y vacíos. Quizás ella era un demonio también. O al menos, un poco de eso vivía dentro de ella.

Tomo una rata grande y asquerosa de una jaula de madera. Él frunció la nariz al notar las pequeñas mierdas negras a su alrededor.

"Algo tuyo" pidió ella con voz chillona.

Él le paso un mechón de su cabello que corto con una navaja que portaba en el bolsillo. Uno nunca era demasiado precavido estando aquí. La mujer le dio a oler el mechón de cabello a la rata, ella tomó un cuchillo grande y le rebano el estómago con un rápido movimiento.

Las vísceras se esparcieron sobre la mesa, negras y enfermas. Las llamas de las veladoras negras se sacudieron. Él escuchó el sonido de un animal gruñendo sobre su hombro, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

"Es uno muy grande…" exclamó la bruja. "Harías bien en escucharle. De darle lo que quiere, él te dará lo que buscas."

"Mis búsquedas se han terminado. Quiero que la criatura se marche."

La mujer hurgó entre las vísceras. "Atraído, se siente muy curioso. No será sencillo."

"No le debo absolutamente nada y ya tomó una parte mía."

"Puedo verlo" dijo ella en afirmación, con el cuchillo hurgo más en las vísceras de nuevo y para su horror o sorpresa, ella sacó la pierna cortada de un ave. "Esto lo ha unido mucho a tu alma, que se volvió negra, magia oscura"

"¿Debo limpiarla?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No, el intentaría mancharla de nuevo."

"¿Qué hago, entonces?"

"Dale al niño." Murmuró la bruja con una sonrisa de dientes faltantes y amarillos.

"No, no le daré al niño…"

"No se irá a menos de que le des el niño."

"No le daré al niño" repitió con fuerza. "Quiero otra solución."

"Tendrás que consultar con los muertos. Puedo sentir a uno que te ha seguido los pasos por mucho tiempo. Está a tu derecha. Pero no puedo entenderle, solo murmura."

"¿Quién es?" preguntó, sintiéndose frío por dentro.

"No tiene malas intenciones" dijo ella.

La bruja soltó una carcajada estridente. "Él quiere al niño y al niño obtendrá, si para dentro de una semana, solución no has encontrado."

"Vieja idiota." Gruñó, levantándose de golpe.

"Escucha al muerto, su alma es negra como la noche"

"¿Cómo lo hago?"

La vieja se soltó a reír de nuevo y comenzó a cantar en latín. Súbitamente se sintió mareado, inundado por el olor de la marihuana y la sangre del animal sobre la mesa.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontraba en la calle. Solo y la tienda de la bruja había desaparecido. Negando con la cabeza, regresó a casa agobiado.

+3+

Esa noche se la pasó meditando en el salón, mientras sus tíos y Potter hablaban de cosas

cuya naturaleza le desinteresaban.

Miró al demonio pasivo en la esquina y frunció el ceño con enojo. Le molestaba que la vieja anciana no le hubiera dado respuestas claras. Pero no existía otra vieja más sucia y oscura que esa en callejón Knockturn.

Voldemort la había consultado numerosas veces con un interés académico, pues en realidad, ninguna utilidad le había encontrado a una anciana dentro de su ejército. Sin embargo, varias ideas retorcidas de tortura y venganza habían venido de la anciana.

La vieja le había cobrado un saco de monedas por esa consulta infructuosa, pero ahora estaba preocupado pues una semana había dicho ella.

Solo una semana.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Potter. "¿No te molesta que lleve a Scorpius a dormir?"

"Adelante" murmuró volteando en su dirección. Tío Tedd y tía Andrómeda lo miraron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Potter dejó la habitación.

"No creo que sea correcto" murmuró Andrómeda, "que Harry se encariñe demasiado con los niños."

Él la miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué no? Ustedes lo dejaron entrar en la casa, en primer lugar."

"Porque es el padrino de Teddy" dijo ella. "Y Remus lo amaba como un hijo. No podemos prohibirle el que vea a su ahijado."

"¿Y el problema es…?" preguntó intrigado.

"Que se ha comportado muy extraño contigo últimamente."

Él soltó una carcajada. Andrómeda era una maestra para calificar la actitud que tenían ahora entre ellos. Ella los había visto besándose más de una vez.

"En lo personal creo que no deberíamos involucrarnos en esto, Andrómeda" intervino el tío Tedd.

"¿Lo que quieres decir es que no lo apruebas?" preguntó él con interés.

"No lo apruebo, Draco" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. "Son dos chicos muy confundidos y hay un niño de por medio, no es justo para Scorpius, él sólo tiene un padre y ese eres tú."

"No me molesta en absoluto Potter" dijo él, levantándose de su asiento, se marchó de la habitación sin una palabra más y el demonio lo siguió por las escaleras.

Al entrar en su habitación, Potter arrullaba a Scorpius entre sus brazos y cuando volteó a mirarlo, su sonrisa se dibujó grande.

Y no, no le importaba en absoluto que Potter jugara a la familia con él. De hecho, quería lo mismo de Potter porque su corazón siempre le había pertenecido. Pero no estaba enojado con Andrómeda por no entenderlo. Probablemente nadie lo haría, para muchos esto seria algo salido de la nada, algo vacío e impersonal.

Él cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte hechizo y Potter se sonrojó mientras ponía a Scorpius dentro de su cuna al pie de la cama matrimonial protegido por el círculo oscuro dibujado en el suelo.

Conjuró su patronus, que increíblemente se formó sólido como nunca antes y ante ellos un gran ciervo de astas grandes y torcidas persiguió a la presencia del demonio hacía el armario donde usualmente se escondía.

Cuando volteó a mirar a Potter, éste lo estaba mirando con una expresión de tanta sorpresa que le preguntó sintiéndose atacado. "¿Qué?"

"Tu patronus, es… es un ciervo."

"Sí es verdad…no tengo idea de por qué, nunca lo había visto." Respondió confundido. Antes ni si quiera había podido conjurar el hechizo de forma correcta.

"Eres un idiota" murmuró Potter, conjurando su propio patronus.

La habitación se llenó de luz y un segundo ciervo corrió por la habitación. Ambos animales se encontraron con alegría y dieron un trote alocado por la habitación. Él se quedó mirando en silencio las figuras y quiso darse una palmada en el rostro por no haber recordado que el de Potter también lo era.

¿Pero qué demonios significaba esto?

No tuvo que responder en realidad, porque Potter salió de su asombro, dejo a Scorpius en la cuna con suavidad y se abalanzó hacia el tomándolo del rostro con fuerza.

El beso fue apresurado y posesivo y en un instante cayeron sobre la cama. Potter lo hundió en el colchón con fuerza y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que los separaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado, latiendo ferozmente dentro de su pecho.

No habían hecho mucho para resolver la tensión entre ellos, porque siempre terminaba volviéndose algo tan íntimo, tan necesitado que la pasión se perdía. Pero en ese momento, Potter estaba poseído por ella y pensó que nada podría quitársela hasta que ambos estuvieran desnudos y restregándose entre ellos.

Hubo un muy embarazoso momento cuando Potter no pudo deshacer los nudos en los arneses que le permitían caminar. Él suspiró frustrado y nunca deseó como en ese momento el tener una pierna funcional.

Terminaron separándose unos minutos, Potter jadeaba arrodillado en la cama, mientras que él mismo se encargaba de quitárselos. Los dejó caer con un pesado sonido metálico en el suelo de madera.

Potter le bajó los pantalones en un rápido movimiento, y cuando sus ojos miraron la pierna inútil, se suavizaron tanto que él se sonrojó bajo el escrutinio. La pierna no estaba deforme, sólo no servía. Quería decirle eso al idiota, quien parecía sorprendido de no encontrar ninguna marca.

Pero el moreno se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su rodilla mientras que sus manos masajeaban su tobillo. No podía sentir mucho, pero verlo fue igual de erótico como si lo sintiera al cien por ciento.

Se recargó sobre las almohadas suspirando, porque no podía creer que por fin iban a hacer, lo que sea que iba a pasar a continuación. Parecía demasiado real y al mismo tiempo tan extrañamente irreal.

Era Potter entre sus piernas. Potter masajeando su piel con reverencia. El chico lamió desde sus dedos inútiles en el pie, hasta la comisura donde su pierna y su cadera comenzaba. Ahí, el placer fue absoluto. El cerró los ojos y jadeó. Potter gruñó su aprobación y prácticamente la arrancó la ropa interior del cuerpo.

Tenía que suceder de esa manera, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a esperar un solo día más. Ya habían esperado lo que se sentía prácticamente toda una vida. Iba a suceder rápido y rudo como la naturaleza misma de su relación.

Y no estaba decepcionado en absoluto, eso era lo que el mismo quería. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan grande como en ese momento. Sus relaciones con Thedore parecieron un triste e insatisfecho recuerdo. Potter tomó su miembro con dureza, apretándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera una varita lista para la batalla. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza y él se retorció gimiendo, sus ojos escurrieron lágrimas de placer que no sabía que podía derramar.

La lengua de Potter era húmeda y tibia, lo sacudía adentro, tan adentro que se sentía más vivo que nunca. Cada dolorosa bocanada de aire que parecía no ayudarle para nada.

El moreno lamio de arriba abajo y luego sus testículos como si fueran caramelos. Su miembro tembló, su cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrió que le recorrió el alma y su estómago se sintió tan apretado hasta que eyaculó en una explosión que cubrió el rostro de Potter, sus lentes, su camisa y absolutamente todo a su alrededor.

Potter soltó una carcajada alegre, se relamió los labios y lo besó de inmediato. Él aceptó sus labios aunque se sentía ahogado. Luego sintió su lengua delinear su rostro por completo.

El cerró los ojos unos minutos tratando de recuperar la compostura. Luego, le echó una mirada a Scorpius, imperturbable dentro de su cuna. La habitación parecía extrañamente silenciosa. Suspiró limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Miró a Potter aun parcialmente vestido y con torpeza lo ayudó a que se quitara todo.

Finalmente, ambos estuvieron gloriosamente desnudos el uno frente al otro. El contraste de sus cuerpos era encantador. Los risos negros de Potter en la base de su miembro como anillos donde cabían sus dedos.

Acarició a Potter tentativamente. El moreno se retorció, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Pero eso no era lo que él quería en ese momento. Había algo que siempre había querido de Potter, pero muy pocas veces se atrevió a imaginarlo. Aun así, él reservó esa parte de sí especialmente para él.

Era algo que nunca había permitido que Theodore tocara. Y era justo que fuera Potter quien lo reclamara.

Él se volteó en silencio sobre el colchón, acomodando de nuevo con vergüenza su pierna inútil en una posición que lo sostuviera, pero terminó rindiéndose y acostándose patéticamente sobre la cama. Los ojos verdes de Potter brillaban con intensidad.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

"Nunca permití que Theodore lo hiciera. No me parecía correcto cuando siempre desee que un sólo hombre lo hiciera."

Potter se quedó quieto varios minutos, admirando su trasero como si fuera un templo sagrado al cual le han permitido la entrada. Él se sonrojo y hundió el rostro en las almohadas vulnerable como se sentía.

Sintió que sus manos exploraban la firmeza y los contornos, luego la comisura entre ambas. Potter pasó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo y luego tocó la sensible piel de su entrada.

No podría negar que era extraño, hasta cierto punto incómodo. Pero estaba tan excitado de nuevo, su erección apretada en contra del colchón, protegida y tibia.

Potter introdujo un dedo firme, apenas la primera falange. Fue doloroso incluso cuando sintió la humedad de su propia eyaculación y saliva en el dedo de Potter.

Pero no le importaba, era un sufrimiento tan irrelevante en comparación del sentimiento de estar siendo –llenado-. Pujó en contra de los dedos para crear resistencia y eso se sintió tan delicioso que continuó haciéndolo durante varios minutos hasta que los dedos de Potter entraban y salían con facilidad.

Cuando Potter lo penetró, no pudo hacer mucho además de enterrar el rostro en la almohada y suspirar, como si le hubieran quitado una carga de los hombros. Aunque de hecho, el peso de Potter se dejó caer sobre su espalda, unidos por las caderas, su trasero encajaba perfectamente con su pelvis y estaban unidos por medio de esa maldita penetración.

Quería gritar que era imposible sentir tanto placer, pero Potter salió y luego volvió con más fuerza y el comentario se perdió dentro de esa marea de placer que lo dejó en blanco apretando las manos sobre las cobijas.

Potter le besó el oído con suavidad muy contraria a sus embestidas. Él intentó voltear el rostro para recibir un beso que le robara el alma, pero era casi imposible con su cuerpo apretado en contra del colchón.

El moreno gruñó su desesperación que buscaba lo mismo y con una fuerza característica de su personalidad, lo tomó de la cintura y lo torció sobre la cama para que quedara de lado, el miembro de Potter entró torcido por su entrada hasta que tocó un lugar en lo profundo que lo resumió a murmurar incoherencias.

Potter quitó las manos de sus labios por fin y escurrió una mano hacia su miembro erecto, sonrojado casi escarlata que derramaba semen como una gotera.

El ritmo era tan duro y alocado que la cama vibraba con ellos y pensó vagamente que Scorpius podría despertarse. Por suerte, él había movido la cabecera lejos de la pared para que la cama estuviera dentro de la burbuja de protección así que él bambolear no resonaba en la pared para nada.

Habría sido muy vergonzoso que sus tíos escucharan los furiosos golpes de las embestidas de Potter en contra del muro.

La penetración se volvió cada vez más húmeda, y se fijó brevemente en los ojos entrecerrados de Potter quien, al sentirse observado, los abrió por completo.

"Oh dios, te amo" gimió Potter.

Y eso, fue eso lo que lo mandó directo al orgasmo. Fue tan súbito, que sus piernas se cerraron por reflejo. El brazo de Potter quedó atrapado entre ellas, su mano apretando el miembro que escurría de nuevo chorros tan abundantes y él gemía desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Fue una reacción en cadena, meditó. Porque Potter se vino justo después que él, gruñendo hasta que su cuerpo cayó laxo.

Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar la respiración, pero Potter no gastó ni un momento en besarlo de nuevo.

Sabía que Potter podía provocarle una tercera erección pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió jalar las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos. El moreno se dio por vencido y se acomodó posesivamente sobre su cuerpo, ignorando el amplio espacio en la cama.

Continuara….

Si, acaban de leer sexo. Probablemente aun están pensando en eso. Pero tengo un par de cosas que decir.

No me había dado cuenta de que el siguiente capitulo es el final. Pero así es esto, las historias tienen que terminar. Esta lo hace en el siguiente. Quiero decirles que prácticamente me tomo todo el año esta historia. La escribí como en unas tres semanas, pero nos tomo todo el año editarla. Fuck. Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, decidí darle mate a esta historia la semana que viene, el miércoles hora continental. Y después de eso, es posible que me desaparezca hasta Febrero del 2012. Pero no tengo planeado eso aun, así que no esta confirmado.

**HAY ALGO QUE TODOS DEBEN LEER. **

**No me molesta que guarden mis fics en memorias usb, cds, y en sus computadoras. Lo que en realidad si me incomoda, es que hagan copias y las distribuyan. **

**Yo creo que Internet es libre, pero hay algunas líneas de civilidad que hay que mantener. No me ven a mi traduciendo fics del ingles nada mas por que están ahí. Se tiene que pedir permiso. **

**Pues este asunto es lo mismo. Quiero que sepan que yo escogí solo dos sitios para poner mis fics. Fanfiction net y Slasheaven. **

**HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS, ALGUIEN POSTEO UNA VERSION COMPLETA DE FLORES EN MARZO EN UNA PAGINA DE DESCARGAS. **

**Si la persona que lo hizo me esta leyendo, agradecería que lo quitara. Ya se que tiene mi nombre y el link de la historia. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que esta haciendo una distribución ilegal de mi historia y que no me tomo en cuenta para hacerlo. **

**Se que actualmente mucha gente esta haciendo lo mismo con Blackbird. Y esta bien si es de su uso personal, si se lo pasan a sus amigas cercanas etc. Pero POR FAVOR. NO LO SUBAN EN SITIOS DE DESCARGA. **

**Hagan ese pequeño favor en pago por mi empeño. Ya deberían saber que soy una persona volátil y explosiva, que podría terminar borrando TODOS, mis fics de la red, solo como protesta. **

**Nadie me ha comunicado de la necesidad de crear copias descargables. Pero si es lo que quieren, yo podría editar una versión en Pdf OFICIAL con varios de los dibujos que tengo guardados sobre la historia, en especial por el aniversario de 500 reviews. Solo tienen que pedirla. Sean comprensivos sobre este asunto, recuerden que tengo obsesión compulsión, y me da paranoia el pensar que mi historia esta ahí, donde no tengo control sobre lo que pasa con ella. Podría hacer lo mismo con Blackbird, algunos dibujos y cosas extras, como el epilogo que no verán publicado en ningún lado... **

**Gracias. Mantengamos el Fandom en Orden. **

**Att. Mariana. **

Mis próximas historias.

"The Newlyweds game"/Conocido como ANO.

Amor etc.

Traducción de un fic en ingles.


	18. Obladi, Oblada

**Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue. **

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da - The Beatles.

* * *

El demonio enfureció durante la madrugada. Scorpius los despertó con un alarido desesperado y en dos segundos ambos habían apuntado la varita en todas direcciones.

La burbuja que los protegía a los tres estaba brillando con cada golpe que el demonio daba contra ella.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Potter, buscando sus lentes entre el desorden de las cobijas.

Draco quiso soltar una carcajada irónica pero en lugar de eso, recuperó su aplomo y se inclinó sobre la cuna de Scorpius para depositarlo en el pequeño espacio entre ambos.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?" gritó Potter, quien parecía seguir sin poder ver a la creatura.

Una de las sillas salió volando por la habitación y rompió la ventana con una lluvia de cristales. Los muebles se rompían con estruendo, mientras la cama comenzaba a vibrar con la energía.

Él miró dudoso la barrera que seguía pulsando como el latido de su corazón. Estaba conectada a su pulso por supuesto, así que era un ritmo agitado.

"Concéntrate Potter, necesitamos un patronus muy poderoso, de lo contrario no se irá."

El gran salvador del mundo puso su rostro serio. Aquel que había puesto cuando enfrentó a Voldemort. Se concentraron con largos suspiros y juntos lanzaron los Patronus al aire.

Los ciervos se regocijaron por su encuentro. Corrieron uno detrás del otro por la habitación y el demonio gruñó con ira. Potter abrió los ojos mirando en todas direcciones, aparentemente si no podía verlo, sí podía escucharlo.

El demonio había tomado una horrible forma de tentáculos y espinas, era mucho más aterrador ahora que tenía más fuerza. Se resistió a la luz de los patronus con escudos totalmente ennegrecidos.

Al final, dos patronus más se unieron en la habitación. Dos aves de gran tamaño, uno era un cuervo, el otro una especie de águila que trajeron una luz tan intensa que el demonio se marchó de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y sus tíos entraron agitando las varitas en busca del enemigo que había penetrado en su casa. Pero por supuesto, sólo los encontraron a ellos desnudos en la cama.

Su tía frunció los labios y el ceño con disgusto, pero había otras preguntar por hacer.

"¿Es el demonio que vez?" preguntó ella.

"¿Demonio?" preguntó Potter. "¿Cómo un demonio de verdad?"

"Si Potter, un maldito demonio"

"¿Cómo rayos has provocado eso?"

"¿No lo sé, Potter? ¡¿Quizás haciendo tu trabajo en la guerra?"

"¿Qué?"

"Err, basta, no creo que sea lo mejor pelear sobre esto, ya sabes mala energía" murmuró el tío Tedd.

Tía Andrómeda lo miro furiosa. "He aguantado tus tontas supersticiones muggles por muchos años, ¿no podrías dejarlas por un día?"

"Hey, hey" dijo el tío Tedd.

"No, esperen, el señor Tonks tiene razón" murmuró Potter frunciendo el ceño. "Es la energía negativa, perdóname Draco."

Tía Andrómeda lució sorprendida unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño de nuevo y dijo: "Lo siento amor, es verdad."

"Me convenciste por un momento" murmuro el tío Tedd con una sonrisa. "Pensé que eras la chica Black de la que me advirtieron no acercarme en la escuela."

"Soy una tonta, perdóname."

"Si ya han terminado con su ceremonia de disculpas, todos podrían volver a la cama, yo en particular, no me siento cómodo desnudo frente a mis tíos" Agitó la varita en dirección de la ventana y murmuro "Reparo".

"De acuerdo, pero tienes muchas explicaciones que dar por la mañana" gruñó Potter.

"Dejaremos la puerta abierta" murmuró su tía. "Nada de volverla a cerrar jovencito."

Draco sonrió porque esto era demasiado ridículo para ser verdad. Potter se acomodó en las cobijas, consolando al pobre Scorpius.

"Dime Potter, pretendía preguntarte si conjurar un patronus siempre te va a poner caliente."

"No es el patronus lo que me pone caliente" gruñó Potter, sonrojándose. "El patronus de mi padre era un ciervo y el de mi madre una cierva. Es porque estaban enamorados que cambiaron forma de ese modo, lo mismo sucedió con Snape que representaba a mi madre."

Draco meditó en silencio varios minutos. "Entonces sabes que él la amaba como a nada en el mundo."

"Nunca me lo dijo directamente, lo tuve que descubrir después de su muerte."

"Sabes, a mí en cambio me contó un poco"

"¿Snape te contó cosas sobre mi madre?" preguntó Potter, sorprendido.

"Algunas si, como que a ella le gustaba escuchar a los Beatles."

"No lo sabía." murmuró Potter con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Luego frunció el ceño en dirección de Scorpius "Y tampoco sabía que tú sabes quienes son los Beatles."

"Así que…" comenzó a decir Draco, mordiéndose el labio. "Mi patronus eres tú."

"Eso parece" dijo Potter, sonrojándose sobre las almohadas que compartían.

"Buenas noches Potter" dijo él, sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Scorpius quien comenzaba a dormirse con ellos.

+2+

Una semana, sólo una ¿pero empezando desde cuándo?

Fue lo primero que pensó al despertarse. No dejó que los besos de Potter le robaran la concentración. Eventualmente bajaron al desayuno con sus tíos que parecían igual de tensos sobre el asunto.

"¿Sobre el demonio?" preguntó Potter sacudiendo su cuchara del té.

"Sobre el demonio" repitió él, con un suspiro. "Tía Andrómeda, Tío Tedd. No sólo estaba espiando para la orden durante la guerra. En realidad mi madre me dejó una herencia muy peculiar cuando murió. Ella… ella en realidad estaba enamorada del tío Regulus."

Andrómeda se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendida. "Pero él era un mortífago también."

"Se desilusionó de los Mortífagos mucho antes de que la guerra iniciara. A él le encargaron la misión de encontrar uno de los artefactos que Voldemort quería convertir en un pedazo de su alma. Es por eso que él sabía de su existencia."

"Como saben, los Horrocrux eran los que lo mantenían con vida." intervino Potter.

"Albus Dumbledore lo descubrió por una conversación de Voldemort cuando era joven. Esa era mi misión, pero nunca tuvimos éxito de encontrarlos."

"Porque Regulus los había obtenido primero y los dejaron a mi alcance para que yo terminara con ellos. Sabía que Potter era el elegido. Siempre lo pensé. Pero también sabía que él no tenía idea sobre los pedazos de Voldemort. Así que a los quince años comencé a juntarlos y el último año de la guerra los destruí."

"¿Ese fue tu contacto con la magia negra?"

"Fue inevitable, Regulus tenía este libro" miró dudoso a todos antes de continuar, porque era un secreto que había guardado por tanto tiempo que parecía extraño decirlo.

"Un libro muy oscuro que me permitió encontrar los que faltaban."

"¿Liberaste a esa cosa del libro?" preguntó Potter con tristeza.

"Si, ha estado siguiéndome, él es el responsable de que perdiera la pierna."

Potter se levantó furioso de la mesa, aventó su tasa de te hacia la pared. Jadeó sorpresivamente, "¡Esa era mi misión!" y luego estaba llorando en silencio. Se fue de la casa sin decir una palabra. Draco estaba ligeramente ofendido.

El idiota probablemente pensaba que era culpa suya cualquier infortunio que hubiera sufrido en la guerra. Era un arrogante por pensarlo. Él mismo había escogido esta tarea y aunque habían sucedido cosas terribles, nunca podría arrepentirse de haber hecho lo correcto.

Acostado sobre el sofá en la sala, miró a Scorpius jugar con Teddy sin la presencia del demonio. Se preguntó si Potter hubiera podido pasar por las mismas dificultades sin romper su espíritu. Porque sin dudas el suyo había sido quebrantado, herido y le estaba costando trabajo reconstruirlo.

El demonio seguía detrás de él, y no sabía qué hacer para que ese fantasma de la guerra desapareciera. De no hacerlo, la guerra no estaría totalmente terminada para él o para nadie que el amara.

+3+

La mañana siguiente se levantó al alba, tomó el libro de magia negra con él y se apareció en medio de la campiña escocesa en un punto irrelevante. Había un tinte verde en toda la escena. Desde los pastos que se extendían en el horizonte, hasta el cielo cubierto de nubes de lluvia.

Era una mañana con un clima helado y llovería en cualquier instante. Pero sabía que eso no interrumpiría con la furia del fuego demoniaco.

Es curioso de notar, que no sentía miedo en esa ocasión. Por supuesto que todo podía salir mal, en especial con su experiencia con el Fiendfyre. Sin embargo, morir salvando a Scorpius no era tan aterrador ni tan terrible. Supuso que amaba al pequeño a pesar de no haberlo querido al inicio. Pero algo había crecido dentro de él, una fuerza que le decía que tenía que protegerlo sobre todas las cosas. Era difícil dudar con ese sentimiento pateándole las espinillas.

Dejó el libro sobre la hierba húmeda y en un instante el niño de ojos negros se materializó enfrente de él. La luz era escasa en un día tan nublado y le pareció apropiado que lo fuera.

"Este es el final" le dijo con tono serio. Apuntó la varita hacia el libro y dijo con suavidad "Fiendfyre" como si intentara que el hechizo fuera lento.

Pero por supuesto que nunca lo era. Una llamarada de fuego se desprendió de su varita y tragó al libro en llamas como una explosión naranja, dorada y roja.

Una oscuridad mucho más terrible que la que había inundó el campo como si fuera la noche. Las llamas eran lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Gritos terribles inundaron sus oídos. Exclamaciones de dolor, de pena, de verdadero sufrimiento. Y por un momento quiso estar sordo para no tener que escuchar el coro infernal.

El fuego rugió como un animal desesperado y luego se apagó. El cielo se aclaró de nuevo y él parpadeó para mirar que el libro seguía ahí, aún vivo como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Se sintió decepcionado y luego razonó que realmente no podía estarlo, destruir el libro había parecido una solución demasiado sencilla y las cosas nunca lo son.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Los arneses de su pierna rechinaron y contempló al demonio.

"Supongo que ahora intentaras comerte mi alma."

El niño sonrió con esa horrible forma de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos por que no quería presenciarlo del todo. Los tentáculos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello con fuerza. Evitó gritar, porque eso haría que las espinas y las ventosas en su cuello derramaran más sangre de lo que ya hacían.

Levantó la varita reprimiendo las lágrimas de dolor y conjuró a su patronus que inundó el lugar de pura luz. El demonio se retractó de inmediato, dejándolo adolorido.

"Es bueno tener al menos un arma en tu contra" gruñó, masajeándose el cuello y sanando con su varita las heridas.

Miró el libro abierto en una de sus grotescas imágenes de depravación. Al menos había aprendido algo de esta experiencia y era que el libro estaba atado a él. A donde fuera que él lo llevara, el demonio tendría que seguirlo.

+4+

Al llegar a casa, encontró a Potter sentado en uno de los sillones con una expresión de absoluta miseria. Pero también vio con desagrado que no había venido solo como era su costumbre.

"Potter. No." Dijo como si le ordenara a un perro obediencia.

Granger frunció los labios y Weasley maldijo demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

"Necesitamos ayuda con esto" explicó Potter. "Necesitamos que nos digas algo que podamos investigar."

"¿De la misma manera en la que no pudieron descifrar lo de los Horrocruxes?" preguntó sarcástico.

Potter se retorció como si lo hubieran golpeado. "Eso fue diferente, no sé si lo notaste pero Voldemort se había apoderado del mundo y no podíamos pasar tranquilamente a la biblioteca."

"Dudo que encuentren algo útil, este libro es especial y he tenido la sospecha desde hace un tiempo de que es el original."

"¿El original?" preguntó Granger, frunciendo el ceño.

"El que el mismo Voldemort consiguió. Existe la posibilidad de que Regulus lo robara. Es una pieza de horrible magia negra que sólo una persona pudo haber encontrado en el mundo."

"Déjame verlo" insistió la chica, con los ojos brillantes como si fuera nada más que un interés académico.

"No puedo permitirlo. El jugar con este libro ha traído desafortunadas consecuencias."

"Malfoy, dinos qué tenemos que hacer" exigió Weasley, enojado. "Deja de ser un bastardo, Harry está preocupado por esto."

"Éste no es su asunto" contestó enfadado. "No estaban ahí cuando necesite ayuda para destruir al señor tenebroso. Y de la misma manera no necesito su ayuda para lidiar con esto."

"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no querías reconocimiento?" preguntó Potter con tono herido.

"Por mi amor al mundo" contestó sarcástico. "Ahora, no molesten a lo que queda de mi familia."

"Malfoy, sigues siendo un estúpido cabeza hueca" dijo Weasley. "No entiendo qué ve Harry en ti."

"Yo no sé qué veo en Potter, tampoco."

"Mierda" gruñó Potter.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Potter? ¿Qué todo esto lo empecé porque te amaba incontrolablemente desde el inicio?"

"¿Me dirás que me lo he imaginado?"

Él suspiro. "Lo hice por amor a mi madre y a la familia Black. Por poner las cosas en orden, por un mejor mañana. Ahora hay pajarillos ahí afuera, ve a jugar al héroe a otro lado."

"Por favor Draco" imploró Potter. "Déjame ayudarte al menos con esto, hiciste algo que no tenías que hacer por mí. Todo lo que has sacrificado por culpa mía. Por la culpa de Dumbledore que te usó como un maldito peón. Déjame ayudarte por que te amo."

"Maldición, no vas a dejar esto en paz."

"Claro que no, ahora menos que se toda la verdad."

Él se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, respirando en el tenso ambiente. Era absurdo dejarse sentir débil, quería hundir el rostro en sus manos y llorar descorazonado de que no sabía cuál era la maldita solución estando tan cerca del final.

Asintió cansado y no dijo nada más que afirmar con Potter los detalles de la historia. Granger y Weasley comenzaron a planear sobre la mesa, estúpidas estrategias que sonaban insulsas e infantiles. Pero como ya no sabía que más hacer, los dejó hablar.

Potter se invitó a su cama esa noche también. Pero su encuentro con el demonio ese día lo había dejado sin ganas de levantar su libido. Se acostaron y apagaron las luces a pesar de que el demonio había regresado.

"Draco" murmuró Potter con suavidad. "Creo que ya no le caigo bien a Andrómeda."

"No cuando amenazas con llevarte a sus bebes."

"No me voy a llevar a Teddy a ningún lado" exclamó ofendido.

"No me refiero a Teddy. Estoy hablando de Scorpius y yo."

"Oh" Potter se revolvió dentro de las cobijas. "De hecho, sobre eso, he estado pensando que Grimauld Place es legalmente de ambos."

"¿Y eso qué? No me interesa la casa. Ya te lo había dicho."

"Quiero que te mudes conmigo."

Sonaba realmente perfecto. Demasiado para ser verdad. Porque no estaba acostumbrado a esto que precia ser "Felicidad". Era algo realmente desconocido después de tantos años. Pero se sintió sonreír en la oscuridad de todos modos.

"Si quieres…"

Potter pasó un brazo sobre su pecho. Y él cerró los ojos pensando en lo extraño de todo esto.

+5+

Él había tenido razón. -Usualmente siempre la tenía-, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Pasaron tres infructuosos días más. Granger, Potter y Weasley no habían encontrado nada acerca de Horrocruxes o demonios.

Por supuesto que no, porque no era como si tuvieran libros con una información tan desagradable yaciendo en Hogwarts o la biblioteca del ministerio. Había menciones por supuesto de otros autores, pero eran vagas referencias que no ayudaban absolutamente en nada.

Desesperado, él decidió darle otra visita a la bruja, porque era su mejor apuesta en este punto.

"¿Qué tipo de criatura es?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Una criatura nacida del odio. Pero nada más sé." contestó ella, enigmática.

"¿Ha visto alguna antes?"

"Una vez, hace unos años, el mago murió a los trece días de la invocación, su carne se pudrió hasta los huesos por rehusarse."

"Esta creatura salió de una de las posesiones del señor oscuro, ¿Por qué no lo afecto a él?"

"Porque el señor oscuro tenía poderes imaginados y cedió a los sacrificios de la criatura. Probablemente lo ayudó en su camino a la grandeza."

"Aun así Voldemort fue derrotado por un bebé y luego de nuevo por el mismo hombre."

Ella soltó una carcajada. "Porque la criatura lo había abandonado"

"¿Quién es el mago que murió por negarse?"

La bruja lo miro sorprendida. "¿No lo sabes?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? si esta justo a tu espalda. Negro y putrefacto como murió."

"¿Quién es? ¿Cómo lo contacto?" exigió saber, sintiéndose más y más frustrado con la anciana.

"Regulus Arcturus Black vino aquí hace años a preguntarme las mismas tonterías. Negarse al sacrificio de su amante le costó la vida. Pero fue inevitable, porque había de morir de todos modos, estaba envenenado y débil."

Él se quedó congelado en su asiento, incómodo. Miró a la anciana fumar con satisfacción lo que parecía Opio. Arrugó la nariz inconsciente.

"¿Entonces voy a morir si me niego?"

"El muerto cree saber la solución, pero no le has escuchado."

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Está muerto! ¿Cómo hablo con los muertos si no tengo el don?"

"Te quedan unos días" murmuró ella con una sonrisa maniaca. "Resuélvelo como puedas."

"Puta" gruñó enojado. Esta vez la anciana no lo sacó a la fuerza de su pocilga. Él mismo salió a la calle dando pisotones en las piedras viejas. Su risa estridente se escuchaba a través de las ventanas.

En ese momento no había precio que él no pagara por hablar con los muertos. Pero por supuesto, todos los hechizos, rituales y pociones que aclamaban el contacto con el otro plano eran una absoluta patraña victoriana. Un mero cuento.

Todo el mundo sabía que cuando las almas iban al otro mundo era imposible contactarlas a menos de que tuvieras un don especial para escuchar esos canales. Con excepción de los fantasmas y poltergeist, que en realidad estaban aquí y no allá. Nadie podía hablarles.

+6+

Nunca se había sentido como en ese momento. Potter estaba radiante de felicidad pero él se sentía hipócrita, sonriendo cuando sólo quedaba un último recurso para resolver esto.

Le parecía cruel que cuando todo parecía que iba a estar bien, algo como un puto demonio lo apartaría de su felicidad. Era injusto, pero ¿cuándo le había pasado algo que no lo fuera?

Su relación con Potter avanzó esos días, quizás porque él pensaba que eran los últimos. Pero fueron un poco amargos porque él tenía que fingir la mitad de sus sentimientos.

Sabia, él sabía que nunca iba a sobrevivir a esta empresa, aun cuando era más joven y lo aceptó. Es por eso que terminó muy resignado al respecto, sólo disfrutando las pocas horas que tenía.

Se mudó con Potter y se llevó a Scorpius con él a pesar de las lágrimas de su tía, quien más que sentir verdadero disgusto por Harry se había sentido contrariada de verlos partir. Scorpius ya no era un recién nacido y aunque era mucho trabajo, Harry y él podían hacerlo perfectamente.

Gastó sus últimos días como si en realidad fueran el inicio del resto de su vida.

La mañana del domingo, despertó en el abrazo de Potter. Había compuesto una arrogante y egoísta ultima voluntad y la había enviado al ministerio. Los señores Tonks tenían las manos llenas con Teddy y no le parecía dejarles otra carga en la puerta.

Era egoísta y arrogante porque quería que Potter tuviera a Scorpius el resto de su vida. Quería que viera al niño y lo recordara a él, con todo y lo breve que había sido su tiempo, juntos.

Acarició el cabello de Potter con ternura. Le dio un beso sobre los labios entre abiertos y se levantó de la cama con pesadumbre. Era inútil llevar sus posesiones así que sólo tomó el viejo libro con carne humana y se preparó a ser una más de sus almas atrapadas.

Se apareció a las siete de la mañana de un domingo en medio de la estación de King Cross y compró un pasaje de ida a lo más recóndito de Escocia, donde planeaba morir en la soledad y salvar a Scorpius en significativo último sacrificio.

"¡Malfoy!" gritó Potter, plantado detrás de él en el andén.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me he despertado con tus estúpidas despedidas. ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?".

"Es tarde Potter, no encontramos la solución a esto. Y si no me marcho, el demonio puede dañar a Scorpius."

"¿A dónde iras?"

"A morir."

Hubo un momento largo de silencio, interrumpido por el sonido del silbato del tren.

"No puedes irte así, tiene que haber algo."

"Hay algo, pero es estúpido" murmuró. "Tengo que hablar con el fantasma de Regulus Black quien podría o no saber la solución."

"¿Hablar con Regulus?" Potter lo miró perplejo. "Eres un idiota, ¡¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes?"

"Porque es el peor disparate que he escuchado hasta el momento y con Weasley y Granger vaya que he escuchado tonterías."

"¿No entiendes?" preguntó Potter con su rostro aún demasiado sorprendido. "Yo tengo las reliquias de la muerte."

Y jaló su camisa del pijama para sacar la cadena de plata que tenía el anillo derretido.

Le pareció tierno que Potter aún lo llevara consigo. Le sonrió a Potter. "Llevas el anillo."

"No es sólo un anillo, Draco. Es una de las reliquias de la muerte."

"¿Las reliquias de la muerte?" preguntó confundido. "¿Los disparates que Voldemort y tú discutieron en su linda reunión en mayo?, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

Potter suspiró exasperado. "Esta piedra, es la piedra de la resurrección idiota. Es capaz de invocar las almas de los muertos, aún puedes hablar con Regulus y descubrir lo que sea que él tiene que decir."

Él se quedó mirando atónito la piedra verde. Sintió un escalofrío, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo que llevó el anillo que le permitiría hablar con los muertos. Los muertos como su madre y Regulus.

"Vamos a casa, Draco" murmuró Potter, balanceando el anillo dentro de la cadena como si fuera un péndulo.

"Está bien" contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento estaba tan desesperado por seguir viviendo, por amar a Potter un día más, por ver crecer a Scorpius.

+8+

"Solo agítala en tu mano y piensa en él" dijo Potter, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Habían acordado que él lo haría solo, en la habitación de Regulus solo por estúpidos sentimentalismos Gryffindors.

Quien dicho sea de paso, habían inundado la casa. Tía Andrómeda y Tío Tedd habían dejado a Scorpius y Teddy con una niñera en casa. Weasley y Granger se habían invitado solos, como si el que estuviera con una relación con Potter les diera el derecho de invadir la que era por derecho legal también su casa.

Todos ellos Gryffindors en algún punto de sus vidas. Y se preguntó si era curiosidad que él se había rodeado de ellos.

Agitó la piedra en su mano tres veces y murmuró "Regulus."

"Draco" saludó el hombre que se materializó en la habitación. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Por terminar lo que inicie" aclaró Regulus, sonriendo con tristeza. "Sé que amabas a tu madre mucho y yo también lo hacía"

"¿Ella está contigo?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No" se lamentó la figura. "Ella no está aquí en el lugar en el que me encuentro."

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"En las páginas del libro" dijo Regulus. "He estado contigo desde que lo abriste. Estoy muy orgulloso. Has sido mucho más valiente que yo y has logrado mucho más que yo."

"Ustedes me dejaron todo listo" dijo sonrojándose. "No lo hubiera logrado sin tus notas."

"Y siento mucho que el demonio se apegara a ti. Cuando me sucedió, tuve realmente poco tiempo como para expresar una advertencia a Narcissa. No estoy seguro si hubiera dejado que tuvieras el libro si ella hubiera sabido el terrible pago que hay que hacer por la información. Aun así, creo que estoy más que en deuda contigo."

"¿Cómo has muerto realmente?"

"Abrí el libro y con un ritual logré descubrir la localización de algunos de los objetos que te he dejado. Narcissa tomó poción multiusos y se adentró en la cámara de seguridad de Bellatrix, donde recuperó la copa. Yo he ido a la vieja casa de los Gaunt para recuperar el anillo. Todo parecía tan fácil" musitó Regulus.

El asintió, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Lucía joven y atractivo. Cabello negro y ojos verdes, opacos, no del brillante color de los de Potter. Pero no pudo evitar la comparación.

"El señor oscuro necesitaba un elfo domestico para esconder un nuevo Horrocrux que había creado. Yo sabía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad así que ofrecí a mi propio elfo doméstico como carnada y luego le ordené a la criatura que me llevara a la cueva donde el señor Oscuro había dejado un medallón. Fui solo porque me negué que Narcissa se enfrentara a tales peligros, esa noche bebí el contenido de una fuente. Era veneno, estaba ciertamente acabado cuando todo terminó."

"¿Volviste envenenado?"

"Sí, fue entonces que las manifestaciones del demonio se volvieron violentas. Primero solo podía escucharlo, después empecé verlo. Me atacó múltiples veces así que fui con la vieja anciana del callejón knockturn. Pensé que tendría alguna idea de qué hacer pero fue completamente inútil. Lo único que me dijo es que el demonio vendría por mi alma mucho más rápido ya que estaba muriendo"

"Así que fue el demonio el que devoró tu carne y encerró tu alma en el libro. Pensé que mi padre te había matado…"

"Por desgracia fue el demonio" murmuró Regulus, encogiendo el rostro. Tu padre le mintió a Voldemort por temor a fallarle…"

"La vieja ha dicho que tu podrías saber una solución."

"Todo este tiempo he estado en un lugar horrible, sufriendo torturas sin la compasión de volverme loco. Sin poder perderme en la nada, no sintiendo más que sufrimiento. Eso fue por supuesto hasta que me pegue a ti cuando abriste el libro. No soy la única presencia que te ha seguido detrás del demonio."

"¿Hay manera de destruir el libro?" preguntó, temblando por la respuesta.

"Si la hay, no la sabemos" respondió Regulus, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Voy a morir, entonces?"

"No si podemos evitarlo" respondió Regulus con voz firme. "Eras tan solo un bebé cuando morí, Draco. Un recién nacido al que siempre amé por ser la criatura de la mujer que amaba. Yo nunca desee esto para ti después de todo. No hay cosa que no daría por salvarte de todo el dolor que has tenido que pasar."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó, sentándose en la cama. No quería pensar en las probabilidades de que funcionara.

Así que se concentro en escuchar el plan.

+9+

Potter se armó de todos sus juguetes. No sabía qué caso tenía que los tuviera, pero lo dejó en paz sobre eso porque estaba demasiado nervioso pensando en el plan.

Tía Andrómeda había traído a Scorpius después de una acalorada discusión con su tío. Finalmente Potter prometió que, de no salir las cosas como se suponían que pasaran, tomaría a Scorpius y lo escondería debajo de su capa de invisibilidad donde, de acuerdo con Granger y su maltratada y vieja copia de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo. Ni la muerte ni el demonio lo podían alcanzar.

Se sentó sobre la cama que Potter y él compartían en la vieja casa de los Black y contempló a su hijo dormir plácidamente. Sabía que el mencionado Potter estaba con ellos en la habitación debajo de su capa invisible, -otra de las famosas reliquias de la muerte-.

El libro de piel humana estaba plantado a sus pies, con sus páginas abiertas. Weasley y Granger esperaban como la caballería pesada afuera de la puerta y pensó que era absurdamente ridículo, porque no había nada que ellos podían hacer en contra de una fuerza que no veían. Trató de apreciar el gesto con pesadumbre.

Él encendió una vela negra en el suelo y esperó a que el demonio viniera. La vela se apagó con una corriente de aire que parecía provenir de la nada. Escuchó la bocanada de aire nerviosa de Potter. Él frunció el ceño y se preparó.

Pensó que ésta era su mejor oportunidad.

El demonio apareció con su figura de niño y trató de caminar a la cuna pero él se levantó de un salto y sacó una navaja del pliegue de su túnica.

"Incantatem Morte, Momento Mori…"

Se cortó la vena de la mano izquierda y bañó en un reguero de sangre las páginas del demonio. Sus letras vibraron y mucha más sangre se escurrió de sus páginas que se movían del final al inicio y viceversa.

El demonio se acercó a la sangre intrigado y súbitamente, los rostros de las almas en el libro se formaron. Potter gritó aterrorizado. Las manos y brazos se extendieron por el suelo como provenientes del infierno cristiano.

"¡Recuerda que vas a morir!" gritó. "¡Que las manos te resistan!"

Las almas se escurrieron por el suelo, torsos, cabezas, manos alcanzaron al demonio. Sujetándolo con fuerza. El demonio gruñó y chilló como el sonido de cientos de anímales. Relinchidos de caballo, cerdos moribundos, graznidos de aves.

Debilitado, se dejó caer a un costado de su cama. La sangre cubrió las blancas sabanas. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Dando patadas de ahogado. Había perdido quizás mas sangre de lo necesario pero se había cortado con la esperanza de que las almas dentro del libro se alimentaran de su energía para lograrlo.

Las almas sumergieron al demonio dentro del libro y con un resplandor rojo se cerró por completo. Un seguro con forma de mano apareció, sujetando las páginas en un firme agarre. La mano le pareció familiar y al acercarse en el suelo, notó el pesado anillo con la cresta de los Black.

Sintió que derramaba lágrimas de alivio. Potter arrojó la capa invisible a la cama y se materializó a un lado.

"Tranquilo, ya pasó todo" murmuraba Potter. Sujetándole la muñeca herida y sanándolo.

Scorpius lloraba y la puerta se había abierto con un golpe. Weasley y Granger miraron en todas direcciones en busca de su enemigo, pero se inclinaron de inmediato junto a su lecho de posible muerte a ayudar a detener la terrible hemorragia.

Miró el libro cerrado y luego se desmayó.

+10+

Despertó a la más extraña de las sensaciones pero su mente se esclareció lo suficiente como para comprender al menos, que se trataba de Potter con su boca alrededor de su miembro, lamiendo cada centímetro, cada forma con un gusto incomparable.

Potter succionó de nuevo y luego derramando saliva de sus labios se separó con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, realmente no me pude resistir."

"Casi muero de nuevo por culpa de magia oscura ¿y lo primero que se te ocurre es chupármela?" preguntó, desconcertado.

"Hace años me dijiste que perdería el interés en ti cuando descubriera que eras un cobarde. El hombre que vi en acción ayer, difícilmente lo era."

"Que Merlín me proteja si he de convertirme en un Gryffindor excesivamente sentimental." bromeó él, bajando una mano para acariciar su hombría.

"Lo único que he descubierto hasta ahora, es que eres una persona admirable, valiente y sacrificada de la que me he enamorado más si eso es posible."

"Y a eso me refería con lo de excesivamente sentimental" murmuró, pero internamente Potter lo había derretido en una tibia sensación y sabía que ese instante estaba sonrojado a juzgar por sus mejillas ardientes.

Miró desconcertado la tranquilidad de la habitación iluminada y preguntó: "¿El demonio se ha ido? ¿Dónde está Scorpius?"

"Sobre eso, no sabemos que sucedió con exactitud, el libro sigue existiendo y Hermione lo ha colocado dentro de un baúl con una llave que hemos tirado al viento. Scorpius está durmiendo en su cuna, en su habitación."

"¿Así que ahora él tiene una habitación propia, Potter?" preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva. "Seguro que te gusta tener tu intimidad conmigo."

"Draco, concéntrate, aún hay que discutir que tenemos que hacer con ese libro."

"Bueno, no sé si lo hayas notado, pero haces un buen trabajo distrayéndome cuando tienes una mano sobre mi pene."

Potter se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza como si le hubieran recordado. Comenzó su fantástica tarea de besos y saliva que a él no le tomó mucho explotar dentro de su boca. Potter lo tragó todo y sonrió triunfante cuando se separó.

"Sobre el libro" suspiro él. "Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para que un libro como ese nunca sea encontrado de nuevo."

"Eso puede esperar a mañana" dijo Potter, acostándose dentro de las cobijas y cubriendo a ambos.

Pero se sintió nervioso y desconcertado de nuevo, así que preguntó: "¿Ahora que sucede después?"

"No lo sé, quizás un vivieron felices para siempre."

"Sinceramente no creo que vivir contigo y soportar para siempre a Weasley y Granger pueda considerarse feliz para siempre."

"Cierto, pero éste no ha sido un cuento de hadas tampoco, ¿verdad?" preguntó Potter cerrando los ojos y apagando la luz.

"Nunca lo ha sido, pero ahora es probablemente lo más parecido que voy a tener."

"Entonces deja de quejarte Malfoy, disfrútalo."

"Potter, te amo."

"Ya lo sé, ¿tu patronus?"

El asintió, recargándose en las cobijas y mirando el techo que parecía extrañamente real. Como si todo lo demás fuera un sueño bizarro de posibilidades que pudieron haber sido reales si él no hubiera decidido seguir el camino. El buen camino.

+11+

Ese fue un día nublado. Pero no había nada sobrenatural acerca de él. Quizás porque parecía mucho más melancólico y triste que misterioso.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver la tumba de su madre, porque aún en sus días de guerra, el visitarla había sido demasiado para él. El rosal negro que había florecido alrededor de la lápida era absolutamente hermoso, vivo incluso cuando el invierno se acercaba como una grave amenaza.

Potter le ayudó a bajar el baúl viejo de los Black donde habían encerrado el libro. Granger había puesto un montón de oscuros encantamientos que habían hecho que Weasley la mirara con una expresión entre el miedo y la admiración.

En ese momento todos se sentían responsables sobre ese libro. Ninguno de ellos quería que el libro volviera a caer en las manos equivocadas, victimas o victimarios por igual.

Así que cualquier protección extra era bienvenida incluso por más oscura que fuera.

Weasley y Potter aportaron sus conocimientos recientemente adquiridos en la academia de Aurores. Probablemente se necesitaría una persona muy astuta como para romperlos.

Cubrieron el suelo de la tumba con la tierra negra y húmeda recientemente removida de la tumba de su madre.

"¿Por qué aquí?" preguntó Potter en un murmullo como si estuvieran en otro funeral.

"Llámame sentimental o un idiota por pasar el tiempo rodeado de Gryffindors. Pero me parece correcto que estén juntos, al menos de esta manera. Es lo más cercanos que pueden estar Regulus y mi madre."

"Siento mucho que no se pueda liberar el alma de Regulus" mencionó Potter frunciendo el ceño.

"Todos tenemos la oportunidad de escoger un gran sacrificio que valga mucho más por todas nuestras acciones negativas. Regulus lo ha hecho por Scorpius y por mí. Y siempre se lo agradeceré. Me gusta pensar que él encuentra alivio sabiéndolo donde quiera que esté."

"Eres muy noble."

"No lo soy, soy un maldito bastardo" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Algunas veces" mencionó Weasley, rodando los ojos.

"Siempre" comentó Granger.

"¿En serio tienen que estar con nosotros todo el tiempo?" preguntó Draco desesperado, pero aun así tomando la mano de Potter entre las suyas.

Potter soltó una carcajada débil. "Creo que nos ahorramos muchos problemas si simplemente te nombramos un Gryffindor honorario."

"Por supuesto que no" se quejó el jalándolo de la mano para dejar atrás la tumba de su madre en el pequeño cementerio dentro de los terrenos de la casa.

La cual una vez cerrada, nadie nunca más podría entrar. De todos modos él ya no se consideraba a sí mismo como el heredero de los Malfoy, aunque ese era su apellido y decidió sellarla para siempre para que nadie nunca volviera entrar. Incluyéndolo a él.

Siempre había vivido con el lejano recuerdo de su madre y podía seguir recordándola de la misma manera. Además, ahora sabía que había otras maneras de contactarla, si Potter alguna vez se volvía a quitar el anillo viejo y derretido de los Gaunt.

"Quiero que todos me recuerden como el Slytherin mas bueno que haya existido."

"No puedo negar que la ambición es una característica nata en ti."

Él sonrió. "En efecto y ahora más que he decidido escribir mis memorias."

"Draco Malfoy el salvador el mundo" bromeó Potter, pero cuando volteó a mirarlo, había una sonrisa grande sobre su rostro. "Me gusta compartir el crédito."

"Perfecto" dijo él, apretando la mano de Potter en la suya. "Porque de ahora en adelante vamos a compartir mucho más que solo el crédito."

"Rayos, creo que fuera de bromas, si te has vuelto un sentimental."

"Es el amor" dijo él divertido. "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da"

Y Draco Malfoy nunca volvió a ver magia oscura en su vida. La cual fue larga y extrañamente feliz para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

**No tengo palabras para agradecer el gran apoyo que han sido sus Reviews. Solo puedo esperar que hayan pasado un momento genial con esta historia a pesar de los ríos de lagrimas que les he provocado – que si fueran literales, ya me habría ahogado en ellos. **

**Soy una mujer extraña, no lo puedo negar. Pero con un corazón blando, simplemente amo esta pareja, tanto como para dejar de lado otros fandoms que me gustan, y casarme para toda la vida con el Drarry. **

**En fin, mientras hacia esto, me tatúe la marca oscura, termine con una escuela, me persiguió la inquisición nazista de los malos fics y sus autores, me volví una larva social, y además conocí a alguien genial. **

**Gracias Ahgness Black. Por Betear, por soportarme en mis episodios de histeria, de temor, de ira, de confusión, de locura absoluta y no de la divertida. Estos meses nos hemos conocido, nos hemos dado cuenta de las cosas en las que nos parecemos, y en las que somos absolutamente diferentes. Pero en general, todo ha sido genial. **

**Así que esto es para ti. **

**12 Oct. 2011. **

**Att. Lady Une Barton. **

* * *

**_Si quieren saber que paso en sus vidas después de la historia, lean el breve y emotivo epilogo escrito originalmente por los Beatles. _**


	19. EPILOGO

Harry tiene una tienda en callejón Diagon.

Malfoy un cantante en una banda.

Harry dice a Malfoy. "Me gusta tu cara".

Y Malfoy dice mientras le toma la mano.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Harry hace un viaje a la joyería.

De veinte kilates compra un anillo.

Lo lleva a Malfoy esperando en la puerta.

Y mientras se lo da, el empieza a cantar.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

En unos cuantos años han construido un hogar, dulce hogar.

Con unos cuantos niños corriendo en el patio.

De Harry y Draco Malfoy.

Feliz para siempre en el mercado.

Harry deja a los niños ayudar.

Malfoy se queda en casa y arregla su bella cara.

Y en la noche aun canta con la banda.

Yeah, Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Feliz para siempre en el mercado.

Malfoy deja a los niños ayudar.

Harry se queda en casa y arregla su bella cara.

Y en la noche Malfoy aun canta con la banda.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da la vida sigue Brah!

La la Oh como sigue la vida.

* * *

Canción original de los Beatles y la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Durante este fanfic, se utilizaron varias canciones del Álbum Blanco de los Beatles.

¿Qué puedo decir?. ¡Me gustan!.


End file.
